Schachmatt
by Merisusa
Summary: Draco fordert Harry zu einem besonderem Schachspiel heraus...
1. Chapter 1

Dies ist die Übersetzung von Naadi Moonfeather's "Checkmate". Das Original findet ihr bei:http/ hat die Story so gut gefallen, dass ich sie euch nicht vorenthalten wollte. Ich habe leider noch keine Beta-Leserin, also seid bitte nicht zu hart. Aber wenn ihr Fehler merkt, sagst mir bitte Bescheid. Aber auch so würde ich mich über Reviews freuen. Genauso die Autorin, Naadi Moonfeather.

Viel Spaß!

Merisusa

****

**Schachmatt**

**By Naadi Moonfeather**

**Part I: Der Anfang**

**Kapitel 1**

Knowing I want you

Knowing I love you

I can't explain

Why I remain

Careless about you

How can I love you so much

Yet make no move?

I pray the days and nights

In their endless, weary procession

Soon overwhelm

My sad obsession

"You and I" von Chess by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice und Björn Ulvaens.

Langsam lief Draco den dunklen Schlosskorridor Hogwarts entlang. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht. Er achtete nicht wirklich darauf wohin er ging, einfach nur weiter. Verloren in Gedanken, den Gängen folgend, wich er dem rot-gelben Schein der Lampen aus. Seine nackten Füße berührten lautlos den Boden. Er trug schwarze Hosen und einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, so dass sein Gesicht und Haar, seine Hände und Füße, wie Nebel im Morgengrau in die dunklen Schatten des Flures überflossen. Er wanderte immer durch das Schloss wenn er nicht schlafen konnte – das war oft in den letzten Tagen. Als Vertrauensschüler und Schüler des siebten Jahrganges hatte er eine gute Ausrede um Nachts sein Zimmer zu verlassen. Trotzdem schlich er so leise wie möglich die langen Korridore entlang, um zu vermeiden in Mr. Filch oder Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's Katze, zu rennen.

Er gelangte zu einer Stelle, bei der Mondschein durch die großen Fenster auf der rechten Seite fiel und die Schatten vertrieb. Er stoppte für einen Moment, umrundete dann die weißen Vierecke aus Licht. Dabei versteckte er sich in den übrig gebliebenen Schatten an der linken Wand. Sein Finger strichen über den kalten Stein, und als er weiterlief, erinnerte er sich selbst noch mal daran, wie sinnlos es war, sich zu wünschen, dass er eine andere bestimmte Person hier draußen, mitten in der Nacht treffen würde. Und wie hoffnungslos es sein würde, selbst wenn es passieren würde, da er seinem Verlangen nicht nachgeben konnte, nein, durfte.

Er bog um eine weitere Ecke und erstarrte. Er stand ganz still – eine antrainierte und ausgereifte Reaktion. Zwei Lampen verursachteten ein verwirrendes Spiel aus Schatten und Licht und doch gab es keinen Zweifel, was er da sah. Waren das wirklich ein Paar bekannte, abgetragene Schuhe und Knie, die da aus dem Schatten ragten? Du beginnst zu halluzinieren, Draco , sagte er zu sich selber. Doch dann seufzte und schniefte diese Halluzination und Draco's Herz begann langsam zu schmelzen. Auf einmal war er sich nicht mehr so sicher über das, was er nicht tun sollte. Es konnte ja nicht schaden, ein bisschen zu reden. Wenn er sich wagte… Er stand für eine lange Zeit einfach nur still, mit sich selbst diskutierend, sein Herz schmerzhaft schlagend.

Draco wusste ganz genau, dass er total unwillkommen sein würde, und das schmerzte so sehr, dass er beinah umgedreht und davon gegangen wäre. Er wird wütend sein. Ich weiß das, also darf ich nicht darauf reagieren. Wenn ich nicht zurück schieße, wird er mir vielleicht zuhören. Oh Gott, aber was ist, wenn nicht? Er hätte vielleicht die ganze Nacht dort gestanden – unbeweglich, unentschlossen - doch das Geräusch eines weiteren Schniefens weckte seine Neugier und Sorge. Bevor er wusste, was er tat, trat er aus dem Schatten hervor.

Er ging den Korridor entlang bis er vor der schmächtigen, schwarzhaarigen Person stand, welche zwischen zwei Rüstungen auf dem Boden lungerte. Er sah auf Harry nieder und fühlte für einen Moment Erleichterung, dass es wirklich Harry war, welcher dort saß, mir seinen Ellbogen auf den Knien und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Doch dann kam der Schock – das war Harry und es sah aus, als würde er…weinen!

„Harry?", sagte Draco so sachte wie er nur konnte.

Harry's Kopf schnellte hoch und seine Augen wanderten höher und höher bis sie an Draco's Gesicht hängen blieben. Er zog scharf Luft durch die Zähne und ließ seinen Kopf zurück in die Hände fallen. „Malfoy, verschwinde zur Hölle noch mal!", murrte er durch seine Hände.

Draco überschlug seine Füße und ließ sich in flüssiger Eleganz im Schneidersitz vor Harry nieder. „Hey", sagte er sanft. „Was ist los?"

Harry hob seinen Kopf und starrte Draco ungläubig an. Hatte ihn gerade **Draco Malfoy** gefragt, was los ist? Hatte er gerade Harry bei seinem **Vornamen **genannt? Und wenn da irgendjemand war, den Harry nicht wollte, dass er ihn so sah – „Hast du so was wie einen siebten Sinn, Malfoy, der dir sagt, wenn du die letzte Person auf der Welt bist, die jemand sehen will, so dass du gerade auftauchen kannst?", erwiderte er wütend. Harry fuhr eine Hand durch sein unordentliches Haar, was es nur noch mehr abstehen ließ. Er lehnte sich zurück an die Wand und starrte Draco an. „Geh einfach weg!", sagte er schwach. Er verkreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust und starrte vor sich hin.

Draco fühlte den alten Schmerz in sich wachsen, in Wut umwandelnd, wie er es immer tat. Doch er kämpfte dagegen an, sich selbst zwingend diesmal nicht zu reagieren. Er senkte seinen Kopf nach vorne und blickte nieder, den Augenkontakt Harry brechend. Einzelne blonde Haarsträhnchen fielen über seine Stirn.

Er hörte ein tiefes Seufzen von Harry. „Bist du zu dumm um zu verstehen, was ‚verschwinde' bedeutet?"

Ein kleines bisschen von Draco's Willenstärke ging verloren. Er schaute auf und wischte mit einer kleinen, feinen Bewegung seines Kopfes, die Haare aus seinem Gesicht. „Nein, Potter, bin ich nicht", sagte er viel beherrschter als er sich fühlte. „Ich habe Probleme zu verstehen warum du unerbitterlich mies zu mir bist."

Harry's Unterkiefer klappte ein klein wenig auf. „Machst du Witze? Nach all den niederträchtigen Dingen, die du zu mir und meinen Freunden gesagt und getan hast?"

Draco schaute wieder auf den Boden. „Du hast damit angefangen", sagte er leise.

„WAS?"

"Erstes Jahr...das erste Jahr...im Zug zur Schule. Du hattest mich wirklich verletzt, Harry."

Harry machte ein abgewürgtes Geräusch. „Du benahmst dich wie ein aufgetakelter, arroganter, unantastbarer Mistkerl. Und du hast die ersten beiden Menschen auf dieser Welt beleidigt, die mir ihre Freundschaft angeboten haben."

Draco zuckte leicht mit einer seiner Schultern. „Ich war erst elf."

„So!"

„So, das war sieben Jahre her."

„Du benimmst dich immer noch so!"

Draco schaute auf und hielt Harry's Blick stand. Ganz sanft sagte er: „Wirklich? Habe ich das überhaupt bisher dieses Jahr? Benehme ich mich im Moment so?"

Harry sagte nichts während er Draco's leicht silber-graue Augen studierte. Er versuchte sich an etwas zu erinnern, das Draco in letzter Zeit getan hatte, um ihn zu quälen. Sie waren schon wieder drei Monate in Hogwarts - es waren nur noch anderthalb Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, und Harry konnte mit zunehmender Verwunderung an nichts denken. Sie haben rücksichtslos gegeneinander in Quidditch gespielt, hatten fast ein ganzes, scheußliches Semester in Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke nebeneinander gesessen, doch Harry konnte nicht eine Beleidigung in Erinnerung rufen. Um genau zu sein, hatte Draco kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt während des ganzen Semesters. Er hatte dieselbe kalte Ausstrahlung, war distanziert und reserviert, arrogant – nein, gab Harry zu, die Arroganz war weg. Stattdessen war es mehr als – fast als – hätte Draco ihn absichtlich vermieden.

Draco blieb ganz still. Er fühlte wie sich Harry's Smaragde auf den Mark seiner Knochen bohrten, und er versuchte alle seine neuen, starken Gefühle, die er für Harry empfand, in seinen eigenen Augen zu zeigen. „Du hast recht, Harry", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich benahm mich schrecklich. Und es tut mir jetzt leid. Es passierte viel während des Sommers, und ich…" Er schaute weg, dann runter auf seine Hände. „Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich sagen würde, dass das meiste, was du über mich weißt, nur eine Show ist, um das zu verstecken, was ich wirklich fühle?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Malfoy. Wenn du nur geschauspielert hast, warst du ziemlich gut darin – es wirkte ziemlich echt."

Draco schaute zurück zu Harry. „Ich **bin** gut darin. Das ist etwas, was du sehr zeitig lernst, wenn dein Vater Lucius Malfoy ist. Aber das macht es nicht echt."

„Oh", sagte Harry ganz sanft. „ Ich dachte immer, du...na ja, wolltest genauso sein wie er. Das ganze reinblütige-Zauberfamilien-Slytherin-Todesesser-Malfoy-Zeug, du weißt schon."

Draco erschauerte und seine Augen glänzten kalt vor Bitterkeit. „Nein", sagte er. „Ich hasse ihn. Er manipulierte mich vom ersten Tag an, seit ich geboren bin. Als wir uns trafen, wusste ich es bloß noch nicht. Aber ich weiß es jetzt und es entsetzt mich. Lucius Malfoy ist teuflisch."

Harry schaute wachsam und studierte Draco als hätte er ihn noch nie vorher richtig gesehen. „Das ist schrecklich", sagte er langsam. „Du musst eine richtig beschissene Kindheit gehabt haben. Genau wie ich."

Draco's eisiger Blick taute bei Harry's Worten auf. Er musterte Harry genauso wie der ihn. Wärme und dann Erheiterung schliche in seine hellen Augen. „Potter", sagte er, eine elegante Augenbraue hebend, „meine Kindheit war niemals so schlecht wie deine. Ich hatte wenigstens Kleidung. Die passte!"

Harry stöhnte. "Oh, das war gut, Malfoy", sagte er sarkastisch. „Sehr witzig." Er schaute Draco mit schmalen Augen an, ein bisschen überrascht bei der Wärme, die der Blick des anderen Jungen ausstrahlte. „Hatte ich wirklich deine Gefühle verletzt?", fragte er schließlich. „Im Zug?"

Draco nickte. "Schrecklich, grausam, und bis zum Knochen."

Lange war Harry still. "Dann tut es mir leid", sagte er letzten endlich. "Wenn es nicht zu spät dafür ist."

Ein weicher Ausdruck erschien in Draco's Augen. „Nein, es ist nicht zu spät", sagte er. „Danke."

Das letzte Wort war mit solcher Aufrichtigkeit gesagt, dass Harry einfach nur da saß und Draco anstarrte, total sprachlos während er versuchte alle seine Vorstellungen von Draco Malfoy mit der Person, die vor ihm saß, anzupassen.

Schließlich brach Draco die Stille. „Harry, warum sitzt du hier?"

„Ich, ähm…" Harry seufzte, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und legte seinen Kopf in die Hände, seine Finger in die schon unordentlichen Haare gleitend. „Es ist nicht wirklich was. Ich war bloß dumm und ich wusste es. Also kam ich hier her, wo ich **dachte **niemand würde mich sehen." Er weißte mit seinen Augen auf Draco. „So viel zu dieser Idee."

Draco entgegnete Harry's Kommentar mit einem Schulterzucken. „Nun ja, jetzt hast du jemanden mit dem du reden kannst. Also, worüber reagiertest du so dumm?"

Harry bewegte seine Hände von den Seiten des Kopfes nach vorne um sein Gesicht zu bedecken. „Oh nein, Malfoy. Ich werde nicht mit **dir** reden."

„Warum nicht?"

Harry stöhnte. „Es ist zu…peinlich. Und es ist wirklich nicht wichtig. Ich musste nur …nachdenken…und…" Zarte Hände schlossen sich um Harry's Handgelenke und zogen seine Hände vom Gesicht weg. Überrascht öffnete Harry seine Augen und begegnete Draco's beständigen, silbernen Blick.

„Ich habe gerade mein Innerstes vor dir ausgebreitet, Potter", sagte Draco sacht. „Sei fair."

Sie starrten sich für einen langen Moment an. Harry lehnte sich zurück gegen die Wand, seine Hände aus Draco's leichter Umklammerung ziehend. Er kreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und blieb still für lange Zeit, runter schauend, auf seiner Unterlippe kauend. „Es geht um Hermine und Ron", sagte er schließlich. Er schaute plötzlich auf, seine Augen grünes Feuer speiend. „Malfoy, ich schwöre, wenn du jemals jemanden davon erzählst, werde ich…werde ich dein Herz mit einem rostigen Muggle Löffel auskratzen und Hagrid's Viehzeug vorwerfen!"

Für einen Moment flackerten Draco's Augen vor Wut. " Du musst mir nicht drohen, Harry", sagte er. „Ich habe keine Absicht über diese... kleine Begegnung zu reden, zu niemanden." Dann lachte er. „ Ich meine, schau uns an. Wer würde das glauben?"

„Selbst wenn", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das **überhaupt** jemanden erzählen möchte…"

Draco saß ihn einfach anschauend da, eine Augenbraue gehoben, der Anfang eines Grinsens um seine Mundwinkel schleichend. „Ron und Hermine?", stellte er klar.

Harry funkelte ihn an. "Das ist deine neuste Methode mich zu foltern, nicht?"

Draco lachte. „Sieht so aus. Aber nur weil du so stur bist. Schau, ich schwöre bei der Drohung eines grausam schmerzhaften Tod durch einen rostigen Muggle Löffel, ich werde keiner Seele erzählen, egal ob lebend oder tot, was du mir jetzt erzählen wirst. Jetzt komm schon, Potter, spuck es aus!"

Harry stieß ein langes, verzweifeltes Seufzen aus. „Du wirst nicht eher weggehen, oder?" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage.

„Nein."

Harry schloss seine Augen. Vielleicht, wenn er nicht **sah **zu wem er sprach, würde er sich nicht so erniedrigt fühlen. Aber er bezweifelte es. Er holte tief Luft. „Nach dem Abendbrot", sagte er, „hatten Ron und Hermine mir erzählt, dass sie verlobt sind. Sie wollten, dass ich es weiß – aber sie haben es ihren Eltern noch nicht erzählt weshalb es noch nicht bekannt gegeben wurde. Aber dann standen sie so da, Händchen haltend, sich so…so verliebt anschauend…und dann küsste er sie und es war so…süß…und oh Gott, Malfoy, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich dir das erzählen lässt." Harry lehnte sich nach vorne, lehnte seine Stirn auf die Knie und bedeckte den Kopf mit seinen Armen. „Das ist so erniedrigend", murmelte er in seine Knie.

„Harry?", sagte Draco weich zu Harry, welcher das kurze Aufflackern von Schmerz nicht in seinen Augen sah. „Bist du in Granger verliebt? Ist das der Grund warum du so aufgewühlt bist?"

„Nein!" Harry zuckte hoch und starrte Draco mit verwuschelten Haar und runter gerutschter Brille an. „Nein, das ist es nicht…es ist bloß, dass ich…"

Draco's Herz machte einen lustigen, kleinen Sprung, welches es in letzter Zeit immer machte, wenn Harry so unbewusst entzückend war. Er griff nach vorne und richtete Harry's Brille. „Was ist es dann?", fragte er.

Harry schien nicht zu bemerken, dass Draco seine Brille gerichtet hatte. Stattdessen plumpste er verteidigend zurück an die Wand. Er schloss wieder seine Augen. "Ich dachte immer, ich würde jetzt jemanden haben." Er machte eine Pause. Die Wörter, **ich dachte, ich** habe **jemanden**, drangen unerlaubt in seinen Kopf. Er versuchte den Gedanken zu ignorieren und redete weiter. „Meine Eltern hatten das. Sie trafen sich hier und verliebten sich. Und ich hatte ein paar Beziehungen hier…aber keine, wo ich…richtig verliebt war….oder jemand in mich verliebt war." Oh Gott, es tut weh, das zu sagen. Harry holte tief Luft und setzte fort. „Als ich also Ron und Hermine zusammen sah…ich schätze, ich hatte einfach Angst, dass mich niemand jemals so anschauen wird oder mich so küssen wird. Ich freue mich richtig für sie, da sie jetzt zusammen sind, aber… na ja, ich…fange an mich…einsam zu fühlen." Harry holte ein weiteres Mal tief Luft, welche hauptsächlich in einem gewaltigen Seufzen entglitt. Er wartete darauf, dass die Lächerlichkeiten begannen, doch da war nur Stille. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen.

Draco saß ganz still, seine Augen nach unten gerichtet. Doch als würde er spüren, dass Harry in anschaute, blickte er auf. Der Ausdruck in diesen silber-grauen Augen ließ Harry Atem holen. „Harry", sagte Draco sanft, „das ist so was von **nicht** dumm." Harry spürte wie sein Gesicht vor Hitze errötete bei dem Blick, den Draco ihm zuwarf. „Nun ja, es – es kam mir einfach so vor als würde ich mich bemitleidigen und -."

„Schhh!", zischte Draco plötzlich, gleichzeitig auf seine Füße springend.

Harry richtete sich ungeschickt auf. „Was?", flüsterte er. Dann hörte er Fußschritte.

„Filch!"

„Schnell!", sagte Harry. „Komm hier drunter!" Er schnappte sich seinen Umhang, der neben ihm auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, warf ihn sich über den Kopf, eine Ecke hochhaltend, so dass Draco mit dazu kommen konnte.

Draco musste sich nicht zweimal bitten lassen. Er schmiss sich unter den Umhang, Harry gegen die Wand schmeißend.

„Autsch!", sagte Harry.

„Schhh!"

Da war kein Platz um neben einander zwischen den Kriegsrüstungen zu stehen, also waren sie aufeinander gepresst. Harry war zwischen Draco und der Wand eingeklemmt, beide Hände von Draco flach neben seinen Kopf an die Wand gedrückt. „Du stehst auf meinem Fuß!", atmete Harry in Draco's Ohr, welches unbeabsichtigt direkt bei seinem Mund war.

„Entschuldigung!", atmete Draco zurück. Harry spürte, wie er seinen Fuß bewegte und versuchte ihn woanders hinzustellen.

Die Fußschritte bogen um die Ecke und beide Jungs erstarrten. „Hier, Mitzi, Mitzi", rief Filch singend. "Mrs. Nor – ris. Wo ist mein süßes Schnutzi-Putz?"

Hary's und Draco's Augen trafen sich. Harry färbte sich dunkelrot und presste seine Lippen zusammen. Trotzdem entkam ein kleines Schnaufen. Draco's schloss seine Hände um Harry's Mund, wodurch Harry beinahe sein Gleichgewicht verlor und nach links auf die Rüstung gefallen wäre. Er schlang seine Arme um Draco um sich wieder zu fangen.

„Bist du das Honigbienchen?", rief Filch. Draco erstickte fast und musste sein Gesicht in Harry's Schulter vergraben um das Geräusch zu erwürgen. Das trampelnde Geräusch stoppte genau vor den Ritterrüstungen. „Hier Mitzi, Mitzi", rief Filch so laut er konnte. Er schlug mit seinem Stock gegen die Rüstungen. KRACH! KNALL! Beide Jungs sprangen auf und Harry griff Draco fester um nicht wieder umzufallen. „Verdammte, dämliche Katze! Wo bist du?"

Stille. „Hm", knurrte Filch. Er drehte sich weg, den Korridor mit einem mörderischen Blick absuchen. „Hätte schwörn könn, dass ich hier drübn was gehört hab", murmelte er. Ein kleines, unterdrücktes Wimmern entkam Harry. Filch wirbelte herum und starrte auf die Stelle, wo Harry und Draco standen. Stille. „PEEVES!", schrie er, seine wütenden Augen ein Loch in die Stelle bohrend, wo sich Harry und Draco befanden. „Du spielst lieber keine Spiele mit mir heute Nacht, Peeves!" Stille. „Hm." Er drehte sich auf den Fersen um und trampelte davon. Die Schritte verschwanden am Ende des Korridors. Harry und Draco hörten noch ein letztes „Hier Mitzi, Mitzi! Süße?" und dann knallte eine Tür. Draco hob seinen Kopf von Harry's Schulter und nahm seine Hand von dessen Mund.

„Oh Gott!", sagte Harry schwer atmend. „Ich dachte, ich sterbe als er sagte -."

„Honigbienchen!", sagte Draco keuchend, von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend und seine feuchten Augen trocknend. „Oh Lord, das war unglaublich!" Er schaute zu Harry, welcher zurück grinste, und richtete dann seinen Blick auf den Umhang. Er hob seine Hand und fuhr seine Finger über die Innenseite des Materials. „Das ist richtig cool, Potter. Um genau zu sein, das müsste das coolste sein, was ich je gesehen habe." Dann lachte er wieder. „So bist du also dem Tod die ganzen Jahre entkommen."

„Mein Vater hinterließ ihn mir", sagte Harry stolz und lächelnd. Draco senkte seinen Blick um Harry's Augen zu treffen und lächelte ihn an, ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt. Harry wurde auf einmal bewusst, dass sie aneinander gepresst da standen und er seine Arme um Draco's Hüfte geschlungen hatte. Schnell zog er seine Arme zurück und errötete. „Entschuldigung", flüsterte er.

„Mir tut es nicht leid", sagte Draco sanft und machte keine Anstalten sich wegzubewegen. „Und wenn wir gerade dabei sind, Harry – die kleine Geschichte, die du mir gerade erzählt hast? Ich denke, du brauchst dich um nichts sorgen. Ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass hier jemand ist, und um genau zu sein, dir gerade sehr nah ist, der dich gerne so küssen würde."

„Äh, Malfoy-."

„Spielst du Schach, Harry?"

"Was?"

"Spielst du Schach? Du weißt schon, Bauern, Königinnen, Könige?"

Harry spürte, wie seine Brille die Nase etwas runter rutschte, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen um sie wieder hoch zu schieben. „Ich spiele es manchmal mit Ron. Aber ich bin wirklich nicht besonders gut darin."

Draco zuckte die Schultern. "Hast du jemals Versuchungsschach gespielt?"

„Nein. Ich – ich habe noch nie davon gehört."

"Dann fordere ich dich zu einem Spiel heraus, Harry. Ich spiele Weiß, also mache ich den ersten Zug." Draco lehnte sich nach vorne, ihr Köpfe nun so nah zusammen, dass Harry Draco's Worte in warmen Atemzügen auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. „**Bauer zu D3**", flüsterte Draco. Seine Augenlider flatterten zu und seine Hände griffen Harry leicht bei den Schultern. Dann küsste er Harry auf den Mund, ein einmalig sanfter, langsamer, aber kurzer, federweicher Kuss.

Harry dachte, sein Herz würde vor Schreck aufhören.

Draco zog sich zurück und schaute Harry in die Augen.

Harry's Herz stoppte wirklich fast.

„Betrachte dies als mein Einführungszug", sagte Draco, seine Ton immer noch flüsternd. „Du kannst mir morgen sagen, ob du die Herausforderung annimmst." Er reichte hoch und ließ einen Finger über Harry's Gesichthälfte gleiten. „Dein Zug, Harry." Dann duckte er sich und glitt aus dem Umhang heraus.

Harry's Knie gaben nach und er glitt die Wand runter bis er abrupt den Boden berührte. „Aaaarg!" Er wand sich einen Moment als er versuchte den Umhang abzunehmen. „WARTE!" Er zog den Umhang weg. „Malfoy!" Er schob seine Brille wieder gerade und schaute sich um. „Was zur Hölle war das!" Aber er war alleine im Korridor. Draco war verschwunden.

**Ende Kapitel I**


	2. Chapter 2

Da bin ich wieder mit dem kürzeren, zweiten Kapitel im Schlepptau. Das dritte wartet schon darauf, nur noch ein zweites Mal gelesen zu werden und ich setze mich gleich ans vierte. Ich möchte mich ganz sehr bei allen Review-Schreibern bedanken. Ich habe mich wirklich gefreut.

knuddel

merisusa

**Schachmatt**

**By Naadi Moonfeather**

**Part I: Der Anfang**

**Kapitel 2**

The one I should not think of keeps rolling through my mind

And I don't want to let that go.

No lover's ever faithful, no contract truly signed,

There's nothing certain left to know,

And how the cracks begin to show!

Never make a promise or plan,

Take a little love where you can,

Nobody's on nobody's side.

Never stay too long in your bed,

Never lose your heart, use your head,

Nobody's on nobody's side.

"Nobody's Side" von Chess by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice und Björn Ulvaeus

Draco lag noch komplett angezogen auf seinem Bett, ein Arm über seine Augen liegend, so dass man nur ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sehen konnte. Oh Gott , dachte er, das war so perfekt . Jeder einzelne Moment. Egal was sonst in seinem Leben passierte, er würde diese Erinnerung haben – an einen Harry, der ihm etwas anvertraute, an das gemeinsame Lachen über Filch, an die Art, wie sich Harrys Arme an seinen Hüfte fühlten, an diesen Kuss. Dieser Kuss, bei dem, obwohl so kurz und doch so unglaublich lang, die Zeit still zu stehen geschienen hatte. Und Draco hatte sich in Harrys warmen, weichen Mund verloren. Dieser Kuss war inspirierend gewesen. Und Versuchungsschach, was er sich genau in dem Moment ausgedacht hatte, war auch inspirierend gewesen.

Es war egal was Harry morgen machen könnte. Draco erwartete, dass er schrecklich für diesen leckeren Genuss dieser Nacht zahlen musste, erwartete einen Harry, der außer sich vor Wut war, der ihn immer noch hasste, der sein Herz ablehnte, lächerlich machte, und es in Stücke reißen würde. Aber das war egal. Das war morgen. Heute Nacht hatte er Perfektion erlebt, und er glaubte, dass er die Erinnerung an dieses Gefühl lange Zeit behalten konnte.

Er seufzte. Es war, wie er gesagt hatte, Harrys Zug. Er musste einfach abwarten und schauen was passierte. Er erwartete, dass er Harry wieder meiden musste, so tun als wäre nichts passiert, er nichts fühlte. Würde die Erinnerung von heute Nacht es einfacher machen, ihm etwas echtes geben, woran er sich klammern konnte, wenn er wieder diese verzehrende Einsamkeit spürte, die ihn Nachts wach hielt? Oder würde jetzt, wo er Harry richtig berührt hatte, er gespürt hatte, wie perfekt sein Körper sich an seinem eigenen fühlte, es einfach nur schwerer werden, allen was vorzuspielen. So oder so, Draco wusste, irgendwann musste er davon loskommen, wie auch immer. Er und Harry konnten niemals eine richtige Beziehung führen. Für sie gab es zusammen keine Zukunft. Sein Vater...

Harry schlich zurück in seinen Schlafsaal, zog sich aus, kroch ins Bett, und zog die Bettdecke bis über seinen Kopf. Er lag steif unter der Decke, Hände zu Fäusten geballt, Augen zusammen gekniffen, auf die Unterlippe beißend. Wie hatte er nur auf diese ganze Aufrichtigkeitsscheiße reinfallen können? Die einzige Erklärung war einfach – Draco Malfoy war verdammt gut darin, ihm einen Narr vorzuspielen. Malfoy hatte ihn wieder reingelegt; hatte ihn gedemütigt und zur Hölle noch mal, ihn geküsst, über alles, was Harry ihm erzählt hatte, gespottet. _Armer Harry Potter, weint alleine im Gang, weil er Angst hat niemand würde ihn lieben, sich wünsche, jemand würde ihn küssen_. Harry zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass die Geschichte bei Morgengrauen überall im Slytherinhaus erzählt werden würde, und beim Frühstück würde er der Witz der Schule sein. Es war einfach zu schrecklich. Er konnte sich richtig vorstellen, wie Malfoy den Slytherin erzählt, dass er Harrys Wunsch erfüllt hatte. Und die schlimmste, schrecklichste, grausamste, versteckte Wahrheit bei dem allen ist, dass ihn noch nie jemand nur annähernd so geküsst hatte. Nicht mal…

Die verbliebenen Erinnerungen der sanften Berührung durch Dracos Hand, sein Körper, seine Lippen, prägten sich in Harrys Kopf ein. Dracos Stimme, seine sanften Kommentare und Lächeln, der Moment als er gesagt hatte „das ist so was von **nicht** dumm", als hätte er es wirklich verstanden, vielleicht sogar geteilt, Harrys Gefühle, und oh Gott, und der weiche Ton seiner Stimme als er ihn „Harry" nannte – all das füllte Harry mit Enttäuschung, dass es nicht real war, und eine gewaltige Leere, die er nicht wirklich zu genau untersuchen wollte, machte sich in ihm breit. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und diesem schleimigen Mistkerl vertrauen?

Morgen würde Malfoy seinen Spaß haben. Harry würde es mutig und so gelassen wie möglich ertragen, und dann würde Harry raus gehen und sich selbst dem riesigen Tintenfisch im See als Fraß vorwerfen. Hoffentlich würde es alles ganz, ganz schnell vorbei sein.

Sein Vater…

Draco richtete sich gerade auf, starr und entsetzt, sein Gesicht auf einmal ohne jegliche Farbe. Sein Vater! Oh Gott, wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können? Er hatte Harry für einen sehr, sehr guten Grund gemieden. Draco starrte unfokussiert in den dunklen Raum als Lucius Malfoys Gesicht vor seinen Augen erschien. Die schreckliche Szene vom letzten Sommer spielte sich noch einmal vor seinem geistigen Auge ab.

Das kalte, höhnisch grinsende Gesicht seines Vaters tauchte vor ihm auf, als Lucius aufstand und sich bedrohlich nach vorne lehnte, seine Faust in der Mitte des gewaltigen Mahoganitisches in seinem Arbeitszimmer platzierend. Seine Stimme war ein leises, kaltes Zischen, durchzogen von unterdrücktem Ärger. „Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage, Junge! Es wird Zeit, dass du mir beweist, bei wem deine Loyalität liegt. Der Erbe dieses Hauses **wird **dem Dunklen Lord dienen."

Draco stand auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, und versuchte nach außen hin ruhig zu bleiben, kalt und gelassen zu erscheinen während seine Innereien reihenweise Knoten bildeten. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Er hatte sich mal darauf gefreut. Wann hatte sich alles verändert? Wie lange war das Wissen, dass er Harry liebte und seinen Vater verachtete, in ihm gewachsen, so dass es sich nun mit erschreckender Klarheit in ihm breit machte? Wie lange? „Nein", sagte er sachlich. "Werde ich nicht." Er blickte in die Augen seines Vaters, nicht mit Trotz, aber mit einer kalten, unerschütterlichen Sicherheit. „Enterbe mich."

„DAS WERDE ICH NICHT!" Lucius schleuderte seine Hand mit einem donnernden Krachen auf den Tisch. Draco brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung um nicht zusammen zu zucken. „Dies ist dein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Dies ist deine letzte Chance mir Harry Potter zu bringen. Und das **wirst** du tun." Lucius lehnte sich noch weiter vor, boshaftige Feuer aus seinen stahlfarbigen Augen speiend. „Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dir einen Plan ausdenkst, wie du Harry Potter fangen und mir übergeben kannst, bevor das Jahr zu ende ist. Und wenn du das nicht schaffst…" Lucius lächelte Draco an. Es war ein hässliches, eiskaltes Lächeln. „Ich werde Harry sowieso bekommen, und ich werde ihn und dich **beide** an den Dunklen Lord weiter reichen." Er machte eine Pause. „Hast du mich verstanden, Junge?"

„Ja", sagte Draco, seine Stimme zitternd vor Abscheu. „Ich habe absolut verstanden."

„Dann verschwinde aus meinen Augen bis du etwas zu sagen hast, was ich hören möchte."

Die Erinnerung verblich und Draco fiel zurück auf sein Bett. Er schlang seine Arme um sich selbst um das Zittern, das ihn schüttelte, zu stoppen. Nein, er und Harry hatten überhaupt keine Zukunft, es sei denn, er würde die gemeinsame Übergabe als Vorspeise an den Dunklen Lord als Zukunft bezeichnen. Und natürlich war es unwahrscheinlich, dass Harry überhaupt eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihm haben wollte. Die Ablehnung, die er immer von Harry gespürt hatte, drohte wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was Harry heute Nacht gesagt hatte. „_Dann tut es mir leid_", hatte er gesagt. „_Wenn es nicht zu spät dafür ist_." Vielleicht **war **es zu spät, war es schon immer zu spät für sie gewesen.

Draco starte an die Decke seines Zimmers, seine Gedanken aufgewühlt, seine Gefühle, sonst immer so kontrolliert, ihn durcheinander bringend. Er fühlte sich als würde er, gleichgewichtslos und schwankend, an der Kante einer gewaltigen, limitlosen Leere, einer bodenlosen Grube aus Dunkelheit, stehen. Wenn er die falsche Wahl treffen würde, würde er für immer fallen. Für immer verloren sein. Und in dem Moment wusste er, es gab nur eine Wahl für ihn. Eine Wahl, und von da an, nur einen möglicher Plan. Langsam und Schmerz durchzogen, schmiedete er seinen Plan, ging ihn noch mal und noch mal durch, formte ihn, untersuchte Schwachstellen. Er behielt seinen Verstand weit weg von dem Teil in ihm, den es entsetzte, was er vorhatte zu tun. Dafür war keine Zeit.

Draco stand auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er öffnete die oberste Schublade und nahm ein Stück Pergament. Mit einer unruhigen Hand tippte er die Feder in ein Tintenfass und begann zu schreiben:

_Vater,_

_Ich habe getan, worum du mich gebeten hast. Ich habe einen Plan entwickelt, um Harry Potter zu kriegen. Ich denke, der Plan ist perfekt. Um genau zu sein, denke ich, könnte er sogar dich überraschen. Wenn ich Fortschritte gemachtt habe, werde ich es dich wissen lassen. _

_Dein Sohn und Erbe,_

_Draco_

Draco wartete darauf, dass die Tinte trocknete, faltete dann das Pergament. Er ging zum Fenster, öffnete es, und pfiff sacht in den frostigen Nachthimmel. Sofort kam ein riesige Adlereule, leise Flügel ausgebreitet, zu seinem Fenstersims hingeflogen. Draco befestigte den Brief am Eulenbein. „Bring das zu Lucius", sagte er bestimmend, und ohne ein Geräusch war die Eule wieder verschwunden. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Wenn er es nicht schaffte, würde ihn Lucius Malfoy mit Sicherheit umbringen. Und Draco würde es wollen.

**Ende Kapitel 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Bevor morgen für mich die Schule wieder los geht, stelle ich noch das dritte Kapitel online. Ich hatte keine Lust es ein zweites Mal durchzulesen, aber ich hoffe, es sind nicht zu viele Fehler drin. Ich arbeite am vierten, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange es noch dauert. Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut. Wen es interessiert. Bisher gibt es 15 Kapitel, ABER, die werden von Mal zu Mal länger...Da kommt viel Arbeit auf mich zu.

So, nun aber viel Spaß!

merisusa

**Schachmatt**

**By Naadi Moonfeather**

**Part I: Der Anfang**

**Kapitel 3**

Through the elegant yelling

Of this compelling

dispute

Comes the ghastly suspicion

My opposition's

a fruit.

It's very sad

to see the ancient and

distinguished game

That used to be

a model of decorum

and tranquility

Become like any other sport,

A battleground

for rival ideologies

To slug it out with glee.

"Quartet_" _von _Chess_ by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice und Björn Ulvaeus

„AUFWACHEN,HARRY!" Eine sehr beharrliche Stimme wiederholte immer wieder den selben Schwachsinn.

Harry stöhnte. Ron.

„He, mach schon! Es wird spät!"

Harry bewegte sich langsam und schaffte es aufrecht zu sitzen. Er fühlte sich wie Dreck. „Halt die Klappe, Ron", murmelte er. „Ich komme ja schon." Er hörte Schritte an sein Bett treten. Jemand zog die Bettvorhänge auseinander. Harry wimmerte als das helle Sonnenlicht vom verschneiten Fenster neben ihm, auf ihn nieder strömte. Er blinzelte mit einem Auge und schaute seinen großen, rothaarigen Kameraden finster an.

Ron stieß einen Pfiff aus. „Oh Gott, Harry", sagte er mit leiser Stimme. „Du siehst grauenhaft aus. Bist du krank?"

Harry schüttelte schweigend den Kopf. Nicht krank.

Ron setzte sich auf die Ecke von Harrys Bett. „Du hattest nicht wieder einen von diesen, äh, du-weißt-schon-welche Alpträumen, oder?", flüsterte er.

Harry stöhnte leise. Oh ja. Das war es – das war es, was falsch war heute Morgen mit seiner Welt. Ein Alptraum. Der schlimmste Alptraum seines Lebens wartete beim Frühstück auf ihn. Er zog die Decke zurück und schleppte sich auf die Beine. „Nein", seufzte er. „Mir geht's gut, Ron. Hab bloß nicht...so gut geschlafen heute Nacht." Es machte keinen Sinn, Ron vorzuwarnen was bald passieren würde. Wie könnte er? Er kam kaum damit zu recht, nur an die Wörter _Draco Malfoy küsst_e_ mich_ zu **denken**, geschweige denn sie laut zu sagen. Und vor allem nicht zu Ron, der wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde. Na ja , dachte Harry, dann würde er wenigstens Frühstück miterleben.

Ron und er trafen Hermine im Gryffendor Gemeinschaftsraum und gemeinsam gingen die drei zum Frühstück. Ron und Hermine liefen Hand in Hand vor Harry, die leuchtenden Weihnachtslichter und –dekorationen bewundernd, welche überall zu erscheinen schienen, mussten aber immer wieder anhalten und warten, da Harry anscheinend nicht mithalten konnte und zurück fiel. Als sie die Große Halle endlich erreichten, warfen beide Harry besorgte Blicke zu. Harry hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, Augen auf den Boden gerichtet, und ignorierte sie. Er fragte sich, ob er das restliche Schuljahr so rumlaufen musste.

Harry hielt einen Augenblick vor der Großen Halle, um sich innerlich zu stählern bevor er rein ging. Dann folgte er Ron und Hermine als sie langsam ihren Weg durch den gefüllten Raum auf ihre gewöhnlichen Plätze am Gryffendortisch bahnten. Er konnte das typische laute Summen und Schnattern und Lachen der vielen Stimmen hören, gemixt mit dem Klappern von Besteck auf Geschirr. Und das war alles. Er schlunzte ein bisschen hoch und schaute sich um. Nichts passierte. „Hey Harry", rief ihm Seamus zu, als er an ihm vorbei ging. „Ich glaube, du solltest Quidditchtraining für heute Nachmittag streichen. Ich habe gehört, dass Trelawney prophezeit Schnee mit Ärger und Tod!" Der Kommentar entlockte Gekicher von mehreren Mädchen, welche ohne Frage dieses Semester Wahrsagen hatten. Aber niemand lachte über Harry. Niemand beachtete ihn.

Er ließ sich nieder, nahm abwesend ein Scheibe Toast und legte sie auf seinen Teller. Das war zu seltsam. Seine Augen glitten durch den Raum zum Slytherintisch. Draco war da, saß dort gelassen, das Gesicht größtenteils hinter dem Tagespropheten versteckt, einfach als wäre nichts Außergewöhnliches vorgefallen. Ohne seinen Blick von Draco zu wenden, nahm sich Harry ein bisschen Rührei und häufte es auf sein Toast. Dann nahm er sich einen Löffel Pfirsischsirup und tröpfelte es auf die Eier.

„Harry, was ist verkehrt mit dir!", zischte Ron, ihm einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen hauend. „Schau doch mal, was du machst!"

Harry wendete seinen Blick vom Slytherintisch ab und schaute auf seinen Teller. Grimmig griff er nach seiner Gabel und nahm einen Biss. „Ich mag das halt", murmelte er zu Ron, welcher den Kopf schüttelte. Als Ron sich wegdrehte um zuzuhören was Hermine sagte, schaute Harry wieder rüber zu Draco. Er las immer noch die Zeitung. Verspätet erinnerte sich Harry, dass Draco gesagt hätte, er hätte keine Absicht zu irgendjemand über letzte Nacht zu reden. Hatte er das ernst gemeint? Ach du Scheiße! Hatte er sich für nichts zu so fertig gemacht?

Harry blickte runter, zwang sich selber noch ein paar Bisse zu nehmen, bevor er die Reste des mit Sirup gemischten Eies und des durchweichten Toastes mit der Gabel bearbeitete. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass Malfoy ihn geküsst hatte um ihn reinzulegen, um über seine Gefühle herzuziehen, dass er die Worte des anderen Jungen nicht wirklich ernst genommen hatte. Aber wenn Malfoy ihn nicht in der Öffentlichkeit erniedrigen wollte, was _zu Himmel und Hölle_ noch mal hatte er ihm klar machen wollen, als er ihn so küsste? Selbst jetzt noch war er viel zu durcheinander bei dem, was der Kuss für Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst hatte, um richtig nachzudenken. Selbst jetzt konnte er es noch fühlen…

Harry fühlte, wie er errötete als er sich daran erinnerte, und schielte rüber zum Slytherintisch. Draco schaute ihn über den Rand seiner Zeitung an. Für einen Moment entstand eine Verbindung zwischen ihren Augen durch den Raum. Ein Stromschlag schoss durch Harry. Aber Draco schaute gelassen weg, faltete seine Zeitung auf dem Tisch, stand auf, und begann sich durch den Raum auf die Tür zu zu bewegen. Oh nein, das machst du nicht , dachte Harry und sprang auf.

„Harry!", rief Hermine. „Warte! Ron und ich sind mit essen noch nicht fertig."

„Äh, Entschuldigung", sagte Harry, auf die Türen zurück zu weichen. „Beeilt euch nicht – I habe bloß was vergessen. Ich werde euch im Gang treffen – auf dem Weg zum Unterricht." Schon drehte sich Harry um und folgte Draco, welcher gerade in die Haupteingangshalle verschwunden war.

„Was vergessen?", schnaubte Ron. „Ich sage dir auch was. Seinen Verstand!"

Draco erschien zeitig beim Frühstück, da er nur wenig Schlaf gefunden hatte. Er war ziemlich bestrebt gewesen, vor Harry in der Großen Halle zu sein. Er wollte Harry beim Eintreten beobachten, sich hinter seiner Zeitung verstecken und sehen, wie Harry reagierte ohne Harry eine Möglichkeit zu geben, ihn zu sehen. Er musste mit Harry reden, verzweifelt versuchen ihn in das von ihm entwickelte Schachspiel zu involvieren – sein ganzer Plan lief sich um dieses eine Spiel ab. Und Draco vermutete, der beste Weg Harry wütend genug, durcheinander genug, und ungeschützt genug zu machen damit er mitspielte, war, ihn komplett zu ignorieren. Harry hatte die Eigenschaft Dinge zu konfrontieren, die ihn beschäftigten. Draco zählte auf diese Eigenschaft.

Wenn Harry auch nur ein bisschen unsicher war oder, er traute sich kaum daran zu denken, es gemocht hat, würde es Harry verrückt machen, wenn Draco so tun würde, als wäre nichts passiert. Da war er sich sicher. Natürlich war die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer, dass Harry entsetzt war, abwehrend reagieren würde, und einfach die Große Halle marschieren und ihm ins Gesicht schlagen würde – in diesem Fall war Draco's Plan so viel wert wie ein brennendes Toastbrot.

Draco schlunzte zum Gryffendortisch rüber und schaute dann auf seine Uhr. Harry war zu spät. Wenn er nicht bald kam, hatte Draco keine Zeit vor dem Unterreicht noch mit ihm zu reden. Aber in dem Moment sah er Weasley und Granger die Halle betreten. Sie stoppten genau am Eingang und schauten zurück in die Haupthalle. Draco musste seine Zeitung höher halten, um das Grinsen und den Hitzstoß, der ihn erröten ließ, zu verstecken, als ein paar Sekunden später Harry offensichtlich sehr widerstrebend eintrat. Er sah aus, als hätte er überhaupt nicht geschlafen, und würde erwarten, dass die Decke der Großen Halle auf ihn nieder krachen würde. Er war schon wieder entzückend, total bemitleidenwürdig, aber so entzückend. Und Draco dachte mit Erschauern, dass wenn er so aufgewühlt war, er den Kuss gemocht hatte.

Draco zeigte seine charakteristische äußere Kühle, und gab vor, er würde den Tagespropheten lesen. Sein Plan war auf jeden Fall angelaufen. Er beobachtete Harry über den Rand seiner Zeitung, und auch wenn seine Augen von Harrys Standpunkt aus nicht sichtbar waren, konnte er Harry ziemlich gut sehen. Er sah, wie Harry zweimal zu ihm rüber schaute. Er sah, wie Harry missmutig in seinem Essen rumstocherte. Jetzt , sagte Draco zu sich selbst. Es ist Spielzeit. Er senkte seine Zeitung ein bisschen und wartete darauf, dass Harry wieder zu ihm sah. Und dann passierte es. Harry schaute hoch, und ihre Augen trafen sich, Blitze entfachend.

Es war nur eine jahrelange Gewohnheit, die Draco erlaubte Fassung zu bewahren, als er seinen Blick senkte, die Zeitung faltete, und ruhig aus den Raum lief. Aber es klappte. Er sah Harry aufspringen, Hermine abschütteln, und ihm hinterher rennen mit einer grimmigen Entschlossenheit, die Draco nur zu gut kannte. Es war genau derselbe Blick, den Harry hatte, wenn sie Quidditch spielten und er den Snitch gesehen hatte. Aber trotzdem ein großer Unterschied , dachte Draco. Im Gegensatz zum Snitch möchte ich gefangen werden – natürlich will ich nicht, dass er das weiß – zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

Als Draco aus der Großen Halle kam, passierte er die Haupttreppe und lief zügig zum Korridor, der zu den Slytherinkerkern führte. Er musste es zeitlich genau richtig treffen. Wenn Harry ihn zu nah an der Haupthalle abfing, konnten sie nicht Privat sprechen, aber andererseits bezweifelte er, dass Draco ihm zu weit in das Slytherinteritorium folgen würde. Sie hatten auch nicht viel Zeit bevor alle anderen mit Essen fertig werden würden. Er sah über seine Schulter zurück, rechtzeitig um Harry aus der Großen Halle stürmen zu sehen und einen kurzen Halt in der Eingangshalle zu machen. Er sah, wie Harry ihn erblickte, und gab sich zur Verfolgung frei.

„Malfoy!"

Draco schaute gerade aus und ging weiter, aber er grinste. Wenn man ein Wort erwürgen konnte, dann hatte es Harry gerade mit seinem Namen getan. Draco ignorierte ihn und ging weiter. Er war fast da, wo er hin wollte. Es ist wie fechten , dachte er. Bring deinen Gegner dazu, nach dir zu greifen, mach ihn leichtsinnig, vielleicht sorglos. Er wollte, dass Harry wütend und leichtsinnig, unausgeglichen, war. Er hörte stampfende Schritte hinter ihm, hörte: „Stopp, verdammt noch mal!" Draco hielt an und drehte sich so plötzlich, dass Harry genau in ihn hineinlief. Genau wie Draco es vorgehabt hatte.

Draco hatte den Zusammenstoß geahnt, war so in der Lage Harry zu fangen und sie beide vor einem gemeinsamen Sturz zu retten. Er hielt Harry leicht fest, bis er merkte, dass dieser sein Gleichgewicht zurück gefunden hatte, griff dann seine Schultern und schob ihn kräftig weg, so dass Harry ein paar Schritte zurück machen musste. Er veränderte seine Gesichtszüge zu diesem Ausdruck voller verachtender Gleichgültigkeit, den er so gut konnte. „Du solltest aufpassen, wohin du läufst, Potter", sagte er gedehnt. „Wäre ich einer der Erstklässler, wäre ich überrollt und tot."

Harry krachte in Draco und spürte, wie sich die Arme des anderen Jungen um ihn schlangen, ihn stabilisierten, und dann zu seinen Schultern glitten. Wie letzte Nacht . Er total unvorbereitet als Draco ihn weg schob. Er strauchelte einige Schritte zurück, schaute Draco verwirrt an, nur um den ach-so-bekannten-und-verhassten-Ausdruck-den-er-so-verabscheute auf Dracos Gesicht zu sehen.

„Du solltest aufpassen, wohin du läufst, Potter", sagte er gedehnt. „Wäre ich einer der Erstklässler, wäre ich überrollt und tot."

Harry war auf einmal außer sich. Außer sich und…verletzt. Er trat einen Schritt vor, näher zu Draco, seine Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt. „HÖR AUF DAMIT!", sagte er rasend vor Wut, jedes Wort überbetonend, trotzdem die Stimme leise haltend. „Ich bin nicht blöd. Alles, was du heute Morgen gemacht hast, war genau berechnet damit ich dir hinterher renne – also kannst du einfach mit diesem ‚kein Interesse' Mist aufhören!"

Und zu Harrys Erstaunen machte Draco genau das. Einen Augenblick später war die Maske verschwunden. An ihrer Stelle waren warme, graue Augen und ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Tut mir leid", sagte Draco.

Harry schaute ihn weiter finster an, obwohl er durch die Veränderung und die Entschuldigung etwas besänftigt war. „Du hast mich hier raus geholt, Malfoy. Jetzt musst du einiges erklären, und ich erwarte Ehrlichkeit. Entweder du bist direkt oder ich gehe jetzt gleich."

Dracos Lächeln wurde noch weiter. „Oh verdammt, Potter", sagte er mit leiser, amüsierter Stimme. „Direkt war nun so gar nicht was ich im Sinn hatte, ABER", sagte er lauter, „Ich verspreche, dass ich ehrlich mit dir bin."

„Okay", sagte Harry langsam und unsicher. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl gerade etwas Wichtiges verpasst zu haben, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit war zu sehr auf eine andere wichtige Frage, die er zu beantworten versuchte, gerichtet. „Ich will bloß ein was wissen, Malfoy", sagte er, Draco direkt in die Augen schauend. „Was zur Hölle noch mal hast du gestern gemacht?"

„Hm", sagte Draco nachdenklich, den grünen Smaragden mit völliger Ruhe Stand halten. „Ich kann mich erinnern, dich zu einem Schachspiel herausgefordert zu haben, Harry. Ich habe sogar den ersten Zug gemacht." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, ob du meine Herausforderung annimmst."

Harry spürte, wie seine Wut wieder zu wachsen begann. „Das ist es nicht, worüber wir sprechen, und das weißt du."

Draco lachte kurz auf. „Doch, das ist es. Das ist ganz genau worüber wir sprechen. Spielst du nun mit, oder nicht?"

„Und warum um Himmels Willen sollte ich irgend so ein komischen ‚Versuchungsspiel' mit dir spielen?"

„Weil ich sonst nicht eine Frage beantworten werde.2

Gott, er konnte einen rasend machen. Harry hatte das plötzliche Verlangen, Draco auf die Nase zu schlagen.

„Versuche es…ja nicht", sagte Draco leise, als könnte er Harrys Gedanken lesen.

Harry funkelte Draco wütend an, und bemerkte, dass seine Gedanken wahrscheinlich wirklich ziemlich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht gestanden hatten. Ich sollte einfach verschwinden , dachte er. Verschwinde, jetzt, Harry. Aber er konnte nicht. Irgendwas ließ ihn nicht gehen – er wollte eine Antwort von dem rasend machenden, blonden Mistkerl. „Dann erkläre es, Malfoy", sagte er mit eisiger Stimme. „Ich spiele nicht, so lange ich nicht genau weiß, auf was ich mich hier einlasse." He machte eine Pause und verschmälerte seine Augen. „Gibt es irgendwelche Regeln zu deinem Spiel?"

„Es existieren Regeln, Potter, aber nicht viele. Versuchungsschach ist wirklich einfach." Draco schielte zur Seite über Harrys Schulter. Ein paar Schüler begannen aus der Großen Halle zu kommen. Er griff nach Harrys Arm und zog ihn näher zur Wand, wo sie nicht so sichtbar sein würden. Er sprach mit leiser Stimme weiter. „Es gibt drei Hauptregeln. Die erste Regel wäre, dass du für jeden Zug auf dem Schachbrett auch einen Zug gegen deinen Gegner machen musst. Der Zug kann physisch oder rhetorisch sein, aber nicht magisch oder materiell. Mit anderen Worten, du kannst keine Zauber beschwören oder persönliche Dinge nehmen. Du kannst etwas mit deinem Gegner machen, was ich gestern gemacht habe, oder du kannst was erzählen, oder etwas fragen. Die einzige Klausel ist, was auch immer du machst, sagst, oder fragst, muss persönlich, privat, oder intim sein. Wie ein Geheimnis, oder so was. Und -."

„Warte", unterbrach Harry. „Willst du damit sagen, ich kann dich richtig persönliche Dinge fragen?"

„Ja", sagte Draco.

„Und musst du sie beantworten?"

„Ich wollte gerade dazu kommen, Potter. Zweite Regel, du kannst niemanden außerhalb davon erzählen, was während des Spiels gesagt wurde, und dritte Regel, wenn du den Zug deines Gegners verweigerst, dann gibst du auf."

„Was passiert dann?", fragte Harry. „Was passiert, wenn einer gewinnt?"

„Dann bekommt der Gewinner alles – oder nichts. Die Entscheidung des Gewinners."

„Alles", sagte Harry, Draco dabei verdächtig anschauend. „Über was reden wir hier genau? Ha! Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen, Malfoy, falls du das meinst."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann solltest du es vielleicht lassen, Potter. Du weißt, was man sagt – wenn du Hitze nicht verträgst, trete nicht ins Feuer. Vielleicht ist das hier einfach ‚zu heiß' für dich."

Harry schnaubte. „Ich habe nichts zu verstecken, Malfoy. Ich denke, ich vertrage alles, was du aufträgst." Harry war still als zwei Slytherin Sechstklässler vorbei liefen. Beide beobachteten Draco und kicherten. Oh Gott , dachte Harry, er hatte wahrscheinlich Mädchen aus der ganzen Schule. Auf einmal grinste Harry und schaute wieder zu Draco. „Und ich glaube, ich bin am Zug…Bauer zu D5", sagte Harry. „Jetzt sage: Mit wie vielen Mädchen hast du schon geschlafen?"

Draco machte ein würgendes Geräusch und hob beide Augenbrauen. „Ähm, Harry -."

„Beantworte einfach die Frage, Malfoy. Oder ist das zu heiß für dich?"

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, und grinste Harry dann boshaft an. „Okay, gib mir eine Minute. Es könnte eine Weile dauern, bis ich alle gezählt habe." Er starrte über Harry in die Luft. „Lass mal sehen…da war…hm, und…na ja…ja, und… und dann war da… oh, und ich kann nicht vergessen…" Er senkte seinen Blick wieder auf Harry. Er sah so aus, als versuchte er nicht zu lachen. „Okay Potter. Ich habe die Antwort. Die Antwort ist...GAR KEINE."

Es war diesmal Harry, der ein erstickendes Geräusch machte. „Komm schon, Malfoy. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich glaube, du wärst noch Jungfrau."

Draco errötete leicht, und verkreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. „Nun ja", sagte er. „Ich bin es. Aber, ich habe vor das mit dem Ende des Spieles zu ändern."

„Ach, komm schon", sagte Harry atemlos, Dracos letzten Kommentar nicht wirklich bemerkend. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du die ganzen Jahre nicht durch den Slytherin Madchenschlafsaal geslythert hast. Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass sie dich alle wollen."

Draco lachte. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du so beschränkt bist, wie du tust, Potter. Für den Fall, dass du nicht aufgepasst hast, und das hast du offensichtlich nicht, ich bevorzuge es im Jungschlafsaal rumzuslythern, und die Auswahl dort war…wie soll ich sagen…eher ekelhaft und, äh, widerlich?"

Harrys Unterkiefer klappte runter, und er starrte Draco für einen langen Moment an, während er langsam dunkelrot anlief. Einige Dinge, die er ignoriert hatte, fielen mit alarmierender Deutlichkeit auf ihren zugewiesenen Platz. „Oh scheiße, Malfoy", sagte er schließlich. „Ich hatte Witze gemacht, als ich von uns beiden und dem miteinander schlafen gesprochen hatte. Aber du scherzt nicht, oder?"

„Nein." Draco lehnte seinen Kopf schräg und schaute Harry mit nachdenklicher Erheiterung an. „Du bist wirklich ein Idiot, Potter", sagte er sanft. „Warum um alles in der Welt hätte ich dich sonst gestern Nacht geküsst? Und wenn du hetero bist, wie kommt es, dass es dir so gefallen hat?"

„WAS! Grr! Ich werde kein Sex mit dir haben", stöhnte Harry, „du…"

„Schleimender Mistkerl?", setzte Draco fließend fort. „Na ja. Ich denke, ich bin dran." Er war für einen Moment still und dachte nach. „Läufer auf F4", sagte er, und hob eine Augenbraue. „Bist du noch Jungfrau, Potter?"

Harry schloss seine Augen. Er konnte noch immer spüren, wie sein Blut pulsierte in Gesicht und Ohren. Eine Sekunde eher hatte er noch gedacht, die Situation könnte nicht schlimmer werden. Aber das ist sie gerade geworden. Malfoy hat recht – ich bin wirklich ein Idiot . Harry hatte ein einziges Geheimnis, und das war dieses. Nicht mal Ron wusste das. Und das Schlimmste ist, Draco hätte ihn wahrscheinlich nie gefragt, hätte Harry nicht damit angefangen. Es war einfach zu schrecklich. Sein Hals schmerzte, sein Herz immer noch in der Lage ihn unerwartet zu zusetzen. Harry drehte seinen Körper weg von Draco und stolperte zurück an die Wand, sein Kopf gesenkt. „Nein", hörte er sich selber sagen, als käme es von ferner Distanz. „Nein, bin ich nicht."

Es war ein langer Moment voller erstaunter Stille. „Wer", fragte Draco schließlich, fast flüsternd, als wenn ihn seine Stimme vorübergehend verlassen hatte.

Harry stieß sich von der Wand ab und blickte wieder zu Draco. Seine Augen trafen Dracos für einen Sekundenbruchteil, dann schaute er weg. Ich werde dir das gewiss nicht erzählen , dachte er. Auf gar keinen Fall. Das ist einfach zu persönlich. Denk, Harry – denk dir was aus, schnell . Er holte tief Luft. „Das ist so was von nicht cool, Malfoy", sagte er, ausweichend, verzweifelt denkend. "Es ist nicht sehr ehrenvoll, erst mit einem Mädchen zu schlafen und es dann rum zu erzählen." Er seufzte dramatisch. „Ich sollte es wirklich nicht sagen…aber wenn du es wissen musst…lass mich sehen, die Erste war Fleur Delacour. Es passierte im Sommer nach dem vierten Schuljahr, während ich zu Hause war. Sie kam nach London, um dort ein bisschen zu arbeiten und ihr Englisch zu verbessern, und sie kam zu Besuch. Sie war wirklich dankbar, dass ich ihre kleine Schwester gerettet habe, weißt du."

„Fleur!", keuchte Draco entsetzt. „Du hast mit Fleur geschlafen? Du warst erst vierzehn!"

„Ich war fünfzehn – es war gleich nach meinem Geburtstag. Das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das ich jemals hatte." Harry blickte nach oben zu Draco und hätte beinah laut los gelacht. Draco sah sehr blass und geschockt aus. Auf einmal fühlte sich Harry viel besser. Er konnte dies noch verkraften. „Als nächstes", sagte Harry, langsam warm werdend, „war da Hermine – das war letztes Jahr. Und letzten Sommer war da dieses süße Muggle Mädchen, das ich von meiner alten Schule wieder getroffen hatte." Harry zuckte die Schultern und grinste Draco an. „Was soll ich sagen, Malfoy – es muss die Narbe sein. Mädchen können ihr einfach nicht widerstehen."

Draco sah aufrichtig entsetzt aus. „Weiß Weasley", sagte er schließlich, „dass du mit seiner Freundin geschlafen hast? Rede noch einmal über slythern. Gott, Potter, ich dachte du hast mehr Klasse. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mit Granger geschlafen hast."

„Weil ich es nicht getan habe, du Idiot!", schnauzte Harry ihn an, von Dracos Kommentar zur Wahrheit angestachelt. „Ich habe nicht mit Hermine geschlafen. Oder mit Fleur. Oder irgendeinem Muggle Mädchen. Ich hatte mir das gerade ausgedacht."

Eine kleine Ansammlung entstand hinter Draco und Harry, als Schüler, die die Große Halle verließen, stehen blieben um zu zuschauen. Die zwei Jungs, die die wachsende Audienz einfach übersahen, sprachen sehr leise, so kamen nur ein oder zwei Wörter zu der Ansammlung, aber von den Gesichtsausdrücken, konnte man entnehmen, dass sich etwas anbraute. Harry und Draco hatten längere Zeit keine Show veranstaltet, und alle wären gestorben, um zu sehen, was passieren würde.

Draco musterte Harry durch schmale Augen, aber ein teuflisches Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel. „So die korrekte Antwort zu meiner Frage ist..."

Oh Scheiße , dachte Harry. Er war in der Falle. Es gab keine Möglichkeit die ‚Wer'-Frage zu vermeiden, es sei denn, er log über die ‚Jungfräulichkeits'-Frage. Also log er. „Die korrekte Antwort ist ja, verdammt noch mal", sagte er. Dann kam ihm eine neue Idee, und er grinste Draco an. „Ich hatte dich richtig schön reingelegt, nicht?"

Draco grinste zurück. „Weißt du, Potter, es erscheint mir, dass es da noch eine weitere Regel in diesem Spiel gibt, die vergessen hatte, zu erwähnen."

Oh oh . „Und das wäre?", fragte Harry, möglichst unbesorgt klingend.

„Wenn du lügst während du eine Frage beantwortest, darf dein Gegner zwei Strafzüge machen – nicht im eigentlichen Spiel, natürlich, aber hier in Person."

„Oh"; sagte Harry sich wieder rötlich färbend.

Draco griff nach Harrys Handgelenk und zog ihn nah an sich ran. Dann glitten seine Hände Harrys Arm hoch bis er ihn leicht bei der Schulter hielt. Er schaute in Harrys Augen. „Potter", sagte er sanft, "Du siehst mit diesen grünen Augen und dem roten Gesicht wie eine der Weihnachtsdekorationen aus."

„Mach es einfach, Malfoy. Du weißt, als wir damit anfingen, kannte ich deine wirklichen Absichten nicht."

„Ah", sagte Draco, seinen Griff um Harrys Schulter fester werden, sein Mund nur einen Atemzug von Harrys entfernt. „Das tust du immer noch nicht." Und trat Harry ins Schienbein.

Harry keuchte auf und umschlang sein Bein. „AU! Du Bastard!"

„Das war einer", sagte Draco. Dann trat er hart auf Harrys anderen Fuß. „Und der zweite. Die waren für Granger. Sie verdient mehr von dir, Potter."

Harry krümmte sich auf den Boden, eine Hand um sein schmerzendes Schienbein, die andere seine pulsierenden Zehen. „Du bist wirklich ein Bastard, Malfoy", sagte er.

„Draco lachte. „Ich? Ich denke nicht. Ich befürchte, ich bin die spuckende Kopie von meinem lieben Vater, welcher leider aber doch legal mit meiner Mutter verheiratet war, bevor ich geboren war." Er schaute auf Harry mit einem charmanten Lächeln. „Wieder dein Zug, Harry." Mit wirbelndem Umhang, drehte er sich auf der Ferse um und ging davon.

Verdammt , dachte Harry als er zusah, wie Draco davon ging. Verdammt, er ist…gut. Erstaunend , schlug eine kleine Stimme in Harrys Kopf vor, welche dieser aber gewissendlich ignorierte.

„HARRY!" Harry wirbelte herum und sah zurück. Es war Hermine, die sich ihren Weg durch die Masse der flüsternden und kichernden Schüler bahnte, welche im Korridor standen. Sie kam angerannt, Ron gleich hinter ihr. „Was ist passiert? Bist du okay?"

Ron funkelte ihn an. „Wir kamen gerade aus der Großen Halle und hörten, dass da eine Schlägerei ist. Ich dachte, Malfoy wäre weggegangen. Was hat er gemacht, Harry? Hat er dich geschlagen?"

Harry schaute zu seinen zwei Freunden auf und begann zu lachen. „Nein", sagte er zu Ron, „er hat mich nicht geschlagen." Er blickte zurück zu Hermines beunruhigten Ausdruck. „Ich bin okay, wirklich", sagte er. Er rieb sein Schienbein noch mal nachdrücklich und stand auf. „ich habe bloß das bekommen, was ich verdient habe."

„Was meinst du, Harry?", fragte Hermine geschockt. „Wie könntest du es verdient haben, von Draco Malfoy verprügelt zu werden? Und ich dachte, er hätte sich verändert."

„Ich wurde kaum verprügelt, Hermine. Schau – mir geht es gut. Ich habe bloß etwas gesagt, was ich nicht hätte-."

„Das ist verrückt", sagte Hermine.

„Komplett geisteskrank", sagte Ron gleichzeitig. Dann grinste er. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Harry schaute an Hermine nieder und war beschämt, als er daran dachte, was er über sie gesagt hatte. Ja, ich verdien es, für das getreten zu werden . „Ähm, ich kann es wirklich nicht wiederholen, Ron", sagte er.

„Ron schnaubte. „So gut, hä? Na ja, gut für dich, Harry." Er schlug Harry auf den Rücken. „Gut für dich."

Plötzlich rief eine laute Stimme: „Schüler! Alle –geht zum Unterricht!" Harry, Ron und Hermine drehten sich um, um Professor McGonagall zu sehen, die die Schüler aus dem Korridor zu vertreiben. Sie klatsche dreimal in ihre Hände. „GEHT ZUM UNTERRICHT!" Der Gang leerte sich fast sofort, als die Schüler in alle Richtungen davon liefen.

Oh nein , dachte Harry. Er fühlte, wie sich ein Knoten in seinem Magen bildete. Das ist nicht gut .

Professor McGonagall stürmte genau auf sie zu. Sie schaute direkt auf Harry. „I habe Gerüchte gehört, dass es einen Streit gab, Mr. Potter, Sie und Mr. Malfoy betreffend. Ist das wahr?"

Harry dachte, er würde unter der Strenge des Blickes zusammen schrumpfen. „Nein", sagte Harry. „Es war kein Streit. Es war..." Die Wörter entfielen ihm.

Ron äußerte sich. "Wir fanden Harry hier auf dem Boden sitzen, Professor, und sahen Malfoy davon laufen. Ich denke, Malfoy hat ihn geschlagen."

„Ron, halte die Klappe!", zischte Harry.

Professor McGonagall schaute von Harry auf Ron, und wieder zurück zu Harry. „Ich erwartete ein reiferes Verhalten von Ihnen", sagte sie mit ihren strengsten Ton. „Sie sind ein Siebtklässler, Potter, und Kapitän des Gryyfendor Quidditchteams. Die jüngeren Schüler sehen zu Ihnen auf. Was sollen sie denken, jetzt, wo sie Sie im Gang mit einem Vertrauensschüler kämpfen sehen?" Ihre Lippen waren vor Wut zusammen gepresst. „Es wird eine Untersuchung geben", fuhr sie fort, „aber nicht von mir. Da Draco Malfoy Vertrauensschüler ist, und daher ein Beispiel für die anderen Schüler darstellt, wird sich der Schulleiter persönlich darum kümmern wollen." Sie warf Harry einen langen, taxierenden Blick zu. "Ich schlage vor, ihr drei geht zum Unterricht", sagte sie schließlich, drehte sich um, und ging eilig in die Richtung ihres eigenen Unterrichtsraumes davon.

Harry ging auf Ron los. „Oh, das hat wirklich geholfen, Ron. Warum musstest du überhaupt was sagen?"

Ron schaute Harry verblüfft an. „Harry, wenn Malfoy dich geschlagen hat -."

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass das nicht das war, was passiert ist!"

„Okay, ihr zwei", unterbrach sie Hermine, ihr Arme ergreifend. „Hört auf! Wenn wir jetzt nicht sofort losgehen, kommen wir zu spät zu Zaubertränke. Und dann haben wir auch noch Ärger am Hals, von SNAPE!"

**Ende Kapitel 3**


	4. Chapter 4

So, da bin ich wieder. Ich weiß, es hat ewig gedauert aber das Kapitel nahm einfach kein Ende. Obwohl ich sagen muss, jetzt, da es fertig ist, scheint es gar nicht mehr sooo lang. Ach, es war einfach, dass ich keine Zeit hatte. STändig Schule, für Klausuren lernen, Training... Nun ja, jetzt könnt ihr es ja lesen. Ich möchte mich GANZ doll bei all den lieben Kommi-Schreibern bedanken. Ich wollte eigentlich zu jedem was schreiben, aber ich fahre in 5 Stunden in die Toskana und muss noch ein bisschen schlafen! Auf jeden Fall werde ich versuchen mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel zu beeilen. Ich habe jetzt zwei Wochen Ferien. Vielleicht schaffe ich das nächste Kapitel in der zweiten Ferienwoche. Mal sehen. Jetzt viel Spaß! Merisusa 

**Schachmatt**

**By Naadi Moonfeather**

**Part I: Der Anfang**

**Kapitel 4**

Now I'm where I want to be and who I want to be and

doing what I always said I would and yet

I feel I haven't won at all.

Don't get me wrong

I'm not complaining

Times have been good

Fast, entertaining

But what's the point

If I'm concealing

Not only love

All other feeling

"Where I Want To Be" von Chess by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice und Björn Ulvaeus

Ron, Hermine und Harry hatten kaum das Zimmer und ihre Plätze erreicht, als Snape in den Zaubertränkeraum schritt. Er betrachtete alle mit einem strengen Blick, und wendete sich dann an Harry.

„Mr. Potter", sagte Snape in einem schleimig höhnischen Ton. „Es scheint das Gerücht umzugehen, dass Sie in einer Rauferei in der Großen Halle gesehen wurden. Ich hoffe für Sie, dass das nicht der Fall war."

Gekicher kam von der Slytherinseite. „Auf dem Boden liegen, habe ich gehört", sagte ein anonymes, lautes Flüstern, welches noch mehr Gelächter hervor lockte.

Harry sagte nichts. Er hatte durch jahrelange Erfahrung gelernt, nicht auf Snapes Kommentare zu reagieren. Er hielt einfach seinen Blick gesengt, bis sich Snape wegdrehte und zu seinem Schreibtisch ging. Vorsichtig schaute er nach links in die erste Tischreihe, wo Draco saß. Draco hatte ganz bewusst sein Gesicht im Lehrbuch für Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke vergraben. Harry konnte nicht erkennen, ob er lachte oder nicht. Doch aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie sich Rons Kopf auf eine beängstigten Art und Weise rot färbte, als Snape ganz gekonnt Malfoys Beteiligung am morgendlichen Vorfall ignorierte.

Snape öffnete das Lehrbuch auf seinem Tisch, drehte sich dann um und schaute die Klasse aus halboffenen Augen an. „Nun gut, Mr. Potter. Da Sie über die Gerüchte nicht diskutieren möchten, könnten Sie der Klasse vielleicht erklären, welche Zutaten für den heutigen Zaubertrank benötigt werden?"

Es war still für einige Herzschläge, nur unterdrücktes Kichern von irgendeinem Slytherin war zu hören. „Sir?", sagte Harry mit sehr unsicherer Stimme. Was zur Hölle war der heutige Zaubertrank?

„Die Zutaten waren in dem Kapitel, das Sie zu heute lesen sollten, genau aufgelistet, Mr. Potter."

Oh Gott , dachte Harry. Er war viel zu sehr mit Ron und Hermines Mitteilung beschäftigt gewesen, und dann viel zu aufgewühlt, um seine ganzen Hausaufgaben zu machen. Alle drehten sich zu ihm um, außer Draco, welcher alles zu ignorieren schien, und angestrengt auf ein Stück Pergament schrieb. Harry blickte kurz zu Ron und Hermine, welche beide rechts in seiner Reihe saßen, und betroffen und extrem schuldig reinschauten. Anscheinend hatten sie den Text auch nicht gelesen, was Harry noch mehr schockte – na ja, nicht bei Ron.

Ganz langsam kam Snape zurück zu Harrys Tisch. „Wir warten, Mr. Potter", sagte Snape höhnisch grinsend und eindeutig zu gut gelaunt.

„Äh, ja, Sir", sagte Harry ausweichend, seine Stimme noch immer leicht zitternd. „Ich -."

Seine Augen wurden auf eine Bewegung in der ersten Reihe links von Harry gelenkt. Draco hatte sich zum ersten Mal umgedreht, um Harry anzusehen. Harrys Blick richtete sich auf Draco und ihre Augen trafen sich. Draco schien sehr bemüht, seinen normalen Gesichtszug zu behalten. Als Harry ihn anschaute, hob er eine Augenbraue und zog heimlich ein Pergamentstück aus seinem Ärmel hervor. In großen Buchstaben stand darauf die Zutatenliste. Niemand sonst konnte es sehen, da alle anderen ihre Köpfe zu Harry gedreht hatten, um ihn zu beobachten. Harry hielt sich nicht mit dem Gedanken auf, dass Draco ihn mit einer Liste falscher Zutaten reinlegen könnte. Er setzte sich gerade hin und las so schnell er konnte.

Harry hatte kaum fertig gelesen, da erreichte Snape auch schon seinen Tisch. Er wendete seinen Blick von der Liste und richtete sie auf den Professor. „Ich denke", sagte er langsam, „die Zutaten waren, ähm, eine…Eidechsenzunge, äh, ein Teelöffel zerhackte… Schwarzhutpilze, ähm, drei Fußnägel von…" Von was? Harry schaute zurück zu Draco aber die Liste war verschwunden. „…Drei Fußnägel von einer Riesenfrau, eine Prise Salamanderpulver, und ... und …. fünf Tropfen gerungenen Efeusaft -."

Snape schaute bei jeder korrekten Antwort mit größerer, unverhohlener Irritation. Doch dann stoppte Harry plötzlich und Snape stand über ihm, wartend…

Oh Scheiße , dachte Harry, was war der Rest? Was war die letzte Zutat? Sechs irgendwas-mit-Butter . „Und sechs Schmetterlingsflügel?", sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Snapes Augen leuchteten auf und ein widerliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „FALSCH, Potter! Fünf Punkte von Gryffendor dafür, dass Sie unvorbereitet zum Unterricht kommen. Harry schluckte und schaute zurück zu Draco. In der selben Sekunde drehte sich Snape um und schaute Draco ebenfalls an. „Mr. Malfoy!" For eine Zehntel Sekunde sah Harry auf Dracos Gesicht, dass dieser dachte, sie seien erwischt worden, doch dann verschwand der Ausdruck.

„Sir?"

„Bitte sagen Sie uns die letzte, richtige Zutat."

„Sechs Flaschen Butterbier, Sir?" sagte Draco ausdruckslos. Gekicher brach im ganzen Raum aus. Sogar Harry lachte.

Snape sah für einen Moment wie Mad Eye Moody aus, seine Augen in verschiedene Richtungen blickend. Er funkelte Draco böse an. „Nun ja", sagte Snape boshaft. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass Sie die Antwort wissen, Malfoy." Snape drehte sich im Kreis, jedem Schüler einen bösen Blick zuwerfend. „HAT NIEMAND HIER DRINNEN SEINE HAUSAUFGABEN GEMACHT?" Harry konnte sehen, wie sich Ron wieder dunkelrot färbte, annehmbar weil Snape Slytherin keine Punkte für Dracos falsche Antwort abgezogen hatte.

Snapes Blick stoppte bei Hermine und blieb dort hängen. Harry sah Horror in ihren Augen aufsteigen. Würde Snape wirklich sie fragen – das einzige Mal in ihrem ganzen Leben, wo sie nicht gelernt hatte? Ein ganz langsames Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Dann wirbelte er herum. „Mr. Longbottom!"

Ein ängstliches Quicken erklang von der Reihe vor Harry.

„Wissen Sie die Antwort, Mr. Longbottom?"

Eine leise, bebende Stimme vom vorderen Teil des Raumes sagte: „Sechs Blütenblätter von Butterbechern, Sir?"

„Hm", grummelte Snape. „Korrekt." Steif lief er zurück nach vorne und starrte Neville an. „Weiter, Mr. Longbottom. Was ist der Name des Trankes?"

„Es ist ein Zauber-Abstoß-Trank, Sir. Oft als "Zauber-Aus" bekannt, Sir."

„Hm", sagte Snape abermals, sein Kinn kratzend, noch immer Neville anstarrend. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Longbottom. Ihr Auftreten in diesem Fach hat sich verbessert." Er drehte sich und funkelte die Klasse an. „Es scheint, als haben Sie alle ein neues Tief erreicht", zischte er, „wenn LONGBOTTOM die einzige Person ist, die die AUFGABE KENNT!"

Snape lehnte sich nach hinten an seinen Tisch und verkreuzte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Noch einmal starrte er alle mit einem schrecklich durchdringenden Blick an. „Die Konsequenz ihrer Nachlässigkeit wird sein, dass Sie nun alle meinem Vortrag über das, was sie hätten lesen sollen, anhören müssen." Ein einheitliches Stöhnen ging durch den Raum. Snape räusperte warnend und abrupt verstummte das Gemaule.

„Der Zauber-Abstoß-Trank, welcher in ihrem Textbuch erklärt wird", begann Snape, „ist, wenn richtig gebraut, sehr effektiv, da er den Benutzer unantastbar macht, sogar gegen die stärksten Zauber. Und er ist außerdem bekannt dafür, dass er die Wirkung von Flüchen stark reduziert. Jedoch ist die Wirkung von nur ziemlich kurzer Dauer – meistens hält er nur eine Stunde, höchstens zwei. Was euch das Buch nicht sagt, ist, dass es noch eine stärkere Variante gibt…"

Harry schaltete ab. Die Ereignisse letzter Nacht und von heute Morgen mit Draco waren viel zu durcheinander bringend, viel zu fantastisch und unglaublich, um sie mehr als ein paar Minuten aus seinem Geist zu verdrängen. Er fühlte sich, als müsse er sich irgendwo in einen dunklen Schrank einsperren und versuchen nachzudenken. Er konnte es einfach nicht begreifen. Das Einzige, was schließlich durch den verwirrenden Nebel in die Klarheit schoss, war, dass Draco Malfoy ihn mochte. Nein, Draco Malfoy MOCHTE ihn!

Harry spürte, wie sich seine Ohren langsam rot färbten, und ließ seine Augen nach links zum vordersten Tisch gleiten. Draco machte sich Notizen, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Snape geheftet. Harry schaute vor zu Snape und klingte sich für einen kurzen Moment in den Vortrag ein, nur um zu hören, was Draco so faszinierend fand.

„Diese Variante", sagte Snape, „erlaubt dem Benutzer, die Kraft des Trankes auf ein Objekt, welches er bei sich hat, zu konzentrieren, so dass sich der Effekt auf zwei bis drei Wochen verlängert. Es werden die normalen Trankzutaten benutzt, sowie in einen Vergiss-Mein-Nicht Aufguss untergerührte Hochlanghaut. Diese letzten zwei Zutaten sind für Schüler nicht verfügbar, daher habe ich hier auf meinem Tisch ein paar Proben, die ihr benutzen werdet. Das Objekt muss 24-48 Stunden eingeweicht werden…."

Harry schaute zurück zu Draco und ihm kam ein ganz neuer Gedanke in den Sinn – dass Draco gut in Zaubertränke war. Irgendwie hatte Harry immer gedacht, Draco wusste ständig die richtigen Antworten zu jeder Frage, nur um Harry zu blamieren und um unantastbar zu sein, aber vielleicht…. VIELLEICHT …. war dem so, weil Draco LERNTE und wirklich INTERESSIERT in diesen Zaubertränkekram war! Harry beobachtete Draco, dabei bemerkend, wie dieser alles genau aufschrieb, wie er Snape wirklich zuhörte, wie er seine Brauen vor Konzentration ein bisschen zusammen zog, wie sein Haar so sanft und seidig und schön -! Harry hustete, schoss seinen Blick zurück auf Snape, und versuchte so zu tun, als würde er aufpassen.

Snape fragte: „Wer kann mir eine nützliche Anwendung für den Zauber-Abstoß-Trank nennen?"

Eine der Slytherin Mädchen meldete sich. „Wenn du es vor einem Zaubererduell benutzt, kann dich der andere Zauberer nicht verhexen."

Harry hörte ein bekanntes Schnauben und schon murmelte Ron: „Ich denke, das nennt man schummeln."

Snape schoss herum und starrte Ron finster an. „Nein, Mr. Weasley", sagte er in einem unangenehm herablassenden Tonfall. „Das nennt man intelligente Vorsichtsmaßnahme, etwas was man nicht erwartet, dass Sie es verstehen." Wieder erschall Gelächter von der Slytherinseite.

Harry ließ seine Gedanken wieder davon driften, seine Augen aber weiterhin auf Snape gerichtet, um wenigstens so tun zu können, man würde aufpassen. Ein was störte Harry extrem. Darüber konnte er aber jetzt nachdenken. Draco hatte ihn letzte Nacht geküsst… nein, nicht einfach nur geküsst – er hatte ihn GEANU SO geküsst. Und dann hatte er heute Morgen zu ihm gesagt: „Wenn du so hetero bist, wie kommt es, dass du es so sehr gemocht hast?" Diese eine Feststellung, so bewusst geäußert, verschnürte Harry in Knoten. Ich weiß, dass ich hetero bin , sagte er zu sich selber. Um Gottes Willen, ich habe sogar mit einem Mädchen geschlafen. Und ich dachte, wir wären verliebt. Aber Harry konnte nicht erklären, warum er sich noch nie so gefühlt hatte, wie dieser eine Kuss ihn hatte fühlen lassen. Und wie zur Hölle nochmal hatte Malfoy das wissen können?

Harry konnte nicht anders – seine Augen wanderten zurück zu Draco. Draco hatte aufgehört zu schreiben und starrte nun als ob tief in Gedanken versunken in den leeren Raum. Harrys Augen erfassten das perfekte Profil, das abstrakte Halb-Lächeln, die Haarlocke, die hinter Dracos Ohr fiel und sich an Dracos Nacken kringelte. Harrys Aufmerksamkeit war plötzlich auf die Stelle genau hinter Dracos Ohr, welches von weichen, blonden Haar umrandet wurde, fixiert. Irgendwie sah es unerklärlich anbetungswürdig aus, so süß –

„MR. POTTER!"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Snape starrte ihn an, seine schwarzen Augen glitzern.

„Ich habe Sie was gefragt, Potter, aber Sie haben nicht ein Wort gehört, oder?"

Harry fühlte sich hundeelend. Jeder in der Klasse, Draco eingeschlossen, drehte sich zu ihm um, SCHON WIEDER. „Nein, Sir", sagte er. „Entschuldigung", fügte er leise hinzu.

„Vielleicht", sagte Snape mit seinem giftigsten Tonfall, „sollte ich Sie entschuldigen, damit Sie zum Krankenflügel können. Anscheinend hatte das Techtelmechtel heute Morgen im Gang das letzte bisschen ihres Gehirns, das noch funktionierte, zerstört. Wieder fünf Punkte von Gryffindor, Potter."

Harrys Augen mieden weiterhin Dracos Richtung, aber er bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Draco ihn gerade ganz genau beobachtete. Plötzlich fiel ihm sein letzter Gedanke über Draco mit all seinem Grauen, Demütigung und Horror wieder ein. Hitze stieg in Harrys Gesicht als er auf seinem Platz nach unten rutschte. Er fühlte sich grässlich. Oh Gott , dachte er, lass mich kotzen, so dass ich für den Unterricht entschuldigt werden kann.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief jedoch ohne Zwischenfälle. Offensichtlich hatte Snape nicht vorgehabt, dass sie den Trank zusammenbrauten – Was gut war , dachte Harry dankbar - er konnte sich einfach zu gut vorstellen, wie jeder jeden behexte, um den Trank zu testen. Und die Schüler mit falsch hergestellten Tränken würden mit riesigen, geschwollen Körperteilen rumlaufen, Spinnen würden aus ihren Köpfen kommen, oder andere gleichartige Resultate erfundener und uneffektiver Hexereien würden auftreten.

An einer Stelle sollten alle Schüler zu Snapes Tisch vorkommen, um die beschränkten Zaubertrankzutaten, die er mitgebracht hatte, zu betrachten. Harry versuchte so weit weg wie möglich von Draco zu stehen, obwohl dieser extrem interessiert jede Probe in die Hand nahm und genau untersuchte. Dagegen versuchte Harry für Snape unsichtbar zu sein. Aber anscheinend hatte Snape für eine Unterrichtsstunde genug von ihm gehabt und schaute nicht mal in seine Richtung.

Schließlich war der Unterricht vorbei, und bevor ein erleichterter Harry überhaupt anfangen konnte, sich zu sorgen, was er sagen sollte, wenn er in Draco rennen würde, war dieser schon gegangen. Allerdings stupsten ihn Hermine und Ron sofort an, als er auf den Gang trat.

„Harry!", sagte Ron, dem der Ärger übers ganze Gesicht geschrieben war, „was ist mit dir los? Du benimmst dich schon den ganzen Morgen total bescheuert!"

Harry blickte Ron eher düster an, lief dann zu ihrem nächsten Unterrichtsraum. Seine zwei Freunde tauschten Blicke aus und rannten Harry hinterher.

„Es hat nichts zu tun mit…uns – mit dem, was wir dir letzte Nacht erzählt haben, oder?", fragte Hermine besorgt während sie liefen. „Wir dachten, nun da du uns zusammen siehst, würdest du aufgebracht sein…du weißt schon, weil du Schluss gemacht hast mit -."

„Nein!", schnitt Harry sie ab. „Das ist es nicht. Oder vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber ihr wisst, dass ich mich wirklich für euch freue. Ich bin bloß…mit was beschäftigt."

„Nun ja", schnaubte Ron. „Was auch immer das ist, wir wissen auf jeden Fall, dass es nicht Zaubertränke ist."

„Halt die Klappe, Ron!", sagte Hermine, ihm in den Arm kneifen. „Du hilfst damit nicht."

Sie wendete sich wieder Harry zu. "Harry, du weißt, dass du mit uns reden kannst – oder zu mindestens mit mir", sagte sie, einen plötzlich zerknirschten Ron anfunkelnd, „wenn du das möchtest."

„Ich weiß, Hermine. Danke. Aber im Moment muss ich einfach selber meine Gedanken ein bisschen ordnen."

Gott sei Dank war ihr nächstes Fach Geschichte der Zaubermysterien, welches von Professor Binns unterrichtet wurde. Und während jeder außer Hermine dieses Fach durchschlief, wenn Binns endlos über veraltete Zauberer und Zaubersprüche schwafelte, blieben die Mysterien nach dem Vortrag genauso mysteriös wie davor. Aber Binns rief nie jemanden auf und so hatte Harry endlich Zeit zum Nachdenken. Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke, welches im siebten Jahr jeden Tag stattfand, war das einzige Fach, welches er mit Draco hatte. Nun da dies für heute vorbei war, würde Harry ihn bis morgen nicht mehr sehen müssen. Und das war auf jeden Fall eine Erleichterung, oder? Nun? Das war genau der Punkt, über den Harry nachdenken wollte. Was wollte er wegen Malfoy machen?

Harry glitt tiefer auf seinem Stuhl und verkreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust. Er ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne fallen, seine Augen unfokussiert die Tischplatte anstarrend. Harry versuchte sich genau an Dracos Worte von letzter Nach zu erinnern.

„Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich sagen würde, dass das meiste, was du über mich weißt, nur eine Show ist, um das zu verstecken, was ich wirklich fühle?"

„Wenn du nur geschauspielert hast, warst du ziemlich gut darin – es wirkte ziemlich echt."

„Ich **bin** gut darin. Aber das macht es nicht echt."

Sein Herz zeigte ihm nun, was seine geschockten Emotionen ihn letzte Nacht nicht hatten sehen ließen – dass der Draco, den er letzte Nacht getroffen hatte – zum ersten Mal richtig gesehen hatte – echt war. Er hatte Draco Malfoy immer gehasst – zumindest den Draco Malfoy, den der andere Junge immer vorgab zu sein. Vielleicht hatte er in Wirklichkeit immer die Falschheit gehasst, die er bei Draco immer gespürt hatte. Dieses höhnische, arrogante, unausstehliche Verhalten, welches ihn ständig frustriert hatte, weil er spürte, dass da etwas unter der Oberfläche war, was er wissen wollte, aber nie sehen durfte. Er hatte den Junge von letzter Nacht, welcher mit ihm gelacht hatte und ihn mit solch überraschender Zärtlichkeit berührt hatte, sicherlich nicht gehasst. Um genau zu sein, hatte dieser Junge eine Sanftheit ausgestrahlt, die Harry total unvorbereitet getroffen hatte und sein Interesse weckte, wie es noch kein Anderer bisher hatte. Harry erinnerte sich, wie verletzt er hinterher gewesen war, als er dachte, dass es nicht echt gewesen war. Aber oh, sagte sein Herz, und Harry spürte die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, letzte Nacht war echt gewesen.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu der Zeit zurück, als er das letzte Mal solche Regungen empfunden hatte, und ein Kloß entstand in seinem Hals. Es schmerzte noch immer, wenn er an sie dachte. Harry hatte geglaubt, dass sie ihn liebte, dass sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten. Sie hatten letztes Schuljahr in der letzten Nacht, bevor die Sommerferien sie trennte, miteinander geschlafen, und für Harry war das Ausdruck für ein lebenslanges Versprechen gewesen. Am Morgen hatte sie ihm traurig und sanft aber mit unwiderruflicher Endgültigkeit gesagt, dass Schluss war.

Harry war vollkommen zerstört und schrecklich geschockt gewesen. Irgendwie war er in Dumbledores Büro gelandet und hatte sich an den Schultern dieses großen Mannes ausgeweint, ihn dabei anflehen den Sommer in Hogwarts verbringen zu dürfen. Er konnte den Gedanken, den schrecklichen Dursleys gegenüber zu stehen, einfach nicht ertragen. Verdammt, er konnte nicht mal seinen Freunden gegenüber treten. Alle hatten Hogwarts mit dem Zug verlassen und er war zurück geblieben. Und nie hatte er irgendjemand anderes erzählt, was passiert war. Er ließ Ron und Hermine glauben, dass die Beziehung über die Sommerferien auseinander gefallen war. Sie wussten nur, dass Harry völlig durch den Wind gewesen war, denn er hatte sich geweigert darüber zu reden.

Den ganzen Sommer hatte er gearbeitet, immer die seltsamen Aufgaben erfüllt, die man für ihn fand. Oft hatte er Hagrid geholfen, manchmal sogar Filch, welches aber sein Verhältnis zu dem verquerten Hausmeister nicht verbessert hatte. Und viel Zeit verbrachte er mit Grübeln. Schließlich hatte einen gewissen Grad der Akzeptanz über den Beziehungsschluss erreicht, und war sogar in der Lage, zu erkennen, dass obwohl die sexuelle Erfahrung sehr bedeutsam für ihn gewesen war, er spürte, dass etwas wichtiges gefehlt hatte. Es hatte ihn nicht so tief berührt, wie er es erwartet hatte. Jetzt wusste er, dass das was gefehlt hatte, ihr Wissen war, dass sie niemals zusammen sein könnten und sich immer reserviert verhalten hatte. Sie hatte sich selber nicht richtig einbringen lassen, oder sich in ihn verlieben lassen.

Also was hatte diesen kurzen Kuss mit Draco so intensiv fühlen lassen, so perfekt? Wie konnte ihn das so tief berühren? Draco hatte gesagt: „Ich bin eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass hier jemand ist, der es lieben würde, dich so zu küssen." Und was hatte Draco gemeint, als er sagte, er würde verstecken, was er wirklich fühlt? Und warum reagiere ich nicht geschockter darüber? Das allein war eher erschreckend.

Da war plötzlich so viel, was Harry wissen wollte – so viele Fragen, die er loswerden wollte. Er wollte wieder so fühlen, wie er fühlte, wenn er mit Draco sprach, ihm zuhörte, ihm vertraute, dieser unerwartete Moment, als Draco seine Angst, alleine zu bleiben, zu verstehen schien. Er hatte nie in irgendeiner Weise sexuelles Interesse für einen anderen Jungen empfunden. Aber wenn er daran dachte, wie es war, Dracos Körper und Lippen gegen seinen gepresst zu spüren, dann fühlte er ein tiefes Verlangen, und diese seltsame, flatternde Aufregung in seinem Inneren. Diese Gefühle waren eher unangenehm, genauso wie seine Gedankengänge, und Dracos Vorschlag für das Ende des Schachspiels. Aber die wichtigsten Dinge zuerst. Was wollte er wegen Malfoy tun? Er wollte ihn wiedersehen. Alleine. Ohne, dass fünfzig Schüler zuschauten. Und er wollte ihn ungefähr eine Million Fragen stellen. Und das war es. Den Rest würde er Schritt für Schritt klären.

Harry fühlte ein stechendes Pieken an seiner Schulter. „Psst." Er wendete den Kopf, aus den Gedanken geschreckt, und schaute Ron an.

„Harry", flüsterte Ron. „Bist du okay?"

„Ja", flüsterte Harry zurück. „Viel besser."

Als Harry, Ron und Hermine die Große Halle zum Mittagessen endlich erreichten, fühlte sich Harry ziemlich gut. Seine Welt hatte sich abrupt in eine vollkommen unerwartete Richtung gekippt, aber Harry glaubte, dass er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte. Und damit auch sein Selbstbewusstsein. Um genau zu sein, war er irgendwie aufgeregt. Als sie die Große Halle betraten, suchte Harry sofort nach Draco. Der Blonde saß an seinem gewöhnlichen Platz, anscheinend an einer regen Diskussion mit den zwei Slytherin, die am Morgen im Gang gekichert hatten, beteiligt. Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und schaute gleichzeitig amüsiert und mörderisch.

Harry schaufelte sich sein Mittagessen mit ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit als am Morgen auf den Teller und begann gerade zu essen, als ein kleines, zusammengerolltes Pergamentstück neben seinem Tellerrand erschien. Er war überrascht – war es für ihn? Er nahm es in die Hand und las das Etikett. „Harry Potter." Hmmm. Harry öffnete die Schleife und entrollte den Zettel. Darauf stand:

Harry,

Ich möchte dich bitte sofort nach deinen Nachmittagsstunden in meinem Büro sehen. Ein Bericht über eine Auseinandersetzung hat meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt und ich möchte dies mit dir und Mr. Malfoy diskutieren. Bitte sei pünktlich.

A, Dumbledore

Harry schluckte. Er hatte McGonagalls Predigt von heute Morgen total vergessen. Vorsichtig schlunzte er rüber zum Slytherintisch. Draco las gerade dieselbe Nachricht und war extrem blass geworden. Draco blickte auf, genau zu Harry, und ihre Blicke trafen sich für eine Sekunde. Aber sogar in diesem winzigen Augenblick konnte Harry die Sorge des anderen Jungen erahnen. Doch dann wendete Draco seinen Blick nach unten, drückte sich vom Tisch weg und verließ die Große Halle. Harry musste gegen das Verlangen kämpfen, ihm hinterher zu rennen.

„Hey, was ist das, Harry?"

Ron lehnte sich zu ihm rüber und versuchte zu sehen, was auf dem Zettel stand. Harry zeigte es ihm.

„Sieht aus wie eine Liebesbotschaft", zwitscherte Seamus grinsend.

Ron las schnell die Nachricht und pfiff. „Oh, Harry. Das ist schlecht." Er gab das Pergamentstück zu Hermine. Hermine las es leise und gab es weiter zu Seamus.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", sagte Ron unglücklich. „Hätte ich McGonagall nichts über das Treten und Kämpfen gesagt-."

„Sorge dich nicht um mich, Ron", sagte Harry schneidend. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich großen Ärger bekommen werde. Aber was ist mit Malfoy? Er ist Vertrauensschüler. Was ist, wenn Dumbledore ihn rausschmeißt? Es wäre meine Schuld!"

Ron schaute ihn für einen Moment an, als wären ihm zwei Köpfe gewachsen – mit Antennen. „Du sorgst dich um Malfoy!"

„JA!", sagte Harry. „Das tue ich. Er hatte sich aus allen Ärgernissen raus gehalten – bis ich ihn heute Morgen provoziert habe."

„Harry hat Recht, Ron", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel mit ihm unterhalten, da ich Schülersprecherin bin und er Vertrauensschüler – er versucht wirklich sich zu ändern."

Ron ließ vor Ekel erregenden Unglaube seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen und murmelte irgendetwas, das wie Trolle tanzen Ballett klang.

Harry ignorierte ihn. Er schaute zu Seamus. "Ich werde heute Nachmittag zu spät zum Quidditch Training kommen. Übernimmst du für mich und beginnst mit dem Training?" Seamus war dem Gryffendor Quidditch Team im sechsten Jahr als Treiber beigetreten, um einen der Weasley Zwillinge zu vertreten, und hatte sich mit Exzellenz bewiesen.

„Ai, ai, Kapitän!", sagte Seamus. „Ich sage einfach, dass du in der Gesellschaft eines umwerfenden Blonden festgehalten wirst." Seamus grinste über Harrys überraschten Ausdruck, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Es ist nur die reinste Wahrheit, oder nicht? Draco Malfoy ist die bestaussehendste Person an dieser Schule."

Harry spürte, wie er rot wurde. Er hörte ein unhöfliches, gackerndes Geräusch von irgendwo hinter Rons Hand. „Sag ihnen einfach, dass ich ein Treffen mit einem Lehrer habe, Seamus. Danke."

„Du bist ein Spielverderber, Harry!"

Oh, wenn du nur wüsstest.

Harry erreichte den Gargoyle, welcher den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro markierte, und fand Draco gegen die Wand gelehnt vor. Seine Arme überkreuzt und seine Augen auf die Schuhspitzen gerichtet. Das, was Harry zwischen den silberblonden Haarsträhnen, die seine Augen bedeckten, von Dracos Gesicht sehen konnte, war sehr weiß. Plötzlich bemerkte Harry, dass, während er seit heute Morgen wusste, dass McGonagall einen Report verfassen und Maßnahmen ergreifen würde, Draco keine Ahnung davon hatte, bis er Dumbledores Nachricht zum Mittagessen bekam. Er sieht wirklich besorgt aus – sogar verängstigt , dachte Harry.

Harry stoppte für einen Herzschlag, stellte sich dann behutsam neben Draco, nahe genug, dass sich ihre Schultern fast berührten. Er lehnte sich nach hinten gegen die Wand und verkreuzte ebenfalls seine Arme, aber sein Gesicht war zu Draco gewandt, so dass er den anderen Jungen beobachten konnte.

Draco bewegte sich nicht, oder begrüßte Harry anderweitig.

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, wie er auf einen verängstigenten und stillen Malfoy reagieren sollte. Alle Draco-Malfoy-Erwiderungen, auf welche er sich so lange beruht hatte, dass sie fast automatisch kamen, waren mehr als unangepasst - ungeheuerlich falsch. Was, um Himmels Willen, sagst du zu jemanden, der dein Feind gewesen war und dir dann zeigte, dass sich die Gefühle geändert hatten? Und wenn Harry schon Probleme hatte, die richtigen Worte zu finden, weil er wusste, dass Draco ihn jetzt mochte, dann bewunderte er, wie viel Mut Draco gestern gehabt haben musste, um zu ihm zu kommen und mit ihm zu reden. Draco hatte riskiert, dieselbe Ablehnung zu erfahren, die ihn schon beim ersten Mal so verletzt hatte. Er hatte Harry erlaubt, sein wahres Ich zu sehen. Und Harry realisierte gerade, dass Draco auch im Moment ziemlich ehrlich zu ihm war. Mich sehen lassen, dass er verängstigt ist. Nicht versuchend, es zu verstecken . Mit dieser Erkenntnis schwappte eine Welle von Sympathie und das Verlangen, Draco aufzumuntern, über ihn. Harry handelte. „Hey Malfoy", sagte er sanft. Nach einem langen Moment der Stille, fügte er hinzu: „Das war wirklich großartig – was du in Zaubertränke für mich getan hast. Doch es wäre besser gewesen, wenn ich mich an den Rest erinnert hätte."

Draco bewegte seine Schultern ein bisschen – eine Andeutung eines klassischen Schulterzuckens – und starrte weiterhin auf seine Schuhspitzen.

Es folgte eine weitere, extrem lange Stille. Harry wollte unbedingt, dass sich Dracos Laune steigerte, dass er wieder lächelte. „Das sind schöne Schuhe, Malfoy", sagte er schließlich mit neckendem Unterton. „Sehr eindrucksvoll. Ich habe sie schon heute Morgen bemerkt – sie machten einen ziemlichen Eindruck auf mich."

Draco blinzelte kurz zu ihm rüber. Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien für einen fliehenden Moment auf seinem Gesicht. Verblasste. „McGonagall ist gerade da oben", sagte er schließlich sehr leise. „Jemand hatte ihr erzählt, dass wir gekämpft haben."

„Es waren die fünfzig Irgendjemande, die uns heute Morgen beobachtet haben", sagte Harry genauso leise. Er wusste, es war besser, Ron nicht zu erwähnen. „McGonagall erschien kurz nachdem du gegangen warst. Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass wir nicht gekämpft haben, aber ich schätze, sie glaubte, dass ich bloß keinen Ärger bekommen wollte. Gab mir eine höllische Predigt."

„Habe ich eben auch bekommen. Bevor sie hoch ging." Eine Pause entstand. „Hast du ihr wirklich gesagt, dass wir nicht gekämpft haben?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Aber ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst sagen sollte – darüber, was wir wirklich taten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ziemlich lahm klang."

Draco lehnte seinen Kopf zurück an die Wand, seine Augen geschlossen. Er seufzte. „Ich bin so in der Scheiße, Harry."

„Oh, hey", sagte Harry und versuchte sein Bestes, zuversichtlich zu klingen. „Ich denke nicht. Dumbledore war immer fair. Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir uns magisch duelliert oder jemanden verletzt haben."

Draco wendete seinen Kopf und schaute ihn zum ersten Mal direkt an. „Aber da ist etwas, das du nicht weißt."

Harry drehte seine Schulter zur Wand, so dass er und Draco sich Gesicht zu Gesicht gegenüber standen. Ihre Augen trafen sich, grau schmolz in grün schmolz in grau, und plötzlich konnte Harry nicht mehr an Dumbledore denken, oder darüber, in Schwierigkeiten zu stecken, oder über irgendetwas, außer was gerade zwischen ihm und Draco passierte. Sogar die Luft schien zwischen ihnen zu knistern. Er holte tief Luft, seinen ganzen Mut zusammen sammelnd. „Da ist etwas, was ich wissen möchte", sagte er sanft. „Du hast mich immer gehasst. Ich verstehe den plötzlichen Wandel nicht, warum du…mich jetzt magst – das würde ich gerne wissen."

Draco stand für einen Moment ganz still, nur in Harrys Augen schauend. „Du weißt es wirklich nicht, oder?" Er hob eine Hand, schob Harrys verzauste Ponyfranse aus den Weg, und fuhr zärtlich über eine zickzackförmige Linie auf Harrys Stirn. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel und eine elegante Augenbraue zuckte nach oben. „Es ist die Narbe, Harry. Was soll ich sagen? Ich finde sie einfach unwiderstehlich."

Harry lachte kurz und errötete leicht auf Grund der Elektrizität, die er in der Berührung fühlte, und der Erinnerung seiner schrecklichen Lüge vom Morgen. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf, dabei seine Augen nie von Draco nehmend. „Das kaufe ich dir nicht ab, Malfoy."

Draco erwiderte Harrys Blick. Er holte tief Luft. „Ich habe dich schon immer gemocht", sagte er leise. „Vom ersten Moment an, als du in Madam Malkins kamst und ich dich sah. Sogar bevor ich herausfand, wer du warst." Er stoppte. „Aber Harry –." sagte er noch sanfter, „du mochtest mich nicht."

„Oh", sagte Harry. Das stimmte. Und Harrys Welt kippte noch ein bisschen mehr, so dass er wirklich sah, wie seine Abneigung und seine Ablehnung Draco verletzt hatte. „Schrecklich, grausam und bis auf die Knochen", hatte Draco letzte Nacht gesagt. Und obwohl Harry sich letzte Nacht entschuldigt hatte, traf ihn die gesamte Auswirkung erst jetzt. Trotzdem , dachte er, sogar wenn ich es gewusst hätte, hätte es nichts geändert – Ich konnte ihn nicht mögen, so wie er damals war . Aber Harry, wie er nun mal war, mochte es einfach nicht, zu wissen, dass er jemanden verletzt hatte – und es war traurig, dass sie so viel Zeit verschwendet htten, sich zu hassen.

Draco bekam durch Harrys Augen viel von dessen inneren Dialog mit. Er sah das Verstehen und die Entschuldigung in Harrys Blick aufflackern, und war ziemlich berührt. „Macht nichts", sagte er. „Ich weiß, was für ein unausstehlicher Mistkerl ich war. Ich gebe nicht dir die Schuld dafür, dass du mich nicht mochtest – nicht jetzt." Er lächelte zum ersten Mal, seit sie mit Reden begonnen hatten, als etwas an Harrys erleichterten Ausdruck ihn an den Unterricht am Morgen erinnert. Er hob eine Augenbraue und sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in eine süße Version von seinem alten Grinsen. Seine grauen Augen leuchteten mit neckender Wärme. „Weißt du, du warst wirklich ein Spektakel heute in Zaubertränke", sagte er.

Harry wusste, dass er etwas sagen sollte, irgendeine geistreiche Erwiderung, aber Dracos Lächeln und der Blick in dessen Augen hatten einen sehr mysteriösen Einfluss auf die Stabilität seiner Knie. Er lächelte zurück, sich närrisch fühlend aber nicht in der Lage, es nicht zu tun. Er fühlt sich plötzlich sprachlos.

Draco trat näher an Harry. „Um genau zu sein, du bist ein kleines Spektakel genau in diesem Moment", sagte er weich. Er legte seine Hand auf die Wand, ganz nah neben Harrys Schulter.

Harry fühlte, wie sein Gesicht rot wurde.

Draco lachte sanft. „Ich liebe es, wie du wegen mir errötest, Harry. Das macht so viel mehr Spaß als dich wütend zu machen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht früher entdeckt habe."

Harry schaute zu Boden, den Blickkontakt brechend. Seine Gefühle rannen in einen verwirrten Haufen voller Scharm und Erregung auf Grund Dracos Nähe. Er versuchte verzweifelt an etwas zu denken, was das Gespräch wieder auf sicheren Boden bringen würde. Dracos Erwähnung über Zaubertränke erinnerte Harry an die Gedanken, die er während des Unterrichts über Dracos Interesse an Zaubertränke hatte. „Ich war noch nie gut in Zaubertränke. Aber du bist richtig gut darin", sagte er und fügte hinzu, „Ich verstehe es manchmal einfach nicht."

„Es interessiert mich wirklich", antworte Draco ein kleines bisschen enthusiastisch. „Und Snape ist einer der besten Zaubertränkemeister die es gibt – er weiß die erstaunlichsten Dinge." Draco lachte als Harry mit schmerzverzerrten und skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck aufschaute. „Ich weiß. Manchmal kann er ein richtiges Arschloch sein-."

Draco wurde unterbrochen als der Gargoyle hinter ihm plötzlich zur Seite sprang und sich die dahinter liegende Wand spaltete. Professor McGonagall trat heraus und fixierte die zwei Jungs mit strengem Blick. Wenn sie überrascht war, dass sie so nah nebeneinander standen, so zeigte sie dies nicht. „Geht nach oben", sagte sie schneidend, als sie sie zu der Tür winkte. „Professor Dumbledore wartet auf euch."

Jegliches Leben und Farbe verschwand aus Dracos Gesicht und er wurde wieder sehr weiß, aber er drehte sich um und ging resolut als erster durch die Tür. Harry folgte ihm und die Wand versiegelte sich mit einem hohlen Donnern. Draco stoppte kurz an der Wendeltreppe, so dass Harry fast in ihn rannte.

„Bist du jemals dort oben gewesen?", fragte Harry.

„Einmal", sagte Draco. „Du?"

Harry seufzte. „Mehrfach."

Draco schaute Harry an, schmiss sein Haar zurück und grinste. „Cooles Büro, nicht?"

„Wahnsinn", sagte Harry. Aber Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er Dumbledores Büro oder Draco meinte. Denn irgendwie hatte Draco, obwohl Harry wusste, dass dieser verängstigt war, es geschafft, von einer Sekunde auf die andere seine scheinbar unzerbrechliche Pose und sein Selbstvertrauen zurück zu gewinnen. Wie macht er das, wunderte sich Harry.

Draco drehte sich weg und trat auf die bewegenden Stufen. Harry wartete einen Moment und trat dann ebenfalls auf die Stufen. Erst als er fast das Ende erreichte, erinnerte sich Harry an das, was Draco unten im Korridor gesagt hatte. Was ist das etwas, das ich nicht weiß?", fragte er sich. Aber es war zu spät danach zu fragen, denn Draco hob schon den schweren Türklopfer von Dumbledores Tür.

Ende Kapitel 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Schachmatt**

**By Naadi Moonfeather**

**Part I: Der Anfang**

**Kapitel 5**

This is the one situation I wanted most to avoid

My dear opponent – I really can't imagine why

So I am not dangerous then? – what a shame!

Oh you're not dangerous – who could think that of you?

You – you are so strange – why can't you be what you ought to be?

You should be scheming, intriguing, too clever by half –

"Mountain Duet" von Chess by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice und Björn Ulvaeus

Draco klopfte zwei Mal mit dem Türklopfer an. Die große Eichentür öffnete sich in dem Moment als Harry das obere Ende der Treppe erreichte. „Mr. Malfoy … Mr. Potter", sagte Dumbledore und nickte ihnen von seinem breiten Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu. Er klang ernst und er schaute sie streng über den Rand seiner Halbmond-Brille an, als sie vor ihm standen. Diese hellblauen Augen hatten Harry noch nie so abweisend angeschaut und er spürte, wie sein Magen irgendwo neben seine Füße fiel. Vielleicht würde dies nicht so glatt über die Runden laufen, wie er gehofft hatte. Dumbledore verkreuzte seine Finger ineinander, während er sie stumm mit diesen blassblauen Augen fixierte, nicht in der Lage seiend, seine unglaubliche Enttäuschung in Worte zu fassen.

Harry schlunzte zu Draco rüber. Der andere Junge stand aufgerichtet und still, seine Augen nach unten gerichtet, was seine Resignation widerspiegelte. Er war blass, aber sein Kinn war leicht erhoben, eine Geste welche nicht von Aufgabe sondern Mut zeugte. Mut sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen. Und plötzlich wusste Harry, dass Draco diesmal nicht argumentieren oder sich verteidigen würde, oder versuchen würde Harry zu beschuldigen, oder sich irgendwie rausreden würde. Er hat sich wirklich verändert , dachte Harry mit steigender Sorge darüber, was mit ihm passieren würde.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte Dumbledore in einem leisen aber harten Tonfall. „Mir wurde berichtet, dass eine große Anzahl von Schülern heute Morgen einen Zwischenfall zwischen Ihnen und Mr. Potter beobachtete. Um genau zu sein, dass Sie zunächst Mr. Potter ins Schienbein traten und dann auf sein Fuß stampften. Stimmt das?"

Harry wusste, dass er nicht lachen sollte, absolut nicht lachen durfte, aber das Bild, wie bescheuert er hatte aussehen müssen, kam ihm plötzlich in den Kopf, und ließ ein Lachen beinah nicht unterdrücken. Er sah wieder zu Draco und bemerkte, wie der andere Junge auf seine Unterlippe biss und ebenfalls darum kämpfte einen ernsten Ausdruck zu behalten.

„Ja, Sir", sagte Draco mit leicht zwingendem Ton.

„Und hattest du mir am Anfang des Jahres", sprach der Schulleiter weiter, „nicht ernsthaft versprochen, dass du keinen einzigen Streit mit Harry Potter führen würdest, als ich mich dazu bereit erklärte, dich zu einem Vertrauensschüler zu machen? Dass du ihn vollkommen in Ruhe lassen würdest?"

Es folgte eine lange Pause. „Ja, Sir", sagte Draco leise, jegliche Erheiterung seiner Stimme entwichen.

Harry erstarrte. Oh nein , dachte er. Das war es, was ich nicht wusste. Aber wir haben uns nicht gestritten. Und ich … ich will nicht, dass er mich in Ruhe lässt. „Professor Dumbledore, Sir?", versuchte Harry so höflich wie möglich dazwischen zu reden. „Darf ich etwas sagen?"

Dumbledore wendete sich zu Harry. „Nein, Mr. Potter, dürfen Sie nicht", sagte er kurz. „Sie werden Ihre Chance etwas zu sagen noch bekommen."

Harry fühlte einen schmerzenden Klumpen in seinem Hals als sich Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Draco richtete.

„Bis heute", sprach Dumbledore weiter als hätte Harry nichts gesagt, „hatte ich geglaubt, dass Sie Ihr Versprechen halten würden." Dann sagte er mit einem noch ernsteren Ton: „Ich bin mir sicher, ich muss Sie nicht daran erinnern, dass Sie dieses Jahr Schülersprecher geworden wären, wäre Ihr Verhalten in der Vergangenheit, besonders in der Nähe von Mr. Potter, nicht so unangemessen gewesen. Sie haben die besten Noten in Ihrem Jahrgang – Sie haben in diesem Semester in jedem Fach entweder bessere oder genauso gute Resultate wie Mrs. Granger erzielt." Hier stoppte er und betrachte Harry genauso ernst, und als er weitersprach, war eine deutliche Spur Zorn in seiner Stimmer, die Harry schüttelte. „Aber besonders bin ich enttäuscht, dass Sie zwei es darauf anlegen, sich gegenseitig anzufeinden. Dieses Verhalten ist für Ihr Alter und Ihre Position in dieser Schule einfach nicht akzeptabel oder angemessen. Daher wird es auch in keinster Weise länger toleriert." Dumbledore erhob sich. „Haben Sie das verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir", sagten Harry und Draco gleichzeitig.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

„Sir?"

„Ein Vertrauensschüler muss anderen Schülern ein Vorbild sein. Ich ziehe Slytherin 20 Punkte für Ihr Verhalten heute Morgen ab, sowie 30 Punkte für das Brechen des Versprechens, das Sie mir gegeben haben. Des Weiteren stelle ich Sie unter Beobachtung. Erfahre ich von auch nur einem weiteren Zwischenfall zwischen Ihnen und Mr. Potter, werden Sie Ihres Amtes enthoben und möglicherweise suspendiert."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Draco kaum hörbar.

Harry hörte ein Zittern in Dracos Stimme. Er war so blass, dass er fast aschfahl war. Harry hatte Draco noch nie so nah am Zusammenbruch seiner fehlerfreien Haltung gesehen. Und es war nicht gerecht.

„Und", führte Dumbledore fort, „Sie und Mr. Potter werden beide Strafarbeiten leisten."

Harry trat nach vorne. „Aber Sir", sagte er mit leiser Entschlossenheit, „da ist etwas, das Sie wissen sollten."

Dumbledore wendete sich zu Harry und runzelte die Stirn. „Mr. Potter", sagte er hart, „ich habe meine Geduld an Entschuldigungen verloren. Wenn Sie und Mr. Malfoy streiten, dann denke ich, ist es einfach gerecht Ihnen beiden Strafarbeit zu geben."

„Für mich ja, Sir", sagte Harry entschlossen, „da ich es verdiene. Aber Draco nicht. Was heute Morgen passiert war, ist vollkommen meine Schuld. Ich denke nicht, dass es fair ist, ihn überhaupt zu bestrafen."

Dumbledore starrte Harry an.

Auch Draco drehte sich, um Harry anzustarren.

Und in diesem ganz bestimmten Moment der Stille schrie ein kleines Stimmchen in den Tiefen von Harrys Kopf, dass er gerade Draco Malfoy bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte. Harry spürte, wie er errötete.

„Harry, nicht –.", flüsterte Draco. „Du musst das nicht tun."

Für einen Moment stand Professor Dumbledore einfach nur da und starrte Harry an. Erst dann betrachtete er Harry genau. Er strich mehrfach über seinen Bart. Er war den anscheinend zunehmenden Krieg zwischen diesen beiden Jungs so überdrüssig geworden, dass er bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht bemerkt hatte, was wirklich passierte, hier, genau in diesem Moment. Wo waren die wütenden Gesichter, die Beschuldigungen, die Beleidigungen, der dünne, gegenseitige Drang sich körperliche Schmerzen zuzufügen? Warum waren sie nicht an entgegen gesetzten Enden des Raumes, Hass und unaussprechliche Tode aussprühend, wie sonst immer? Dumbledore musterte Harrys sehr ehrliches und in diesem Moment sehr ernsthaftes, junges Gesicht. Es war offensichtlich, dass Harry vollkommen aufrichtig war. Und dann, zu Dumbledores Verwunderung, errötete Harry. Zudem hörte er Dracos geflüsterten Protest. Seit wann nannten sich die Beiden beim Vornamen!

Verwundert wendete Dumbledore seinen Blick zu Draco, um zu sehen, wie dieser auf Harrys Aussage reagierte. Und was er sah, ließ ihn ziemlich plötzlich auf seinem Stuhl platz nehmen. Er erfasste einen flüchtigen Gedanken, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass sein Mund offen stand und schloss ihn. Da war absolut kein Missverständnis in dem Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht während er Harry anschaute. Dumbledores beste Feder fiel ziemlich plötzlich „aus Versehen" vom Tisch. Der Schulleiter tauchte zum Boden, um einen Moment zu haben, sich zu sammeln. Lachen wäre sehr unangebracht.

Das Pendel hat sich also bewegt! , dachte Dumbledore. Oh Halleluja, wie es sich bewegt hat. Ich habe mich schon immer gewundert ob da noch etwas anderes hinter der Intensität der Reaktionen, die die zwei auf einander haben, versteckt war. Unter dieser unaufhörlichen und unbarmherzigen Unmöglichkeit, sich in Ruhe zu lassen. Und es sieht so aus, als hätte zumundest Draco erkannt, dass da was ist. Aber was ist mit Harry? Diese Entwicklung würde sich definitiv zu beobachten lohnen. Dumbledore setzte sich einen Moment später mit der eigensinnigen Feder in der Hand und einem, so hoffte er, neutralen Gesichtausdruck wieder auf.

Er wendete sich wieder an Harry und räusperte sich leicht. „Ich sehe", sagte er so gelassen wie er konnte. „Vielleicht solltest du das erklären, Harry."

„Ich hatte versucht es heute Morgen Professor McGonagall zu erklären", sagte Harry sehr ernst. „Dass wir uns nicht gestritten haben. Ich weiß, es muss so ausgesehen haben, aber das haben wir nicht." Plötzlich errötete Harry nochmals, und schaute etwas überrascht.

„Setz fort, Harry", sagte Dumbledore mit sich kämpfend einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten. „Wenn ihr nicht gekämpft habt, was habt ihr dann gemacht?"

„Ähm, ein … Spiel gespielt", sagte Harry, welcher von Minute zu Minute röter zu werden schien.

Dumbledore sah ihn schell zu Draco blickend, welcher, so bemerkte er nun, so nah neben Harry stand, dass sich ihre Schultern beinah berührten. Nein – sie berührten sich und Draco starrte mit einem leicht abwesenden Ausdruck an die Wand hinter Dumbledore. Das beginnt richtig lustig zu werden , dachte Dumbledore. Nein, nein – nicht lustig denken. 

„Ein Spiel?", gab Dumbledore mit etwas erstickter Stimme von sich. Oh meine Sterne und Barthaare! HALTEN DIE HÄNDCHEN! Ein kristallener Briefbeschwerer rollte von Dumbledores Schreibtisch und er brauchte mehrere Minuten unter dem Tisch, bevor er es finden konnte und es auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz stellen konnte. Als er sich aufrichtete, hatte sich Draco ein Stück von Harry entfernt.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Dumbledore an seinem Bart zupfend. „Manchmal haben diese Dinge ihren eigenen Kopf. Aber, Harry, du hast gesagt – dass du und Draco ein Spiel gespielt habt?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte Harry unglücklich. Er blickte wieder kurz zu Draco. „Und ich … ähm, ich … habe eine der Regeln gebrochen, also konnte er zwei Strafzüge vollziehen."

„Und ich nehme an, diese zwei Züge waren es, dich zu treten und auf deinen Fuß zu stampfen."

„Ja, Sir." Harry sah so aus, jeden Moment im Boden zu versinken. „Wir wussten nicht, dass uns jemand beobachtete."

Dumbledore wendete sich an Draco. „War das so?"

„Nun, ja Sir", sagte Draco nun sehr ernst. „Aber ich weiß, dass ich ihn nicht –."

„Und Sie wollten nichts darüber sagen, dass Sie ihn nicht wirklich angegriffen hatten und Sie Versprechen nicht gebrochen hatten?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Darf ich fragen, wieso nicht?"

„Weil ich einen Teil meines Versprechens gebrochen habe, Sir. Ich habe ihn nicht in Ruhe gelassen und bin bereit die Konsequenzen zu akzeptieren."

Dumbledore strich mehrere Minuten über seinen Bart, nachdenklich. „Harry", sagte er schließlich, „verstehe ich richtig, dass du keine Anschuldigungen gegen Mr. Malfoy hegst, für das, was er getan hat?"

„Nein, Sir – keine", antwortete Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Nun denn", sagte Dumbledore, „es sah wie ein Kampf aus. Daher werdet ihr verstehen, dass ich euch so etwas wie eine Bestrafung geben muss?" Beide Jungs nickten. „Dann ziehe ich je 20 Punkte von Slytherin und Gryffendor ab. Es werden weder weitere Punkte von Slytherin abgezogen noch stelle ich Sie unter Beobachtung, Mr. Malfoy. Aber ich werde die Strafarbeit nicht aufheben, es sei denn, ihr gebt mir euer Wort, dass es zu keinen weiteren Streitereien zwischen euch beiden kommt. Könnt ihr mir das geben?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte Harry.

„Danke, Sir", sagte Draco. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich habe vor mein Versprechen zu halten."

„Aber Sir", sagte Harry, zögerte aber dann. Er senkte seinen Blick und sein Gesicht verfärbte sich wieder rot. „Muss … ähm … Draco … immer noch den anderen Part …"

Dumbledore hatte nichts mehr, was „aus Versehen" vom Tisch fallen könnte, so strich er mit einer Hand über seinen Bart, um von dem Lächeln, welches er nicht verstecken konnte, abzulenken. Draco schaute Harry wieder mit diesem gewissen Blick an. „Du meinst, sein Versprechen, dich in Ruhe zu lassen, Harry?"

Harry blickte auf. „Ja", sagte er sanft. „Es erscheint … unnötig, Sir."

„Na gut, ich werde ihn nicht länger an diesen Teil des Versprechens binden", sagte Dumbledore und senkte seine Hand, um Harry sein Lächeln zu zeigen. Harry lächelte zurück. Ebenso Draco. Und für einen Moment war Dumbledore betäubt. Er hatte Draco Malfoy noch nie lächeln sehen – nicht so, nicht ein echtes, freundliches, herzliches Lächeln. Gott, dieser Junge könnte mit diesem Lächeln jedes Herz von hier bis zur Unendlichkeit brechen. Das war ein ernüchternder Gedanke.

Dumbledore wusste natürlich alles über Harrys katastrophale Trennung vom letzten Sommer. Um genau zu sein, vermutete er, der Einzige zu sein, der die ganze Geschichte kannte und er wollte Harry nie wieder so verletzt sehen. Konnte man Draco Harrys Herz anvertrauen? Harry, der ein so gebrochenes Herz gehabt hatte, dass Dumbledore ihn den ganzen Sommer in Hogwart bleiben lassen hatte. Harry, der noch nie von einer Familie geliebt worden war, der diese Unvollständigkeit so empfand wie andere die Abwesenheit eines vermissten Arms oder eines Beines oder eines halben Körpers. Draco hatte es anscheinend irgendwie geschafft, eine Tür zwischen ihnen zu öffnen, und es war ebenso offensichtlich, dass Harry auf der Türschwelle stand. Dumbledore zweifelte nicht daran, dass Harry eintreten wollte. Eintreten würde.

Dumbledore nickte Draco zu. „Draco", sagte er, „Sie dürfen gehen. Ich bin sehr erfreut, zu erfahren, dass Sie Ihr Wort halten." Dann wendete er sich an Harry. „Harry, bitte bleibe noch für einen Moment. Ich würde gerne noch etwas mit dir besprechen, wenn du erlaubst."

Draco ging an Harry vorbei auf die Tür zu. Er drehte sich um bevor er das Zimmer verließ, blickte kurz auf Harry, und adressierte dann an Dumbledore: „Nochmals danke, Sir." Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Dumbledore ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder und deutete Harry auch platz zu nehmen. Er nahm den kristallenen Briefbeschwerer in seine Hände und rollte ihn gedankenverloren hin und her. „Harry", sagte er schließlich, „ ich werde nicht so tun, als hätte ich nicht gesehen, wie sich die Dinge zwischen dir und Draco geändert haben. Ich muss sagen, dass im Großen und Ganzen ich darüber sehr erfreut bin. Aber verstehst du, dass er dich so viel stärker verletzen kann als jemals zuvor?" Dumbledore hob eine Hand auf Grund Harrys geschockten Gesichtsausdrucks. „Nein, ich sage nicht, dass du ihm nicht vertrauen sollst, oder dass du nicht mit ihm befreundet sein sollst. Aber ich sage, dass er im Augenblick eine sehr unsichere Zukunft hat, und ihn zu lieben, kann für dich, für euch beide, Konsequenzen haben, die keiner vorhersehen kann."

Harry ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und studierte den Boden. „Ich glaube, ich habe selber eine ungewisse Zukunft, Sir", sagte er sehr sanft. Kurz danach fügte er hinzu: „Ich möchte bloß die Wahrheit herausfinden. Es erscheint mir so traurig, dass wir die ganze Zeit gekämpft haben, obwohl wir … Freunde hätten sein können. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich …mehr fühle."

Aber was wirst du fühlen, wenn du erkennst, dass er dich liebt , wunderte sich Dumbledore. Nach einer Pause, als Harry nichts mehr sagte, fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Ich denke, du solltest wissen, dass er am Anfang des Schuljahres zu mir kam und mir sagte, dass er vorhatte sich vollkommen von seinem Vater zu lösen. Dass er dieses Jahr eine Chance habe wollte, zu beweisen, dass er sich verändert hatte, mein Vertrauen und eine mögliche Position hier in Hogwarts, nachdem er seinen Abschluss gemacht hat, zu verdienen. Nur hier fühlt er sich sicher, wenn er sich gegen seinen Vater stellt. Das ist der Grund, warum ich einverstanden war, ihn zu einem Vertrauensschüler zu ernennen und ich ihn um das Versprechen bat."

Harry richtete sich auf. „Aber das ist großartig! Draco könnte hier bleiben und nächste Jahr ein Lehrer sein – du hast gesagt, seine Noten sind richtig gut - ."

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore sanft. „Ich glaube, dass Draco ein sehr guter Lehrer wäre und ich ziehe dies sehr ernst in Betracht. Aber darum geht es nicht. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was Lucius Malfoy macht, wenn Draco sich öffentlich gegen ihn stellt. Das könnte schreckliche und gefährliche Konsequenzen für ihn und für dich verursachen. Ich möchte bloß, dass du vorsichtig bist, Harry – ich will dich nicht wieder verletzt sehen."

Harry stand langsam auf. „Ich verstehe, Sir. Danke. Aber irgendwas passiert hier zwischen uns und ich … ich kann es nicht erklären … aber …" Harry senkte den Blick. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich es beenden möchte."

„Nein", sagte Dumbledore mit einem reuevollen Lächeln, „natürlich willst du das nicht." Er seufzte, kicherte und zwinkerte. „Dann hau schon ab. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein neuer Freund auf dich wartet." Harry lächelte und Dumbledore wedelte zur Tür. „Und Harry", rief Dumbledore ihn zurück, als er schon fast durch die Tür trat, „es ist schön, dich wieder lächeln zu sehen."

Dumbledore beobachte, wie Harry die Tür hinter ihm sich schloss und zog gedankenverloren an seinem Bart. Er blickte auf Grund eines sachten Geräuschs auf und hob seinen Arm. Fawkes flog von seiner versteckten Sitzstange auf dem Bücherregal runter und landete auf Dumbledores Handgelenk. Dumbledore streichelte die leuchtenden kaminroten und goldenen Federn auf der Phönixbrust. „Diese zwei sind ein ziemliches Rätsel, nicht?", sagte er leise.

Sie waren die zwei mächtigsten Jungzauberer, die er je gesehen hatte, mit fast gleicher Fähigkeit. Aber wegen ihrer unausweichlichen Gegensätzen hatte er immer mehr befürchtet, dass sich diese Kraft zu Null reduzieren würde. Dass sie sich in ihrer Rivalität gegenseitig ausradieren würden, was eine totale Verschwendung beider wäre. Ihre Kräfte verschleudert für nichts als sich gegenseitig zu zerstören. Aber jetzt ... was würde diese plötzliche Allianz bedeuten? Und sollte Dumbledore noch etwas anderes dabei sehen? Er spürte etwas, etwas, was er nicht genau bestimmen konnte. Er kraulte den sanften Bereich unter Fawkes Schnabel. „Hm, ein ziemliches Rätsel…" Er verlor sich in Gedanken.

Fawkes sang einige flüssige und flötenähnliche Töne.

„Ja, mein Freund", sagte Dumbledore. „Das könnte möglich sein, aber es ist sehr selten. Und wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht trügt, hat es noch nie so ein Paar gegeben. Trotzdem … ich habe vor, das genau im Auge zu behalten." Ja , dachte er, das würde sich definitiv lohnen zu beobachten. 

Tatsächlich wartete Draco unten vor Dumbledores Büroeingang. „Harry", sagte er und drückte sich von der Wand weg, an der er gelehnt hatte. „Du hast nicht noch mehr Ärger bekommen, oder?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry und stellte sich mit verkreuzten Armen neben Draco. „Professor Dumbledore macht sich manchmal Sorgen um mich – so als würde er sich verantwortlich fühlen, da ich nicht mit meinen Eltern darüber reden kann."

„Hm", sagte Draco und runzelte die Stirn während er Harrys Gesicht genau betrachtete. „Ich denke, ich kann mir vorstellen, was ihn sorgte." Er seufzte und senkte seinen Blick. Er hob seinen Arm und berührte zögerlich mit zwei Fingern Harrys Unterarm. „Danke

für das, was du dort oben getan hast", sagte er leise. „Das war das Unglaublichste, was je jemand für mich getan hat." Seine Hand verschwand. Graue Augen suchten wieder grüne Augen. „Ich ... um … denke, du solltest auf Dumbledore hören, Harry. Wenn du das Spiel also nicht mehr spielen möchtest, dann ist das okay. Ich würde das verstehen."

In Dracos Augen schauend konnte Harry die traurige Enttäuschung sehen, die ihm verrat, wie sehr Draco sich wünschte, dass er weiter mitspielte. Doch trotzdem machte Draco ihm dieses Angebot. Sehr ehrenhaft , dachte Harry und war wieder über die Veränderungen, die Draco zeigte, überrascht. Er lächelte. „Nun ja", sagte er langsam. „da du gerade davon anfängst, ich wollte sowieso mit dir darüber reden. Ich kann Schach wirklich nicht im Kopf spielen. Also habe ich mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht ein Brett hast, das wir benutzen könnten? Und ob es dich stören würde, wenn wir irgendwo hin gehen würden, wo wir mehr … Privatsphäre hätten? Ich mochte das … ähm, Publikum … von heute Morgen nicht besonders."

Draco schaute Harry an, als könnte er seinen Ohren nicht trauen. „Ich habe ein Schachset auf meinem Zimmer", sagte er zögernd. „Wir könnten dort spielen – ich habe keine Zimmergenossen."

„Du hast ein Einzelzimmer?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Wo?"

„Wenn du zu der Treppe kommst, die runter zum Slytherinkerker führt, schaue dir die rechte Wand an und du wirst eine Messingstatue in einer Nische stehen sehen. Geh einfach in die Nische rein. Es ist in Wirklichkeit ein Eingang zu einem kleinen Turm. Dahinter ist eine Treppe. Mein Zimmer ist ganz oben." Draco sah noch immer total überrumpelt aus. Blonde Haarsträhnen fielen unbemerkt über seine Stirn. „Wann würdest du kommen?"

„Ich müsste eigentlich längst beim Quidditch-Training sein. Deshalb muss ich jetzt gehen aber ich werde nach dem Abendbrot kommen, wenn ich meine Hausaufgaben gemacht habe … wenn das okay ist."

Draco nickte. „Ich stelle derweil das Schachbrett auf."

Einen Moment standen sie einfach nur da, nicht wissend, wie sie sich trennen sollten. Schließlich sagte Harry: „Ich schätze, ich gehe besser."

„Du bist sowieso schon zu spät", sagte Draco.

„Wir sehen uns später?"

„Bis später."

Schließlich drehte sich Harry um und ging. Er hielt an und schaute zurück bevor er abbog. Draco stand noch auf der selben Stelle. Er sah erstaunt und … glücklich aus. Ich glaube, ich mag es, ihn so aussehen zu lassen , dachte Harry. Er lächelte Draco an und bekam ein atemberaubendes Lächeln als Antwort. Ja, das mag ich definitiv! 

Als Draco seinen Raum betrat, holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und deutete auf den Kamin. „Incendio", murmelte er. Ein behagliches Feuer entfachte. Sofort ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und öffnete eine der unteren Schubladen. Dann kramte er in den Taschen seines Umhanges und brachte zwei kleine Päckchen zu Tage. Eins beinhaltete zerkleinerte Hochlanghaut und das andere Vergiss-Mein-Nicht-Blüten, welche er am Morgen in Zaubertränke von Snapes Tisch mitnehmen lassen hatte. Er versteckte beide Zutaten in der Schublade und schloss sie. Anschließend entkleidete er sich seiner Schulkleidung und zog einfache Sachen an. Zuletzt, weil er das Beste für den Schluss aufhob, ging er zum Fenster, öffnete es, und kletterte auf das Fensterbrett. Er saß eingerollt, die Arme um die angewinkelten Knie geschlungen, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und schaute hinaus.

Als man ihm den Raum gegeben hatte und er das erste Mal die Aussicht aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte, war er begeistert gewesen. Obwohl sich dieses Zimmer ganz oben im kleinsten Turm Hogwarts befand, hatte es eine unglaubliche Aussicht und zeigte genau zum Quidditchfeld. Draco hatte dieses Jahr stundenlang das Gryffendorteam beim Training beobachtet, aber nicht aus den Gründen, um strategische Tips für das Slytherinteam abzuschauen. Er liebte es einfach, Harry beim Fliegen zuzusehen.

Draco schaute hinaus und sah Harry auf das Feld laufen. Harry hob den Daumen zu jemanden auf den Tribünen, Weasley und Granger, ohne Frage, und stieß sich dann vom Boden ab. Er flog gerade nach oben bis er weit über den Tribünen war, machte anschließend ein paar blitzschnelle Loopings und beendete seine Show mit einem spektakulären Sturzflug. Mit haargenauer Präzision zog er kurz über dem Boden seinen Besen nach oben und flog in einer Spirale Richtung Himmel, sein Körper eng an den Besenstiel angeschmiegt. Schließlich schwebte er hoch über dem Feld, winkte seinen Mannschaftskameraden und machte einen Salto. Draco lächelte. Es war offensichtlich durch die Art, wie Harry heute flog, dass er in unglaublich guter Laune war und Draco hoffte, dass er den Grund dafür wusste. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit Draco ihn so hatte fliegen sehen – einfach nur aus Freude fliegen. Es war gut, ihn wieder so gesehen zu haben.

Und auch wenn Draco zugeben musste, dass Harry besser flog als er, waren ihre Flugfähigkeiten fast gleich, und Draco wusste, dass das nicht der wahre Grund gewesen war, weshalb Harry ihn im Quidditch immer geschlagen hatte. Nein, es war, weil Harry immer vor ihm den Schnatz gesehen hatte. Die Wahrheit war, seit dem fünften Schuljahr fand Draco es wesentlich anziehender Harry zu beobachten als nach einer widerspenstigen, schwer fassbaren Goldmurmel-mit-Flügeln Ausschau zu halten. Um genau zu sein, war es unmöglich Harry nicht zu beobachten, wenn sie zusammen in der Luft waren, so nah nebeneinander, dass sie sich fast berührten, Harry fantastisch in seinem roten Quidditchumhang aussah und er diese wahnsinnig fehlerlosen Flugbewegungen machte. Früher oder später würden sich Dracos Gedanken selbstständig machen, egal wie stark er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Er würde Harry anstarren, das Spiel vergessen, verloren in entzückender Betrachtung von Lyrik auf einem Besenstiel.

Es war etwas, was er anfangs peinlich fand, als er noch dachte, dass er nichts mehr wollte, als Harry zu schlagen. Es war etwas, das er streng für sich behielt. Jetzt konnte er nur über sich selber lachen. Jetzt wusste er, was er wirklich wollte. Er wollte mit Harry fliegen, nicht gegen ihn. Eigentlich , dachte er während er da saß und aus dem Fenster schaute, eigentlich will ich niemals wieder gegen Harry fliegen. Nicht, nachdem, was heute passiert ist. 

Harry entschied in diesem Moment, das Slytherinteam zu verlassen. Die Slytherin müssten einen Sucher finden – das müssten sie nächstes Jahr sowieso. Er wünschte sich inbrünstig sich von allem, was mit Slytherin zu tun hatte, trennen zu können. Er hing seit dem Schulbeginn an einem sehr dünnen Seil, besonders mit Crabbe and Goyle. Einerseits wollte er Abstand andererseits konnte er nicht offen zeigen, dass er nicht mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte. Irgendwann hatte er sie überzeugen können, dass es ihren Bad-Boy-Image schaden würden, wenn sie weiterhin mit einem Vertrauensschüler rumhängen würden. Er hatte dies unterstrichen, indem er ihnen Punkte abgezogen und Strafarbeit verpasst hatte, nachdem sie eine Stinkbombe unter Pansy Parkinsons Bett explodieren lassen hatten. Er hatte sie nie wissen lassen, wie extrem lustig er es gefunden hatte, als Pansy in ihrem Babynachthemd schreiend vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte. Oh, er Tränen gelacht als er wieder in seinem Zimmer gewesen war. Trotzdem, er war sehr streng mit ihnen allen gewesen, einschließlich Pansy. Was jetzt wichtig für ihn war, waren seine Schularbeiten, die benötigten Noten um Dumbledore zu beeindrucken, und seine Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler, denn wenn er seinen Platz hier in Hogwarts verlieren würde, wären die Konsequenzen unvorstellbar. Und dann war da Harry. Harry war das Allerwichtigste.

Er beobachtete, wie Harry einen perfekten, wunderschönen Rückwärtslooping vollführte und dabei mühelos den Trainingsschnatz aus der Luft pflückte. Gott, er war unglaublich – und Draco wollte ihn mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Er sprang vom Fensterbrett runter obwohl das Training noch ein bisschen weitergehen würde. Er musste sein Zimmer aufräumen und das Schachbrett aufstellen, bevor er zum Abendbrot in die Große Halle ging. Und danach warteten noch Hausaufgaben.

Plötzlich verdunkelte ein Schatten das noch offen stehende Fenster. Draco wich etwas erschrocken zurück. Die Adlereule seines Vaters landete auf dem Fenstersims und faltete ihre enormen Flügel zusammen als sie durch das Fenster sprang. „Hello, Lucifer", sagte Draco Draco mit Verachtung. „Wie geht's Papi?" Er nahm die Nachricht des riesigen Vogels entgegen und öffnete sie.

Draco,

Es wurde Zeit, dass du endlich zu dir kamst und das tatst, worum ich dich gebeten habe. Wir werden über deinen Plan reden, wenn du über Weihnachten nach hause kommst. Ich erwarte einen detaillierten Report.

L.M.

Draco ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder aus einer Schublade. Er überlegte für einen Moment und schrieb dann:

Vater,

Mein Plan funktioniert sogar besser als erwartet. Bitte sende mir den silbernen Drachenring aus der eingravierten Holzbox auf meinem Nachttisch. Ich habe vor ihn Potter zu Weihnachten zu geben – angemessen verhext versteht sich. Ich sehe dich nächste Woche.

D.M.

Draco befestigte seine Nachricht an Lucifers Bein und sendete die Eule zurück. Hoffentlich würde sein Vater ihm den Ring sofort zukommen lassen. Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel und die Luft, welche durch das geöffnete Fenster drang, begann bitterkalt zu werden. Draco schaute ein letztes Mal nach draußen, doch es war bereits zu dunkel um Harry in dem Gryffendorteam zu erkennen, welche gerade zurück ins Schloss gingen. Er lächelte. Sehr bald schon würde er Harry sehen – nicht dort draußen – aber hier drinnen, in seinem eigenen Zimmer. Er schloss das Fenster und öffnete dann immer noch lächelnd seine Truhe, um nach dem Schachbrett zu suchen.

**Ende Kapitel 5**

**Ende Part I**


	6. Chapter 6

So, da bin ich wieder... ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert aber ich hatte viel zu tun. Doch letzte Woche habe ich dann innerhalb von vier Tagen (neuer Rekord) das sechste Kapitel übersetzt. Sorry, dass ich das letzte Mal einen Namensdreher drin hatte. Jetzt habe ich ja eine Beta ( großes Danke an Meisterdieb) also dürfte es nicht mehr vorkommen. Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen! Knuddel Merisusa 

**Schachmatt**

**By Naadi Moonfeather**

**Part II: Das Spiel**

**Kapitel 6**

Who'd ever guess it?

This would be the situation –

One more observation –

How'd we ever get this far

Before you showed me what you really are?

"The American and Florence" von Chess by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice und Björn Ulvaeus

Obwohl er so schnell arbeitete, wie er nur konnte, war es weit nach acht Uhr bis Harry seine Hausaufgaben beendete und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schleichen konnte. Ron und Hermine genossen irgendwo ihre Zweisamkeit und Dean, Neville und Seamus konzentrierten sich auf ein Projekt in Fortgeschrittener Kräuterkunde, welches nächsten Montag abzugeben war. So fragte niemand nach, als Harry einfach durch das Portraitloch stieg. Er hatte sowieso nicht vor, jemanden zu sagen, wohin er ging. Wenn sie ihn vermissen würden, bevor er zurück war, na ja…darum würde er sich später kümmern.

Er lief schnell durch die Gänge und die Treppen hinab. Er war aufgeregt und nervös zugleich. Och, komm schon, Potter , sagte er zu sich selber, gib es zu. Du hast Angst ohne Ende. Er dachte daran, was Professor Dumbledore ihm am Nachmittag über Dracos Vater erzählt hatte. Er nahm die Warnung ernst, weil er wusste, dass er früher oder später wahrscheinlich gezwungen sein würde, sich Lucius Malfoy oder anderen Todessern zu stellen – er wusste, dass er ihr Hauptziel war. Bei dem Gedanke wurde ihm schlecht und er wünschte sich mehr als alles andere sich nicht noch mal Voldemort und seinen Anhängern stellen zu müssen. Er hatte es nicht vor, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Aber Voldemort war eine bekannte Gefahr. Was ihn im Moment wirklich nervös machte, was viel unmittelbarer und unbekannter war, war was Draco ihm antun könnte – und was das bedeuten könnte.

Harry dachte an das zurück, was Draco an diesem Nachmittag getan hatte, als sie mit Dumbledore sprachen. Sogar jetzt, nur daran zu denken, ließ ihn erröten. Er hatte versucht dem Schulleiter zu erklären, dass sie sich nicht gestritten hatten, und plötzlich merkte er, dass Draco sich an ihn lehnte. Dracos Fingerspitzen hatten seine unter dem Ärmel seines Umhanges gefunden und Draco hatte seine Finger oh-so-sanft und oh-so-langsam über die Innenseite von Harrys Fingern hoch wandern lassen. Hoch über die Handinnenfläche zum Handgelenk und wieder zurück. Dann hatte er sie zwischen Harrys Finger gleiten lassen und mit ihm für einen kurzen Moment Händchen gehalten. Gott sei Dank war der Papierbeschwerer von Dumbledores Tisch gerollt – wenigstens hatte Dumbledore vielleicht nicht mitbekommen, was Draco tat. Das ganze konnte nicht länger gedauert haben als ein paar Sekunden, aber Harry war beinahe zu einer Masse von lockerem Wackelpudding reduziert worden bevor Draco seine Hand drückte und weg trat.

Niemand außer Draco Malfoy war jemals in der Lage gewesen, diese intensiven, emotionalen Reaktionen mit nur einem einfachen Blick, oder einem Wort, und jetzt einer Berührung – oder, oh Gott, einem Kuss - aus ihm heraus zu locken. Das musste was Wichtiges bedeuten, und ob nun nervös oder nicht, er wollte herausfinden was.

Die Dinge hatten sich schnell zwischen ihnen verändert, und so vollständig, dass die Realität von gestern hundert Jahre her erschien. Und so, zusätzlich zur Nervosität, fühlte sich Harry auch durcheinander und ängstlich. Vertraute er Draco jetzt wirklich? Wie konnte er innerhalb eines Tages sechs Jahre voller Misshandlungen aus seinem Gehirn streichen? Und doch schien er genau das zu tun. Es könnte sich noch immer als ein mieser Trick herausstellen, aber er hatte sehr überzeugende Beweise gesehen, dass Draco sich wirklich verändert hatte. Irgendwie war Harry sich sehr sicher. Er wusste es einfach, ohne es erklären zu können, dass es kein Trick war, dass die Veränderung, die er in Draco sah, echt war. Sein Herz wollte, dass er Draco glaubte, ihm vergab und ihm vertraute. Aber sollte er? Darüber nachzudenken, führte ihn nur zurück zu den unbeantworteten Fragen. Bei Draco war der einzige Ort, wo er die Antworten finden könnte, und so ging er.

Ohne Schwierigkeiten fand Harry die Nische, die der Eingang zu den Turmtreppen, die zu Dracos Raum führten, war. Seltsam, dass er es noch nie bemerkt hatte, aber der größte Teil von Hogwarts Architektur war so, dass du bestimmte Dinge nie siehst bis du weißt, dass es da ist. Die Treppe führte spiralförmig nach oben mit Türen in jedem Stockwerk. Harry zählte fünf Türen, bevor er die am Ende der Treppe erreichte. Er fragte sich, wer in all den anderen Räumen wohnte, aber alle zusammenhängenden Gedanken verschwanden aus seinem Kopf, als er Dracos Tür gegenüber stand. Jetzt oder nie – würde er klopfen oder würde er schreiend zu seinem sicheren, gemütlichen Gryffindorkokon rennen? Sollten Gryffindors nicht eigentlich mutig sein? Harry entschied, dass er Kokons nicht mochte. Er holte tief Luft und klopfte an.

Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte Harry leise Schritte und die Tür öffnete sich. Und dann sah er in diese atemberaubenden, silbergrauen Augen, die aufzuleuchten schienen, als sie ihn sahen, welches ein gleiches Leuchten in ihm selber verursachtete.

„Hey Harry", sagte Draco leise. Er trat zur Seite, um Harry eintreten zu lassen, schloss dann hinter ihm die Tür. Sie sahen sich einige Sekunden in einer schüchternen und seltsamen Stille einfach nur an. Draco trug eine schwarze Jeans und einen schwarzen Strickpullover. Er war barfuss. Irgendwie schaffte es Draco immer die einfachsten Sachen elegant aussehen zu lassen, Harry dagegen trug noch immer sein Schulhemd und seine Schulweste zu alten Jeans und seinen gewöhnlichen Turnschuhen. Ein Outfit in dem er sich noch nie unsicher gefühlt hatte, bis zu diesem Moment.

Draco schielte zu seinem Schreibtisch und wieder zurück zu Harry. „Ich habe noch drei Arithmantikaufgaben zu lösen", sagte er verzeihend. „Stört es dich, wenn ich die noch beende?"

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Natürlich stört es mich nicht."

„Dann setzt dich zum Feuer", sagte Draco. „Da habe ich das Schachbrett aufgebaut. Ich muss das Feuer die meiste Zeit brennen lassen – es kann hier drin richtig kalt werden." Er warf Harry einen zögernden Blick zu, ging dann zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich hin.

Harry bestaunte das Zimmer zum ersten Mal und war verblüfft. Vor dem Kamin zu seiner rechten standen sich zwei große, protzige Sessel gegenüber mit einem kleinen Tisch zwischen ihnen. Des weiteren stand an der Wand Dracos Schreibtisch und daneben in der Ecke befand sich ein großes Bücherregal überfüllt mit Büchern. Das Himmelbett mit den schweren Vorhängen stand links von ihm, das Kopfende an der Wand und Dracos Truhe am Fußende. Zwischen dem Schreibtisch und dem Bett war ein riesiges, bogenförmiges Fenster. Am anderen Ende des Bettes stand ein Nachttisch und an der linken Wand stand ein gewaltiger Kleiderschrank. Harry konnte sehen, dass neben dem Kleiderschrank noch eine weitere Tür vorhanden war. Mehrere Lampen hingen von der Decke, welche goldene Lichtkugeln zum flackernden Licht des Kamins hinzufügten. „Das ist ein unglaubliches Zimmer", sagte er sehr beeindruckt. „Was ist hinter der Tür da drüben?"

„Badezimmer", sagte Draco abwesend, da er in mitten einer Aufgaben war.

„Du hast dein eigenes BADEZIMMER!" Harry war erstaunt. Er hatte noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben ein eigenes Badezimmer gehabt.

Draco drehte sich um und einen Moment weg von seinen Aufzeichnungen. „Die ganzen anderen Slytherin Siebtklässer teilen sich die Zimmer in diesem Turm, aber das hier ist das einzige mit Badezimmer. Es war mal ein Lehrerzimmer", sagte Draco. „Ich hatte Glück, dass ich es bekommen hatte."

Ein Lehrerzimmer. Harry lächelte. Also wollte Dumbledore, dass Draco nächstes Jahr blieb – hatte am Anfang des Jahres genug Glauben in ihm gehabt, um ihm jetzt schon ein Lehrerzimmer zu geben. Allein dieser Gedanke machte es Harry ein bisschen angenehmer, so setzte er sich in den Sessel, der näher zu ihm war. Der Sessel, der mit Blickrichtung ins Zimmer und zu Dracos Schreibtisch war. Er beobachtete Draco eine Weile, lehnte sich dann vor, um das Schachbrett und seine Figuren zu untersuchen.

Es war ein exquisites Set. Die Figuren waren aus Onyx und Alabaster geformt, die Quadrate auf dem Brett waren aus sehr dunklem Holz und Perle. Harry nahm einen der schwarzen Springer. Es war ein kompliziert geschnitzter, brüllender Drache, seine Flügel halb ausgebreitet, seine Augen aus winzigen roten Edelsteinen, die im Feuerschein flackerten. Der Turm war ein Schlossturm mit Rosenranken, die an ihm empor wucherten. Und die Bauern, jeder einzelne auf einer Blume oder einem Blatt kniend, waren süße Elfen, die so aussahen, als würden sie von innen heraus leuchten, wie es richtige Feen taten. Harry hatte selten so etwas Schönes gesehen. Jede Figur war so unglaublich detailliert und perfekt. Harry stellte vorsichtig den Drachen zurück, bemerkte dabei, dass Draco die drei Züge, die sie letzte Nacht und heute Morgen gemacht hatten, schon gesetzt hatte.

„Fertig", sagte Draco genau in dem Moment von seinem Platz am Schreibtisch. Er schloss sein Buch, rollte das Pergament mit den Hausaufgaben zusammen und kam zu Harry, wo er sich auf den anderen Sessel nieder ließ. „Und was denkst du?", fragte er mit einem Nicken zum Brett. „Es gehörte meiner Großmutter. Sie brachte mir das Spielen bei."

„Es ist wunderschön", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Ich habe beinahe Angst, es anzufassen. Ist es Zauberschach?"

„Oh nein", sagte Draco, „definitiv nicht. Ich hasse Zauberschach – zu unordentlich, keine Eleganz. Du musst die Figuren selber setzen." Er rollte sich in seinem Sessel zusammen und platzierte seine Füße neben sich. Harry schlüpfte aus seinen ausgetretenen Latschen und hob seine Füße ebenfalls auf den Sessel, allerdings saß er im Schneidersitz, seine Knie über die Lehnen hinausreichend, die Ellbogen auf den Knien und das Kinn in seinen Händen ruhend.

„Und wenn wir gerade davon reden. Du bist dran, Harry", sagte Draco leise.

Harry blickte zu Draco. Draco war jetzt vorsichtig. Er sah nervös aus. Seine Hände waren in seinem Schoß ineinander verschränkt. Harry konnte alles machen, alles fragen. Harry schaute nach unten und musterte das Schachbrett. Er wusste seinen nächsten Zug bereits….aber die Frage, die er stellen wollte, würde viel peinlicher für ihn selber werden als für Draco. Trotzdem, er wollte es nun mal wissen. Er starrte auf das Brett als würde er seinen nächsten Zug in Betracht ziehen, die Tarnung dafür, dass er versuchte herauszufinden, wie er seine erste Frage formulieren sollte – die Frage, die ihn schon den ganzen Tag geplagt hatte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und seufzte. Schließlich griff er nach dem kleinen Drachen, den er sich vorhin angesehen hatte. „Springer zu F6", sagte er. Er schaute zu Draco, dann nach unten. „Du hast mich heute Morgen gefragt, wie es kommt, dass ich den Kuss so mochte." Er blickte wieder auf und traf Dracos Augen. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das tat?"

Die Spannung schien aus Dracos Gesicht zu verschwinden. Er lächelte sanft und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Weil du hier bist."

Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung bei dem Lächeln. Gott, er war zu unvorbereitet, um sich mit den Einfluss, die Dracos Lächeln auf ihn hatten, auseinanderzusetzen. Sie waren so neu, so unerwartet, so … atemberaubend. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, zwang sich, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was er sagen musste. Dracos Antwort war so peinlich offensichtlich, aber nicht das, was er wissen wollte. „Ich meine nicht jetzt", sagte er nach einem Moment. „Ich meine heute Morgen – wir hatten noch nicht mal miteinander geredet, als du das gesagt hast."

Draco grinste ihn an. „Ich wusste es in dem Moment, als du in die Große Halle kamst, Harry. Ich wusste, es gab wahrscheinlich nur zwei Wege, wie du reagieren würdest – du würdest es mögen und wie verrückt versuchen herauszufinden, warum – in diesem Fall würdest du es niemanden erzählen – oder du würdest schrecklich abweisend sein und mit einer Herde Gryffindors zum Frühstück erscheinen, die mich zu Brei schlagen würden. Eigentlich war es das, was ich erwartet hatte", fügte er hinzu. „Aber als du zum Frühstück kamst und so aussahst, als hättest du die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, so niedlich mitleidig und durcheinander, da wusste ich es."

Harry fand es gar nicht gut, dass er so vorhersehbar und durchschaubar war, aber Draco machte sich nicht lustig über ihn. Um genau zu sein, hatte er gerade gesagt, Harry sei ‚niedlich'? Oh scheiße. Harry hatte gehofft, dass er noch ein bisschen länger für sich behalten konnte, wie sehr ihn der Kuss berührt hatte. Aber das erschien sinnlos, wenn man Dracos Gewissheit sah. Niedlich! Ich habe ein größeres Problem, als ich gedacht habe. „Okay", sagte er langsam. „Vielleicht hat es mir gefallen, aber das bedeutet nicht automatisch, dass ich es noch mal machen möchte. Vielleicht will ich nur mit dir befreundet sein, Draco, jetzt da du mich wissen lassen hast, dass wir das können. Vielleicht will ich einfach die ganzen Streitereien beenden."

Draco blickte runter auf seine Hände, so dass der lange silberblonde Pony nach vorne fiel und seine Augen versteckte. Er schwieg lange. Schließlich sagte er mit sehr leiser Stimme: „Wenn es das ist, was du willst, Harry … kann ich das tun." Er warf mit einen leichten Kopfbewegung sein Haar zurück, sah auf das Schachbrett und bewegte einen weißen Drachen. „Springer zu C3." Er sah zu Harry auf. „Was möchtest du, Harry?"

Harry begegnete Dracos Augen und ein großer Schmerz entstand in Harrys Bauch. Eine kühle Zurückhaltung lag jetzt in Dracos Augen. Die Offenheit, die diese grauen Augen voller Wärme weich gemacht hatten, war verschwunden, und Harry empfand den Verlust dieser Wärme wie ein Stich in die Eingeweide. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte er erschöpft. Aber genau da, als er diese kühle Distanz in Dracos Augen sah, wusste er es. Er sah abrupt nach unten, den Augenkontakt brechend, irgendwie verunsichert bei seiner Reaktion, und spürte die Hitze in seinem Gesicht, die bis zu seinen Ohrenspitzen reichte. Er wusste, was er wollte. Mehr als alles andere wollte er die Wärme zurück, wollte er in diese silbergrauen Augen blicken und sie für ihn weich werden sehen. Er wollte, dass Draco ihn so zärtlich und sanft berührte, wie er es letzte Nacht getan hatte, wollte ihn halten und sein Gesicht in das samtweiche, blonde Haar vergraben. Er wollte, dass Draco ihn noch mal küsste. Und mit diesem Wissen fühlte er sich schrecklich erschüttert.

Er war hier her gekommen mit der Erwartung, die Dinge langsam anzugehen, aber das hier war überhaupt nicht langsam. Er hatte die Wirkung, die Draco auf ihn haben würde – hier zu sein, alleine mit ihm in seinem Zimmer, zu wissen, wie Draco fühlte und was Draco wollte – und seine eigenen Reaktionen darauf, vollkommen unterschätzt. Heute Morgen in Binns Unterricht hatte er sich gewundert, warum er über Dracos Interesse an ihm nicht stärker geschockt war. Wahrscheinlich weil die Gefühle, über die er nachgedacht hatte, die von Draco waren, aber jetzt, da es seine eigenen waren, war er geschockt. Seine Sexualität war in Fetzen und er schien sich seinen veränderten Gefühlen nicht schnell genug anzupassen, um irgendetwas, von dem, was er fühlte, in Worte zu fassen. Was könnte er sagen? Es ging zu schnell. Alles was er tun konnte, war da zu sitzen, über sich selbst geschockt sein und sich mies fühlen, weil er Draco verletzte. „Es tut mir leid….", war alles, was er sagen konnte.

Draco hatte seine Knie zur Brust gezogen und seine Arme um seine Beine geschlungen. Er beobachtete Harry genau, als ob er versuchte zu verstehen, was Harry nicht sagte. „Dann bist du wieder dran, Harry", sagte er schließlich mit einem verletzten Unterton, „wenn das die einzige Antwort ist, die du mir geben kannst."

Harry konnte nur an eine Frage denken – die eine, wozu er verzweifelt die Antwort brauchte. Seine Brille war ein Stück die Nase runter gerutscht und er schob sie unbewusst wieder hoch, dabei das Schachbrett studierend und wieder Zeit schindend. Die Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden Jungs war spürbar angespannter geworden und Harry war eher entnervt bei Dracos Ton. Schließlich sagte er: „Bauer zu B5", und bewegte die Figur mit leicht zitternder Hand. „Ich habe dich bei Bällen und solchen Dingen mit Mädchen tanzen sehen", sagte er sehr leise. Er machte eine Pause, holte tief Luft, um die langsam steigende Panik zu bekämpfen, und zwang sich die Frage zu ende zu stellen. „Also, woher wusstest du, dass du …. schwul bist?"

Draco bewegte sich ungemütlich in seinem Sessel. Er strich die Harre, die wieder vor seine Augen gefallen waren, zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, dass ich es bin", sagte er zögerlich. „Es stellte sich einfach heraus, dass die Person, mit der ich zusammen sein möchte, ein Junge ist. Ich fühle mich zu anderen Jungs nicht hingezogen oder anderen Mädchen. Nur diese eine Person, die", füget er kaum hörbar hinzu, „sich niemals für mich interessiert hat."

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Also hast du dir diesen komplizierten Plan mit dem Schachspiel ausgedacht, nur damit ich mit dir schlafe?", sagte er erstaunt. Doch in dem Moment, als der Satz seinen Mund verlassen hatte, wusste Harry, dass er etwas sehr falsches gesagt hatte.

Dracos Augen stürmten wie silberne Blitze. Er entfaltete seine Beine und stand schneller auf als Harry glaubte, dass es überhaupt möglich war. „Ich denke, du solltest gehen", sagte er kalt. „Jetzt."

„Draco, nein -."

Draco trat schnell zu Harry, griff nach seinem Arm und zerrte ihn aus dem Sessel. „VERSCHWINDE einfach!" Er zog Harry, welcher viel zu überrascht war, um sich zu wehren, zur Tür, öffnete sie, stieß ihn hinaus, und knallte die Tür hinter ihm zu. Ein paar Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und Harrys Schuhe kamen geflogen, wobei einer Harry mitten im Rücken traf.

„AU!" Harry drehte sich als die Tür gerade zum zweiten Mal zugeknallt wurde. Er fand sich am Ende der Wendeltreppe wieder in dem dunklen, eiskalten Turm, einer Tür gegenüber, die gerade vor seiner Nase zugeknallt worden war. Geistesabwesend sammelte er seine Schuhe auf. Und blickte wieder zur Tür. Verdammt und zur Hölle noch mal! Was war gerade passiert?

Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen und zurückzudenken. Draco war vollkommen ehrlich und offen gewesen, auch wenn es so offensichtlich schmerzte. Und Harry hatte einfach dagesessen und sich durch seine Verwirrtheit zu einem Feigling machen lassen. Damit hatte er Draco mehr verletzt als seine Schweigsamkeit. Dann hatte er ihn auch noch wütend gemacht, obwohl er nicht ganz wusste, wieso Draco so reagiert hatte. Er dachte zurück an das, was Draco zuletzt gesagt hatte und erstarrte. Oh Gott – er hatte mir gerade gesagt, dass er nie jemand anderes wollte als mich und ich habe das total überhört. Er stöhnte innerlich. Meister der Mistkerle hatte wieder zugeschlagen! Trotzdem glaubte Harry nicht, dass das der Grund gewesen war, warum Draco ihn rausgeschmissen hatte.

Und was jetzt, dachte er. Er drehte seinen Kopf, blickte die lange Wendeltreppe hinunter und wieder zurück zur verschlossenen Tür. Auf keinen Fall würde er zurück in seinen Schlafsaal gehen. Alles was er jetzt wollte lag hinter dieser Tür. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar und seufzte. Ich muss da wieder rein, um mit ihm zu reden.

Er stieg die Stufe hoch, die ihn auf eine Höhe mit der Tür brachte, und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen das Holz. Von der anderen Seite hörte er etwas, was verdächtig nach einem gedämpften Stöhnen klang. Harry war entsetzt. „Draco!", sagte er so laut wie er sich traute. Er klopfte sacht. „Draco, bitte lass mich wieder rein!" Er wartete einen Moment und lauschte. Er klopfte noch mal. „Es tut mir leid!" Er zitterte leicht. Verdammt, es ist eiskalt hier draußen. „Ich möchte nicht gehen.

Die Tür rüttelte leicht, wie als wenn jemand, der sich dagegen gelehnt hatte, sich bewegt hatte. Harry schlug wieder an die Tür. „Draco? Ich möchte mit dir reden und ich werde nicht weggehen. Ich bleibe die ganze Nacht vor deiner Tür stehen, wenn ich muss." Er erzitterte erneut, lehnte dann seine Stirn gegen die Tür und seufzte mitleidig. „Es ist eiskalt hier draußen. Wenn du mich nicht bald rein lässt, wird von mir nichts weiter als ein hässlicher Eisblock eines Mistkerls übrig bleiben!" Er lauschte angespannt. Er konnte Draco auf der anderen Seite der Tür beinahe spüren. „Draco", sagte er diesmal so ernst er konnte. „Ich muss dir was sagen. Du liegst falsch – was du über mich gesagt hast, dass ich nicht interessiert wäre – das ist nicht war."

Auf einmal waren Schritte auf der Treppe hinter ihm zu hören. „Na sieh mal einer an", sagte eine höhnische Stimme. „Wenn das mal nicht Harry Potter ist! Wie faszinierend!"

Harry wirbelte herum, sein Rücken an Dracos Tür gepresst und seine Schuhe mit einer Hand an seine Brust gedrückt. Ihm gegenüber stand Pansy Parkinson im Nachthemd. Oh. Mein. Gott.

„So das ist es, was der Eiskönig die ganze Zeit für sich behalten hatte", sagte Pansy mit zuckersüßer Stimme. Sie lächelte Harry auf eine Art und Weise an, die seine Haut zusammenziehen ließ – es war so eine Art Kreuzung aus fleischgewordenen Bösen und gefräßiger Verführung. Sie trat näher und ihre Stimme verwandelte sich in puren Sirup. „Oder hat er dich auch rausgeworfen?" Sie schlug mit ihren Wimpern. „Armes Baby." Sie platzierte eine ihrer Hände in der Nähe von Harrys Schulter am Türrahmen. Ihre Finger begannen zu Harrys Schlüsselbein zu krabbeln.

Er schluckte hart und rutschte weg.

„Mmmmm. Harry … du weißt, ich würde dich nicht rauswerfen, wenn du jemals mich besuchen würdest", schnurrte sie. Sie lehnte sich vor bis ihre gespitzten Lippen nur noch Zentimeter von Harrys entfernt waren.

Harry zuckte zurück und sein Kopf schlug kräftig gegen die Tür. DRACO, schrie er leise. Öffne die Tür! JETZT!

Plötzlich, als käme die Antwort, spürte er, wo die Tür gewesen war, leere Luft hinter sich und eine Hand griff ihn am Hemdrücken und zog kräftig. Harry stolperte rückwärts in Dracos Zimmer und wurde unfeierlich zur Seite geschoben. Er beobachtete erstaunt, wie Draco sich aus der Tür lehnte mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand und sagte: „Obliviate quintminutus." Dann zog er seine Hand zurück und versteckte seinen Zauberstab hinter seinem Rücken.

„Pansy?", sagte Draco mit überraschtem und verwundertem Ton. „Hallo?" Er wartete. „Was machst du hier? Du weißt, ich mag es nicht am Abend gestört zu werden wenn ich lerne." Er schaute angeekelt an ihr hoch und runter und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Um Himmels Willen, du bist nicht mal angemessen angezogen."

„Es . es tut mir Leid, Draco", sagte Pansy mit einer sehr veränderten, unterwürfigen Stimme. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher … Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, warum ich hier hoch kam. Irgendetwas von wegen Türen zuknallen … und Stimmen … vielleicht."

„Hm", sagte Draco. „Mir erscheint alles einwandfrei leise. Geh jetzt wieder runter, bevor du dir eine Erkältung oder so was einfängst. So ist es fein. Geh wieder in dein Zimmer. Genau so – immer die Treppen runter. Gute Nacht." Er schloss die Tür und seufzte tief. Er schaute zur Seite zu Harry. „Du", sagte er trocken, „wärst beinah in großen Schwierigkeiten gewesen."

Harry lehnte sich zurück an die Wand, schloss die Augen (die Brille saß etwas schief) und biss auf seine Unterlippe. Er fror, war gerade schrecklich entnervt gewesen und wusste nicht, ob Draco noch sauer war. Vielleicht sollte er doch gehen. Doch dann fühlte er Wärme, nicht berührend, aber sehr nah und seine Brille wurde sanft gerade gerückt. Seine Schuhe wurden aus seinem gefrorenen Griff gezogen und er hörte sie zu Boden fallen.

„Bist du okay?", sagte eine leise Stimme nah an seinem Gesicht.

Harry öffnete die Augen. Draco stand so nah, dass er leicht erschrak. In Dracos Augen war noch immer wütende Vorsicht erkennbar, doch Harry sah auch Sorge und das war nah genug an der Wärme, die er vermisst hatte, dass er sich wieder an die Gedanken vom Turm erinnerte, der Entschluss, hier wieder rein zu kommen und ehrlich zu sein. „Nein", flüsterte er gekränkt, „bin ich nicht. Ich bin halb erfroren, ich werde wochenlang Albträume über Mopsgesichter mit Lippen haben und ich verstehe nicht, warum du mich überhaupt hinaus geschmissen hast."

Für einen Moment sah Draco so aus, als wäre er zwischen Lachen und Wütendsein hin und her gerissen. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich und zogen sich dann zusammen – Wut gewann. „Ich habe dich rausgeworfen, weil das, was du gesagt hast, wirklich mies war. Wie kannst du glauben, dass das hier bloß ein blöder Plan war, damit du mit mir schläfst, oder dass ich dich über so will-."

„Weil es das ist, was du mir heute Morgen erzählt hattest", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Dass du vorhast, ‚alles zu nehmen' und am Ende dieses Schachspiels deine Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren."

„Das ist überhaupt nicht, was ich gesagt habe!", erwiderte Draco laut. „Gott, Harry, wie zur Hölle soll ich dich zwingen, mit mir zu schlafen? In dem ich den Imperiusfluch benutze? Selbst wenn es nicht illegal wäre, weiß ich zufälligerweise, dass es bei dir nicht besonders gut funktionieren würde. Und ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass du so ein Idiot bist, dass du mit mir schläfst selbst wenn du nicht wolltest, nur weil ich irgend ein dummes Spiel gewonnen hätte und ich dich danach fragen würde!" Draco hatte seine Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und funkelte Harry an. „Aber das Schlimmste ist, dass du offensichtlich glaubst, dass ich so ein kranker Mistkerl wäre, der dich das fragt!"

Harry hatte aufgehört Draco anzuschauen, starrte nun auf den Boden und biss wieder auf seine Unterlippe, seine Arme dabei über die Brust verkreuzt. Er schaute erst nach einem langen Moment der Stille auf, als es so aussah, dass Draco fertig war mit schreien. Draco hatte sein Gesicht von Harry weggedreht und schaute zu Boden. Harry bemerkte, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, dass er nicht wütend war, dass das, was er am meisten wollte, war, zu verstehen, was Draco meinte. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise mit bestimmter Stimme, „wenn ich dich missverstanden habe. Aber ich kenne dich nicht wirklich, Draco. Die Person, die ich kannte, war ein Mistkerl. Heute Morgen, als ich sagte, dass ich dir nicht glaubte, dass du noch eine Jungfrau wärst, sagtest du, dass du planst, dass beim Ende des Spiels geändert zu haben. Und mir fällt nichts anderes ein, was du damit gemeint haben könntest."

Draco verschränkte seine Arme, sagte aber nichts. Er schien in einem inneren Konflikt zwischen seiner eigenen Wut und seinen verletzten Gefühlen gefangen zu sein.

Ihn beobachtend verspürte Harry ein sehr starkes Verlangen, ihn zu berühren, um den Schmerz zu lindern. Die Distanz zwischen ihnen schmerzte innerlich. Er wollte Draco zu sich ziehen und ihn umarmen, so dass nichts mehr zwischen ihnen war. Und dieses Mal schockierte ihn das Verlangen nicht so sehr. Irgendwie war es …akzeptabel. Trotzdem, es existierte noch immer eine große Kluft zwischen dem Gedanke, dass es okay sei, und dem eigentlichen Handeln. Also wartete er mit der Hoffnung, dass Draco etwas sagen würde. Doch schließlich, als die Stille scheinbar eine halbe Ewigkeit den Raum einnahm, fragte er ziemlich traurig: „Möchtest du noch immer, dass ich gehe?"

Sofort blickte Draco auf. „Nein!", sagte er, erschrocken aufgrund des Vorschlages. Er schaute Harry eine Sekunde lang an, wendete seine Augen dann wieder auf den Fußboden. „Nein, geh nicht. Tut … Tut mir Leid. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dich gerade so angeschrieen habe."

Harry holte erleichtert Luft und die Anspannung in seinem Magen löste sich ein bisschen. „Vergiss es", sagte er. Dann meinte er sanft neckend: „Ich bin viel Schlimmeres als das von dir gewöhnt, Malfoy." Er sah einen Ansatz eines Lächelns auf Dracos Gesicht erscheinen. „So", sagte er, von dem anderen Jungen ein breiteres Lächeln zu gewinnen versuchend. „Ich nehme dann an, dass ich falsch lag, als ich dachte, du würdest planen, mich auf den Boden zu schmeißen, mir meine Sachen vom Leib zu reißen und wilden Sex mit mir zu haben, wenn du das Spiel gewinnen würdest?" Er hatte gehofft, Draco zum Lachen zu bringen, und war vollkommen von der Reaktion des anderen Jungen überrascht.

„Oh um Himmels Willen, Harry", sagte Draco sanft während er bis zu den Haarspitzen errötete. „Das ist überhaupt nicht, was ich gemeint hatte", fuhr er ernst fort. Er holte tief Luft. „Vielleicht, weil ich versucht habe dich zu necken … dich zum spielen anzustacheln … und mir es peinlich wegen der Jungfrau-Sache war, kam es einfach aus meinem Mund. Offensichtlich hattest du keine hohe Meinung von meiner Moral, da du dachtest, ich würde mit dem gesamten Slytherin-Mädchenschlafsaal schlafen. Aber die nennen mich alle … was Pansy halt gesagt hatte." Draco stoppte und redete dann noch leiser weiter. „Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich schon immer die dumme Idee gehabt habe, zu warten, bis ich jemanden liebe … bis mich jemand liebt."

Bei Dracos Worten löste sich ein kleiner, innerer Angstknoten, den Harry kaum bemerkt hatte, und glitt davon. „Das ist so was von nicht dumm, Draco", unterbrach Harry leise, dabei bewusst dieselben Worte benutzend, die Draco letzte Nacht zu ihm gesagt hatte – Worte, die ihm viel bedeuteten. Dracos Blick flackerte kurz zu seinem hinauf und Harry sah ein Leuchten der Wiedererkennung in ihm, bevor Draco wieder weg sah.

„Der Punkt ist", führte Draco leicht befangen fort, „dass ich weiß, dass du mich nicht liebst … Gott, ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob du mich magst … aber ich würde nicht mit dir schlafen wollen, es sei denn du wolltest. Ich hatte bloß gehofft, das beim Spielende … wenn du mich kennen gelernt hättest … du vielleicht wollen würdest…"

Endlich schaute er auf und traf Harrys Augen. „Letzte Nacht war nicht geplant gewesen – ich sollte mich von dir fernhalten. Aber dann hattest du deine Arme um mich herum und ich … ich dachte mir dieses Schachspiel genau in dem Moment aus, als eine Ausrede, um dich zu küssen … denn ich wollte so sehr, da ich dachte, dass ich nie wieder die Chance dazu bekommen würde. Ich hatte nie erwartet, dass es weiter gehen würde, bis du zum Frühstück kamst. Alles, was ich wirklich mit dem Spiel vorgehabt hatte, war uns eine Entschuldigung zum Reden zu geben … oder was auch immer sonst …" Seine Stimme verstummte und er seufzte und blickte unglücklich zu seinen Füßen. „Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass du aufhören kannst zu spielen, wenn du möchtest."

Harry war vollkommen überrascht gewesen, als Draco rot anlief. Er hatte sich in das wundervollste Rosenrosa verwandelt. Harry war beinahe zu sehr abgelenkt, um zuzuhören, doch jedes von Dracos Wörtern donnerte in ihm und zerrte an seinem Herz. Er wunderte sich wieder über Dracos Fähigkeit, so unerschrocken ehrlich über seine Gefühle sein zu können, und darüber, wie sich seine Gefühle von einer Minute zur nächsten veränderten. Er beobachtete Draco genau während dieser sprach und als Draco stoppte und ihn anschaute, ließ die Aufrichtigkeit in diesen grauen Augen sein Hals schmerzen. Als Draco zurück auf den Boden starrte, spürte Harry wieder den Verlust dieses Blickes. Jetzt war er an der Runde, unerschrocken ehrlich zu sein.

„Ich möchte weiter spielen", sagte Harry. „Es verursacht uns zum Reden und ich möchte das. Würde ich das nicht, wäre ich heute Nacht nicht gekommen, oder ich wäre gegangen, als du mich rausgeworfen hast." Er holte tief Luft. „Ich versuche sehr stark, meine Gefühle für dich zu sortieren und zu verstehen, aber das meiste, das ich im Moment fühle, ist Nervosität und Unsicherheit. Und", fügte er sanft hinzu, „es ist nicht fair, dass du verletzt und wütend reagierst, weil ich dich noch nicht verstehe oder ich nicht weiß, was ich fühle. Du hattest augenscheinlich etwas Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, aber ich hatte weniger als einen Tag."

Draco sah auf und lächelte ihn reumütig an. „Geduldig und fair zu sein, war noch nie meine stärkste Charaktereigenschaft, Harry", sagte er. „Nicht alles an mir hat sich verändert."

Aber Harry wusste, dass er ihn nur ärgern wollte und er war gegen das zärtliche Lächeln, das Draco ihm schenkte, oder den sanften zugeworfenen Blicken überhaupt nicht immun. „Du bist an der Reihe", sagte Harry während er versuchte, die kribbelnden Empfindungen, die zur hälfte Panik und zur hälfte Erregung waren und in ihm rumorten wenn Draco ihn so ansah, zu ignorieren.

Dracos Augen zogen Harrys für einen weiteren zauberhaften Moment in den Bann bevor er zum Tisch ging, seinen Zauberstab ablegte und das Schachbrett musterte.

Harry folgte ihm und setzte sich in den Sessel, in dem er vorher gesessen hatte. Er war dankbar wieder die Wärme des Feuers zu spüren aber auch etwas angespannt aufgrund der ungewissen Erwartung, wie Dracos nächster Zug aussehen würde.

Draco betrachtete das Brett ein bisschen länger bevor er seine Figur setzte. "Pawn to G4", sagte er als er zu Harry blickte. Dann rollte er sich wieder in seinen Sessel zusammen und begenete Harry mit einem standhaften, beruhigenen Blick. „Erzählt mir, welche Gefühle du für mich hast, Harry. Du musst nicht verstehen, was sie bedeuten. Sag mir einfach was du fühlst."

Harry seufzte, ließ sich gegen den Sesselrücken fallen und schloss seine Augen. „Okay", sagte er. „Ich werde es versuchen. Aber der Grund, warum ich gesagt hatte, dass ich es nicht eher wusste, ist, dass sich alles ständig ändert. Jedes mal wenn du mit mir redest oder mich anschaust … oder mich berührst", fügte er sanft hinzu, „verändern sich meine Gefühle für dich oder wie ich die Dinge zwischen uns sehe." Er öffnete die Augen und starrte für eine Weile ins Feuer und dann zu Draco. Draco sah nicht zu ihm aber Harry wusste, dass Draco aufmerksam zuhörte. „Ich bin durcheinander … wenn ich daran denke, dass ich gestern noch dachte, ich würde dich hassen, und heute nicht mehr." Harry unterbrach sich und führ sich mit einer Hand durch sein abstehendes Haar. „Nein, so mein ich das nicht … ich hasse dich jetzt nicht nur nicht. Die Person, die du gestern Nacht und heute gewesen bist, ist jemand … den ich sehr mögen könnte, denke ich – dem, ich glaube, ich nah sein möchte – vielleicht sehr nahe."

Draco sah aufgrund des Gesagten auf und begegnete Harrys Augen. Die wundervolle Wärme war wieder da und ließ Dracos Augen wie silbernes Mondlicht durch weichen, grauen Nebel scheinen.

Ein erregter Schauer lief durch Harry. Gott, er hat die unglaublich schönsten Augen. Harry spürte, dass er sich leicht in den Augen verlieren könnte. Er senkte leicht errötet den Blick. Einen Moment später redete er weiter: „Ich sagte, dass ich vielleicht wollte, dass wir Freunde werden, weil mir das hier zu schnell geht – dass du mich in etwas drängst, das ich nicht will – aber ein anderer Teil von mir will es. Du lässt mich Dinge fühlen, die ich noch nie zuvor gefühlt habe – um genau zu sein konnte ich den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes denken. Aber gleichzeitig bin ich durcheinander … ich bin mir sicher, dass ich hetero bin … zumindest war ich mir sicher … und jetzt -." Harry hörte abrupt auf und stand nach einem kurzen Moment langsam auf, die Augen nach unten gerichtet. „Oh Gott, Draco", sagte sanft, „als du mich letzte Nacht geküsst hast, war das der beste Kuss meines Lebens. Und ich bin viel geküsst worden." Er griff zum Schachbrett und bewegte einen schwarzen Drachen. „Springer zu C6." Er blickte auf zu Draco. „Warum hast du mich nicht ein weiteres Mal zu küssen versucht?"

Draco grinste ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Aus zwei ganz einfachen Gründen, Harry. Erstens dachte ich nicht, dass du das willst und zweitens bist du an Reihe. Ich werde dich nicht noch mal küssen bis du mich nicht zuerst geküsst hast." Er stand auf, schaute auf das Schachbrett und bewegte seinen Bauer um ein Feld. „Bauer zu E3. Also, warum hast du mich noch nicht geküsst?", forderte er heraus.

Harry starrte auf das Brett. Einige Gründe schossen ihm durch den Kopf, Dumbledores Warnung, die Frage seiner Sexualität und die beschwerlichste Frage, was Ron dazu sagen würde, eingeschlossen. Aber er konnte sich nicht mehr einreden, dass er nicht wollte – er wollte. Nichts, woran er dachte, konnte gegen sein Verlangen, Draco genau jetzt in den Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen, ankommen. Nichts war von Bedeutung außer dieser Moment und diese Person.

Plötzlich kam ihm das, was Draco zeitiger gesagt hatte, in Erinnerung: „Es stellte sich einfach heraus, dass die Person, mit der ich zusammen sein möchte, ein Junge ist. Ich fühle mich zu anderen Jungs nicht hingezogen, oder anderen Mädchen. Nur diese eine Person." War es möglich, dass du einer Person begegnen könntest, diese Person lieben könntest, und es egal war, ob sie männlich oder weiblich war, sie einfach die Person war, die du brauchtest und liebtest, die Person, die so perfekt passte – und das es war, was es so perfekt machte? Konnte es so einfach sein? Draco fühlte augenscheinlich so bei ihm. Und vielleicht war Draco diese Person auch für ihn, weil, oh Gott, Draco zu berühren hatte sich so richtig angefühlt …

„Harry?", sagte Draco leise, zögernd. „Beantwortest du meine Frage noch?"

Harry blickte auf und begann langsam zu lächeln. „Nein", sagte er. „Außer, dass ich denke, dass wir genug geredet haben." Er war leise für einen kurzen Moment. „Springer zu G4." Er bewegte seinen Drachen und schlug Dracos Bauern. Er nahm die zierliche, weiße Fee in die Hand, starrte sie eine Sekunde lang an, wie sie in seiner Handinnenfläche lag, und stellte sie dann an den Rand des Schachbretts. Er nahm seine Brille ab, legte sie zusammen und legte sie vorsichtig auf den Tisch, ging dann um diesen herum und blickte zu Draco.

Draco schaute vom Schachbrett auf und begegnete Harrys Augen. Blonde Strähnen über die Stirn verteilt, eine Seite seiner Unterlippe von seinen Zähnen eingefangen, seine Augen Überraschung zeigend, dann schüchterne Hoffnung.

Draco hätte nicht begehrenswerter aussehen können selbst wenn er es versucht hätte. Harry war eingenommen. Vielleicht konnte es wirklich so einfach sein. Alle seine inneren Konflikte verflüchtigten sich. „Komm her", sagte er sanft.

**Ende Kapitel 6**


	7. Chapter 7

So, hier presentiere ich nun Kapitel 7. Ich habe mich sehr über die vielen Kommentare gefreut und mich daher auch beeilt. Nur leider nahm und nahm das Kapitel einfach kein Ende. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber irgendwie dauerte es einfach ewig. Alle, die mich foltern wollte aufgrund des Ende des 6. Kapitel, die weise ich noch mal darauf hin, dass ich nur übersetze! Aber Verlauf der Geschichte habe ich keinen Einfluss ( und damit auch nicht an der Kapitel Einteilung). Ich habe mich auch sehr über die Komplimente gfreut, von wegen guten Schreibstil etc. ..Ähm, fragt mal meine Beta Meisterdieb (riesengroßes Danke an dich)! Die wird euch was ganz anderes erzählen! GANZ WICHTIG: Das nächste Kapitel könnte etwas dauern, da, als ich das achte Kapitel in meinem Microsoft Word Datei kopierte,ich sah, dass es 37(!)Seiten sind. Das wird leider ein bissl dauern. ich bemühe mich, schnell zu sein. Nun viel Spaß! knuddel Merisusa 

**Schachmatt**

**By Naadi Moonfeather**

**Part II: Das Spiel**

**Kapitel 7**

I have to hand it to you

For you've managed to make me forget why I ever agreed to this farce

I don't know why I can't think of anything

I would rather do

Then be wasting my time . . . with you

"Mountain Duet" von Chess by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice und Björn Ulvaeus

Die Zeit stand still, als Harry's zärtlich gesprochene Worte „Komm her" zwischen ihnen in der Luft hingen, in der Stille immer wieder ertönend. Draco schritt um den Tisch herum und kam zu ihm, eine Hand an der Tischkante entlang streifend, als benötigte er etwas solides, um sich daran für einen Moment lang festzuhalten. Er blieb vor Harry stehen, ganz nah, seine linke Hand noch immer auf der Tischkante ruhend, Feuerlicht sein Haar zu geschmolzenen Rot-Gold verwandeln.

Plötzlich empfand Harry nichts lebenswichtiger als einfach Draco anzuschauen, als seine Augen auf dieser perfekt geschwungenen, verlockenden Oberlippe ruhen zu lassen, oder auf den blassen Wangen, die nun gerade aufgrund der Flammen oder vielleicht etwas anderem gerötet waren, oder auf den hellen, fein gebogenen Augenbrauen oder den dicken, dunkelblonden Wimpern, die diese exquisiten Augen umrandeten. Harry sah, dass Draco sein Gesicht ebenfalls musterte, und stellte sich kurz die Frage, ob Draco ihn möglicherweise genauso attraktiv finden könnte, wie er Draco, denn er war erst gerade zu der erschreckenden Erkenntnis gekommen, dass Draco wunderschön anzusehen war. Nicht auf eine feminine Art aber auf eine Art, dass Harry spürte, dass er die perfekten Züge und weichen Farbtöne in Draco's Gesicht die ganze Nacht anstarren könnte.

Harry's Augen wanderten zu dem blassen, Feuer polierten, blonden Pony, welcher über Draco's Stirn fiel, und sein Verlangen zu sehen wandelte sich in das Verlangen zu berühren. Und so tat er es. Mit den Fingerspitzen einer Hand und einer federleichten Berührung strich Harry diese weichen Strähnen zurück, ließ dann seine Finger über die Seite von Draco's Gesicht wandern, hinter sein Ohr und in die seidigen Haare, die den Nacken bedeckten.

Bei der ersten Berührung schlossen sich Draco's Augen und er zog kurz, zitternd die Luft ein.

Harry strich Draco's Haar den Nacken entlang, hob dann seine Hand noch mal und streichelte über die Seite von Dracos Gesicht von der Schläfe bis zum Kinn.

Draco schmiegte sein Gesicht leicht in Harry's Hand, so dass seine Wange Harry's Handinnenfläche berührte.

Die Zartheit dieser kleinen Geste zerstörte Harry fast. Draco nur mit dieser einen leichten Liebkosung von Finger zu Wange berührend lehnte sich Harry nach vorne um ihn zu küssen. Er zögerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, so nah, dass er Draco's Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte, und dann trafen sich ihre Lippen und er küsste Draco, oh, so sanft, und alles verschwand. Zeit, der Raum und alle Gedanken schwirrten davon, in einer Schwindel erregenden Flut voller zitternder Emotionen.

Draco bewegte seine Hände kein Stück, ließ dies Harry's Kuss sein, stellte keine eigenen Anforderungen, übergab die Kontrolle an Harry, gab ihm alles.

Harry bewegte seine Hand hinter Draco's Kopf. Finger glitten in das wundervolle, seidige Haar. Er schlang einen Arm um Draco's Hüfte, zog ihre Körper langsam zusammen, als er den Kuss vertiefte. Draco's warmer Mund öffnete sich für ihn und Harry spürte Draco erzittern, als ihre Körper zusammen kamen. Ein antwortender Schauer ging durch Harry und er fühlte sich in dieser zeitlosen Sekunde, als hätte gerade ein fehlender Teil von ihm, leise und perfekt, zu ihm gefunden. Er ließ seine Hand von Draco's Kopf gleiten, schlang diesen Arm um Draco's Rücken und zog ihn näher an sich ran. Schließlich bewegte sich Draco und Harry spürte, wie starke Arme sich um seinen Hals schlingen, sanfte Hände und Finger seinen Nacken streicheln, sein Haar verwirren. Oh…

Draco reagierte auf ihn, mit einer verstrauensvollen Hingabe und Bereitschaft, die ziemlich neu für Harry war und die Harry sagte, wie viel mehr ihm das bedeutete als alles was Draco gesagt hatte. Er will das wirklich – will mich. Oh Gott, das ist ihm ernst – nein , dachte er, das ist uns ernst . Und Harry erkannte die Verpflichtung, die er mit diesem Kuss einging, an. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass er Draco nie wieder verletzen wollte, niemals wieder.

Harry zog sich ein bisschen zurück, den Kuss sanft abbrechend, das Teilen mit einem zweiten kleinen Kuss besänftigend. „Draco", flüsterte er.

Draco öffnete seine Augen und begegnete Harry's intensiven Blick mit vollkommener Offenheit. Seine Augen waren nebliger, verträumter grauer Samt, und Harry verlor sich in ihnen. Ihre Augen hielten sich gefangen, grün und grau, und die Wände zerbröckelten, die Abgrenzungen fielen, und alle Grenzen stürzten ein, bis nichts mehr zwischen ihnen übrig blieb außer großer, unerforschter Raum. Endlose Blicke voller leuchtender grüner Felder trafen samtige graue Himmel, zusammenschmelzend irgendwo an einem entfernten Horizont, so geschmeidig und glatt, wie zwei Wasserströme, die zu einem zusammenflossen.

Harry war tief bewegt. Er schloss seine Augen und küsste Draco's Mundwinkel, küsste seine Wange und küsste die süße Stelle direkt unter seinem Ohr. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Draco's weichem Haar und versuchte stehen zu bleiben. Er atmete schnell und sein Herz hämmerte. Er konnte Draco's Herzschlag passend zu seinem schlagen fühlen, konnte Draco's schnellen Atem, der seinen widerspiegelte, in seinen Ohren hören.

Die Arme, die um seinen Hals lagen, wurden enger, und ein Flüstern an seinem Ohr sagte: „Springer zu B5", und langsame und unglaublich zärtliche Küsse wurden dann auf seinem Nacken verteilt, in seinen Hemdkragen hinein und auf seinen Hals, dann hoch über sein Kinn, bis diese Lippen wieder seine verschlossen und Harry herausfand, wie es sich anfühlte, von jemanden geküsst zu werden, der ihn vollkommen und ohne Vorbehalt wollte. Es war Offenbarung, Erklärung und wahnsinnig berauschend. Harry spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden.

Doch plötzlich brach Draco den Kuss abrupt ab und zog sich zurück.

Harrys Augen öffneten sich und er begegnete Dracos Augen mit Überraschung und Sorge, sich beraubt fühlend und dann erstaunt darüber, wie sehr er diesen Kuss nicht enden lassen wollte, sich wundernd, warum sich Draco so plötzlich zurückgezogen hatte.

Draco schaute Harry mit tiefer Zuneigung in seinen Augen und einem schelmischen, halben Lächeln auf seinen Lippen an. „Ich will nur sicher gehen –.", sagte er mit einer leisen, neckenden, außer Atem seienden Stimme. „Du willst nicht immer noch … nur Freunde sein, ... oder Harry?"

Harry entließ die Luft, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte, mit einem Lachen. „Oh Gott, du", sagte er den Kopf schüttelnd, ebenfalls noch ein bisschen atemlos aufgrund des Kusses. Er zog Draco näher zu sich und grinste. „Nein", sagte er sanft, sein Gesicht leicht errötend. „Will ich nicht." Draco's Lächeln ließ Harry's Herz umdrehen. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste schnell die entzückend gebogenen Winkel dieses Lächelns. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf und schaute auf das Schachbrett und lachte nochmals. „Du hast nicht mal deine Figur auf dem Brett bewegt."

Draco neigte seinen Kopf und grinste Harry süß an. „Ich war beschäftigt", sagte er nüchtern. Er ließ Harry widerwillig mit einem Arm los und wendete sich dem Schachbrett zu. „Hm", neckte er und drehte sich wieder mit einer Augenbraue gehoben zu Harry, „Ich habe deinen Bauern geschlagen."

„Ich habe deinen zuerst geschlagen", konterte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

Draco lachte und bewegte seinen Drachen. Er nahm Harrys Bauern vom Brett.

Dann bewegte sich Harry. „Bauer zu E6." Er wand sich aus Dracos Armen, nahm sein Handgelenk, trat zurück, setzte sich in seinen Sessel und zog Draco auf seinen Schoß. Er schaute hinauf in diese lieblichen, grauen Augen. „Küss mich noch einmal so", sagte er, seine Arme um Draco schlingend. „Und dieses Mal", fügte er leise hinzu als sich Draco an ihn lehnte und seinen Augen mit einem ruhigen, zärtlichen Blick begegnete, „hör nicht auf."

Draco schlang einen Arm um Harrys Schulter, senkte seine Augen und begann mit der anderen Hand den Kragen von Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er öffnete sanft Harrys Kragen, vergrub sein Gesicht in der warmen Senke von Harrys Nacken und küsste ihn dort. Dann hob er seinen Kopf langsam, eine Spur federleichter Küsse zu Harrys Ohr hinterlassend. „So?", flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr.

Harry stöhnte leise und seine Augen schlossen sich flatternd. Er spürte Dracos Zunge über sein Ohrläppchen huschen und er erzitterte. Gott. „Ja", atmete er. Er schlang seine Arme fester um Draco und zog ihn näher.

Doch dann hob Draco seinen Kopf, um Harry anzusehen, dieses Mal ziemlich nüchtern. „Harry?" Er wartete bis Harry seine Augen öffnete und ihn ebenfalls ansah. Er hielt Harry's Augen für einen Moment mit einem aufmerksamen, suchenden Blick gefangen, bevor er wieder sprach. „Du weißt, dass ist alles andere als ein Spiel für mich."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry leise, ernst, Dracos suchenden Blick mit vollkommener Aufrichtigkeit begegnend. „Und das einzige Spiel, das ich mit die spiele, ist Schach." Er legte seine Hand auf Dracos Gesicht und fuhr mit seinem Daumen sachte über Draco's Wangenknochen. „Das ist das Ehrlichste, was ich jemals gefühlt habe." Harry sah für eine Sekunde etwas tief in Dracos Augen entzünden, kurz bevor sie sich schlossen, und Draco's Mund sich mit erschütternder Intensität, die Wellen von bebenden Schauern durch Harry's Körper jagten und alle Gedanken ausblendeten, auf den seinen legte.

Danach wurde für längere Zeit nichts gesagt außer was mit warmen Lippen und Zungen und Seufzen, leisem Stöhnen und zärtlichen, Herz anhaltenden Berührungen gesagt wurde. Aber schließlich legte Draco seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter, mit seinem Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge, und sie hielten sich einfach gegenseitig, Harry mit einem Arm um Draco, mit der anderen Hand Draco's Haar streichelnd, und das alleine war so viel.

Harry saß mit geschlossenen Augen, Draco haltend, die Wärme und den Komfort, die er spürte, einziehend. Das Feuer war fast abgebrannt aber knisterte angenehm. Er konnte Draco's Atem an seinem Nacken spüren und die sanften trägen Liebkosungen von Draco's Hand. Er hätte so bleiben können und sich niemals wieder bewegen müssen, aber das Bewusstsein der Zeit drang in seinen Gedanken schließlich an die Oberfläche und er bewegte sich und seufzte. „Ich muss bald gehen", flüsterte er.

„Ich weiß", sagte Draco. Keiner von beiden bewegte sich.

Nach einer Weile beugte Harry seinen Kopf und küsste Draco auf die Nasenspitze. „Ich sollte jetzt wahrscheinlich gehen", sagte er.

Draco richtete sich langsam auf. Er sah verträumt und verschlafen aus, sein Haar war knuddelig verwuschelt. „Was wirst du deinen Zimmergenossen erzählen", fragte er und sah plötzlich verunsichert aus.

„So wenig wie möglich", sagte Harry. „Zumindest jetzt erst mal. Was möchtest du, dass ich sage?"

Draco senkte seinen Blick nachdenklich. „Ich erwarte nicht, dass du Geheimnisse vor deinen Freunden hast, Harry", sagte er nach einem Moment. „Aber ich denke, desto weniger Leute hiervon wissen, desto besser."

„Da stimme ich zu", sagte Harry. „Und … na ja, das ist wirklich neu für mich … und wir beide wissen, dass es für große Aufregung sorgen wird. Ich will mich noch nicht mit Druck von außen belasten. Also werde ich es nicht mal meinen Freunden erzählen bis wir beide denken, dass es okay ist." Doch plötzlich schaute Harry beunruhigt. „Aber was ist mit Pansy? Wird sie sich an irgendwas erinnern? Und was hast du überhaupt mit ihr gemacht?"

„Erinnerungszauber", sagte Draco. „Er löschte die letzten fünf Minuten ihrer Erinnerung – also nein, sie sollte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie dich hier gesehen hat." Draco begann zu lachen. „Es war gut, dass ich noch sauer auf dich war, als ich dich zurück gezogen hab, anderenfalls hätte ich vielleicht einen Anfall aufgrund zu starken Lachens bekommen. Dein Gesichtsausdruck…"

„Hey!", sagte Harry. „Das war nicht lustig. Ich dachte, sie würde mich bei lebendigem Leibe verschlingen."

„Oh, das hätte sie", sagte Draco. „Dieses Mädel ist kein Stiefmütterchen – sie ist eine blutige Männerfalle. Zumindest hat sie dich nicht überfallen und dich in einen der Besenschränke gezerrt."

Harry hustete. „Sie hat das mit dir getan? Oh mein Gott!"

„Ja, hat sie. Ende fünften Jahres – es war schrecklich – um genau zu sein könnte das ein entscheidender Moment in meinem Leben gewesen sein – der Grund, warum ich auf das andere Ufer wechselte, so zu sagen." Wieder lachte Draco über Harrys entsetztes Gesicht. „Sie hat aber niemals wirklich Hand an mich gelegt", sagte er. „Als ich bemerkte, was sie vorhatte, schlug ich ihr auf die Nase und rannte als wäre der Teufel hinter mir her."

„Das hast du nicht", sagte Harry und begann zu lachen. „Ja, ich glaube das würdest du."

„Seit damals ließ sie mich größten Teils in Ruhe, abgesehen von diesem bescheuerten Spitznamen." Draco grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern, stand dann auf und streckte sich. „Ich wusste, entweder ihre Nase, was kein großer Schönheitsverlust war, oder ich hätte später von einem der Türme springen müssen, und das wäre eine echte Verschwendung gewesen und so viel schmutziger." Er hielt Harry eine Hand hin.

Harry lachte und nahm Draco's Hand und ließ sich von Draco vom Sessel ziehen.

„Du weißt, ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst", sagte Draco zärtlich, Harry's Hand in seiner behaltend. Seine Augen waren wie das tiefe, weiche Grau einer Sommerregenwolke, voller Hoffnung und Begehren.

Harry spürte die Hitze in sein Gesicht steigen. „Ich … muss wirklich zurück … Es ist spät … und meine Zimmergenossen …", stammelte er.

„Ich weiß", sagte Draco mit einem sehnsüchtigen Lächeln. Er ließ Harry's Hand mit einem sanften Drücken los.

Harry nahm seine Brille vom Tisch und suchte dann nach seinen Schuhen. Draco stand bei der Tür während er sie anzog. Harry schlang seine Arme um Draco und küsste ihn noch mal, einen lang anhaltenden Kuss gefolgt von einem kleinen zärtlichen. „Wirst du mich morgen wiederkommen lassen?", fragte er schüchtern in diese fesselnden grauen Augen blickend.

„Harry", sagte Draco, seine Stimme warm und neckend, „wenn du morgen Abend nicht wieder kommst, werde ich Pansy erzählen, dass du sie MAGST."

Harry erschauderte und grinste dann. „Wenn du das machst, musst du nur die widerliche Schweinerei unter dem Astronomieturm am nächsten Tag erklären."

Draco lachte und wand sich widerwillig aus Harrys Armen. Er öffnete die Tür. „Sei vorsichtig wenn du zurückgehst."

„Das werde ich", sagte Harry. „Keine Sorge. Ich habe Filch sechs Jahre lang ausgespielt." Er stoppte, hob seine Hand und strich sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Seite von Draco's Gesicht entlang. Ihre Augen trafen sich, grün und grau. „Danke…", sagte Harry ganz leise, „… dass du gestern Nacht zum Reden zu mir gekommen bist." Dann trat er durch die Tür und als er begann die Treppe hinabzusteigen, hörte er ein geflüstertes „Gute Nacht" und das leise Klicken der hinter ihm schließenden Tür.

Draco schloss die Tür hinter Harry, lehnte sich dann mit geschlossenen Augen gegen diese, genauso, wie er es vorhin schon getan hatte, als er Harry's Schuhe rausgeschmissen und die Tür zugeknallt hatte. Aber das Gefühl war ein ziemlich anderes gewesen. Vorhin, mit dem Zuschlagen der Tür, wurde Dracos Woge der Wut fast sofort mit Reue überzogen – mit dem Gefühl, dass er gerade einen großen Fehler begangen hatte. Hatte er wirklich gerade Harry rausgeschmissen – nachdem er ihn so sehr hier haben wollte – wie konnte er nur so etwas Dummes getan haben?

Harry war jetzt wahrscheinlich schon ganz unten im Turm. War es zu spät um ihm zu folgen? Würde Harry es überhaupt in Betracht ziehen, zurück zu kommen? Draco hatte seine Hände vor sein Gesicht geschlagen und gestöhnt. Selbst wenn er wütend war, er wollte Harry zurück. Doch dann, unglaublicherweise, hatte Harry seinen Namen durch die Tür gerufen. Er war überhaupt nicht gegangen. Draco war zunächst zu überrascht gewesen um zu antworten. Einen Moment später hatte er sich von der Tür abgestoßen und sich ihr zugewandt, vollkommen versteinert, als er hörte, wie Harry bat wieder reingelassen zu werden. Dann hatte Harry gesagt: „Ich muss dir was sagen. Du liegst falsch – was du über mich gesagt hast, dass ich nicht interessiert wäre – das ist nicht war", und Draco hatte zur Türklinke gegriffen. Aber bevor er die Tür öffnen konnte, hatte er Pansys Stimme gehört, und war für eine halbe Sekunde eingefroren. Sofort hatte er seinen Zauberstab gesucht.

Und er hatte Harry zurückbekommen. Aber dann, oh verdammt sei sein Temperament, hätte er beinah wieder alles verhauen. Er war so gekränkt gewesen, dass er Harry angeschrieen hatte. Aber Harry war wundervoll gewesen, hatte ihn geneckt, und ihn erklären lassen. Und war geblieben. War alles gewesen, wonach sich Draco so lange gesehnt hatte.

Nun, wieder gegen seine Tür lehnend, bemerkte er plötzlich, dass der Schmerz der Sehnsucht, der so lange in ihm gewesen war, weg war, nur als eine süße Erinnerung von Harry's Abwesenheit und wie sehr Draco wieder bei ihm sein wollte, zurückbleibend. An seiner Stelle war ein Gefühl, das er noch niemals zuvor gefühlt hatte. Es war die wundervolle, wirbelnde Mixtur von behaglicher Wärme in seinem Herz und einem abhebenden, schwindeligen Gefühl – es war wahrscheinlich Glückseligkeit oder Zufriedenheit oder irgendetwas genauso klischeehaftes – also wollte er dem Gefühl nicht wirklich eine Bezeichnung aufdrücken – er wollte es einfach genießen.

Er drückte sich von der Tür ab und ging an seinem Bett vorbei zu seiner Gardarobe. Er öffnete das unterste Schubfach und zog eine braun eingepackte Box hervor, welche er zurück zum Kamin trug. Er kniete sich vor das Feuer, legte die Box auf den Boden, und starrte dann für einen Moment in die flackernden Flammen, während eine Flut an Erinnerungen und Eindrücke auf ihn niederprasselte. Draco konnte noch immer Harry's leichte Berührungen fühlen , seine Stimme hören, seine Worte, konnte noch immer das samtig weiche Innere seines Mundes schmecken. Mehr als alles andere wollte sich Draco in diesem Emotionsstrudel verlieren, wollte die Erinnerung and die perfekte Weise, wie er und Harry sich zusammen angefühlt hatten, noch mal erleben.

Aber er war müde, hatte die letzte Nacht überhaupt nicht geschlafen, und es war spät. Und da gab es etwas sehr wichtiges, das er noch heute Nacht zu tun hatte, bevor er ins Bett konnte. Er zwang sich zur Konzentration – er würde sich seine Gedanken an Harry für später aufheben müssen. Draco öffnete die Box und hievte eine weitere Box heraus, die als Transportierbarer Zaubertränkekasten beschriftet war. Er hatte es per Eulenpostbestellung vor ein paar Wochen bekommen, hauptsächlich aufgrund von Neugierde, aber es war perfekt für das, was er jetzt tun wollte.

Er öffnete den Kasten und packte einen kleinen Zinnkessel Größe 0,67, eine Metallkette mit Haken an beiden Seiten, eine Zange, ein paar Schneide- und Rührgeräte, ein Sieb und einen Trichter aus, alles entsprechend klein, sowie mehrere Flaschen unterschiedlicher Größe und Gläser mit Deckeln und eine weitere Box, welche als 50 Standartzaubertränkezutaten betitelt war. Diese letzte Box beinhaltete einzelne, winzig kleine Pakete und Fläschchen von allem - von Werwolfgalle bis gepuderte Zombiezehe. Draco lächelte zu sich selber, ziemlich zufrieden mit dem Set, und entschied, dass er nicht länger müde war. Mit dieser Ausrüstung, seinem eigenen Unterrichtszubehör und dem, was er heute Morgen von Snapes Tisch gestohlen hatte, sollte er alles haben, was er brauchte.

Er sprang auf und ging wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch, um die Notizen vom Unterricht heute Morgen, sein Zaubertränkezubehör und die gestohlenen Zutaten aus der Schublade, wo er sie versteckt hatte, zu holen. Er trug alles zum Kamin und ließ sich mit einer kunstlosen Grazie auf den Fußboden in einen Schneidersitz fallen. Er hatte am Morgen sehr genau mitgeschrieben als Snape sie über die verbesserte Variante des Zauber-Abstoß-Trankes unterrichtete. Es könnte ein bisschen kompliziert sein weil er in zwei Schritten gemacht werden musste aber er dachte, er könnte eine der Flaschen von seinem neuen Set für den Vergiss-Mein-Nicht Aufguss benutzen.

Er stöberte durch alle Zutatenpäckchen, zog heraus, was er brauchte, und räumte den Rest weg. Er benutze die Eisenkette, um den kleinen Kessel an seinen Henkeln über den Kamin zu hängen, so dass er sich direkt über dem Feuer befand, und begann die Zutaten zu vermischen. Er musste eines der kleinen Fläschchen mit Wasser von dem Wasserhahn im Badezimmer füllen, dann setzte er dieses an den Rand des Feuers damit es zu kochen begann. Als es das tat, schmiss er die Vergiss-Mein-Nicht hinein, wartete die korrekte Zeitspanne ab, die es ziehen musste, rührte dann sofort die Prise Hochlanghaut unter. Er rührte noch einmal und fügte die Mixtur zu den Zutaten, die im Kessel kochten, hinzu. Ein Puff weißer Rauch folgte und die Flüssigkeit im Kessel wandelte sich zu einem klaren Blau. Hm , dachte Draco. Ich hoffe, das muss so sein .

Er fand die Zangen, klemmte sie unter den gebogenen Rand des Kessels und hob ihn vom Haken. Er schüttete den Inhalt in eines der Gläser und schloss den Deckel darauf. Er hielt das Glas hoch und untersuchte die blaue Flüssigkeit mit kritischen Augen. Das musste einfach richtig sein – da konnte kein Fehler sein.

Er stellte das Glas runter, seufzte, und wischte mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von seiner Stirn. Dann gähnte er. Er war jetzt sehr müde, der Schlafverlust von letzter Nacht holte ihn nun ein und die Nähe des Feuers hatte ihn heiß und stickig gemacht. Er stand auf und begann alles wegzuräumen. Er wusch den kleinen Kessel im Waschbecken des Badezimmers, räumte dann den Kasten zurück in die Box und räumte ihn in seine Kleiderschublade, keine Spur auf das hinterlassend, was er gemacht hatte. Er versteckte das Glas mit der blauen Flüssigkeit in seinem Medizinschrank. Jetzt, wenn sein Vater ihm den Ring bald senden würde…

Er nahm eine sehr kurze Dusche und schmiss sich schließlich dankbar in sein Bett. Erst dann erlaubte er sich wieder, an Harry zu denken. Diese Nacht würde für immer in seiner Erinnerung verankert bleiben. Besonders der Moment als Harry seine Brille abgenommen hatte und um den Tisch getreten war. Harry hatte ihn auf eine Art angelächelt, die ihn plötzlich voller Überraschung und Hoffnung atemlos gemacht hatte und dann hatte Draco gewusst, dass Harry ihn küssen würde. Harry hatte gesagt: „Komm her", so sanft, und der Raum, oder vielleicht die ganze Welt, hatte sich unter seinen Füßen seltsam verschoben so, dass er sich an der Tischkante festhalten musste, um nicht umzufallen.

Draco war zu ihm gegangen und stellte fest, dass er sich stärker an der Tischkante festhalten musste. Er hatte Harry noch nie ohne seine Brille gesehen. Harry mit Brille war süß, attraktiv, oft entzückend. Selbst die Brille an sich hatte in Dracos Kopf einen ‚Süß-Status' erhalten, genauso wie Harrys ausnahmslos verwuscheltes Haar, einfach weil sie Teil von Harry waren. Aber ohne Brille war Harry – tja, einfach umwerfend. Seine Augen waren pures Grün, glitzernd wie leuchtend farbiges Glas, oder Edelsteine, nicht hart, sondern warm und brillant, Licht in alles widerspiegelnd, was sie berührten. Und diese langen schwarzen Wimpern. Dracos Herz hatte einige Schläge ausgesetzt. Harry hatte ihn so sanft berührt und ihn so süß geküsst und alles, was Draco in diesem erzitternden Moment gewollt hatte, war, Harry alles zu geben.

Dann hatte Harry seinen Namen mit so einem schüchternen Flüstern gesagt und er hatte seine Augen geöffnet, um in Harrys zu schauen, und hatte sich in dem Ausdruck dieser edelsteingrünen Augen verloren – es war die schmerzhafte, bewegende Realität von dem, was er immer geträumt hatte, in diesen Augen zu sehen. Er war verloren gewesen, gewollt und glücklich, an irgendeinem zeitlosen Ort, wo es unmöglich war zu sagen, wo einer von ihnen endete und der Andere begann, verloren in der Tiefe dieser glänzenden, warmen, grünen Augen, sein Herz ohne Zweifel weitergebend.

Aber der Moment, der Dracos Herz vollkommenen zum schmelzen gebracht hatte, war, als Harry ihn auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte und ihn so eng umschlungen hatte und gesagt hatte: „Das ist das Ehrlichste, was ich jemals gefühlt habe." Draco hatte nicht geglaubt, dass irgendetwas ihn jemals so tief berühren könnte wie dieser eine Satz. Und es war Harry gewesen, der gefragt hatte, ob sie sich wieder sehen könnten. Das bedeutete so viel. Es bedeutete, dass Harry ihn wollte. Es war so überraschend.

Nein, dieser Abend war überhaupt nicht das gewesen, was Draco erwartet hatte. Es war mehr gewesen, als was er sich jemals erhofft hatte, aber gewiss nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Er hatte Beschuldigungen wegen vergangener Missverhalten erwartet, Fragen über seinen Vater und Todesser, und wie viel Schwarze Magie er konnte, Dinge, für die er sich gewappnet hatte, um sie so ehrlich wie möglich zu beantworten. Aber Harry hatte sich verhalten, als wäre davon nichts wichtig. Stattdessen hatte Harry sein Inneres nach Außen gewendet, mit diesen sanften, zärtlichen Berührungen, süßen Wörtern und Küssen, und hatte ihn mit den unglaublichsten neuen Gefühlen gefüllt.

Draco drehte sich zur Seite und stiess einen zitternden Atem aus. Nein, das war überhaupt nicht das gewesen, was er erwartet hatte. Ein Harry, der seine Gefühle erwiderte, war nicht Teil seines Plans gewesen. – es war zu undenkbar gewesen – es war das Einzige gewesen, das er nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte. Und jetzt…

Er rollte sich auf seinen Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen. Er fühlte ein so tiefes Bereuen, das er noch nie gekannt hatte. Denn selbst mit diesen unglaublich herrlichen neuen Gefühlen, die er erlebte, dennoch, in der Mitte von allem lebte das schreckliche Wissen von dem, was er für seinen Vater plante. Und das bedeutet, er hatte sehr wenige Zeit übrig, bei Harry zu sein, ihn zu lieben. Mehr als alles andere wollte Draco, dass Harry wusste, dass er ihn liebte, bevor das unvermeidliche Ende kam. Seine Gedanken schreckten davor zurück – vor dem Wissen, was sein Vater tun würde. Er hatte von Anfang an den schrecklichen Preis, der gezahlt werden musste, gewusst. Nein, er konnte nicht daran denken. Es war nicht möglich das was passieren würde, um das zu verhindern. Es war die einzige Wahl, die ich hatte , dachte er. Aber bevor ich ihn aufgebe, möchte ich ihn halten, ihn berühren … ihn lieben. Ich will einfach nur, dass er weiß, wie sehr ich ihn leibe. Ich will einfach nur, dass er mich auch liebt . Dracos Gedanken kreisten und kreisten in seinen Kopf und es dauerte lange, bevor er endlich einschlief. Er muss mich einfach zurück lieben…

Harry rannte wörtlich den ganzen Weg zum Gryffendorgemeinschaftsraum zurück. Er war aufgeregt, voller Emotionen und rennen fühlte sich gut an. Als er das Portraitloch erreichte, war er vollkommen außer Atem und musste sich Luft schnappend an die Wand lehnen bevor er das Passwort sagen konnte. Die Fette Dame hatte ihre Haare in Lockenwickler gedreht und beäugte ihn mit müder Genervtheit. Er bemerkte, dass das die zweite Nachte hintereinander war, dass er sie wecken musste um in den Turm zu kommen. Er setzte sein bestes entschuldigendes Lächeln auf und flüsterte: „Schokoladenpudding."

Als er durch Portraitloch trat, lächelte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sie hatten entschieden, dass sich Neville die Passwörter für dieses Jahr ausdenken sollte, weil er immer solche Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich an sie zu erinnern. Dieses hier war eigentlich das schwierigste bisher, weil sich Nevilles Passwörter als eine Liste seine Lieblingsnachspeisen herausstellte und die davor waren einfach Dinge gewesen wie ‚Kuchen' und ‚Torte' und ‚Keks'. ‚Eiscream' war sein erstes Wagnis zu einem Zwei-Wort-Passwort gewesen. Harry grinste als er die Treppe immer zwei Stufen nehmen hoch zum Schlafsaal hetzte. Sie hatten alle Neville geärgert, aber niemand störte es wirklich.

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Saal so leise wie möglich und schlüpfte hinein. Es war dunkel, alle waren im Bett, hoffentlich schlafend. Er ging auf Zehenspitzen zu seinem Bett. Er hörte, wie sich sich alle seine Zimmergenossen gleichzeitig im Bett aufsetzen. Harry schaute seine vier Freunde an und seufzte. „'Tschuldigung, Jungs", sagte er, „Ich wollte nicht alle aufwecken." Er ging den Rest des Weges durch den Raum und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

„Du hast uns nicht geweckt, Harry", sagte Dean.

„Nein", fügte Seamus hinzu, „wir haben auf dich gewartet."

„Harry, ist alles ok bei dir?", fragte Ron. „Du hast dich heute so seltsam verhalten und dann konnte dich den ganzen Abend lang niemand mehr finden."

„Genau", sagte Neville. „Wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen gemacht, Harry. Wir dachten, dass vielleicht Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer dich gekidnapped hat."

„Wir haben das nicht gedacht", sagte Dean.

„Na ja, ich schon", sagte Neville leise.

„Ha!", sprach Seamus mit einem Kichern dazwischen. „Er war bei jemanden zum rummachen, da war er gewesen."

Eine Sekunde überraschter Stille lag in der Luft. „Ach komm schon, Seamus", sagte Ron um Harry zu verteidigen. „Warum behauptest du so etwas?"

„Na ja, schaut ihn euch doch mal an", sagte Seamus grinsend. „Ich kenne dieses Aussehen – er ist überall verwuschelt und rosa um seinen Mund – sein Hemd steckt nicht richtig in der Hose. Um genau zu sein, ich denke, sein Hemd ist komplett aufgeknöpft und da – seht, das ist der Beweis -." Seamus kicherte. „Harry, du siehst aus wie eine rote Rose … mit einem Sonnenbrand!"

Und es stimmte. Obwohl er immer noch seine Weste trug, welche sein Hemd verdeckte, sah Harry, als er runter sah, dass er offensichtlich vom Kragen bis Hemd Ende aufgeknöpft war, und er errötete stark. Wann war das passiert? Gott, Draco hatte diese sanften, flinken Hände überall auf ihm gehabt und Harry war viel zu sehr in der See voller Empfindungen, die Draco in ihm herauf beschworen hatte, verloren gegangen, um Details zu bemerken. Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass sein Hemd aufgeknöpft war.

„Harry? Triffst du jemanden?", fragte Ron mit Sorge. „War es das, was heute los war?"

Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, welches einen Teil abstehen ließ. „Ich habe mit jemanden aus einem anderen Haus Schach gespielt", sagte er während er versuchte, eine Erklärung zu finden ohne lügen zu müssen. „Es wurde einfach spät-."

Seamus schnaubte. „Es muss Flaschendrehen-Schach gewesen sein. Diese Spuren an deinem Hals wurden bei keinem Schachspieler gemacht, den ich je gesehen habe."

Harry stöhnte. Er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht danach, deswegen geneckt zu werden. Das war was Ernstes. Es mag innerhalb eines Tages passiert sein, aber sechs Jahre voller unterdrückter Gefühle und intensiven Aufeinandertreffen hatten zu diesem Tag geführt und jetzt, all sein Schmerz, sein Sehnen nach Jemanden, seine Einsamkeit war von Draco's sanfter Liebe davon gefegt worden. Er wollte einfach nur im Bett liegen, im Dunkeln, und in die Erinnerung von dieser Nacht eintauchen. In Frieden.

„Wer ist es, Harry?", fragte Neville.

„Aus welchem Haus?", fragte Dean.

„Ist es jemanden, den wir kennen?", fragte Neville.

„Oh Gott bewahre uns", sagte Seamus mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen zu Dean und Neville. „Jetzt müssen wir es mit zwei von denen aushalten, die nur über ihre Freundin reden und auf einmal ganz ernst sind."

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Seamus", schnappte Ron. „Ich rede nicht ‚nur' über Hermine."

„Doch machst du", konterte Seamus. „Erst letztens hast du-."

„Hört auf!", schrie Harry. Er sah in die Gesichter seiner erstaunten Zimmergenossen. „Ja, ich treffe mich mit jemand! Und es ist was Ernstes! Sehr Ernstes", sagte er leiser. „Ich möchte bloß noch nicht darüber reden, okay?"

Ein gedämpfter Chor von „'tschuldigung" und „'tschuldigung, Harry" kam aus mehreren Ecken des Raumes.

Dann sagte Seamus vorsichtig: „Waren das Küsse, Harry?"

„Oh Mann, Seamus", sagte Harry. Dann seufzte er. „Okay. Ja. Ziemlich viele, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst." Und dann musst er auf seine Lippe beißen, um nicht aufgrund der Erinnerungen, die in ihm hochstiegen, zu grinsen, und er errötete wieder.

„Ich wusste es", prahlte Seamus. „Ich kann geküsste Gesichter in einer Meile Entfernung erkennen. Willst du uns nicht einen Hinweis geben, Harry? Wer ist das glückliche Mädchen?"

„Okay, das reicht, Seamus", sagte Ron. „Lass ihn in Ruhe. Er wird uns sagen, wer es ist, wenn er so weit ist."

Harry schaute dankbar zu Ron.

Ron schaute mit einem sehr verwirrten Ausdruck zurück. „Stimmt's, Harry?"

„Natürlich werde ich das", sagte Harry ehrlich. „Ihr Jungs seid meine besten Freunde. Ich verspreche, ihr werdet die ersten sein, die es erfahren-." Sobald ich mir selber sicher bin , fügte er leise hinzu. „Aber jetzt ist es spät und würde gern etwas Schlaf bekommen." Er begann sich fürs Bett auszuziehen und Dean machte seine Lampe aus. Ein sanftes „Gute Nacht" erklang im Chor, am Ende gefolgt von einem kaum hörbaren schnarchenden Geräusch aus Seamus Richtung und ein lautes „Shhhh!" von Ron.

Harry kletterte, sich ein bisschen schuldig und auch ein bisschen amüsiert fühlend, in sein Bett. Sie hatten alle angenommen, er wäre bei einem Mädchen gewesen – und im Moment hatte er nicht die Absicht diese Annahme zu berichtigen – es würde sie eine Weile irritieren bis er und Draco bereit waren, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Oh, Draco war so ein süßes Geheimnis! Und heute Nacht bei ihm gewesen zu sein, war so unglaublich. Er hatte sich niemals vorstellen können, dass sie so miteinander reden oder lachen könnten, wie letzte Nacht und heute. Oder das Draco Malfoy so sanft sein konnte, so zärtlich, und dass er solche tiefen, genauso zärtlichen Reaktionen von ihm bekommen könnte. Eine große Welle der Zufriedenheit wallte in Harrys Herz auf und er spürte das wundervollste, erzitternde, glückliche Gefühl in sich. Er lag eine Weile wach, im Dunkeln lächelnd, sich von den Erinnerungen und Gefühlen überschwemmen lassend, und als er schließlich einschlief, schlief er besser als in den vielen Nächten bevor. Weil, zum ersten Mal seit langem, freute er sich auf morgen.

**Ende Kapitel 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Schachmatt**

**By Naadi Moonfeather**

**Part II: Das Spiel**

**Kapitel 8**

Did I know where he'd lead me to?

Did I plan

Doing all of this for the love of a man?

Well I let it happen anyhow

And what I'm feeling now

Has no easy explanation

Reason plays no part

Heaven help my heart

"Heaven Help My Heart" von Chess by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice und Björn Ulvaeus

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück tauschten Harry und Draco durch die große Halle mehrere intensive Blicke und geheime Lächeln aus. Aber Harry realisierte schnell, dass er sehr vorsichtig sein musste, wohin er sah und für wie lange, denn Seamus hatte ihn unter genauester Beobachtung. Seamus war fest entschlossen die Identität von Harrys geheimnisvoller Freundin herauszufinden. Harry machte sich einen Spaß daraus, seinen Blick sehnsüchtig auf mehrere Mädchen aus anderen Häusern verweilen zu lassen, die er nicht einmal kannte, und nur zwischendurch auf einen bestimmten blonden Slytherin.

Nach dem Frühstück verließen Harry, Ron und Hermine zusammen die Große Halle, um pünktlich in Zaubertränke zu sitzen. Sie waren fast unten in den Kerkern als Harry überraschend und ziemlich unhöflich von hinten angerempelt wurde. Gleichzeitig spürte er eine zärtliche Liebkosung an seiner Seite. „Musst du den Gang blockieren, Potter?", sagte eine bekannte Stimme in sein linkes Ohr, „und alle anderen auch zu spät kommen lassen?"

Harry sprang zur Seite als Draco, ihn mit dem Ellbogen attackierend, an ihm vorbei ging. „Daneben, Malfoy!", spottete Harry als Draco davon fegte. Er ließ einen Hauch von einer Frage in die neckenden Worte einfließen, die, so wusste er, nur Draco aufschnappen würde.

Sie waren genau vor der Tür zum Zaubertränkeraum, als Draco herumwirbelte. Seine Augen trafen die von Harry mit einem teuflischen Glitzern. „Ich will mit dir reden, Potter", sagte er. „Allein."

„Harry, auf keinen Fall", warnte Ron ernst. „Höre nicht auf ihn. Erinnerst du dich nicht, was gestern passiert war?"

Harry hielt genau vor Draco an und ließ seine Buchtasche auf den Boden fallen. Oh Gott, ja, ich erinnere mich, was gestern passiert war . Er lehnte sich zu Draco gewandt an die Wand, seine Augen auf den Slytherin geheftet. „Geh zum Unterricht, Ron", sagte er. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn-."

„Harry", sagte Hermine entschlossen in einem Ton, den Harry und Ron jetzt spaßeshalber als Die-Schülerspecher-Stimme bezeichneten. „Das ist keine gute Idee." Sie sah Draco scharf an. „Keiner von euch beiden kann es sich erlauben, wieder wegen kämpfen in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten."

Harry riss seine Augen eine Sekunde von Dracos los, um seine zwei Freunde anzusehen, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wandte sich Draco Hermine zu. Harry schaute wieder zu Draco und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Der Ausdruck vollkommener Unschuld auf Dracos Gesicht könnte einen Engel schmücken.

„Vertraut mir, Miss Granger", sagte Draco ziemlich feierlich als er seine Hand bedeutsam auf sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen legte. Sein Blick zuckte kurz zu Harry. „Auf meine Ehre als Vertrauensschüler", führte er fort, wobei er Hermine wieder mit dem perfektesten Ausdruck von Reinheit und Güte begegnete, den Harry je gesehen hatte, „meine Absichten, die Mr. Potter betreffen, entsprechen nicht annähernd Streitigkeiten."

Harry hustete ein Lachen weg, grinste Draco an, da er einfach nicht in der Lage war, seine Reaktion auf diese Aussage zu verstecken.

„Sicherlich gibt es keine Regel, die es mir verbietet mit Mr. Potter zu reden", erklärte Draco weiter während er seinen Unschuldsblick auf Harry richtete, „…das heißt, wenn er zustimmt."

Es war Harry bewusst, dass Hermine ihn ansah, aber er war in Dracos Augen gefangen, und es war ihm unmöglich weg zu schauen. Draco schaute zurück, grinste ebenfalls, eine Augenbraue gehoben, ein Ausdruck teuflischer Erheiterung die engelhafte Unschuld von eben ersetzend. Gott, er war unglaublich. So kühl wie möglich sagte Harry: „Ich denke nicht, dass es weh tun könnte, zu hören, was er sagen will."

„Nun ja …", sagte Hermine zwischen Harry und Drcao hin und her schauend als wären sie ein Rätsel, das sie versuchte zu lösen. „Wenn du dir sicher bist, Harry."

„Hermine!", rief Ron aufgebracht. „Du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, du glaubst diese ganze Vertrauensschülerehrescheiße -."

„Mir wird nichts passieren", sagte Harry zu Hermine, seine Augen noch immer an Dracos gefesselt. „Du und Ron, ihr geht schon vor ins Klassenzimmer. Und", wies er hin, „ihr solltet euch beeilen oder ihr werdet zu spät kommen." Sie gingen, aber hauptsächlich weil Hermine einen sich widersetzenden, protestierenden Ron gewaltsam in das Klassenzimmer schubste.

Sobald sie durch den Türrahmen verschwanden, ließ Draco seine Buchtasche fallen und trat den einen Schritt auf Harry zu, der die Lücke zwischen ihnen schloss. Die Erheiterung war aus Dracos Augen verschwunden, ersetzt durch eine warme Zuneigung, warme samtgraue Wolkenfelder, die den smaragdgrünen Feldern, in die sie schauten, so viel versprachen. „Ich hatte den wunderschönsten Traum letzte Nacht, Harry", sagte er leise als seine Hände hob und sie leicht auf Harrys Schultern legte. Er drückte Harry sanft gegen die Wand. „Du warst in meinem Zimmer." Er lächelte. „Es kam mir sehr real vor."

„Es war real", flüsterte Harry mit einem antwortenden Lächeln. Er lehnte sich zurück an die Wand und war plötzlich dankbar für die Unterstützung.

Draco lehnte sich nach vorne und kuschelte sich an Harrys Wange. „Das Wort", murmelte er in Harrys Ohr, „das ich dir sagen wollte, ist … ja."

Harry spürte einen federleichten Kuss, dann Zähne, die sein Ohrläppchen leicht anknabberten. Er erzitterte als er seine Arme um Dracos Hüfte schlang und ihre Körper näher zusammen zog. „Ja was?", flüsterte er.

Draco lehnte sich ein bisschen zurück, um wieder in Harrys Augen blicken zu können. „Ja … ich habe dich vermisst."

Harry lachte leise. „Ich dich auch", sagte er, seine smaragdgrünen Augen mit samtgrauen verbunden. Er strich mit seinen Händen über Dracos Rücken nach oben, eine Hand in Dracos Haar fahrend, um ihn in einen Kuss zu ziehen. Er spürte Dracos Hände nach oben an beide Seiten seines Halses gleiten, um sein Gesicht in die Handflächen zu betten. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen und Draco schien mit ihm zusammen zu schmelzen. Draco schmeckte wie Ahornsirup und heiße Schokolade und Harry verlor sich so sehr in der zärtlichen Leidenschaft und in der süßen, warmen Würze dieses Kusses, dass er die Schritte im Gang nicht hörte.

Aber Draco löste sich plötzlich von ihm und wendete seinen Kopf, um den Gang entlang zu schauen. „Schnell! Nimm deine Bücher", flüsterte er drängend.

Harry schaute den Gang runter während er nach seiner Buchtasche griff und keuchte erschrocken. Snape kam auf sie zu und seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen tödlicher Wut verengt.

Hastig schnappten sich Harry und Draco ihre Bücher und verschwanden ins Klassenzimmer. Snape war nur einen rauschenden, mörderischen Schritt hinter ihnen. Als Harry sich wie wahnsinnig auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ, war ihm bewusst, dass alle ihn und Draco hereinstürmen hatten sehen. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seinen Brustkorb und er war beunruhigt darüber, was Snape sagen oder tun würde. Dennoch musste er sich auch auf seine Unterlippe beißen, um nicht zu lachen. Er hatte sich noch nie so erheitert gefühlt. Ron warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu aber Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, seine Aufmerksamkeit an Snape gefesselt. Der Professor stand nun mit vor der Brust verkreuzten Armen vor der Klasse, sein Umhang um ihn herum wie die geschlossenen Flügel einer monströsen, feindseligen Fledermaus. Er funkelte Draco und dann Harry an.

„Malfoy. Potter", sagte er schließlich mit leiser, kalten, wütender Stimme. „Sie werden beide nach dem Unterricht hier bleiben." Dann musterte jeden im Raum. „Und, was starrt ihr alle an?", zischte er. „Holt eure Bücher raus! Das ist ein Unterrichtsraum, keine Bühnenshow!"

Man sah sofortiges Gestöber nach Büchern und Harry entspannte sich ein bisschen. Draco schaute für einen kurzen Augenblick zu ihm, seine eine angehobene Augenbraue war alles sagend. Sie mussten bis nach dem Unterricht warten, um herauszufinden, was genau Snape gesehen hatte.

Harry hatte letzte Nacht besonders lange an der Zaubertränkehausaufgabe gearbeitet, was gut gewesen war, denn obwohl Snape Draco deutlich ignorierte, schikanierte der Professor Harry während der ganzen Unterrichtsstunde durchgängig mit Fragen, anscheinend mit der Absicht, dass er Fehler machte. Aber Harry konnte jede Frage richtig beantworten. Das eine Mal drehte sich Draco um und grinste ihn an. Am Ende der Stunde jedoch kochte Snape und nach Unterrichtsschluss, als Harry neben Draco vor dem Tisch des Professors stand, hatte er ein bisschen Angst, es nur noch schlimmer gemacht zu haben.

Aber Snape, der wie eine versteinerte Säule hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand, ignorierte Harry im Moment und fixierte seine erzürnte Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf Draco. Er lehnte sich nach vorne, seine Hände flach auf seinem Tisch und seine Augen vor Zorn verschmälert. „Mr. Malfoy", zischte er aufgebracht, „als ihr Hauslehrer sprach ich gestern mit Professor Dumbledore über den Zwischenfall zwischen Ihnen und Mr. Potter, und der Direktor hat mich über gewisse Vereinbarungen mit ihm informiert. Besonders, dass Sie nicht mit Mr. Potter kämpfen würden. Aber heute Morgen sah ich sie offensichtlich dieses Versprechen brechen! Verstehen Sie den Ernst der Lage nicht!?! Sie könnten rausgeschmissen werden!!!" Snape wendete sich mit tobendem Blick an Harry. „Und Sie! Potter, wenn ich herausfinde, dass Sie ihn vorsätzlich provoziert haben -."

Draco tauschte einen verwirrten Blick mit Harry. Könnte es sein, dass Snape nicht wirklich gesehen hatte, was sie taten? „Sir", sagte er ruhig, „Ich nehme mein Versprechen zu Professor Dumbledore ziemlich ernst. Ich habe nicht mit Potter gekämpft."

„Wie erklären Sie dann, was ich heute Morgen gesehen habe", zischte Snape ungehalten. „Sie hatten ihn an die Wand gedrückt, Ihre Hände an seinem Hals-."

Draco schaute Snape lange an. Er stellte seine Buchtasche auf den Boden. „Ich möchte das wirklich nicht erklären", sagte er mit einem Hauch von Genervtheit. „Sie werden mir vertrauen müssen, Sir. Wir haben nicht gekämpft."

Snapes Stimme wurde eiskalt. „Wie kann ich Ihnen vertrauen", zischte er, „wenn Sie mir etwas erzählen, was sich vollkommen mit dem widerspricht, das ich mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen habe. Das ist viel zu wichtig. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie wegen eines trivialen Zwischenfalls mit Potter rausfliegen. Ich verlange eine Erklärung!"

„Aber das ist eine private Angelegenheit zwischen mir und -."

„SOFORT!"

Draco wendete sich zu Harry, eindeutig verärgert, und hob als Entschuldigung eine Augenbraue.

Harry seufzte und nickte leicht in Resignation.

Draco drehte sich wieder zurück zu Snape. Er funkelte seinen Professor wütend an. „Ok", sagte er, „wenn Sie es wissen müssen. Ich habe ihn geküsst."

„Malfoy", spie Snape, „ich warne Sie zum letzten Mal. Machen Sie darüber keine Scherze mit mir!"

„Es ist KEIN SCHERZ!", sagte Draco vollkommen erbost. Er drehte sich um und sah Harry an.

Harry sah ein schelmisches und berechnendes Leuchten in Dracos Augen aufgehen. Er hatte kaum Zeit die Warnung, die dieses Leuchten aussagte, zu registrieren, als auch schon Draco zu ihm trat, sein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände nahm und ihn tief küsste. Für eine Sekunde stand Harry betäubt und erstarrt da, aber die Lippen auf den seinen waren warm, eindringlich und unwiderstehlich. Er ließ seine Tasche fallen, schlang seine Arme um Draco und küsste ihn zurück. Irgendwo im Hintergrund nahm er für einen Moment vage wahr, wie jemand würgte.

Als sich Draco und Harry schließlich trennten, griff Harry nach Dracos Hand und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen von Draco. Er spürte, wie er im Gesicht rot wurde, als Dracos Augen auf ihm ruhten bevor sie sich dem Professor zuwandten. Snape saß auf seinem Stuhl, was eher ruckartig geschehen war, und seine Hände waren auf dem Tisch zu Fäusten geballt.

Snape starrte für mehrere Sekunden von Draco zu Harry und wieder zurück, seine Gesicht starr vor geschockter Unverständnis. Es sah aus, als wäre ein Zug in seinem Gehirn verunglückt. „Seid ihr zwei endlich fertig?", krächzte er schließlich mit wütender Stimme.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor", sagte Draco vollkommen ruhig. „Ich hatte versucht, Ihnen zu sagen, dass es privat ist."

Harry versuchte aussichtslos gegen ein Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreiten wollte, zu kämpfen.

Snape erhob sich rasend vor Wut von seinem Stuhl. Er schien über Harry und Draco zu türmen. Die Steinsäule war zurück. „Es war eindeutig eine private Angelegenheit", sagte er mit boshafter und wütender Tonlage. „Und damit war es ein vollkommen unangebrachtes Verhalten für den öffentlichen Schulkorridor und ich hätte dem gewiss nicht ausgesetzt werden müssen."

„Nun, Sie wollten mir nicht glauben, als ich es Ihnen sagte, Sir", sagte Draco während ein kleines bisschen seines alten Grinsens an seinen Mundwinkeln hervortrat.

„Oh … halten Sie die Klappe, Malfoy", schnappte Snape. Als Gegenzug spießte er beide mit einem zornigen Blick auf. „Wenn ich von irgendeiner Wiederholung dieser Performanz in der Öffentlichkeit höre, ziehe ich Ihren beider Häuser so viele Punkte ab, dass Hufflepuff den Hauspokal gewinnt! Jetzt verschwinden Sie von hier bevor ich Sie nachsitzen lasse!"

„Wenn Sie das tun, Sir", sagte Draco, „könnten wir dann gemeinsam nachsitzen?"

„NEIN!! RAUS!!!"

Sie schnappten sich ihre Bücher und rannten.

„UND HÖREN SIE SOFORT AUF SO ZU GRINSEN, POTTER!"

Snapes letzte Worte hallten ihnen hinterher während sie den Gang entlang flohen. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnten, fast als würde sie gegeneinander laufen, bis sie schließlich an der Stelle anhielten, wo sie sich trennen mussten, um zu denen verschiedenen Klassenräumen zu gelangen, außer Atem waren und lachten.

Harry musste seine Brille für einen Moment abnehmen, um die Tränen aus seinen Augen zu wischen. „Oh, Draco", sagte er, „ich denke nicht, dass du das hättest tun sollen. Er mochte dich wirklich."

Draco lachte bloß. „Ich bin froh, dass du nicht wütend bist, Harry. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie du reagieren würdest."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Gott, ich liebte es", sagte er grinsend. „Und er hasste mich sowieso schon. Ich konnte nichts verlieren. Ich hoffe nur, er hasst dich jetzt nicht auch, aufgrund der Verbindung."

Draco kam näher und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Er hatte es verdient, so wie er heute auf dir rumgehakt hat. Außerdem wird er darüber hinwegkommen", sagte er immer noch lachend. „Das war einfach nur das Letzte, was er erwartet hatte, und eine Chance, die ich mir nicht entgehen lassen konnte."

„Es war grandios!", sagte Harry lachend. „Er sah aus, als hätte er einen Räucherfisch verkehrt herum verschluckt. Aber ich kann es nicht fassen, dass wir keinen Ärger bekommen haben – was wenn er erzählt -."

„Ha! Wen auf Erden würde er es erzählen?"

„Ähm, Dumbledore?"

Draco grinste. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore schon ein bisschen weiß, was zwischen uns ist, Harry. Immerhin habe ich gestern direkt vor ihm deine Hand gehalten."

Harry sah ein bisschen erschrocken aus. „Ich dachte nicht, dass er das gesehen hatte."

Draco lachte. „Natürlich hat er das. Warum, denkst du, ist sein Zeug ständig vom Tisch gefallen?"

„Gravitation?", sagte Harry mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

„Idiot", sagte Draco zärtlich. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand hoch zu Harrys Nacken und spielte mit einer verirrten Locke von Harrys Haaren. „Du warst heute im Unterricht wirklich gut. Was hast du als nächstes?"

„Fortgeschrittene Medizin mit Madam Pomfrey."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es so was gibt", sagte Draco mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen.

„Ähm", sagte Harry, „nun ja … gibst es auch eigentlich nicht. Ich bin der Einzige im Kurs und ich -." Harry stoppte und es war ihm plötzlich unheimlich peinlich. „ Ich … naja … es weiß kaum einer davon."

Draco hob vor Überraschung eine Augenbraue. „Ein Geheimnis, Harry?"

„Nein", sagte Harry schnell. „Es ist nur, dass … ich erzähle normalerweise nicht so viel darüber."

Draco betrachtete Harry nachdenklich und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf über Harrys besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. „Dann verspreche ich dir, dass ich nicht fragen werde. Aber … magst du es?"

„Ich liebe es", sagte Harry, sichtlich erleichtert über Dracos teilweise unerwartete Bereitschaft ihn nicht zu drängen. „Es ist mein Lieblingsfach. Ich mach sogar die Hausaufgaben gerne."

„Hm", sagte Draco Harry immer noch genau beobachtend. Dann wurden seine Augen weich. „Wenn wir gerade bei Hausaufgaben sind – ich hatte gehofft, du würdest heute Abend eher kommen, Harry. Nach dem Abendbrot. Wir könnten unsere Hausaufgaben zusammen machen."

Harrys Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Das würde ich gerne."

Draco lächelte und lehnte sich näher zu Harrys Ohr. „Ich würde dich ja küssen", flüsterte er verschwörerisch, „aber man weiß nie, wer uns hier beobachtet und ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn Hufflepuff den Hauspokal gewinnt."

„Dann hebe ihn für mich auf", flüsterte Harry zurück. „Für heute Abend."

Draco schaute Harry mit erwärmenden Augen an. „Das werde ich definitiv", sagte er leise. Er legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg und hob eine Augenbraue. „Weißt du, ich bin als nächstes am Zug." Er zog verspielt an Harrys Haar, ließ dann seine Hand aus dem Haar gleiten, streichelte mit den Fingern langsam zu Harrys Kinn. „Sehe dich dann heute Abend", fügte er hinzu und mit einem Aufflattern seines Umhangs drehte er sich um und lief den Gang hinunter.

Harry beobachtete ihn noch für einen Moment während er sich fragte ob sein Herz noch vom Rennen so schnell schlug oder ob es etwas mit dem Abschied zu tun hatte. Dann drehte auch er sich um und eilte zum Krankenflügel. Hoffentlich würde er eine Entschuldigung für seine Verspätung für Mrs. Pomfrey haben, wenn er dort ankam.

Später, beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle, wurde Ron fast wahnsinnig aufgrund der Ungewissheit, was Harry nach dem Zaubertränkeunterricht passiert war. Hermine, auf der anderen Seite, sagte nichts, sondern beobachtete Harry mit einem sehr nachdenklichen Ausdruck in ihren braunen Augen – Augen, die hin und wieder zum Slytherintisch wanderten, um genauso nachdenklich auf einem bestimmten blonden Slytherin liegen zu bleiben. Ein bestimmter blonder Slytherin, dessen Augen, wie sie bemerkte, sich ziemlich oft in Harrys Richtung bewegten. Aber Harry bekam davon nichts mit, da Ron ihn ungeduldig wegen Details über Snapes Reaktion nervte.

Alles was Harry sagen konnte, war, dass Snape ihn angeschrieen hatte und dass er nicht wirklich Ärger bekommen hatte. Harry wünschte, er könnte Ron erzählen, was Draco getan hatte – Ron hätte bestimmt zu gerne die äußerst unverhohlene Unverständnis auf Snapes Gesicht gesehen – das heißt, wenn Ron diese überhaupt bemerkt hätte aufgrund einer gleichen Reaktion seinerseits. Nein, würde darauf verzichten müssen. Aber Harry wusste, dass er das Geheimnis nicht mehr lange vor seinem besten Freund verbergen können würde. Und es ihm zu erzählen, würde nicht leicht werden.

Seamus steckte seinen Kopf wahrscheinlich zum achten Mal durch die Tür des dampfumhüllten Bades. Er grinste Harry an, welcher vor dem Spiegel stand, einen Kamm in seiner Hand und ein Stirnrunzeln auf seinem Gesicht.

Für Harry war es, als würde man von einer bescheuerten Kuckucksuhr geplagt werden. „Verschwinde!", sagte er genervt und gleichzeitig amüsiert. „Du hilfst mir damit nicht!" Harry war nach dem Abendbrot hoch gerannt, um schnell unter die Dusche zu springen, hatte sein bestes Hemd und seine beste Jeans angezogen und stand nun vor dem Spiegel und versuchte erfolglos seine wilden, gerade erst gewaschenen Haare zu zähmen.

Seamus klimperte mit seinen Augen. „Ooohhh, Harry, du siehst soooo gut aus."

Harry funkelte ihn böse an, griff nach seinem durchnässten Handtuch und warf es nach ihm. Aber Seamus zog die Tür als Schutzschild zu, wodurch er für einen Moment verschwand. Das Handtuch traf die Tür mit einem laschen Klatschen und fiel auf dem Boden.

Seamus steckte seinen Kopf wieder durch die Tür. „Du siehst großartig aus, Harry", sagte er noch immer grinsend. „Und weißt du, wenn letzte Nacht irgendeine Andeutung war, dann ist es egal was du jetzt mit deinem Harr machst, da es eh nur wieder durcheinander gebracht wird." Er trat ins Badezimmer und nahm Harry den Kamm aus der Hand. „Soll ich es mal versuchen?"

„NEIN!", sagte Harry den Kamm wegschnappend und ihn ganz am Rand des Waschbeckens niederlegend. Er warf einen letzten kritischen Blick in den Spiegel und dreht sich dann um, um seinen Freund anzublicken. „Okay", sagt er und grinste Seamus wissend an. „Ich denke, du hast Recht. Es wird eh wieder durcheinander gebracht. Vielleicht ganz sehr. Und vielleicht werden die Haare einer anderen Person auch verwuschelt."

Seamus wackelte viel sagend mit den Augenbrauen. „Und wessen Haare wären das, Harry?" beschwatzte er Harry.

Harry trat an Seamus vorbei zur Tür. Er hielt für einen Moment an, hob dann in einer fließenden Bewegung das nasse Handtuch auf und ließ es auf Seamus Kopf klatschen. „Deins, du Rotzbengel!" Er fand es sehr erheiternd, wie Seamus mit dem nassen Handtuch kämpfte und Bächlein voll Wasser seinen Hals hinunter in seinen Kragen lief, als er es runter nahm. Er schaffte es gerade so durch die Tür bevor ein erröteter Ire mit Fluchen begann. Er sprintete zu seinem Zimmer, um seine Bücher zu holen. Er stopfte auch seinen unsichtbaren Umhang in die Tasche, nur zur Sicherheit, falls er ihn auf dem Rückweg brauchen würde, und beeilte sich dann, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, um zu gehen.

Er war überrascht, als er Ron in dem ausgestorbenen Gemeinschaftsraum an einem Tisch sitzen sah alleine lernend. Harry hatte schon viel Zeit verschwendet, um fertig zu werden, und er wollte endlich gehen, aber er konnte nicht einfach gehen ohne mit Ron gesprochen zu haben. Also, anstatt direkt zum Portraitloch zu gehen, wie er es vorgehabt hatte, machte er einen Umweg und setzte sich an den Tisch zu dem Rothaarigen. „Wo ist Hermine?", fragte er als Ron aufsah. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich hier alleine zu finden."

Ron schob seine Bücher zur Seit und winkte mit seiner Feder zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Er hatte einen tödlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Sie sieht sich mit meiner Schwester und Lavender und Parviti in einem Katalog Hochzeitsumhänge an. Ich dachte, wir halten unsere Verlobung geheim, aber wenn diese Mädchen es wissen …" Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein rotes Haar. „Gott, du hast noch nie solches Gekicher gehört. Ich musste da einfach weg." Dann grinste er. „Du gehst schon wieder aus, Harry?"

Harry errötete leicht aber grinste zurück. „Ja, ich habe eine … eine Verabredung zum Lernen."

Ron stützte sein Kinn in seine Hand und betrachtete Harry für einen Augenblick. „Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr so gesehen. Du siehst glücklich aus. Weißt du, Hermine und ich hatte uns Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ist es okay, wenn ich ihr sage, dass du dich mit jemanden triffst?"

„Okay – aber niemanden sonst. Wir wollen erst mal nicht, dass es raus kommt."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so ein Geheimnis daraus machst, Harry – ich meine, kannst du es nicht wenigstens mir erzählen, wer es ist? Ich werde es den anderen auch nicht sagen."

Harry seufzte und blickte nieder auf den Tisch. „Ich kann das noch nicht, Ron. Diesmal muss ich einfach sicher sein, was ich empfinde." Er wusste, Ron und Hermine waren sich sicher, wie sie für den jeweils Anderen empfanden. Man konnte es sehen, wenn sich ihre Augen trafen. Werden Draco und ich uns jemals so ansehen? , fragte er sich. Er sah auf, zögerte einen Moment, und fragte dann: „Woher wusstest du, dass du … verliebt bist? Ich dachte, ich wäre es vorher schon mal gewesen, aber …" Ich möchte nicht den selben Fehler noch mal machen .

Ron strich unbewusst über seine Feder während er die Frage bedachte. „Nun ja, wie fühlst du dich jetzt?", sagte er schließlich. „Vergliche zu vorher -."

Harry konnte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht nicht verhindern. „Ich habe noch so etwas empfunden", sagte er weich. „Diese Person ist klug, und lustig … und hübsch … (nun ja, er ist es) … und … so …" Harry verstummte. Er wollte gerade ‚so sanft' sagen, aber plötzlich wurde ihm die Lächerlichkeit bewusst, Draco Malfoy so zu Ron Weasley zu beschreiben.

Ron lachte. „Und ich nehme aufgrund deines Gesichtsausdruck von letzter Nacht an, dass das Küssen auch ziemlich gut war."

„Ron", sagte Harry mit warnender Stimme, Rons neckenden blauen Augen mit Ehrlichkeit treffend. „Ich meinte das letzte Nacht, als ich sagte, das es mir ernst hiermit ist. Letzte Nacht war das Unglaublichste, was mir je in einer Beziehung passiert ist, und das hatte nichts mit dem Küssen zu tun. Welches wahnsinnig war", fügte er hinzu und wurde rot, trotz innigen wünschen, es nicht zu werden.

„Dich hat es schwer erwischt, nicht?", sagte Ron grinsend und den Kopf schüttelnd. „Aber Harry, wenn du verliebt bist, dann weißt du es. Du musst darüber nicht grübeln."

„Hm", sagte Harry während er nachdenklich langsam aufstand. Er schulterte seine Buchtasche. Dann grinste er. „Hochzeitsumhänge, Ron!?! Gott!"

„Oh", stöhnte Ron und ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen. „Erinnere mich nicht daran. Als ihr den Antrag machte, hatte ich keine Ahnung von den ganzen Sachen, die an einer Planung für eine Hochzeit beteiligt sind."

Harry kicherte. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du eher deine Hochzeitsnacht im Sinn hattest, nicht wahr?" Ron hatte noch immer sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben aber Harry konnte seine Ohren fast so rot wie seine Haare werden sehen.

„Bist du nicht spät dran, oder so was, Harry?", murmelte Ron hinter seinen Händen.

„Ja, sehr", lachte Harry. Er drehte sich um, um zum Portraitloch zu gehen, aber genau in dem Moment hörte er rennende Schritte die Treppe runter kommen und Ginny platzte in den Raum.

Sie lächelte beide Jungs an, Aufregung in ihren leuchtenden braunen Augen scheinend. „Oh Ronnylein", gurrte sie neckend. „Hermine möchte, dass du hoch kommst, um dir was zu zeigen." Sie wendete sich zu Harry. „Hi, Harry", redete sie strahlend weiter, „ich bin mir sicher, Hermine hat nichts dagegen, wenn du hoch kommst und es dir auch anschaust. Es ist soooo hübsch." Sie seufzte dramatisch. „Ich liebe Hochzeiten einfach."

„Harry kann nicht", sagte Ron grummelnd als er aufstand. „Er hat ein Date."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich und sie schaute Harry mit begeistertem Interesse an. „Oh, wow." Sie lächelte. „Das ist großartig, Harry. Wer ist es?"

Harry sah von Ginny zu Ron und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Toller Geheimnisbewahrer bist du, Ron", sagte er lachend.

Ron wirkte für einen Moment verlegen. „Oh na ja", sagte er. „Sie gehört zur Familie, das zählt nicht."

„Was!?!", sagte Ginny. „Warum ist es ein Geheimnis?"

„Ich brauche bloß ein bisschen Zeit, um mir sicher darüber zu sein, bevor es durch die ganze Schule geht", sagte Harry und sah, wie der Ausdruck in Ginnys Augen sich in verständnis wandelte.

„Ich werde kein Wort sagen, Harry", sagte Ginny. „Ich verspreche es." Sie warf einen schelmischen Blick zu ihrem Bruder. „Nicht wie andere Leute." Sie streckte ihre Zunge raus. Ron tat so als würde er ihr eins über den Kopf ziehen und sie lachte.

„Danke Gin", sagte Harry dankbar. Er wusste, sie würde ihr Wort halten. Sie hatte ihn als sie Schule wieder begann nie so um Details über seine Trennung genervt, wie Ron und Hermine es erst getan hatten. Sie war diejenige gewesen, die ihn sogar am meisten getröstet hatte. Damals hatte er sich sogar gefragt, ob etwas zwischen ihnen passieren könnte, aber das hatte es nicht. Die Verliebtheit, die sie mal gehabt hatte, hatte sich in eine liebende Freundschaft vertieft. Und wegen seinen Gefühlen für sie: sie war ihm sehr nah, wie alle Weasleys, sie gehörte, wie Ron es gesagt hatte, zur Familie. „Ich werde es dir sobald ich kann sagen", sagte er lächelnd.

„Ich werde vor Erwartung umkommen", stichelte sie.

Harry lachte. Er drehte sich um und ging eineige Schritte auf den Ausgang zu, blieb aber stehen als Ginny ihn rief.

„Hey", sagte sie. „Hat einer von euch Seamus gesehen. Ich wollte mir seine Kräuterkundenotizen ausleihen."

Harry grinste sie breit an. „Das letzte Mal als ich ihn sah, war er oben im Badezimmer. Er hatte ein paar, ähm, Probleme mit seinem Haar." Dann wandte er sich an Ron. „Und ihr wartet heute Nacht ja nicht auf mich!", fügte er hinzu. Er trat durch das Portraitloch und stand für einen Moment still. Ich bin wirklich glücklich , dachte er. Dann begann er zu joggen. Er war viel später dran, als er geplant hatte.

Innerhalb von Sekunden nachdem Harry an Dracos Tür geklopft hatte, steckte Draco seinen Kopf durch eben diese mit einer seltsamen Mischung von Hoffnung und Ärger im Gesicht. „Harry", sagte er, nun Erleichterung zeigend. „Zum Glück bist es diesmal du." Er öffnete die Tür und ließ Harry eintreten.

Harry trat in den Raum und bemerkte, dass Draco wieder schwarze Jeans trug, diesmal mit einem holzkohlegrauen Rollkragenpullover. Er war auch wieder barfuß.

„Hier waren heute Abend mehrere Leute oben gewesen", sagte Draco als er die Tür hinter Harry schloss. „Zuerst kam Snape, um mit mir über heute Morgen zu reden und dann hatte Granger ein Problem mit einer Disziplinmaßnahme wegen irgendeinem Kind aus Ravenclaw, über das sie reden musste."

Harry schaute Draco überrascht an. Hermine war hier gewesen?

„Und dann kamen diese Weiber", fuhr Draco fort. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn du wieder eines dieser Mädchen gewesen wärst…"

„Eines dieser Mädchen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Er ging zu dem Sessel, in dem er letzte Nacht gesessen hatte, und legte seine Tasche nieder. „Welche Mädchen?"

Draco folgte Harry zum Sessel. Er sah gleichzeitig amüsiert und verärgert aus. „Oh warte, bis du das hörst", sagte er mit einem kurzen sarkastischen Lachen. „Ich betrifft auch dich. Da sind zwei Mädchen aus dem sechsten Jahrgang aus meinem Haus – ich weiß noch nicht mal ihre verdammten Namen – aber offenbar haben sie uns gestern Morgen zusammen im Gang gesehen, und entschieden, dass wir die perfekten Dates für den Weihnachtsball wären."

Harry stöhnte. Nicht schon wieder der Weihnachtsball. „Ich erinnere mich an sie", sagte er monoton. „Die Kichererbsen. Ich habe sie auch gestern beim Mittagessen mit dir reden sehen."

„Ja, na ja, sie kamen heute Abend auch. Sie denken, wir könnten ein Doppeldate machen! Ich habe schon Pansy gesagt, dass ich sie dieses Jahr nicht auf den Weihnachtsball begleite – also denke ich, dass sie ihnen als Rache gesagt hat, ich sei zu haben."

Harry blickte bei diesen Worten auf und traf auf einen eher genervten Blick. Er streckte seine Hand aus, strich den langen, blonden Pony sanft aus dem Gesicht des anderen Jungen und sah die Genervtheit verdunsten als Draco lächelte und seine Augen aufgrund Harrys Berührung warm wurden. Draco schaute ihn wieder auf die Art und Weise an, welche flatternde Empfindungen hervorrief und seine Knie zu Wackelpudding werden ließ. Zu haben!?! Harry wusste plötzlich, dass er nicht wollte, dass diese Augen jemand anderen so ansahen, wie sie ihn gerade ansahen. „Du bist nicht zu haben, Liebling", sagte Harry zärtlich und sein Atem stockte als Dracos Augen bei diesen Worten in geschmolzenes Silber verwandelten.

Draco stand still, seine Augen mit Harry verbunden, diese silbernen Augen die seine und Harrys Verwunderung über das unerwartete Wort reflektierend, wie ein Spiegel zwischen ihnen. Dann lehnte er sich vor zu Harry, schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hals und ließ seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter fallen, sein Gesicht zwischen seinen Armen und Harrys Nacken vergraben.

Wow , dachte Harry ziemlich überrascht über sich selbst. Habe ich ihn wirklich gerade Liebling genannt? Er strich über Dracos Haar und hielt ihn fest. Er konnte Dracos Herz kräftig schlagen fühlen. Oh ja , dachte er mit leiser Erregung. Ich kann ihn auch in Wackelpudding verwandeln. Er drehte seinen Kopf und steckte seine Nase in Dracos samtiges Haar. So standen sie lange Zeit, dann spürte und hörte Harrys die Worte, die Draco an seine Haut flüsterte.

„Hast du die leiseste Ahnung, was du gerade mit mir getan hast?"

„Ja", flüsterte Harry. „Und ich mag es – zu wissen, dass ich das mit dir machen kann."

„Noch nie hat mich jemand so genannt."

Harry strich für eine Minute sanft mit einer Hand hoch und runter über Dracos Rücken, glitt dann mit der Hand höher und verwuschelte die Haare des anderen Jungen. „Ich könnte dich Schnutzi-Putz nennen, wenn dir das lieber ist", flüsterte er.

Es blieb still für eine Sekunde, dann kam ein erstickendes Geräusch als Antwort. Draco hob seinen Kopf, um Harry anzusehen, auf das schrecklichste beleidigt, wobei er ein Lächeln nicht verstecken konnte. „Ich werde auf keinen Fall darauf antworten", sagte er. Dann hob er eine Augenbraue und das Lächeln wandelte sich in ein gemeines Grinsen. „Oder vielleicht möchtest du mein süßes Honigbienchen sein, Harry?"

„Oh Gott! Vergiss es!", sagte Harry lachend.

Draco lachte ebenfalls und dann wurden seine Augen weich. Er streckte seine Hand aus, nahm vorsichtig Harrys Brille runter und legte sie neben das Schachbrett auf den Tisch. „Du sagtest heute Morgen, ich das für dich aufheben – bis heute Abend…" Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Harry langsam und zärtlich, genauso wie in dieser ersten Nacht im Gang.

„Oh", sagte Harry als Draco sich zurückzog, seine Stimme atemlos und warm aber auch neckend. „Hast du die leiseste Ahnung, was du gerade mit mir getan hast?"

Draco legte seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern und schob ihn spielerisch in den Sessel. „Ich hoffe so", sagte er mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln. Dann ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Er drehte sich für einen Moment auf seinem Stuhl um und beobachtete wie Harry seine Brille wieder aufsetzte und sich hinunter beugte, um seine Bücher aus seiner Tasche zu holen. Er grinste. „Hey", sagte er. „H.-B."

Harry blickte verwirrt von seiner Buchtasche auf und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Dann schnaufte er und rollte seine Augen. „Ich antworte nicht darauf", sagte er.

Draco lachte. „Beeil dich mit den Hausaufgaben. Wir müssen ein Spiel weiter spielen."

Harry grinste zurück. „Dann höre auf, mich abzulenken." Er wartet der Wirkung halber. „S.-P."

Sie sahen sich für eine Sekunde an und brachen dann hoffnungslos in Gelächter aus. Schließlich wendeten sie sich ihren Büchern zu doch die nächsten Minuten waren von mehreren kurzen, unfreiwilligen Kichern unterbrochen.

Jedoch innerhalb kürzester Zeit vertieften sie sich in ihre Arbeiten. Harry blickte von Zeit zu Zeit auf und schielte zu Draco. Er mochte es hier, in diesem Zimmer, mit dem warmen Feuer im Kamin. Es war hier komfortabel und ruhig, nicht wie in dem oftmals hektischen Gemeinschaftsraum oder den Schlafsaalen. Und Dracos Anwesenheit war ebenfalls seltsam angenehm und beruhigend. Harry mochte es, die leisen Geräusche zu hören, wenn Draco eine Seite umblätterte oder mit der Feder auf das Pergament schrieb. Harry fand, dass er endlich in der Lage war, sich auf das, was er las, zu konzentrieren.

Harry hatte alles gemacht außer seine Zaubertränkehausaufgaben. Er war stecken geblieben bei dem Versuch, die komplexe Anleitung für eine Liste von Zaubertrankzutaten zu verstehen, die überhaupt keinen Sinn für ihn ergaben, als Draco seinen Stuhl zurückschob und anfing seine Bücher und Pergamentrollen einzupacken. Als er fertig war lief Draco zum dem kleinen Tisch und studierte das Schachbrett. Harry schaute von seinem Buch auf um ihn zu beobachten.

Draco drehte seinen Kopf und hob eine Augenbraue. „Fast fertig?", fragte er.

„Fast", sagte Harry gereizt. „Ich muss nur noch Zaubertränke machen – aber ich verstehe es überhaupt nicht. Es ist wie ein Puzzle oder so-."

Draco lächelte wissend und setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Harrys Sessel. Er lehnte sich näher zu Harry, um mit ihm in Harrys Buch zu schauen. „Es ist nicht wirklich ein Puzzle", sagte er. „Es ist bloß so, dass einige der fortgeschritteneren Zaubertränke Vorsichtsmaßnahmen haben, um sicher zu gehen, dass man weiß, was man macht bevor man ihn zubereiten kann. Einige der wirklich gefährlichen Zaubertränke benutzen wirklich Puzzles oder Rätsel, aber bei dem hier musst du nur die Zutaten sehr gut kennen."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nun, das ist das Problem. Ich habe noch nie von diesen Zutaten gehört." Er blickte hoch zu Draco. „Ich nehme an, du hattest keine Schwierigkeiten hiermit."

Draco lachte. „Ähm, nein", gab er zu. „Das hier war ziemlich einfach."

„Das hätte ich mir denken können", murmelte Harry. „Könntest du es mir dann bitte erklären?"

„Vielleicht", sagte Draco verschmitz. „Was bekomme ich, wenn ich dir helfe?"

„Die Genugtuung mich dabei zu beobachten, wie ich Snape schon wieder provoziere, indem ich alle Antworten im Unterricht weiß", sagte Harry und grinste zurück. Dann sagte er ernsthafter: „Und die Befriedigung zu wissen, dass du mich vor dem Durchfallen in Zaubertränke gerettet hast. Ich brauche wirklich deine Hilfe."

Draco seufzte dramatisch. „Na ja … ich weiß nicht", sagte er mit einem Hausch von Gleichgültigkeit. „Das ist kaum das, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte."

Harry schaute ihn leicht verzweifelt an. „Dann hilf mir, meine Hausaufgaben zu beenden, damit du deinen nächsten Schachzug machen kannst. Dann kannst du machen, was auch immer du dir vorstellst."

Draco fixierte Harry mit diesem intensiven, faszinierenden Blick, und grinste dann langsam- „Ich denke, das hätte ich sowieso getan", sagte er in einer sanft neckenden Tonlage.

Harry senkte seinen Blick und errötete leicht.

Draco lachte ihn an. „Okay", sagte er nachgebend. „Ich helfe dir." Er lehnte sich wieder zur Seite, um wieder in Harrys Buch zu schauen. „Zu aller erst", sagte er, „ist das hier ein Zauber-Widerspiegel-Trank. Er ist verwandt mit dem Zauber-Abstoß-Trank, den wir erst hatten, nur, dass dieser Trank jeglichen Zauber, der auf den Benutzer gerichtet wurde, zurück zum Sender reflektieren soll." Draco schaute zurück zu Harry. „Leider funktioniert es in der Realität nicht genauso so. Der Trank hat den Spitznamen Zauber-Schleuder weil er ziemlich unvorhersehbar ist – es gibt keine möglich die Reflektion des Zaubers zu kontrollieren und einige sehr unangenehme Folgen von Querschlägern sind bekannt." Er lachte leicht. „Um genau zu sein, soll es da ein Duell geben, bei dem beide Kontrahenten den Trank genommen hatten, und die Flüche flogen so wild umher, dass beide innerhalb von Sekunden ausgeschaltet waren, sowie einige der Umherstehenden. Es ist auch ziemlich kompliziert, ihn zu brauen, und braucht normalerweise zwei Leute, um es richtig zu machen. Der Trank alleine kann gefährlich sein, vielleicht sogar explodieren, wenn die Zutaten nicht richtig vorbereitet und in der richtigen Reihenfolge zugegeben werden. Deshalb diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen mit den Namen der Zutaten. Man will sicher gehen, dass der Zauberer ein bestimmtes Level an Können erreicht hat bevor er versucht den Trank zu brauen."

„Gott, Draco, woher weißt du das alles?", sagte Harry sehr beeindruckt. „Nichts davon steht in unserem Buch."

„Ich lese auch andere Bücher, Harry."

Harry seufzte. „Ja, natürlich machst du das", sagte er. „Ich hätte das wissen müssen. Okay. Erzähl mir was über die Zutaten."

Draco lächelte und zog Harrys Buch näher. „Was du hier siehst, ist eine Liste von Zutatenbeschreibungen anstelle von Zutatennamen, wie du sie gewöhnt bist. Du musst die Zutaten gut genug kennen, um sie aufgrund ihrer Beschreibung oder Hauptwirkung zu erkennen, bevor du den Trank brauen kannst." Er zeigte auf eine Zeile auf der Seite. „Zum Beispiel, wenn da steht Spitzen einer Herzerleichterung, ist der Fuchshandschuh gemeint, weil diese Pflanze in langen Spitzen erblüht und oft als eine Zutat in der Herzmedizin benutzt wird."

„Hm", sagte Harry. „Das wusste ich – von meinem Med-Unterricht."

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Harry, ich verstehe nicht, wie du Magische Medizin mögen kannst und Zaubertränke nicht. Es ist fast das Selbe. Medizauberer müssen gute Zaubertränkemeister sein oder ansonsten müssen sie sehr eng mit einem zusammenarbeiten."

„Es ist nicht der Zaubertränketeil, den ich mag", sagte Harry. „Und das meiste von dem, was ich lerne, ist … naja … recht anders." Er senkte seinen Kopf, um die nächste Zutat auf der Liste zu lesen. „Oh hey, ich denke, ich verstehe jetzt das hier. Da steht Augapfel einer Amphibie. Ha- das müsste das Wassermolchauge sein!" Er schaute zufrieden grinsend wieder zu Draco.

„Hab dir doch gesagt, es ist einfach", sagte Draco zurück grinsend. Er drehte sich um und rutsche rückwärts die Lehne des Sessels runter in Harrys Schoß. Dabei zerknitterte er Harrys Pergamente und stieß dessen Buch auf den Boden.

„Draco! Was – ich bin noch nicht fertig!"

„'Tschulding. Zeit ist um."

„Welche Zeit ist um?", fragte Harry lächelnd. Er lehnte seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Sessellehne und schaute amüsiert in neckende graue Augen.

„Die Zeit, in der ich es ertragen kann, fern zu bleiben und dich nicht zu belästigen." Dracos Arm glitt um Harrys Nacken. „Ich war noch nie in der Lage gewesen, dich lange alleine zu lassen, Harry."

Harry kicherte. „Das habe ich bemerkt", sagte er während er einen Arm um Dracos Hüfte legte.

Für einen Moment antwortete Draco nicht. Dann sagte er: „Nein, das hast du nicht."

„Von was redest du? Ich habe es immer bemerkt, wenn du mich genervt hast – das hast du ziemlich oft getan."

„Ich meine, die letzten drei Monate. Du hattest es nicht bemerkt, als ich aufhörte. Ich hatte dich in Ruhe gelassen, weil ich es Dumbledore versprechen musste. Es war für mich die Hölle, Harry. Ich vermisste dich so sehr, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte. Aber als ich dich danach fragte, in der Nacht im Gang, musstest du erst nachdenken. Du hattest es nicht bemerkt."

Harry schaute Draco ernst an und versuchte die plötzliche Gemütsänderung einzuschätzen. Harrys sah keine Wut in Augen des anderen Jungen, nur etwas Distanziertes, etwas leicht Trauriges. „Ich würde dich jetzt vermissen", sagte Harry sanft.

„Warum?", fragte Draco. Dann fügte er schnell hinzu: „Nein, beantworte das nicht." Er schob sich selber weg und stand von Harrys Schoß auf. Er beugte sich nieder, hob Harrys Zaubertränkelehrbuch auch und gab es ihm zurück. Er trat an das Schachbrett und machte seinen nächsten Zug. „Bauer zu A4. Beende deine Hausaufgaben, Harry. Wenn du fertig bist, müssen wir uns über etwas unterhalten."

Harrys beobachtet, wie Draco wegging zu seinem Fenster und es öffnete. Mit einer schnellen, geschmeidigen Bewegung, legte Draco seine Hände auf den Fenstersims und drückte sich ab, um darauf zu sitzen. Er drehte sich, so dass er seitwärts auf dem Sims saß, zog seine Knie ran zur Brust schlang seine Arme um die Beine und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er muss das oft machen , dachte Harrys als er die Geschmeidigkeit der Bewegung bemerkte, die einer Gewohnheit gleichkam. Er sah nieder auf sein Zaubertränkebuch und hob seine Pergamentblätter vom Boden auf. Er schaute zurück zu Draco. Er wirkte unglaublich einsam, wie er da so saß.

Irgendwie hatte sich Harry Draco nie einsam vorgestellt. Hatte er nicht immer Leute gehabt, die ihm überall hin gefolgt sind, besonders Crabbe and Goyle? Stand er nicht immer im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit, wo er auch hinging, selbst wenn es negative Aufmerksamkeit war? Zumindest hatte Harry immer gedacht, dass die Slytherins ihn regelrecht anbeteten. Aber jetzt fragte er sich, ob irgendjemand von denen jemals Dracos Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hatte, ihn jemals berührt hatte. Vielleicht war Draco im Inneren immer einsam gewesen, obwohl er von bewunderten Hauskameraden umgeben war. Allein und mit mir sein wollend , dachte Harry. „Ich vermisste dich so sehr, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte. Aber du hattest es nicht bemerkt." Wie sollte er jetzt noch seine Hausaufgaben beenden können?

Trotzdem richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf sein Buch und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Je eher er fertig wurde, desto eher konnte er herausfinden, um was es hier ging. Er schaffte es, vier weitere Zutaten herauszubekommen, bevor er zu einer kam, die ihn vollkommen verwirrte. „Draco?", sagte er vorsichtig. Der blonde Kopf wendete sich ihm leicht zu. „Was ist verflüssigter Ritternachtsliquid?", fragte Harry.

„Gürteltiergalle", sagte Draco und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Ähm", sagte Harry. „Ich … verstehe das nicht. Na ja, ich verstehe, dass der verflüssigte Liquid die Galle ist, aber nicht den anderen Teil."

Draco zuckte eine Schulter und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Wand. „Gürteltiere sind nachtaktive Tiere", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, so dass Harry sich anstrengen musste, um ihn zu verstehen. „Sie haben beschützende Platten auf ihren Körpern, wie ein Ritter in einer Rüstung."

„Oh", sagte Harry. „Ich verstehe … denke ich … danke …"

Draco zuckte nur ein weiteres Mal mit der Schulter und wendete sich wieder dem Fenster zu.

Harry schaffte es, sich durch den Rest so gut es ging durchzubeißen, obwohl seine Konzentration aufgrund Draco distanzierten Verhaltens zusammengebrochen war. Schließlich rollte er sein Pergament zusammen und räumte seine Sachen zurück in seine Tasche. Dann stand er auf und ging durch das Zimmer zum Fenster. „Ich bin fertig", sagte er leise. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand unter dem Fenster und legte einen Arm auf den Fenstersims. Draco zog seine Füße noch näher an sich ran, um für ihn Platz zu machen. Gott, er hat sogar schöne Füße , dachte Harry. Er wollte Draco berühren, ihre Nähe wieder herstellen, wenn auch nur auf kleine Art und Weise. Er streckte seine Hand zögerlich aus und legte sich leicht über Dracos linken, nackten Fuß. Überraschenderweise waren sie warm, obwohl die Luft, die durch das offene Zimmer eindrang, ziemlich kühl war. Er spürte, wie Draco erschrak aufgrund der Berührung aber er bewegte sich nicht weg. Eine Sekunde später bewegte sich eine von Drcaos blassen, schlanken Händen von dessen Knie, glitt sein Schienbein entlang und blieb über Harrys Hand liegen. Und , dachte Harry, er hat wunderschöne Hände. Er ist elegant bis auf die Knochen . Harrys blickte auf, sah, dass Draco auf ihn nieder sah, und ihre Augen trafen sich. „Du sagtest, dass wir reden müssten…", äußerte Harry sanft.

Dracos Hand glitt von Harrys weg und er zog seinen Fuß aus Harrys leichtem Griff. Er sprang vom Sims und wendete sich dann Harry zu. „Ich bin wirklich müde", sagte er leise. „Ich habe mehrer Nächte nicht geschlafen, und … ich … ich bin es nicht gewohnt, so mit jemanden zu reden. Es ist schwierig und … es tut weh. Ich fühle mich ausgelaugt." Er stoppte für einen Moment, redete dann zögernd weiter. „Ich dachte vielleicht … würde es dich stören …"

Harry schloss seine Augen, fühlte plötzlich Schmerz, als er dachte, Draco würde ihn fragen, zu gehen.

„…wenn ich mich hinlege während wir reden. Du musst nicht … du kannst am Ende des Bettes sitzen, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Harry öffnete seine Augen und spiegelte Dracos fragenden und etwas sehnsüchtigen Blick wieder. Draco fragte ihn nicht, zu gehen? „Nein, ich … es stört mich nicht", sagte Harry langsam.

Draco drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und schloss es. Dann lief er um Harry herum und ging rüber zu seinem Bett. Er legte sich nieder, rutsche zur Mitte und streckte seinen Rücken, seine Beine an den Fußknöcheln überkreuzt, ein Arm locker über seinem Bauch gelegt, den anderen über die Augen.

Harry stand für einen Moment da und schaute. Schließlich ging er rüber und setzte sich an die Bettkante am Fußende. Er war sich nicht sicher, was sonst zu tun. Er öffnete seine Schuhe, zog seine Füße zu sich, so dass er im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett saß, und wartete.

„Harry … ich …", begann Draco leise. „Ich habe viel nachgedacht … letzte Nacht, nachdem du gegangen bist. Was letzte Nacht passiert war, war nicht annähernd das, was ich erwartet hatte. Ich hatte nie erwartet, dass du mich über den Kuss fragst, oder auf diese Art mit mir sein willst … nicht nach dem, was ich alles getan habe, selbst wenn ich mich geändert habe. Ich hatte erwartet, dass du mir Fragen über meinen Vater stellst, über die Todesser und Schwarze Magie." Er stoppte, um einen eher zitternden Atemzug zu nehmen. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht viel. Mein Vater vertraute nicht vollkommen meiner … Loyalität zu seinen Interessen, weil ich Dinge vermied, die er wollte, dass ich sie machte … aber was auch immer du wissen willst … ich werde es dir sagen."

Oh verdammter Mist , dachte Harry. Er war dieses Thema so leid, die pausenlosen Fragen, die er von jedermann ertragen musste, den Krieg, der niemals stattfand und so über ihnen allen hing, wie eine unnachgiebige schwarze Wolke, die Art und Weise, wie er die Zukunft verdunkelte. Er hatte alles so satt. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte Kontrolle über seine tiefe Frustration, dass dies zwischen sie kommen musste, dass es nicht einfach ignoriert werden konnte, so sehr er das auch wollte, zu gewinnen. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich möchte überhaupt nichts davon wissen, Draco." Seine Stimme war leide, sein Ton erschöpft und ein bisschen bitter. „Ich bin kein Informant für das Magie-Ministerium. Wenn du Informationen hast, die sie gebrauchen könnten, musst du es ihnen selber sagen. Ich möchte da einfach nur außen vor gelassen werden – also kannst du aufhören, dir Gedanken zu machen – das ist ein Thema, dass ich nicht vorhaben aufleben zu lassen, oder über das ich reden möchte."

Draco setzte sich langsam auf, sein Haar fiel unbemerkt über seine Augen. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich muss darüber reden, Harry. Da ist niemand sonst, dem ich das erzählen kann – und ich kann nicht …" Er stoppte und schaute auf seine Hände. Dann sagte er leise: „Möchtest du nicht-."

„Was?", unterbrach Harry plötzlich seiner wütenden Frustration Luft machend. „Ein Held sein? Sterben während ich gegen Voldemort kämpfe? Nein, möchte ich nicht. Ich habe es satt! Ich habe nicht vor, daran beteiligt zu sein, wenn ich es vermeiden kann."

Draco schaute ein bisschen erschrocken auf zu Harry, beendete dann resolut seinen Satz. „-wissen, ob ich gezwungen wurde, einer von ihnen zu sein? Ein Todesser? Mit dem Totenkopf gebrandmarkt?"

Harry starrte Draco an, seine Wut plötzlich von einem schlechten Gefühl in seinem Magen weggewaschen. Er senkte seinen Blick auf Dracos Arme, die, wie immer, bedeckt waren. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, Draco mit etwas anderem als langen Shirts oder Pullovern bekleidet gesehen zu haben. Oh Gott, nein . Er blickte wieder auf und traf Dracos gequälte Augen. „Wurdest du?", flüsterte er. Oh, bitte, sag nicht … ja .

„Ja."

Nein, nein, nein . Harry spürte plötzlich viele Dinge in seinem Inneren einstürzen. Mehr als alles andere spürte er Wut und Abscheu, wenn er daran dachte, dass Dracos perfekter Körper mit diesem verfluchten Zeichen verunstaltet wurde. Wenn sie das getan hatten, würde er kämpfen. Harry sah mit wachsenden Horror und Befürchtung zu, wie Draco, wie in Zeitlupe, den unteren Saum seines Pullovers nahm und ihn sich über den Kopf zog. Dracos Arme kamen langsam aus den Ärmeln, einer nach dem anderen, jeder blass, glatt, und unmarkiert. Harry schaute Draco erst erleichtert dann verwirrt an. Hatte er gescherzt? Aber nein, die Augen des Slytherins waren noch immer toternst.

„Es ist da", sagt er sehr leise. „Du kannst es nur nicht sehen." Er kreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust, seine Hände griffen nach seinen eigenen Schultern und er erzitterte. „Es ist in mit drin", sagte er, seine Worte ein kaum hörbarer Atem, „und …"

Harry starrte Draco an, während in seinem Inneren widersprüchliche Gefühle kämpften, und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr.

Plötzlich ließ Draco seine Arme leblos auf seinen Schoß fallen. „Und wir können nicht weiter machen, Harry … Ich kann nicht weiter machen … mit dem, was zwischen uns beginnt, bis ich weiß, dass du alles über weiß weißt. Und dass du mich danach immer noch willst." Sein Kopf sackte nach vorne. „Wenn du mich danach noch willst …" Er holte tief Luft und hob seinen Kopf, um Harry anzusehen. „Im Moment, verstehe ich nicht, wieso du überhaupt mit mir sein willst."

Harry schaute weg. Ich verstehe es auch nicht . Er streckte seine Beine und stand auf. Ihm war bewusst, dass die fragenden Augen von Draco ihm folgten, ihn durch lange, dunkle Wimpern anschauten. Er stand für einen Moment mit dem Rücken zum Bett, dreht sich dann um, um Draco anzusehen. Wie er da halb im Schatten der Bettumhänge halb im Schein des Lampenlichts saß, schien Draco geformt, perfekt, und unendlich begehrend, sein schmaler Körper beschmückt mit Elfenbein und Gold, Licht und Schatten. Die Liste der Dinge, die Harry Ron am frühen Abend genannt hatte, rann durch Harrys Kopf. Lustig … klug … hübsch … Gott, im Moment war schmerzend schön zutreffender. Aber das waren alles oberflächige Dinge, die nichts mit der realen Wirklichkeit, was Harrys fühlte, zu tun hatten. Ein Gefühl, das er nicht sicher war, überhaupt erklären zu können. Er fühlte sich plötzlich ehrfürchtig vor dem, was Draco ihm anbot. Und warum wollte Draco mit ihm sein? Er war nicht so klug und bestimmt nicht, auf jeden Fall nicht, so hübsch. „Ich könnte dir die selbe Frage stellen", sagte er schließlich, seine Stimme sanft, nicht anklagend. „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum du mit mir sein willst."

Draco stöhnte und legte sich wieder hin, seine Augen geschlossen, seine Arme locker auf dem Bauch gekreuzt, sein Gesicht leicht von Harry weggedreht, blasse Harre über ein weißes Kissen gefächert. Es schien wie eine Haltung voller Erschöpfung, Rückzug und offenen Wartens, während die zunehmende Spannung unausgesprochener Gefühle zwischen ihnen in der Luft lag, wie eine Leere, die sehnsüchtig darauf wartete, gefüllt zu werden.

Harry schaute vom Rand des Bettes auf Draco nieder. Eine andere Person, eine andere Zeit, seine Sicht verschwamm, Vergangenheit drang in die Gegenwart ein. Für einen Moment war er vor Angst er würde wieder eingeholt werden, wieder hilflos in der Zange dieses Schmerzes zu sein, erstarrt, aber diese Vorstellung hatte nur wenig Power und es war für ihn nicht schwierig, es abzuschütteln. Er konnte die Angst, wieder verletzt zu werden, nicht zwischen ihm und dem, was er jetzt tun sollte, stehen lassen. Er wusste, er würde es für immer bereuen, wenn er es jetzt nicht tat. Er kniete mit einem Knie auf dem Bett und lehnte sich nach vorne, seine Hände auf dem Bett, so dass er auf Draco blickte. „Draco", flüsterte er.

Draco drehte langsam seinen Kopf zurück und öffnete seine Augen.

Beinahe schaute Harry weg aufgrund der Einsamkeit, die in diesen tiefgrauen Augen schimmerte. „Ich kann das nicht erklären", sagte er. „Ich kann dir keine Gründe nennen. Aber ich kann dir mit absoluter Gewissheit sagen, dass ich hier sein möchte. Ich möchte es tun." Er senkte sich auf das Bett und legte sich neben Draco auf den Rücken. Gleichzeitig schlang er einen Arm unter Dracos Kopf und zog den anderen Jungen sanft zu ihm. „Und ich möchte hören, was auch immer du mir erzählen musst."

Draco drehte sich auf seine Seite und erlaubte es, in Harrys Umarmung gezogen zu werden. Er platzierte sich an Harrys Seite, seine Schulter unter Harrys Arm, und legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter.

Harry schlang seine Arme um Draco und sein Atem stockte als seine Hände über die nackte Haut von Dracos Rücken glitten. Haut, die sich warm und seidenweich anfühlte unter seinen Fingern. Er strich nach oben und strich über das Haar auf Dracos Kopf und fühlte Draco seufzen und sich entspannen. Er spürte, wie Dracos Hand sich bewegte und sein Hemd aufknöpfte, am Kragen anfangend und runter arbeitend, jeden Knopf für eine Sekunde gegen ihn drückend, ihn still halten bis er es schaffte, ihn mit einer Hand zu öffnen. Dann glitt diese warme Hand unter sein Hemd, um über sein Schlüsselbein liegen zu bleiben, sanfte Finger die Kurve der Schulter und die Höhle seiner Kehle streichelnd.

„Harry?", flüsterte Draco. „Da ist etwas, was ich wissen muss."

Harry drehte seinen Kopf, so dass seine Lippen über Dracos Haar strichen. „Was ist das?", flüsterte er zurück.

„Letzte Nacht gabst du dich so, als wäre nie etwas verkehrt zwischen uns gewesen. Aber wir beide wissen, dass ich viele sehr schmerzhafte Dinge getan und gesagt habe. Wie kannst du das einfach ignorieren – wie kannst du so tun, als wären sie nie passiert?"

Harry war still für einen Moment und dachte nach. Draco hatte Recht, er hatte die Vergangenheit zwischen ihnen vollkommen ignoriert. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte er langsam, „aber irgendwie, und ich denke, es war während ich gestern in Binns Unterricht über dich nachgedacht habe und ich schließlich einsah, dass du den Kuss ernst gemeint hast, dass du alles, was du mit in der Nacht im Gang erzählt hast, ernst gemeint hast, erschien es, also würde das ganze Zeug aus der Vergangenheit nicht mehr wichtig sein."

Draco ruckelte leicht und presste sein Gesicht an Harrys Hals. „Ich habe bloß Angst", sagte er ganz leise, „dass du irgendwann, vielleicht morgen, vielleicht nächste Woche oder nächstes Jahr, dich an etwas erinnerst, das ich getan habe, und du deine Einstellung mir gegenüber wieder änderst."

Harry drückte ihn und lächelte. „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass das passieren wird. Wenn ich das täte, müsste ich meine Einstellung gegenüber dem hier ändern, so bei dir zu sein, und … ich mag das hier wirklich." Harry neigte seinen Kopf und legte seine Wange auf Dracos Kopf. „Eigentlich, es ist komisch, aber, das ist das Einzige was mich beunruhigt. Ich war zuerst total ausgeflippt weil ich dich attraktiv fand. Aber vielleicht hatten wir schon immer diese Gefühle gehabt und waren zu jung, um zu wissen, was sie bedeuteten – also reagierten wir darauf, indem wir den anderen Windelweich prügeln wollten. Ich weiß nicht – ich war immer so wütend auf dich, weil du nicht das warst, was ich wollte, das du bist, weil ich dich nicht leiden konnte."

„Und ich war verletzt, weil du mich nicht mochtest."

„Also macht es Sinn, denke ich, dass all die Frustration und das Verletztsein sich in Wut verwandelte. Ich habe dich sogar eine Weile richtig gehasst – nachdem, was du im Zug über Cedric gesagt hast, als er gestorben war."

„Gott, Harry, es war ein Wunder, dass du nicht mit ihm getötet wurdest. Als Dumbledore uns darüber informierte, als ich erfuhr, wie nah auch du dem Tod gekommen warst, war ich so geschockt, dass ich nicht stehen konnte. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich vage wahrgenommen hatte, dass viele Leute vom Slytherintisch mich nachgemacht hatten und auch nicht standen, und ich war damals dankbar, denn es verdeckte meine Reaktion."

Draco erhob sich auf einen Ellenbogen und blickte auf Harry nieder. „Das ist der Grund für das, was ich im Zug gesagt hatte", erklärte er leise. „Ich hatte Angst um dich, Harry. Ich wollte dich nicht tot sehen. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand das wusste. Also dachte ich, ich könnte zu deinem Abteil kommen und dich und deine Freunde fies angrinsen, so wie ich es immer tat, so tun, als wäre es mir egal … aber ich konnte das Getue nicht aufrecht erhalten. Ich war wütend auf dich, weil du die falsche Seite gewählt hast, weil du dich selber in Gefahr brachtest, indem du dich zu denen stelltest, die die ersten Ziele sein würden. Ich glaubte daran, dass wenn du stattdessen mein Freund gewesen wärst, du sicher wärst."

Er seufzte und legte sich zurück, sich an Harrys Seite schmiegend, dann ein bisschen runter rutschend bis sein Kopf auf Harrys Brust zur Ruhe kam. „Danach, in dem Sommer, und später", sagte er nach einer Minute", fing ich an zu verstehen, dass ich vielleicht mehr für dich fühlte, als ich bisher wusste. Zu der Zeit fing ich auch an, meinen Vater anders zu sehen. Er veränderte sich auch, nachdem Voldemort zurückkam. Und ich begann zu sehen, dass vielleicht ich derjenige war, der die falsche Seite gewählt hatte." Draco bewegte seine Hand tiefer unter Harrys Hemd. „Doch ich musste vorsichtig sein, damit er das nicht sah." Er blieb für lange Zeit still. „Du bist dran, Harry", sagte er leise.

Harry drückte Draco näher zu sich und dachte für einen Moment nach. „Läufer zu D6", sagte er schließlich. „Sag mir, was du gemeint hast mit dem Dunklen Mal, warum du gesagt hast, es sei in dir drin."

„Weil das der Grund ist, wieso ich geboren wurde", sagte Draco flach und verächtlich. „Es ist die Zukunft, die mir keine andere Wahl lässt. Ich sollte das perfekte, kleine Lucius Malfoy Duplikat werden, um sein Leben, seine Pläne weiterzuführen. Der Hauptzweck für mich für meinen Vater war es, ein Todesser zu werden. Seit ich mich erinnern kann, hat mein Vater davon gesprochen, mir die Zeremonie beschrieben, mir unzählige Male erklärt, wie ich mich zu verhalten hatte, wie ich es ja nicht wagen durfte, Angst zu zeigen oder auf den Schmerz zu reagieren. Seit Voldemort zurückkam, testete er mich ständig und versuchte mich an den Schmerz zu gewöhnen, so dass ich ihn vor dem Dunklen Lord nicht blamierte."

„Was meinst du damit? Er schlug dich?"

„Oh nein", sagte Draco mit einem kurzen, bitteren Lachen. „Er würde niemals so etwas Primitives tun, wie mich tatsächlich zu berühren. Unterlagst du jemals dem Cruciatus Fluch, Harry?"

„Ja", sagte Harry betäubt. Oh Gott. „Voldemort benutzte ihn, zweimal. Gott, Draco, dein eigener Vater tat dir das an?"

„Wesentlich öfter als zweimal. Mein Vater war immer zu beschäftigt, um sich lange mit mir abzugeben. Er erlaubt mir, verwöhnt zu sein, lachte, wenn ich die Hauselfen terrorisierte. Er stellte sicher, dass ich wusste, was von einem Malfoy erwartet wurde, verlangte dir besten Noten, aber interessiert sich nicht besonders dafür, etwas mit mir zu unternehmen. Aber er konnte auch intolerant und unvorhersehbar sein, und einen Verbotenen Fluch auf mich zu richten, war manchmal seine Vorstellung eines gesellschaftlichen Witzes, oder er würde sich über etwas Triviales aufregen und sie als Bestrafung auf mich jagen. Aber nachdem Voldemort zurückkam, begann das Training für das Dunkle Mal. Und es ist egal, Harry, wie oft du diesen beschissenen Fluch ertragen musst. Du gewöhnst dich niemals daran."

„Aber was ist mit deiner Mutter, Draco. Sicherlich hat sie -."

„Wusste es nicht, interessierte es nicht – ich habe keine Ahnung. Um fair zu sein, es hat sie sicherlich interessiert als ich klein war. Ich habe ein paar Bruchstücke von Erinnerungen, die schön sind. Aber in den letzten paar Jahren war meine Mutter … nun ja, gleichgültig gegenüber allem. Ich weiß, es klingt schrecklich, und ich meine es nicht so, Harry, aber in den letzten zwei Jahren habe ich mir manchmal gewünscht, ich wäre du – dass meine Eltern anstelle deiner tot wären."

Harry wusste nicht, was zu sagen. Das war mehr als nur schrecklich. Er lag still, hielt Draco so fest er nur konnte, ließ Stille und Distanz zu dem, was gesagt wurde, auf sie einfließen. Schließlich flüsterte er: „Das tut mir leid." Er spürte, wie sich Dracos Arm um ihn spannte, eine leichte Umarmung als Antwort, und er drückte ihn ebenfalls.

„Springer auf D6", sagte Draco nach einem Moment. Er zog seine Hand unter Harrys Hemd hervor und zerrte am Kragen. „Zieh das aus", flüsterte er.

Er bewegte sich für einen Moment nicht, setzte sich dann langsam auf und löste sich von Draco. Draco setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Harry zog sein Hemd aus der Hose und fummelte an unteren Knöpfen herum, die Draco nicht geöffnet hatte. Seine Hände zitterten, was es schwierig machte, die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Schließlich zog er das Hemd aus und ließ es auf den Boden neben das Bett fallen.

„Die auch", sagte Draco, seine Stimmer immer noch nur ein Flüstern, als er leicht das Gestell von Harrys Brille berührte.

Harrys nahm sie unter, faltete sie zusammen und lehnte sich über den Bettrand, um sie vorsichtig auf sein Hemd zu legen. Er setzte sich wieder auf und wendete sich Draco zu. Ihre Augen trafen sich, grün und silbergrau verschmolzen zu einem zitternden Schweigen voller Erwartung.

Draco streckte seinen Arm aus und nahm Harrys Hand, die Finger ineinander verschränkend. „Ich habe so was noch nie mit jemanden getan", sagte er leise und sehnsüchtig. Er senkte seinen Blick, legte seine andere Hand auf Harrys Schulter, glitt mit seinen Fingerspitzen ganz langsam sacht über Harrys Schulter, um durch Harrys Haare im Nacken zu streichen.

Harry schloss seine Augen und ließ sich von der verlockenden Sanftheit dieser Berührung davontragen. Er klammerte sich an die Hand, die er fest in seiner hielt, als wäre sie sein einziger Anker im Meer voller bewegender Wellen von Emotionen. Er fühlte, wie sich die Matratze unter ihm verlagerte, fühlte die Wärme von Dracos Körper sehr nah bei ihm, und dann lehnte sich Draco an ihn und Harry stockte der Atem als ein Zittern durch seinen Körper raste.

Draco drückte einen federleichten Kuss genau vor Harrys Ohr, legte dann seine Stirn an Harrys Seite. „Es fühlt sich so gut an, dich zu berühren, Harry", flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr. „Ich habe noch nie so etwas gefühlt."

„Ich auch nicht", flüsterte Harry zurück. Er drehte seinen Kopf und fing Dracos Mund mit seinen zu einem zärtlich verschmelzenden Zusammentreffen ein. Die Hand, die Harry hielt, löste sich aus seinem Griff und glitt um seine Taille während die andere in seinem Nacken nach vorne strich um sein Gesicht zu berühren. Finger, die unter sein Ohr glitten, über sein Kinn. Eine warme Handinnenfläche, die auf seiner Wange zum Erliegen kam, ihn einnahm, sanft tiefer in den Kuss zog.

Harry schwang seine Arme um Dracos Rücken und zog Draco näher zu sich. Draco fühlte sich so warm und perfekt in seinen Armen als sich ihre Körper berührten. Und Harry spürte wieder dieses einfache, aber dennoch so tief gehende Gefühl, dass ein Teil von ihm, der gefehlt hatte, jetzt bei ihm war, perfekt in die Lücke passte. Dieses Gefühl der Vollkommenheit nahm ihn von überall ein. Von Dracos Mund, der sich zärtlich auf seinem bewegte, von Dracos Körper, der so solide gegen seinen gepresst war, seine Arme so perfekt ausfüllte. Es füllte die Leere in seinem Inneren, linderte all seinen Schmerz, ließ sich in ihm wie eine Erleichterung nieder, die Richtigkeit dieses Gefühls drang bis auf die Knochen in ihn ein.

Harry ergab sich vollkommen dieser Empfindung und diesem Kuss. Er zog Draco näher an sich ran während er spürte, dass diese Lippen an seinen so notwendig wie die Luft war, die er atmete. Dracos Zunge neckte seiner Unterlippe und Harry öffnete seinen Mund zu diesem warmen, süßen Eindringling.

Draco zog sich schließlich sanft zurück, seine Nase Harrys zärtlich liebkosend. Er küsste Harry noch mal sanft, öffnete dann seine Augen. „Oh Gott, Harry", flüsterte er mit zittrigen Atem.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und ihre Augen verschmolzen für einen Moment. Dracos Augen waren flüssiges Silber im Lampenlicht. Harry spürte, wie er errötete aufgrund der Zärtlichkeit in diesen Augen, und er konnte nicht wegsehen, gefangen in dieser Verbindung, die seinen Puls zum rasen brachte. Er ließ sich langsam auf den Rücken gleiten, Draco mit sich ziehend.

Draco ließ in der selben Position wie zuvor nieder, an Harrys Seite liegend, sein Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. „Dein Zug, Harry", sagte er mit weicher, atemloser Stimme. „Ich habe deinen Läufer geschlagen. Du bist im Schach."

Harrys Herz schlug hart. Schach?! Er konnte kaum denken. Dracos Berührungen, egal wie leicht, waren wie Feuer auf seiner nackten Haut. Er nahm jede Stelle wahr, die er berührte. Dracos Arm lag über ihm und Dracos Hand umschlang seine Hüfte, Harrys nackte Arme waren um die seidige Glätte von Dracos Rücken gelegt. Er spürte, wie sich die Hand an seiner Hüfte bewegte, Finger, die langsam nach oben wanderten und kalte Flammen hinter sich herzogen, während sie sanft seine Rippen streiften, ebenmäßig über seine Brust glitten, hoch zu seinem Nacken und zum Schluss sich in seinen Haaren vergruben.

Harry schloss seine Augen und die tausend Emotionen darüber genoss, dass Draco neben ihm lag. Die unfassbare Samtigkeit von Haut an Haut, die Wärme, die sie angenehm umhüllte und seinen ganzen Körper elektrisierte, der Hauch eines Atem an seinem Nacken, der Puls eines Herzschlages an seiner Seite, der Druck einer Hand, eines Knies, das an seinem Oberschenkel entlang glitt, ein Fuß, der sich unter die Wade an seinem Bein schob. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich seine Schachfiguren befanden, oder welcher Zug er als nächstes machen sollte, und es war ihm egal. „Ich möchte keinen Zug machen", flüsterte er.

Harry streckte seinen Arm aus und ließ seine Finger durch Dracos Haar gleiten, begann dann das seidige Haar zu glätten, in dem er es hinter Dracos Ohr und den Nacken runter kämmte. „Gott, Draco", murmelte er nach einigen Minuten, „ich liebe dein Haar. Es muss das Weichste sein, das ich je angefasst habe." Er seufzte und legte seinen Kopf so, dass seine Wange auf Dracos Kopf lag. „Ich hasse mein Haar – es ist schrecklich." Er spürte, wie sich die Finger in seinem Haar bewegten und ein gedämpftes Flüstern an seinem Hals.

„Ist es nicht. Ich mag es. Dein Haar ist auch weich und es ist süß, so wie es manchmal absteht."

Harry errötete bei diesem sehr unerwarteten Kompliment. Er ließ seine Finger Dracos nackten Rücken bis zum Bund der Jeans wandert und wieder zurück zum Nacken.

Draco schob seine Nase näher an Harrys Hals. „Du bist immer noch dran, Harry."

Harry seufzte. „Ich kann Schach so nicht spielen", sagte er sehr leise. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich bewegen soll." Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern wieder durch Dracos Haar. „Wenn du möchtest, dass ich meinen Zug mache, muss ich aufstehen und auf das Schachbrett schauen."

Draco umklammerte Harry stärker. „Nein, steh nicht auf", sagte er leicht zitternd, als Harrys Finger wieder seinem Rücken runter und wieder rauf wanderten. „Schlage einfach meinen Springer."

„Mit was?", flüsterte Harry.

„Bauer zu D6", flüsterte Draco zurück. „Dann bist du nicht mehr im Schach."

Harry lag still, abgesehen von der trägen Bewegung seiner Hand, die langsam Dracos Haar strich und Dracos Rücken hoch und runter wanderte. Dracos Hand bewegte sich nach unten, um über seinem Herz liegen zu bleiben, Finger in der Höhle seines Halses platziert. So dort zu liegen, war das sanfteste, außergewöhnlichste Gefühl, dass er je erlebt hatte. Harry bemerkte plötzlich, dass er nicht nach komplizierten Erklärungen, warum er mit Draco sein wollte, suchen musste. Allein dieses Gefühl, einfach und einzigartig, war genug Erklärung.

„Bauer zu D6", sagte Harry schließlich. Er holte tief Luft. „Du hattest mich gefragt, warum ich bei dir sein möchte, und ich sagte, dass ich es nicht erklären könnte. Aber vielleicht kann ich es jetzt – oder zumindest ein bisschen." Er stoppte wieder, es war wichtig, dass er es richtig formulierte. Dann begann er langsam zu sprechen, als würde er darüber nachdenken, während er darüber sprach. „Bei dir zu sein … so, wie gerade … fühlt sich an, wie etwas, was ich schon immer wollte. Ich wusste bloß bis jetzt nicht, was es war. Ich mag es nicht alleine zu sein, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich bisher jemals das Gefühl hatte, dass ich wirklich zu jemand gehöre. Mein Onkel und meine Tante haben mich immer gehasst, weil ich ein Zauberer war, also wurde ich mein ganzes Leben lang angeschrieen, dazu gezwungen, in einen Schrank zu leben oder halb zu verhungern. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals umarmt worden bin, bis ich hierher kam. Und", fügte er ganz sanft hinzu, „ich habe noch nie so etwas empfunden."

Er sprach langsam weiter während er über Dracos Rücken strich. „Ich mag das hier wirklich, Draco. Mir tut es schrecklich leid, dass wir uns all die Jahre gestritten haben. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange brauchte, um zu verstehen, was du – oder vielleicht wir beide – fühlten." Harry seufzte als Draco seinen Arm nach oben bewegt und ihn um Harrys Nacken legte. „Aber ich fühle mich dir im Moment näher als ich mich jemals in meinem Leben jemand gefühlt habe, weil ich denke, dass du ebenfalls weißt, wie es ist, sich allein gelassen zu fühlen." Er stoppte wieder für einen Moment. „Bei dir zu sein, fühlt sich für mich so richtig an. Es fühlt sich an als würden wir … zusammen gehören und … ich möchte nicht mehr alleine sein. Ich möchte -."

Harry hörte auf mit reden als er bemerkte, dass sich Draco verkrampfte und sich die Umarmung an seinem Hals spürbar verstärkt hatte. Dann spürte er ein Zittern durch den anderen Jungen gehen, und Draco wendete sein Gesicht harrys Hals zu. Harry bemerkte dann mit erschreckender Plötzlichkeit, dass Dracos Gesicht, wo es gegen seine Haut drückte, feucht war, und dass weitere heiße Tränen fielen, kalte Spuren an seinem Hals hinterlassend. Harry bemerkte dies nur eine Sekunde bevor ein Schluchzen, welches Draco versucht hatte zu unterdrücken, als ein ersticktes Keuchen aus ihm heraus brach. „Draco?", flüsterte Harry. Oh Gott. „Was ist los? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

Es verging eine Weile bevor Harry eine gedämpfte Antwort zu seiner Frage empfang. „Nicht … falsch", kam die leise, gestückelte Antwort, „ … so … richtig."

Draco lag in Harrys Armen. Er konnte unter seiner Hand und in der Höhle von Harrys Hals den gleichmäßigen Puls von Harrys Herzschlag spüren. Harry strich sein Haar an seinem Hinterkopf glatt, seine Hand seinen Rücken rauf und runter gleitend. Es fühlte sich wie der Himmel auf Erden an, so berührt zu werden, und was noch unfassbarer war, war, dass es Harry war, die eine Person, die er so gewollt hatte, aber geglaubt hatte, niemals bekommen zu können, die ihn so berührte, ihn streichelte, ihn liebte. Niemand in seinem Leben hatte ihn je berührt, geschweige denn so. Draco war hingerissen, offen, und unvorbereitet auf die Tiefe seiner Reaktion auf diese Berührung, dieser Umarmung.

Und Harry sagte Dinge zu ihm, die ihn ganz anders berührten, Worte, die einen Weg durch seine ganzen Schutzwälle fand, Worte, die in ihn eindrangen, die in seine nackten, unberührten Stellen seiner Seele durchsickerten und tröpfelten und gossen wie kaltes Wasser, ihn auffüllten bis er darin ertrinken würde. Mit jeder Berührung, jedem Wort, spürte er seine Wände ein bisschen mehr einbrechen, war er sprachlos bewegt und merkte zu seiner eigenen Erniedrigung, dass sich in seinem Hals ein Kloß gebildet hat und er den Tränen nahe war. Er hielt sie so lang wie möglich zurück, aber Harrys Worte, „Es fühlt sich an als würden wir zusammen gehören und … ich möchte nicht mehr alleine sein", riss den letzten Stein seiner Mauer ein.

Draco versteckte sein Gesicht in Harrys Hals und ließ es raus. Er konnte es nicht mehr aufhalten. Er war kaum in der Lage, Harrys Frage zu beantworten, und dann lag er in Harrys Armen und weinte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, je in seinem Leben geweint zu haben, aber jetzt tat er es, zitternd vor Schmerz und Beschämung seiner Schluchzer, die er so verzweifelt versuchte zurückzuhalten. Er hing an Harry und Tränen flossen aus ihm heraus. All die versteinerten Stellen in seinem Herz, die er aufgebaut hatte, um mit dem Leben, dass er zu Hause hatte, umgehen zu können, lösten sich unter Harrys sanften Liebkosungen, Harrys sanften Worten und zärtlichen Berührungen in Luft auf. Draco hatte keine Verteidigungen mehr übrig um seinen Strom an Schmerz zurückzuhalten, der aus ihm heraus brach und ihn überflutete, nach Erleichterung suchend.

Wie konnte er nie gewusst haben, dass er das hier wollte, wie verzweifelt er das hier wollte, sich danach verzehrte? Er hatte es sogar vor sich selber verheimlicht. Er wusste, er liebte Harry, aber bis zu diesem Moment hatte er nicht wirklich verstanden, warum. War das die ganze Zeit der Grund gewesen, dass er in Harry eine Person gesehen hatte, die ihm die perfekte Kombination an Verständnis, Stärke und Zärtlichkeit geben konnte. Es konnte nur Harry sein, der für ihn herhalten würde, der ihm alles geben würde, das er hatte, niemals zusammenbrechen würde, ihm unbeirrt gegenüberstand, sein Ergänzungsstück in allem, und der dennoch sagen könnte: „Ich kann viel schlimmeres ertragen als das von dir, Malfoy" und es als eine Zusicherung für seine Absicht meinen, Dracos emotionalen Sturm durchzustehen. Nur Harry würde vor einer Tür stehen und anklopfen, die ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde. Draco konnte dieser herzlichen Freundlichkeit nicht widerstehen. Normale Freundlichkeit war etwas, was Draco nie gekannt hatte. In Harry hatte er eine tiefe Quelle voller Freundlichkeit gefunden, und er wollte in ihr ertrinken, auf den Boden sinken und nie wieder hoch kommen.

Und Harry sprach noch immer zu ihm, sagte Worte zu ihm, die Draco nicht ganz einfangen konnte, Worte, die so tröstend waren, und er beruhigte ihn, obwohl er es nicht verstand. Er begann sich zu entspannen, und die Tränen, und sogar die Kloß in seinem Hals, verschwanden schließlich, und der Schlaf, den er so lang gemieden hatte, holte ihn unmerklich ein. Sein letzter bewusster Gedanke war, dass er, so perfekt, von dem gehalten wurde, zu dem er am perfektesten gehörte. In seinem Herz herrschte eine Ruhe, die er sich nie hatte vorstellen können zu fühlen, und dann glitt er in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Harry war vollkommen unvorbereitet, als der Tränenfluss begann. Es hatte ihn zu Beginn mehr als nur ein bisschen geängstigt, aber er war resolut bei Draco geblieben und hatte jede beruhigende Zusicherung geflüstert, die ihm eingefallen war. Schließlich bemerkte er die Müdigkeit des andere Jungen, und erinnerte sich, dass Draco zeitiger am Abend gesagt hatte, er hätte nicht geschlafen, dass er sich ausgelaugt fühlte von den Dingen, über die sie gesprochen hatten. Er hatte seit letzten Jahr mit Madam Pomfrey zauberstabloses Heilen gearbeitet und in diesem Teilgebiet des Magischen Medizin hatte er seine größte Begabung entdeckt, und die Möglichkeit in der Zukunft als etwas zu arbeiten, das er gern tat.

Er lag für einen Moment still, konzentrierte sich innerlich, breitete sein Bewusstsein aus, um die Kraft der magischen Energie, die um ihn schwirrte und ihm eine Aura gab, einzufangen. Diese farbige Aura umgab jeden Zauberer, aber die wenigsten wussten davon und noch weniger können sie tatsächlich sehen. Harry hatte zu seiner Freude bemerkt, dass, wenn er sich auf das Licht konzentrierte, er einer dieser wenigen Personen war. Und durch viele Stunden privaten Unterrichts bei Madam Pomfrey hatte er gelernt, diese Energie für das Heilen bewusst zu kontrollieren und zu nutzen.

Er konzentrierte sich jetzt, drang in das tiefe Zentrum seiner inneren Magie und sendete diese Energie durch seine Hände während er diese sanft über Dracos Rücken gleiten ließ. Er murmelte die Wörter eines Beruhigungszaubers und dann einen weiteren, um Schlaf hervorzurufen, seine Stimme Zusicherung mit sich bringend. Er spürte, dass sich Draco fast sofort zu entspannen begann, und schon bald hörten die Tränen auf, und Harry fühlte, wie sich Entspannung in Schlaf wandelte.

Er hielt Draco in seinen Armen, sogar nachdem er sicher war, dass der andere Junge schlief, nur damit er ein bisschen länger bei ihm sein konnte, die tiefe Glücklichkeit, die er empfand, genießend. Er spürte eine Vibration in der Luft um sie herum, ein brummen, fast als wenn ein Saiteninstrument eine Note zu tief spielte, um sie zu hören, eine Note, die man nur fühlen konnte. Es schien sich um sie und durch sie zu schweben, sie zusammen webte bis Harry spürte, dass es zwischen ihnen keine Grenzen mehr gab, dass er und der Junge, der in seinen Armen lag, die selbe Person waren.

Als er da so lag bemerkte er das Glitzern. In dem gedämpften Licht, wo die Bettumhänge einen Schatten über sie warfen und wo Harrys Hände sich bewegte, wenn sie Dracos berührten, hinterließ er eine Spur winzig kleine goldene Glitzersteine, wie winzige statische Elektrofunken, aber diese waren eindeutig magischen Ursprungs. Sie schwebten einen Moment lang hinter seiner Hand, folgten seinen Bewegungen wie winzige Kometenschweife, warfen kleine Kreise von tanzendem, goldenem Licht auf Dracos blasse Haut, bevor sie verblassten. Er vermutete, dass sie eine Nachwirkung der Magie waren, die er ausgeübt hatte, obwohl er noch nie von so etwas während seines Unterrichts über magische Energieauren gehört hatte. Aber andererseits erwartete er nicht, dass er schon alles gelernt hatte – er musste auf jeden Fall Madam Pomfrey danach fragen.

Darüber nachdenkend erinnerte er sich an den morgigen Unterricht und wie spät es schon sein musste. Er musste wirklich zurück in sein Zimmer und selber ein bisschen Schlaf finden. Es war schwer zu gehen aber Draco musste schlafen und Harry wollte nicht uneingeladen bleiben. Schließlich entfernte er sich vorsichtig von Draco, um ihn nicht zu wecken und stand auf. Er hob sein Hemd und seine Brille auf und kleidete sich wieder ein. Er blickte nieder auf Draco als er seinen letzten Knopf schloss.

Draco, so wie er dort schlafend lag, sah unglaublich zerbrechlich aus und herzbrecherisch süß. Es war unfassbar, dass er sechs Jahre damit verbracht hatte, sich mit dieser Person zu streiten. Ein tiefes Gefühl der Zärtlichkeit schäumte in Harry auf und er wünschte sich abermals, dass er bleiben könnte. Für einen kurzen Moment, überlegte er, on er Draco aus seiner Jeans pellen sollte, damit er es bequemer hatte, aber verbannte diese Idee sofort, da er sich viel zu peinlich berührt fühlte. Er zog vorsichtig die Decke unter Draco hervor und deckte ihn zu. Draco bewegt sich aber Harry legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, und er seufzte tief.

Harry beugte sich runter und strich sanft den blonden Pony aus Dracos Gesicht, und seufzte dann selber. Er stand auf, unsicher darüber, ob Draco seine Bettvorhänge geschlossen haben wollte, und entschied sich dann dafür. Zum Schluss hob er seine Schuhe auf und durchquerte den Raum, um beim Schachbrett stehen zu bleiben. Er musterte das Brett einige Minuten, setzte sich dann, immer noch nachdenkend, auf den Sessel und zog seine Schuhe an. Als er sich sicher war, dass er sich an die Reihenfolge richtig erinnerte, machte er vorsichtig die vier Züge, die sie während des Abends getan hatten, und entfernte seinen Springer und Dracos Läufer vom Brett. Schließlich hob er seine Tasche auf, nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Seitentasche, und sagte einen Zauber, um die Lampen zu löschen. Dann zog er seinen unsichtbaren Umhang hervor, warf ihn sich über und verließ den Raum.

Dieses Mal rannte er nicht, sondern lief leise und bewusst zu seinem Schlafsaal zurück. Er hatte über vieles nachzudenken. Er entdeckte, dass er und Draco sich in vielen Sachen gleich waren. Aber er sah auch, dass sie sich in ihrer emotionalen Natur sehr unterschieden, und begann zu verstehen, dass obwohl sich Dracos feindliches Verhalten verändert hatte, eine Beziehung mit ihm immer voller emotionaler Hoch- und Tiefpunkte sein würde. Draco war launisch, das grelle Licht eines Blitzes in einer stürmischen Nacht, welche sich plötzlich in einen warmen, sanften Regen verwandelte und wieder zurück.

Aber Harry verspürte eine gewisse Aufregung deswegen. Er war von Natur aus eher gleich bleibend und ausgeglichen, brauchte äußerliche Funken, um sein Leben aufzuwirbeln. Und es war immer Draco gewesen, mehr als jeder andere, der solche Tiefen und Höhen in seine Gefühlswelt gebracht hatte. Draco war Funke und Flamme; Harry war der Felsen, der gewärmt war und dennoch das Feuer beinhaltete und unverbrannt blieb. Für Draco war Harry die solide Erde, stark, widerstandsfähig und beruhigend, konnte den Blitz einfangen, den Regen trinken und im Gegenzug erblühen.

Ihre Unterschiede glichen sich aus, bereicherten und verbanden sie. Leuchtende edelsteingrüne Felder auf graue samtige Himmel treffend. Harry hatte noch nie ein stärkeres Verlangen verspürt, mit jemanden sein zu wollen, als heute Nacht. Also war es der Beginn von etwas, diese Balance, dieses Verständnis, welches zwischen ihnen wuchs, das Harry sehr stark wollte.

An diesem Abend war so viel gesagt wurden, und so viel musste noch gesagt werden; Dinge, für die Wörter gefunden werden mussten, und Dinge, die ohne Wörter gesagt werden mussten. Heute Nacht hatten er und Draco sich sehr intim geöffnet, und Harry wusste, dass diese Nähe, die sie zusammen erlebt hatten, sich bald in einer anderen Art von Intimität äußern würde. Er war sich jetzt über zwei Dinge vollkommen sicher. Er war dabei, sich zu verlieben, und er würde die Wahrheit über etwas erzählen müssen, worüber er gelogen hatte, etwas sehr wichtiges, etwas, was er zu der Zeit gedacht hatte, nicht wichtig gewesen war.

**Ende Kapitel 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Schachmatt**

**By Naadi Moonfeather**

**Part II: Das Spiel**

**Kapitel 9**

I love him too much

What if he saw my whole existence

Turning around a word, a smile, a touch?

"Heaven Help My Heart" von Chess by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice und Björn Ulvaeus

***

Als Draco nicht zum Frühstück erschien, begann Harry sich Sorgen zu machen. Er achtete kaum auf Seamus Versuche, ihn damit zu necken, wie spät er letzte Nacht in ihren Schlafsaal zurückgekommen sei. Das Einzige, woran er denken konnte, war die Sorge, dass er den Zauber falsch angewendet hatte oder dass er Draco in einen so tiefen Schlaf versetzt hatte, dass dieser noch nicht aufgewacht war. Sollte er sich in Dracos Zimmer schleichen, um nach ihm zu sehen? Gerade in dem Moment als er, Ron und Hermine aufstanden, um zum Zaubertränkeunterricht zu gehen und Harry verzweifelt nach einer Entschuldigung suchte, wie er von seinen Freunden weg kam, so dass er zu Dracos Zimmer rennen konnte, sah er Draco durch die Tür huschen. Draco nahm sich vom Ende des Slytherintisches ein paar Muffins und verschwand gleich wieder aus dem Saal. Er warf nicht mal einen Blick in Harrys Richtung. Harrys Sorge nahm ein wenig ab, wenigstens war die Magie, die er letzte Nacht angewendet hatte, nicht schief gegangen, aber trotzdem … Warum hat er nicht zu mir gesehen?

Der Unterricht verlief nicht besser. Als Harry eintrat, saß Draco mit dem Kopf über das Zaubertränkebuch gebeugt schon auf seinem Platz. Draco schaute nicht auf, schenkte ihm kein heimliches Lächeln oder zeigte auf irgendeine Weise, dass er Harrys Eintreten bemerkt hatte, obwohl Harry spürte, dass dem anderen Jungen dies bewusst war. Für jeden Anderen musste Draco so kalt und gelassen wie immer wirken, aber Harry konnte den Aufwand, den er für diese Fassade aufbringen musste, fühlen. Harry war tief betrübt. Was war passiert? Letzte Nacht waren die Dinge so gut gelaufen. Aber alles, was er machen konnte, war, sich hinzusetzen, zu versuchen, seine Sorgen zu verdrängen, und darauf zu warten, dass der Unterricht ein Ende fand. Dann müsste er einen Weg finden, Draco abzufangen und mit ihm zu reden.

Snape rauschte in den Unterrichtsraum, stand dann ernst und unheilsvoll vor der Klasse, seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und studierte die Schüler mit offener Verachtung. Er durchbohrte Harry mit einem besonders intensiven und drohenden Blick. Dann wandte er sich ab und schaute direkt auf Draco, welcher noch immer resolut auf sein Buch nieder sah. „Kann mir jemand die Bedeutung des Zaubertrankes sagen, den sie letzte Nacht herausarbeiten sollten?", sagte Snape in seiner gewohnt herablassenden Stimmlage. Niemand bewegte sich. Alle wussten, dass Snape Draco fragte. Aber Draco antwortete nicht, um genau zu sein, schien er die Frage überhaupt nicht gehört zu haben, und Stille legte sich für einen langen, langen Moment über den Raum, bevor erste Flüstern aus den Ecken des Raumes kroch.

Was stimmt mit ihm nicht, dachte Harry. Er weiß das. Schließlich konnte Harry die Anspannung nicht länger ertragen. Er hob seine Hand, etwas, was er noch nie zuvor in diesem Unterrichtsfach gemacht hatte.

Snape runzelte über Dracos Verhalten die Stirn, wandte sich aber ab, als er die Bewegung von Harrys erhobener Hand aus dem Augenwinkel erfasste. Er war sprachlos. „Potter?!"

Harry wusste, dass Snape ihn nicht aufrief, sondern einfach nur aus Schock, seine gehobene Hand zu sehen, seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Dennoch antwortete Harry auf seine Frage. Wenigstens konnte er Snapes Interesse von Draco lenken und dem anderen Jungen zeigen, dass er etwas von ihrem Gespräch letzte Nacht gelernt hatte. Vorsichtig wiederholte er die vollständige Erklärung, die Draco ihm gestern gegeben hatte. Harry konnte nur eine Seite von Dracos Gesicht sehen, und die auch nur aus einem schlechten Winkel, also könnte er sich getäuscht haben, aber während er redete, glaubte er, einen schwachen Rosaton über die blasse Haut kriechen zu sehen. Harry konnte auch aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, dass Hermine und Ron ihn mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck beobachteten.

Als Harry seinen Vortrag beendete, starrte Snape ihn mit gesenkten Augenlidern an. Seine Überlippe kräuselte sich, als hätte er in etwas Widerliches gebissen. Seine Stimme klang als würde Säure aus seinem Mund tropfen als Snape sagte: „Sehr eindrucksvoll, Mr. Potter. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor." Die Gryffindorseite im Raum brach sofort in Jubel und Applaus aus, welche fast sogleich wieder durch einen giften Blick des Professors gedämpft wurde.

Der Rest der Stunde zog sich in Harrys Sorge eine Ewigkeit hin. Selbst nach seiner Rezitation schaute Draco nicht einmal in seine Richtung. Während der ganzen Unterrichtsstunde beschränkte sich Draco darauf, zu Snape auf- und auf seine Aufzeichnungen niederzusehen, und Harrys Nerven begannen zu reißen als Snape die Klasse entließ. Er packte seine Sachen so schnell wie möglich zusammen. Wenn er jetzt nur schnell genug aus dem Raum kam und Draco im Gang vor der nächsten Stunde abfangen könnte… aber der Durchgang war von seinen Mitschülern blockiert. Er beobachtete hilflos über den Köpfen seiner Freunde, wie ein bekannter Blondschopf durch die Tür entschwand. Draco, dachte er, warum tust du das? Was kann in der Zeit von letzter Nacht zu heute Morgen schon verkehrt gelaufen sein?

„Potter!" Snapes harte Stimme schnitt durch Harrys Gedanken. „Sie werden noch einen Augenblick hier bleiben."

Harry fluchte innerlich. Er deutete Ron und Hermine an, ohne ihn weiter zu gehen, wartete, bis sich der Raum geleert hatte, ging dann zum vorderen Teil des Zimmers und stellte sich total genervt vor Snapes Tisch.

Snape schaute auf ihn mit glitzernden, schwarzen Augen nieder. „Sagen Sie mir, Potter", sagte er gedehnt und gehässig, „war es das Treten oder das Küssen, das Ihre einhundertachtzig Grad Drehung in diesem Fach verursacht hat?"

Harry war wuchsteufelswild. Er musste Draco finden und nicht hier stehen, um für diese lächerliche Stichelei zu dienen, „Keins von beiden", sagte er bestimmt, Snaper genau in die Augen schauend. „Ein besserer Lehrer sorgte dafür."

Snape zog zischend Luft durch seine Zähne.

Aber Harry war noch nicht fertig und er unterbrach Snape, bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte. „Sie haben mich seit dem ersten Tag, als ich diesen Raum betrat, schikaniert", sagte er. „Sie haben sich nie dafür interessiert, ob ich irgendetwas lerne. Ich glaube, Draco hat mir an einem Tag mehr beigebracht, als Sie jemals haben, und das Traurige ist, dass ich das Fach vielleicht gemocht hätte, wenn mir jemand geholfen hätte, es zu verstehen." Er wartete einen Augenblick, seine Augen wie grünes Eis. „Aber Sie", setzte er mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack in seiner Stimme fort, „alles, was Sie jemals getan haben, war, meine Zeit zu verschwenden."

Snape ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen und sagte nichts. Harry stand für einen Moment still, seine Hände an die Henkel seiner Buchtasche gekrallt, wandte sich dann ab und trat auf die Tür zu.

„Potter!"

Harry erstarrte auf halber Strecke zur Tür, drehte sich aber nicht um, sondern wartete mit dem Rücken in Snapes Richtung. Gott, er würde dafür auf jeden Fall Strafarbeit bekommen.

„Bedeutet er dir wirklich etwas?"

Das war so gar nicht das, was er erwartet hatte, dass er sich umdrehte und den Professor anstarrte.

Snape fixierte ihn mit einem ätzenden Blick. „Weil, wenn du nicht – Wenn du ihm weh tust – Ich schwöre dir, werde ich dein Leben zur Hölle machen. Nichts von dem, was ich dir bisher angetan habe, wird damit zu vergleichen sein, was ich tun werde, wenn du Draco Malfoy verletzt. Dieser Junge ist genug Leid zugetan wurden. Warum denkst du, habe ich mich immer für ihn eingesetzt, wenn es gegen dich und den Rest von euch selbstgerechten, gedankenlosen Gryffindors ging, die du Freunde nennst? Hast du überhaupt die geringste Ahnung, was er durchgemacht hat?"

Harrys Wut verschwand. Er schloss seine Augen für einen Moment. Dracos Meidung ihm gegenüber von heute Morgen wuchs zu einem tiefen Schmerz in seinem Herzen. Er wollte ihn verzweifelt finden und Snapes Worte trafen ihn bis ins Mark, aber Harry wusste, dass er den anderen Jungen jetzt niemals einholen würde. Er öffnete seine Augen und hielt Snapes wütenden Blick gleichgültig stand. „Ja", sagte er so ruhig, wie er konnte, „ich weiß, was er durchgemacht hat." Er legte seine Bücher auf einen der Tische und ging wieder zu Snapes Tisch. „Und ich würde eher meinen Arm abhacken als ihm wehzutun. Ich…" Himmelherrgott noch mal. Er war dabei gewesen, zu sagen, „Ich bin dabei, mich in ihn zu verlieben". Aber auf keinen Fall würde er das zu Snape sagen. „Ich sehe … die Sache ziemlich ernst", sagte er stattdessen. „Ich habe nicht vor, aufzuhören, ihn zu sehen – egal, was Sie sagen."

Für einige Zeit starrte Snape Harry nur an bevor schließlich wieder redete. „Ich heiße es nicht gut", sagte er kalt, „weil ich denke, dass Sie beide unglaublich dumm handeln. Sie wären besser dran, wenn Sie sich gegenseitig hassen würden. Diese idiotische Liaison bedeutet ein enormes Risiko für Sie beide." Der Professor stand auf und überkreuzte langsam seine Arme, dabei seinen Umhang um sich selber wickelnd. „Ich habe letzte Nacht versucht, Draco zur Vernunft zu bringen - ihm seine verrückte Fixiertheit, die er mit Ihnen hat, auszureden. Aber er hat das selber gesagt und sich geweigert, auf die Stimme der Vernunft zu hören. So seien Sie gewarnt. Ich werde Sie beobachten."

Harry, mehr erfreut über das, was Snape über Draco gesagt hatte, dass dieser ihn nicht aufgeben wollte als über Snapes Drohungen besorgt, schaute auf den Boden.

„Wenn er Ihnen wirklich was bedeutet", führte Snape mit leiser, bedrohlicher Stimme fort, „dann halten Sie ihn von seinem Vater fern. Haben Sie sich irgendeinen Gedanken darüber gemacht, was Lucius ihm antun würde, wenn er von dieser … dieser absurden Affäre erfährt?"

Harry blickte erschrocken auf und traf auf Snapes forschenden Blick. Er erinnerte sich an Dumbledores Warnung. Aber Draco ist hier in Hogwarts sicher, oder nicht? Und er wird nicht wieder heimkehren. „Was meinen Sie mit ‚ihm antun'?", sagte Harry sehr besorgt.

Snape beäugte ihn mit wütender Fassungslosigkeit als ob Harrys Versagen, die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation zu erfassen, unfassbar wäre. „Ich meine", sagte er schneidend, „dass Lucius Malfoy alles zerstört, was er berührt. Er würde Draco wahrscheinlich benutzen, um an Sie ranzukommen und würde nicht zweimal darüber nachdenken, seinen eigenen Sohn zu zerstören, sollte Draco seine Erwartungen nicht erfüllen. Sind Sie wirklich so dämlich, dass Sie nicht realisieren, in welche Gefahr Sie Ihre beiden Leben bringen? Wenn er Ihnen wirklich was bedeutet, würden Sie verdammt noch mal von ihm fern bleiben, Potter!"

Harrys Gesicht färbte sich vor Beleidigung, Wut und Scham rot. Er hatte die Dinge so noch überhaupt nicht betrachtet. Dies war etwas, worüber er mit Draco reden müsste. Aber auf keinen Fall konnte er von dem anderen Jungen fern bleiben. Er sehnte sich danach, in diesem Moment bei ihm zu sein. Und trotz all der Hässlichkeiten war es für Harry eindeutig, dass Snape diese Dinge sagte, weil er sich wirklich um Draco sorgte und damit hatten sie unerwartenderweise eine Gemeinsamkeit. Harry schluckte eine Antwort runter. „Darf ich jetzt gehen, Sir?", sagte er mit eisern kontrollierter Stimme.

Snape lehnte sich mit seinen Händen flach auf den Tisch gedrückt nach vorne. „Behalten Sie bloß, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe", zischte er.

Harry schnappte sich seine Bücher und floh, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, aus dem Zaubertränkeraum. Traurig lief er in Binns Unterrichtszimmer. Seine geistige Beschäftigung mit Dracos Verhalten vom Morgen ließ keinen Platz für andere Dinge in seinem Kopf. Er war frustriert und besorgt. Jetzt musste er bis nach dem Mittagessen warten, um Draco abzufangen. Aber er würde den Slytherin nicht noch einmal entwichen lassen. Wenn man es genau nahm, wollte er ihn niemals wieder aus den Augen lassen. Er verstand nicht, was los war. Er war sich sicher, dass Draco nicht wütend war, aber…Snapes Worte kamen ihm in den Kopf: „Ich habe versucht, ihm seine verrückte Fixiertheit, die er mit Ihnen hat, auszureden." Das war gestern gewesen. Und gestern hatte Draco nicht zugehört. Aber was war, wenn Draco die Sache heute Morgen noch einmal überdacht hatte? Oder was war, wenn Harry letzte Nacht etwas gesagt hatte? Oh Gott. Was war…argh. Das ist sinnlos, erinnerte er sich selber. Es gibt nichts, was ich jetzt machen kann. Was auch immer es war, er würde einfach warten müssen bis er selber mit Draco reden könnte.

Nachdem Harry scheinbar stundenlange, schreckliche Folter verkleidet als Magische Mysterien im 17. Jahrhundert ertragen hatte, machte Harry sich endlich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle. Sie Augen wanderten sofort zum Slytherintisch und zu seiner Erleichterung saß Draco dort. Seine Erleichterung verweilte jedoch nur kurz, da Draco seinen Blick wieder gesenkt hielt, sein Gesichtsausdruck dabei ein vorsichtiges und bedachtes Bild geringschätziger Gleichgültigkeit. Er hielt die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in einer Hand und las während er aß. Als Harry ihn beobachtete, wurde es deutlich, für ihn zumindest, dass Draco nur so tat, als würde er die Zeitung lesen, und dass er das Essen nur hin und her schob. Das war zum Verrückt werden.

Harry ließ Draco lange genug aus den Augen, um sein Mittagessen aufzutragen und machte dann weiter, in dem er so schnell aß, wie er schlucken konnte. Wenn Draco aufstand, würde er bereit sein. Ron schenkte ihm aufgrund seiner Nahrungsaufnahme einen kurzen, verwunderten Blick und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Konversation mit Hermine zu. Harry schluckte den letzten Bissen seines Essens und schaute wieder zu Draco.

Als hätte er darauf gewartet, legte Draco langsam seine Gabel und dann die Zeitung nieder. Er stand auf und schaute zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen zu Harry, wandte sich dann ab und ging zügig aus der Großen Halle. Es war nur ein Flackern eines Blinzelns, nichts mehr, seine Augen erreichten nicht mal Harrys Gesicht.

Aber Harry verstand die Mitteilung. Er stand sofort auf seinen Füßen und mit einem gemurmelten „Ich gehe spazieren" in Rons und Hermines Richtung verließ er den Saal so schnell er konnte. Eine der Haupteingangstüren schloss sich gerade, als Harry in die Eingangshalle trat. Als er nach draußen hastete, konnte er Dracos blonde, schwarz bekleidete Figur, die ihren Weg in Richtung See eingeschlagen hatte, ausmachen. Harry folgte ihm.

Schließlich hielt Draco inmitten einer Ansammlung von Birken, die am Wegrand wuchsen, an. Er stand mit einer Hand an dem dünnen, weißen Baumstamm, seinen Rücken zum Weg gerichtet, scheinbar das kalte, stahlgraue Wasser beobachtend. Harry holte ihn dort ein wenig atemlos ein.

***

Hermine lächelte, als Harry etwas von spazieren gehen murmelte, und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Dann fühlte sie, wie sich Ron neben ihr versteifte und hörte ihn zischend Luft einatmen.

„Verdammt! Ich wusste es!", rief Ron. Er läuft wieder Malfoy hinterher - genau wie letztens als sie den Streit in der Großen Halle hatten!" Ron stand auf. Er schaute auf Hermine hinab. „Dieses mal werde ich da sein, um heraus zu finden, was hier läuft."

Hermine griff nach seinem Arm. „Ron, warte." Sie hielt ihn zurück. „Setz dich. Worüber redest du überhaupt?"

Widerwillig setzte sich Ron wieder, Harry weiterhin hinterher schauend, wie dieser die Große Halle nur wenige Sekunden nach Draco verließ. „Es ist Harry", sagte er ungeduldig. „Irgendwas läuft da zwischen ihm und Malfoy. Ich habe gerade gesehen, wie diesen Schleimbeutel nach draußen folgte und ich will wissen wieso."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ron, ich kann mich deutlich erinnern, dass Harry gesagt hat, dass sie nicht streiten, und wenn er mit Draco reden will, dann denke ich, dass er das ohne deine Hilfe schafft."

„Mensch, Hermine, nenn ihn nicht so. Und was könnte Harry wohl mit ihm zu bereden haben?"

„Ich kann mir eigentlich eine Menge vorstellen."

„WAS?!"

„ Hast du nicht gemerkt, wie sie sich gestern Morgen vor dem Zaubertränkezimmer angeschaut haben. Sie haben sich angegrinst – als teilten sie einen Witz – etwas, was sie beide wussten, aber wir nicht. Ich glaube, sie haben ihren persönlichen Krieg beendet." Sie schüttelte den Kopf über Rons entsetztes Gesicht. „Ich meine, Draco hat sich wirklich verändert, und wenn er sich bei Harry für die ganzen Probleme, die er verursacht hat, entschuldigen will, denke ich, dass sie sehr viel zu bereden haben. Und wenn es das ist, was vorgeht, dann musst du dich raushalten und nicht dazwischen kommen."

„Bist du verrückt?", keuchte Ron. „Das ist wirklich geisteskrank, Hermine." Er duckte sich plötzlich, als ihre aufblitzenden Augen ihn verstehen ließen, was er gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte. „Oh, Süße, es tut mir leid", beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Aber dieser Mistkerl wird sich nicht ändern. Seine ganze Familie ist widerlich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er etwas vor hat – irgendeine Verschwörung, um Harry in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

„Sieh mal, Ron", sagte Hermine mit ihrer Schülersprecherstimme, „er hat sich geändert, egal ob du das magst oder nicht. Ich weiß das, weil ich selber mit ihm gesprochen habe. Er war sehr...hilfreich." Sie hätte beinah so was wie freundlich oder nett gesagt, aber diese Wörter hätten nicht gepasst. Sie waren zu warm für Draco Malfoy. Er war ... naja, vielleicht war zivil das richtige Wort, immer kühl und distanziert, aber jetzt auch unübersehbar höflich. Er war so anders aber irgendwie immer noch der selbe. Er war auf jeden Fall helfend. Um genau zu sein hatte Hermine bemerkt, dass sie begann sich zu wünschen, dass Draco Schülersprecher geworden wäre, anstelle dieses Idioten von Ravenclaw, der die ganze Zeit mit angeschwollener Brust durch die Gegend rannte, aber seine Verantwortung und Aufgaben nicht wahr nahm. Hermine war eine der wenigen, die wusste, dass Draco von vornherein diese Ehre gegeben hätte werden sollen, die wusste, dass er es verdiente.

Draco hatte einen sehr logischen und kreativen Kopf und Hermine begann sich auf seine Ratschläge ein klein wenig zu verlassen. Zum Beispiel war sie gestern Spätnachmittags mit einem Problem zu ihm gekommen und er hatte sich Bereit erklärt, mit ihr einige Zeit lang darüber zu reden und ihr geholfen einige mögliche Lösungswege durchzugehen. Er hatte auch einen sehr schön Raum. Es war still im Gegensatz zum Rest von Hogwarts – es war ein Ort, wo eine Person tatsächlich sitzen und denken konnte. Und er hatte ein schönes Schachbrett auf dem Tisch vor dem Kamin ausgelegt – hm ... Schach ... Jemand hatte kürzlich ihr gegenüber Schach erwähnt. Oh ja, es war Ron gewesen, als über Harry gesprochen hat – Plötzlich keuchte Hermine. Ihre Hand kam nach oben und bedeckte ihren Mund für einen Augenblick. Oh Gott!

Rons Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich von missmutig zu erschrocken in einem Sekundenbruchteil. „Was? Was ist los?"

"Ich ... um, es ist nichts", sagte Hermine während sie angestrengt nachdachte. „ich hab mich nur was gefragt. Hat dir Harry schon gesagt, wen er trifft?"

„Nein, hat er nicht", sagte Ron schnaubend. „Und das verstehe ich auch nicht."

Hermine griff nach ihrer Gabel und stocherte abwesend in ihrem Essen rum. Könnte es sein, dass Harry und Draco ... Dracos?! ... mehr als nur einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen haben? „Ron", sagte sie zögernd, „erzähl mir noch mal, was Harry gesagt hat, was er getan hat ... an diesem ersten Abend, als er so spät zurück gekommen ist?"

Ron rollte seine Augen. „Er hat mit jemand aus einem anderen Haus Schach gespielt. Dann hat Seamus darauf hingewiesen, dass er offensichtlich jemanden geküsst hat und da hat er es endlich zugegeben."

„Du bist dir sicher ... dass sie sich ... äh ... oh Gott ... geküsst haben?"

„Oh ja", sagte Ron grinsend. „Ganz sicher." Ron lachte. „Ha, du hättest ihn sehen müssen – sein Hemd war aufgeknöpft und er war ganz rot im Gesicht. Außerdem habe ich ihn deswegen letzte Nacht gefragt. Als ‚spektakulär' hat es Harry beschrieben. Warum? Worüber denkst du nach, Hermine?"

„Naja", sagte Hermine langsam. „Gestern habe ich ein bisschen nachgeforscht, diskret natürlich, aber niemand der Vertrauensschüler in Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw hat Harry letzte Nacht in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum oder mit einem ihrer Mitschüler gesehen."

„Ach du große Neune, Hermine! Willst du mir sagen, dass er sich mit jemand aus Slytherin trifft?"

„Ich will dir gar nichts sagen, außer, dass, wenn ich richtig liege, Harry einen sehr guten Grund hat, diese Beziehung geheim zu halten, und dass du ihn damit nicht belästigen musst. Lass es ihn erzählen, wenn er dazu bereit ist."

Ron betrachtete Hermine verdächtig. „Du weißt es, nicht? Du weißt, wer es ist!"

„Ja, ich denke, das tue ich."

„Ach komm schon, Hermine. Sag es mir. Warum sollte ich es nicht auch wissen? Ich will bloß nicht, dass Harry wieder verletzt wird."

Hermine seufzte und legte ihre Hand liebevoll auf Rons Arm. „Ron, ich weiß, dein Herz liegt an der richtigen Stelle aber nur weil ich es heraus bekommen habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich dir etwas erzählen sollte, das Harry geheim halten will. Es tut mir leid, aber das musst du wirklich von ihm selber erfahren." Hermine schaute nachdenklich drein, als sie sich an all das Zeug erinnerte, dass Harry heute Morgen in Zaubertränke von sich gegeben hatte, und begann dann langsam zu grinsen. „Weißt du, eigentlich ist es eher offensichtlich, nun, da ich weiß, wer es ist."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, du musst deswegen nicht so selbstgefällig aussehen. Okay, ich werde warten und es mir von ihm sagen lassen, aber diese Sache mit Malfoy ist eine ganz andere Geschichte. Er ist lange genug weg." Ron stand auf. „Ich gehe da jetzt raus."

"Ron, nicht! Warte!" Hermine versuchte wieder nach seinem Arm zu greifen, doch diesmal war er zu schnell. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf als sie ihn zielstrebig aus dem Großen Saal schritt. Ich hoffe nur, dass du nicht in etwas rein rennst, was du lieber nicht getan hättest. Dann begann sie über sich selber zu lachen als sie an die gestrige Szene im Gang dachte. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich so angesehen haben, dachte sie. ‚_Meine Absichten entsprechen nicht annähernd Streitigkeiten_' – das ist so lustig. Dann wurde sie nüchtern und schüttelte den Kopf. Himmel, Harry, ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust.

* * *

Harry kam zum Stehen als er das kleine Wäldchen aus silbernen Birken betrat, für einen Moment gefesselt von der beeindruckend einfachen Schönheit der Szenerie. Draco stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, sein blasses Haar und sein schwarzer Umhang passten perfekt zu den schmalen, weißen Baumstämmen und den schwarzen Ästen, die über sie hinweg reichten und sich mit dem grauen Himmel zu Silhouetten verflochten. Harry zögerte für wenige Sekunden, sein Entschlossenheit mit Angst kämpfend, aber für ihn gab es keine andere Option. Er musste es wissen. Seine Entschlossenheit und seinen Mut zusammenkratzend trat er vor und blieb genau links hinter dem blonden Slytherin stehen. Er konnte jetzt sehen, dass Draco, obwohl es so schien, als würde er auf den See blicken, mit geschlossenen Augen da stand. Als Draco sich nicht umdrehte, um ihn zu begrüßen, schmerzte Harrys Herz. Er wollte den anderen Jungen berühren, doch das traute er sich nicht. „Draco?", fragte er leise.

Draco schluckte und drehte sein Gesicht leicht weg. „Harry." Die Antwort war spannungsgeladen und kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Harry konnte die Spannung in Draco spüren, als würde ein falsches Wort ihn wie Glass zerbrechen lassen. Der kühle Seewind bewegte sein Haar aber das war die einzige Bewegung von ihm. Er schien kaum zu atmen, wartete auf das Wort, das ihn zerbrechen würde, verspürte panische Angst davor und war doch wie erstarrt durch sein Näherkommen. „Ich habe dich beim Frühstück vermisst", sagte Harry schließlich leise. „Ich habe dich den ganzen Morgen lang vermisst. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Du solltest zufrieden sein", sagte Draco leise. „Snape hat Gryffendor Punkte gegeben. Das passiert nicht alle Tage."

„Das ist mir egal", sagte Harry und trat näher. „Diese Punkte hätten dir gehören sollen." Er stoppte für einen Moment, um tief Luft zu holen, und fragte dann die Frage, die er stellen musste. „Draco, was ist los? Bereust du, was gestern passiert ist?"

Der blonde Schopf sackte ein wenig nach unten, aber dann schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Die Hand, die er auf den Baumstamm gelegt hatte, fiel leblos zu seiner Seite bevor er seine Arme vor seiner Brust verkreuzte, eine schützende Geste. „Nur, dass ich einen vollkommenen Narr aus mir gemacht habe", murmelte er.

„Ist es das, was du denkst?"

„Du nicht?"

„Nein", sagte Harry sacht aber bestimmend. „Das ist es nicht, was ich denke. Und wenn du mich heute Morgen wenigstens einmal angesehen hättest, würdest du das wissen."

„Aber du bist gestern Abend einfach ohne ein Wort gegangen, nicht mal ein ‚Gute Nacht' ... oder etwas anderes."

Harry seufzte vor Erleichterung. Gott, ich hätte wissen sollen, dass es ihm peinlich wäre bei dem, was letzte Nacht passiert war, dachte er. Seine Fantasie hatte sich sehr viel ernsthaftere Gründe für Dracos Verhalten ausgemalt. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken", erklärte er. „Du hattest Schlaf nötig." Harry legte seine Hand ganz sacht auf Dracos Schulter. „Und ich bin nicht einfach gegangen." Sein Daumen begann kleine Kreise zu ziehen, die angespannten Muskeln auf Dracos Schulterblatt knetend. „Ich bin lange da geblieben. Ich wollte überhaupt nicht gehen."

Draco lehnte sich leicht in die beruhigenden Liebkosungen der Hände. „Ich wachte heute Morgen auf und fühlte mich so ... seltsam und durcheinander und ... schrecklich verlegen. Ich weine nicht, Harry. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, es jemals getan zu haben. Und ich schlafe auch nicht so einfach ein, wie gestern."

Harry konnte spüren, wie sich Dracos Körper langsam zu entspannen begann und seine Anspannung verlor. Er senkte seinen Kopf und küsste Dracos Nacken. „Das waren dann also siebzehn aufgestaute Jahr mit einem Mal", sagte er während er sich vorlehnte, um Dracos Ohrmuschel zu küssen, und den Slytherin widerstandslos zu sich zog. „Kein Wunder, dass es so eine Wasserflut war." Harry schlang seine Arme um Draco und umarmte ihn fest. Er fühlte Dracos Hände seine Handgelenke sanft umfassen und küsste den süßen Punkt genau hinter Dracos Ohr. „Und ich habe dich zum Schlafen gebracht", sagte er sehr leise, seine Augen schließend während der Wind sein Gesicht mit Dracos seidenfeinen Haar kitzelte. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie süß du bist, wenn du schläfst?"

Draco lehnte sich in Harrys Umarmung, drehte dann sein Gesicht zu Seite und ruhte seinen Kopf an Harrys. Er errötete leicht. „Nein", sagte er barsch. „Woher sollte ich so was wissen?" Einen Moment später fragte er: „Und was meinst du mit ‚du hast mich zum Schlafen gebracht'?"

Harry öffnete seine Augen und schaute an Draco vorbei auf den See. Das Wasser war aufgrund der Kälte grau und der Wind ergriff kleine Wellen eisigen Schaums. Die Wasserspiegelung des Schlosses schimmerte als die Wasseroberfläche das Bild in kleine Teile zersplitterte und wieder zu einem großen Ganzen zusammensetzte. Harry festigte seinen Griff um Draco. „Ich bin ein Medihexer der siebten Klasse", versuchte er beiläufig zu klingen aber er wusste schon vorher, dass seine Stimme unter der Ernsthaftigkeit der Aussage zittern würde. „Niemand außer Dumbledore und Madam Pompfrey weiß davon", erzählte er leise weiter. „Ich bin noch in der Ausbildung-."

Draco riss sich abrupt aus der Umarmung und drehte sich zu Harry. Seine Augen waren von Emotionen getrübt, stürmisches Grau, die Farbe des Himmels über dem See. „Du hast ohne mich zu frage Magie an mir angewendet?", verlangte er zu wissen. Blitze schlugen aus den grauen Augen.

Harry begegnete Dracos intensiven Blick zerknirscht. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er. „Du hattest gesagt, du wärst erschöpft. Dass du nicht geschlafen hättest. Ich wollte nur, dass du dich besser fühlst."

Draco schloss seine Augen und gab für eine sehr lange Zeit kein Geräusch von sich, damit seine verschwindende Wut Platz machen konnte für die Erinnerung an Harrys gemurmelte Wort und wie tief er von ihnen berührt wurden war. Er erinnerte sich an den Schauer, an intensive Zärtlichkeit und Wohlgefühl als Harrys Hände seine nackte Haut sanft gestreichelt hatte und die unglaublich beruhigende Kraft, mit der diese Liebkosungen seinen tiefsten Schmerz gefunden und verschwinden lassen hat, die ihn beruhigt und mit Frieden gefüllt hat. „Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich mich besser fühle", sagte er schließlich als er seine Augen öffnete, um wieder Harrys grünen Augen zu begegnen, seine grauen Augen mit Bewunderung scheinend. „Es hat sich ... unglaublich angefühlt." Er streckte seine Hand aus und als Harry sie nahm, drehte er Harrys Hand mit der Handinnenseite nach oben. „Ist es das, was du gesagt hattest, worüber du nicht reden möchtest? Dass du durch Berührung, ohne Zauberstab, heilen kannst?" Er legte seine Hand sacht über Harrys, langsam vom Handgelenk bis zu Harrys Fingerspitzen streichelnd. „Gott, Harry. Weißt du, wie selten das ist?"

Harry spürte, wie seine Ohren rot vor Hitze wurden. „Ja", sagte er leise. „Das wurde mir gesagt." Her zog seine Hand aus Dracos Griff und trat vor, um die Lücke, die Draco durch sein Zurücktreten verursacht hat, wieder zu schließen. „Draco", sagte er während seine Arme sich um Dracos Hüfte schlangen, seine Augen dabei aber nie Draco aus dem Blick lassend, „vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich uns beide so zusammen nicht vorstellen können aber heute Morgen, als du mich nicht angesehen hast ... das hat wirklich weh getan." Er ließ seine Hände über Dracos Rücken gleiten und verstärkte seine Umarmung sacht. „Ich kann mich mit dir jetzt nicht streiten", sagte er. „Ich kann nicht wieder dahin zurückgehen, wie die Dinge zuvor gewesen waren."

„Harry", sagte Draco ernst und schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hals. „Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr in der Lage, dahin zurückzugehen." Er schmiss seinen Kopf licht zu Seite, als der Wind ihm Haare in die Augen blies. „Ich habe mir uns beide so zusammen tausend Mal vorgestellt. Ich bloß nie daran geglaubt, dass es wirklich passieren könnte." Er legte seinen Kopf auf seinen Oberarm, drehte sein Gesicht in Harrys Nacken und war für einen Moment still. Dann redete er ganz leise weiter. „Und ich habe Angst", murmelte er, „dass ich aufwachen werde ... wie heute Morgen ... und du wirst nicht mehr da sein und ich habe nichts weiter als einen erbärmlichen Traum." Er holte tief Luft und stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. „Heute Morgen habe ich mich so ... einsam gefühlt. Ich dachte, du hättest deine Meinung geändert."

„Oh Draco, nicht doch", sagte Harry verletzt von seiner eigenen, unbeabsichtigten Grausamkeit.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich jemals solche Angst vor etwas hatte, wie ich davor hatte und ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn du mir hier nicht raus gefolgt wärst. Ich weiß, ich verdiene dich nicht, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, wie du mir nach all dem, was ich getan habe, vertrauen kannst. Ich verdiene deine Vergebung nicht. Nicht so einfach." Draco hob seinen Kopf und zog sich zurück, ein feierlicher Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Aber das, was du letzte Nacht gesagt hast, über uns ... dass wir zusammen gehören ... dass bedeutet mir ... alles. Vorher habe ich mir nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass du so fühlen würdest."

Harrys Blick bohrte sich tief in Dracos Augen. „Ich habe nicht viel darüber nachgedacht, ob ich dir vertrauen sollte oder nicht", sagte er ernst, „und das tue ich jetzt. Von wegen, ob du meine Vergebung verdienst ... ich wollte nie mit dir streiten oder dich hassen. Ich habe es nur nie verstanden und nun, da ich es tue, zählen diese Dinge nicht mehr. Es geht nicht so sehr um Vergebung sondern mehr darum, dass wir die Vergangenheit nicht das ruinieren lassen, was wir jetzt beginnen." Harry hob eine Hand und strich Dracos Haar aus seinen Augen. „ Was ich mehr will als alles andere, ist, dass wir zusammen sind. Wirst du mir genug vertrauen, um das zu glauben?"

Draco schloss seine Augen als Harry ihn leicht im Gesicht berührte und nickte. „Ich möchte das, Harry", sagte er leise. „Ich bin es nur nicht gewöhnt ... vergeben zu sein." Er schaute wieder auf und traf Harrys smaragdfarbige Augen.

„Ich habe alles gemeint, was ich letzte Nacht gesagt habe", sagte Harry mit sanfter aber ernster Stimme. „Nichts hat sich heute Morgen geändert." Er wartete und fügte dann hinzu: „Glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte so eine Person sein, die so mit dir letzte Nacht sein konnte, und dann am Morgen bedeutet es gar nichts?"

„Nein", sagte Draco mit einem zum Teil peinlich berührten, zum Teil entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Dann sah Harry einen schüchternen Ausdruck in Dracos Augen schleichen. Es war ein Ausdruck, den er extrem reizend empfand.

„Das liegt nicht an dir", sagte Draco leise. „Es liegt mehr daran, dass ich Schwierigkeiten habe, daran zu glauben, dass ich eine Person bin, die solches Glück haben kann – dass ich dich auf diese Weise letzte Nacht haben konnte und dich auch noch am Morgen um mich zu haben."

„Oh", murmelte Harry und lehnte sich vor, um einen sanften Kuss auf die lieblichen Mundwinkel von Dracos Mund zu drücken. „Heute Morgen gehöre ich dir auf jeden fall voll und ganz", atmete er die Worte über Dracos Wange.

Draco lächelte und Harry küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

Harry nahm sich Zeit mit diesen Kuss, um die Sicherheit von dem, was er zu fühlen begann, Ausdruck zu verleihen, um die Richtigkeit, die er mit dieser Person in so vielen Facetten, in seinem Körper, in seinem Kopf und in seinem Herz fühlte, zu erkunden, um sein Verlangen, zu dieser Person zu gehören, zu zeigen. Er spürte, wie sich Draco ihm hingab, zitterte, sich schließlich entspann, in ihn schmolz, wie Dracos beschleunigter Atem sich mit seinem vermischte, wie Atemzüge voller Wärmer über sein Gesicht federten, wie Finger sich sanft in sein Haar flochten, wie mit der selben Sicherheit von Emotionen, mit dem selben Verlangen, zu ihm zu gehören, sein zu sein, geantwortet wurde. Da war eine neue Tiefe in diesem Kuss, eine Tiefe, die Brücken überquerte und Fundamente verstärkte, die Versprechungen machte und Verstehen sicherte. Sie waren zusammen, gehörten zusammen, in diesem Moment. Und es fühlte sich so gut an. Harry unterbrach den Kuss, da er nicht anders konnte als lächeln.

Draco lehnte sich ein bisschen zurück, so dass er Harry in die Augen sehen konnte und fiel in schallendes Gelächter. Harrys Brille war ganz beschlagen.

Harry lachte ebenfalls und nahm sie ab.

Dracos Augen leuchteten, die Sonne hinter dem Regen hervor scheinend. „Aber versprich mir etwas, Harry", sagte er wieder lächelnd.

„Und was?", fragte Harry während sein Herz einen Purzelbaum bei diesem Lächeln machte.

„Wenn du jemals wieder diesen Zauber anwendest, um mich zum Schlafen zu bringen, lass mich erst meine Zähne putzen. Mein Mund schmeckte wie der Eulereiboden als ich aufwachte."

Harry grinste ihn und lehnte sich dann vor, um ihn wieder zu küssen. „Jetzt aber nicht mehr", murmelte er.

„Bist du dir sicher", fragte Draco ebenfalls grinsend und küsste zurück.

„Ganz sicher", sagte Harry lachend.

„Gut", sagte Draco und vertiefte den Kuss.

Draco hielt sich bei Harry fest als wenn er niemals wieder loslassen wollte und Harry fühlte das körperliche Verlangen zwischen ihnen wachsen, mit einem Schauer durch seinen Körper rasen und nach mehr als einen Kuss sehnen. Ihre ersten Küsse, selbst nur einfaches Berühren, waren so intensiv gewesen, so neu, dass das gereicht hat. Aber jetzt ... Die Intensität dieses Kusses wuchs zu einem Drängen, dass sie beide spürten. Harry klammerte an Draco als könnten sie ineinander verschmelzen, die Welt um sie herum vergessen; seine Welt fiel für diesen Moment, für diesen Kuss, für dieses Verlangen, dass all sein rationales Denken ausschaltete, zusammen.

Und dann ergoss die Erinnerung einen Eimer eiskalten Wassers über seinen Kopf. Oh Gott. Die Lüge, die Harry erzählt hatte, erschien, um ihn zu verfolgen. Er spürte sie, wie einen kalten Knoten in seinem Magen. Draco war immer ehrlich ihm gegenüber gewesen und er wollte, dass nicht zwischen ihnen stand, dass kein kalter, anklagender Geist der Vergangenheit sich über sie erhob. Und vielleicht er jetzt auch zum ersten Mal bereit mit jemanden darüber zu reden, was passiert war. Er musste Draco die Wahrheit sagen. Harry beendete den Kuss so zärtlich wie möglich. „Draco", flüsterte er. „Da gibt es etwas, das ich dir sagen muss-."

„Ausgerechnet jetzt?", kam die geflüsterte Antwort an Harrys Mund als Dracos Lippen sich weigerten sich von den seinen zu trennen.

„Ja. Mhmm." Harry ergab sich einen weiteren Kuss und versuchte es dann noch mal. „Draco, es ist wichtig."

Draco zog sich nur so weit zurück, dass er in Harrys Augen blicken konnte und leichter Sorge äußern konnte.

„Ist es etwas Schlimmes?"

„Nein, nein", sagte Harry. „Nicht dergleichen – da gibt es nur etwas, das ich dir schon vorher hätte sagen sollen, aber ich wollte nicht und jetzt -."

Draco nickte und beobachte Harry mit ernsten, erwartungsvollen Blick. „Red weiter..."

„Na ja, es geht darum, was ich dir letztens im Gang gesagt habe, als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich ein -."

„HAR-RY!" Der Ruf kam aus einer kurzen Entfernung.

Harry und Draco drehten sich beide erschrocken um. Harry hantierte einen Moment bis er seine Brille wieder aufgesetzt hatte. Ron kam in einem schnellen Tempo zielstrebig auf sie zu und war nun fast um den ganzen See herum aber noch nicht nah genug, um zu sehen, wo sie zwischen den Bäumen standen. Widerwillig traten sie auseinander.

„Verdammte", fluchte Harry lautlos.

„Hm", sagte Draco während er Rons schnell herannahende Figur mit gesenkten Augenlidern beobachtete. „Es scheint, dass dein ergebner Schatten dich schließlich gefunden hat."

Harry schaute zu Draco. „Tut mir leid", sagte er.

„Musste ja früher oder später passieren", antworte Draco als er seinen Umhang richtete und seine Haare zurück strich. Seine Erscheinung wandelte sich in einen Ausdruck gelassener Verachtung. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, die alt bekannte, nervig coole, Draco-Malfoy-ist-ein-schrecklicher-Widerling Person wieder an die Oberfläche tretend.

Harry beobachtete die Verwandlung mit Bestürzung und plötzlich verspürte er einen panischen Moment des Zweifels. Hatte er sich geirrt, dass Draco sich verändert hatte? Hatte sich nur Dracos Bündnis zu seinem Vater verändert und hatte Draco damit berechnende Veränderungen in seinem Verhalten gezeigt, um in seinen neuen Interessen und Prioritäten voran zu kommen? Hatte er Harry und Dumbledore erlaubt einen anderen Draco zu sehen, weil er das so wollte beziehungsweise musste? Hatte er sich vielleicht gar nicht geändert?

Draco schaute kurz von Ron weg, um Harry anzusehen und ihre Augen trafen sich.

Harrys Atem stockte bei dem, was er in Dracos Augen sah. Oh, der Gesichtsausdruck und die Haltung und das Verhalten mögen dem alten Draco entsprechen aber die Augen taten es nicht. Harry spürte sein Herz vor Begeisterung springen – die Augen, die ihn aus diesem Gesicht angesehen hatten, waren immer ausdruckslos, wütend oder verletzt. Jetzt waren sie warm, zuversichtlich und weit entfernt von unbewegt. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn. Das war die echte und einzige Veränderung – der Schmerz und der Zorn waren verschwunden. Der alte Draco war noch immer vorhanden, genau wie der Junge, den Harry zu lieben begonnen hatte, schon immer da gewesen war, verborgen hinter dieser kühlen Teilnahmslosigkeit, eine Seite von ihm, die Draco kaum jemand sehen ließ, einen Teil, den er als sehr privat ansah. Draco hatte einen Versuch unternommen und Harry erlaubt, tiefer in ihn sehen zu lassen, die Seiten von ihm sehen zu lassen, die unsicher und verletzlich waren. Aber für alle anderen würde diese private Seite wahrscheinlich mehr oder weniger verborgen bleiben. Harry bezweifelte, dass Draco es jemals Ron sehen lassen würde. Draco Malfoy, Meister der Illusion, dachte er. Ich hoffe, dass ich weiß, was dein wahres Ich ist.

„Da ist etwas, was ich dir sagen muss, Harry", sagte Draco. „Jetzt, bevor er hier ankommt. Erinnerst du dich an diese Mädchen, die mit uns zum Winterball gehen wollten?" Er wartete einen Moment und nahm den abwesenden Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht wahr. „Harry, hörst du mir zu?"

„Ja", sagte Harry grinsend, amüsiert darüber, dass er sich darauf freute, zu sehen, wie Draco sich Ron gegenüber verhalten würde.

„Beim Frühstück", fuhr Draco weiter, „hörte ich, wie eine der beiden, die blonde, sagte, dass sie vor hat, dich heute Nachmittag nach deinem Quidditch – Training abzufangen. Ich denke, sie sind es leid, mit mir zu reden. Wie auch immer, ich wollte dich nur warnen, dich von ihr fern zu halten –."

„Harry!" Ron trat zwischen den Bäumen hervor und konfrontierte Harry und Draco. „Da bist du ja." Bei Dracos Anblick runzelte er die Stirn. „Malfoy", sagte er. „Was geht hier vor? Was planst du?"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue aufgrund der angedeuteten Unterstellung und schaute dann bewusst zu Harry. „Ich genieße nur die Aussicht", sagte er und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Harry leicht errötete. „Was machst du hier?"

„Nach Harry suchen. Und versuch ja nicht, so unschuldig zu tun", reagierte Ron. „Ich habe gehört, was du gesagt hast. Vor wen hast du Harry gewarnt?"

Draco schmiss sein Haar mit einer kleinen, eleganten Kopfbewegung nach hinten. „Nur vor einem Mädchen, das mit ihm ausgehen möchte."

„Und was geht es dich an, ob Harry mit ihr ausgeht oder nicht?", fragte Ron mürrisch.

„Nun", sagte Draco gedehnt, „sagen wir mal, ich würde es nicht besonders mögen. Eigentlich würde ich es überhaupt nicht mögen. Um genau zu sein, wäre ich vollkommen aufgelöst und wütend. Und dann könnte Dinge sehr schmutzig werden – besonders unter dem Astronomieturm."

Harry konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Er begann zu lachen.

Ron war zu wütend, um es zu bemerken. „Das ist zu dumm, Malfoy! Ich kann nicht sehen, wie du das beeinflussen willst. Harry kann ausgehen mit wem er möchte!"

„So?", sagte Draco schelmisch. „Ist das so?" Er versuchte nicht auch zu lachen. „Ich versuche, daran zu denken, was du gerade gesagt hast, Weasley, da ich weiß, mit wem sich Harry trifft, und ich mir sicher bin, dass du das nicht mögen wirst."

Ron wendete sich verärgert an Harry. „Harry? Wie kommt es, dass er erfahren hat, wen du siehst, wenn du es nicht mal deinen Freunden erzählst?"

Harry versuchte krampfhaft mit dem Lachen aufzuhören. Er wollte Ron wirklich nicht ärgern. Obwohl, vielleicht ein bisschen ... „Weil er da war?", sagte er.

Ron schaute erst zu Harry und dann mit einem mürrischen Gesicht zu Draco. Dann verschmälerten sich seine Augen. „Oh, ich verstehe", sagte er. „Ich sehe, was hier abläuft."

Draco und Harry tauschten erschrockene Blicke aus und warteten in einer amüsanten, erwartungsvollen Stille, dass Ron fortsetzte.

„Ihr zwei streitet euch um ein Mädchen!", betonte Ron schließlich während sein Gesicht rot anlief. „Harry, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dich mit einem Mädchen aus dem Harem dieses Mistkerls eingelassen hast!"

„Meines was?!" Draco starrte Ron für einen Moment ungläubig an, wendete sich dann aber an Harry. „Gut gütiger! Glaubt die ganze Schule, dass ich mit allem, das einen Rock trägt, schlafe?"

Harry musste jetzt über Draco lachen – er gab ein Musterbild für Wut und Ekel ab. „Nun ja", sagte Harry mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen als er endlich wieder reden konnte, „es ist eher so, dass jedermann weiß, dass alle, die einen Rock tragen, mit dir Sex wollen und niemand kann sich vorstellen, dass du sie abweist."

Draco schien für einen Moment darüber nachzudenken und gab dann Harry ein verschmitztes Lächeln. „Gott, werden die überrascht sein", sagte er so, dass nur Harry ihn hören konnte.

„Harry, du weißt, welchen Ruf er hat", redete Ron hitzig weiter, wobei er Draco ignorierte obwohl es ihn störte, dass er nicht hören konnte, was dieser zu Harry sagte. „Bist du vollkommen verrückt geworden, dich mit ihm über ein Mädchen zu streiten, mit dem er wahrscheinlich schon geschlafen hat?"

Harry und Draco funkelten beide Ron böse an. Dann schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und zwang sich für einen Moment für seinen Zimmergenossen ernst zu sein. „Ron, ehrlich. Wir streiten uns um überhaupt nichts. Wir haben uns nur ... unterhalten. Und ich will nicht, dass du das falsch verstehst ... ich meine, ich bin dir wirklich dafür dankbar, dass du hier raus gekommen bist, um nach mir zu sehen und so, aber ich kann mit Draco viel besser umgehen, wenn du nicht in der Nähe bist."

Daraufhin folgte ein schlecht unterdrücktes Kichern von Seiten des Slytherins.

Ron drehte sich mit herausfordernder Wut in den Augen zu Draco. „So, du denkst also, das ist witzig? Nun, Harry könnte dich jederzeit fertig machen ... mit ... mit einer Hand hinter seinen Rücken gebunden!"

„Ach, wirklich, Weasley?", konterte Draco problemlos. „Und wo wäre da der Spaß bei der Sache?" Er wandte sich mit einem teuflischen Grinsen an Harry. „Mir würde es viel besser gefallen, wenn er beide Hände benutzen würde."

Harry verschluckte sich und wurde feuerrot. „Okay, das reicht!", sagte er. „Hört auf, ihr beide!" Harry schaute zu Draco und seufzte. „Ich denke ... ich muss es ihm sagen."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und musterte Harry einen Moment lang. Dann gab er Harry mit einen kleinen Nicken sein Einverständnis. „Willst du, dass ich bleibe?", fragte er leise.

Harry schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und sendete ein entschuldigendes Danke mit seinen Augen.

„Was musst du mir sagen", verlangte Ron zu wissen.

Draco ignorierte ihn und trat sehr nah an Harry heran. „Die Unterhaltung von vorhin ist noch nicht beendet", sagte er leise.

„Ich weiß das", sagte Harry.

Graue Augen tragen auf grüne in einer unausgesprochenen Einigung über das Wann und Wo. „Viel Glück, sagte Draco lautlos und drehte seinen Kopf ein bisschen in Richtung Ron.

Harry nickte. Er wollte Draco küssen, oder wenn schon das nicht, dann wenigsten zum Abschied berühren und für einen Moment war das Verlangen nach Kontakt fast überwältigend. Allerdings war das keine Option während Ron sie beobachtete. Aber Draco schien es auch zu spüren und schaffte es, seine Finger versteckt durch ihre Umhänge kurz in Harrys Hand zu schieben. Harry gab den Fingern einen kurzen Druck bevor sie verschwanden.

Draco wandte sich mit einem höhnischen Grinsen an Ron. „Ich hoffe, dass es in deiner Familie keine Geschichte von Herzinfarkten gibt, Weasley", sagte er kühl. „Und", sagte er mit leiser, ernster Stimme, der Ansatz einer Drohung ausmachend, „jetzt werden wir erfahren, ob du es wirklich gemeint hast, was du vorhin gesagt hast – dass Harry ausgehen kann, mit wem er will." Er drehte sich um und schenkte Harry einen letzt unterstützenden Blick bevor er davon ging.

Ron starrte ihn eine Zeit lang hinterher und dreht sich dann zu Harry. „Gott, Harry, dieser Kerl gibt mir eine Gänsehaut. Hast du gesehen, wie er dich angesehen hat? Ich denke nicht, dass du mit ihm alleine sein solltest. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er etwas plant." Er unterbrach sich als er schließlich Harry gekränkten Ausdruck sah. „Was?"

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie er anfangen sollte, das zu erklären. Aber er musste es versuchen. „Ich wünschte mir wirklich, dass du nicht so über ihn reden würdest, Ron. Die Dinge ... haben sich geändert." Harry dachte an die gesprochenen Worte zurück, die die drei gerade ausgetauscht hatten. Draco hatte Ron nur geärgert, ein bisschen extrem, aber es waren nur Neckereien gewesen, keine zornigen Beleidigungen waren verwendet wurden, sogar nicht, als Ron ihn beleidigt hatte. „Er ist jetzt anders", sagte Harry entschieden.

„Oh, Harry", stöhnte Ron. „Nicht du auch noch. Hermine sagt genau das selber. Aber das glaube ich nicht. Ich sehe keine Veränderung und ich traue ihm kein Stück."

Harry seufzte. „Ron, hör auf und überleg mal für eine Minute. Kannst du irgendetwas nennen, dass er gemacht hat dieses Jahr, um uns zu ärgern?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat nichts zu sagen. So wie ich ihn kenne, spart er sich das nur für etwas Größeres auf. Ich kann ihm nicht trauen. Und du solltest das auch nicht."

„Aber das tue ich jetzt", sagte Harry ehrlich. „Seit dem Tag, als ich mit ihm zu Dumbledores Büro gehen musste, unterhalte ich mich mit ihm – um genau zu sein, habe ich viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht." Harry stockte und holte tief Lust. „Ich mag ihn jetzt wirklich. Ich mag ihn sehr."

Das war zu viel für Ron. „Gah, Harry, wie kannst du das nur sagen? Das ist Malfoy, über den wir hier reden! Hast du vergessen, was für ein gemeiner, verachtender, Muggle-hassender, arroganter Mistkerl er ist? Hast du all die hinterhältigen Dinge vergessen, die er uns angetan hat?"

„Ja!", verlor Harry seine Geduld. „Ich versuche sehr angestrengt all diese Dinge zu vergessen – weil da viel ist, das ich jetzt verstehe, das ich vorher nicht verstanden habe und ich kann ihm nicht vorwerfen, wie er sich verhalten hat. Er hat mich nach einer zweiten Chance gefragt und die habe ich vor, ihm zu geben."

„Nun, ich aber nicht!"

„Du hast nicht mal mit ihm geredet!"

„Und das werde ich auch nicht!" Sie funkelten sich an, beide wütend, als Ron fortfuhr. „Harry, ich versteh das alles nicht. Am meisten verstehe ich nicht, warum du mir nicht sagen willst, mit wem du dich triffst aber dieser schleimige Mistkerl weiß es!"

„Ich sag es dir die ganze Zeit, Ron!", sagte Harry vollkommen aufgebracht über seinen sturen, besten Freund. „Du hörst mir nur nicht zu! Und ich habe es dir bisher nicht gesagt, weil Ron Recht hat. Du wirst nicht begeistert sein!"

„Draco! Gott, Harry, ich mag das nicht. Und von wegen, dass ich nicht begeistert bin, wen du triffst – das ist verrückt! Wenn du es so ernst mit jemanden meinst, dann muss ich denjenigen einfach mögen."

„Ron, das ist ... Schwachsinn! Hörst du dir überhaupt selber zu? Ich habe dir gerade gesagt, dass ich Draco wirklich mag und du hast eindeutig nicht vor ihn zu mögen – du hast ihn gerade einen schleimigen Mistkerl genannt!"

„Das ist etwas anderes – das ist Malfoy - ."

„Nein, es ist nicht etwas anderes! Verstehst du es nicht? Es ist genau dasselbe! Und wenn du nicht akzeptieren kannst, dass ich mit Draco befreundet sein möchte, dann macht es überhaupt keinen Sinn, dir zu sagen, mit wem ich mich treffe!"

Harry und Ron starrten sich mehrere Sekunden lang an. Sie hatten sich gewissermaßen angeschrieen. Das lief überhaupt nicht gut. Harry merkte, dass er es besser für jetzt sein ließ. Außerdem war es ziemlich kalt hier draußen und nun nicht mehr mit Draco kuscheln konnte, verursachte der kalte Seewind Schauer über Schauer. „Komm", sagte er mit resignierter Stimme. „Ich will mit dir darüber nicht streiten. Wir sollten sowieso besser zurückgehen. Der Unterricht geht bald los."

Sie waren schweigsam als sie um den See zurück liefen, beide in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken und beiden tat es leid, dass sie so wütend aufeinander gewesen waren. Schließlich, als sie die Treppen zum Tor hinaufstiegen, brach Ron die Stille. „Harry, warte. Sag mir nur ein was. Hermine denkt, dass du mit jemanden aus Slytherin ausgehst."

Harry seufzte. „Wann hat sich Hermine jemals geirrt?"

„Dann ist es die Wahrheit."

„Ja."

„Gott, Harry."

Harry blieb genau vor den Toren stehen und wandte sein Gesicht seinem Zimmerkameraden zu. „Ich bin dabei mich zu verlieben, Ron", sagte er leise, „und ich freue mich darüber. Ich wünschte mir, du würdest versuchen, für mich glücklich zu sein."

Ron sah getroffen aus und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich kann mir dich mit keinen von ihnen vorstellen." Er schaute auf und begegnete Harrys Augen mit Entschuldigung und Entschlossenheit in seinen blauen Iriden. „Aber ich werde es versuchen." Er stockte und fügte dann hinzu: „Sagst du mir jetzt, wer es ist?"

„Es gibt nur eine Person, mit der ich Zeit verbracht habe, Ron", sagte Harry hinweisend. „Ich habe dir schon gesagt, wer es ist."

„Aber", sagte Ron offensichtlich verwirrt, „wann?"

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Das ist jetzt egal", sagte er, öffnete eines der Tore und trat ein. „Wir müssen zum Unterricht gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir einfallen wird." Wie ein Bludger an der Kopf, dachte er genervt, dass das so kompliziert sein musste. Warum konnte ich mich nicht auf ein nettes, stilles Hufflepuff Mädchen einlassen? Oh Gott. Das habe ich jetzt nicht wirklich gerade gedacht!

* * *

Am Spätnachmittag saß Draco am Fenster und beobachtete das Gryffendorteam beim Training. Er hatte jetzt schon mehrere Male seine Augenbrauen vor Überraschung gehoben. Harry ließ seine Mannschaft einige neue Manöver fliegen, die es in sich hatten. Diese Flugbewegungen würden die gegnerische Mannschaft ganz schön verblüffen. Er grinste. Schade, dass er nicht mehr für Slytherin spielte. Schade, dass ihnen niemand über die Flugmanöver berichten würde.

Ein Schatten verdunkelte plötzlich das Fenster. Draco sprang vom Fenster, um einer der scheinbar unzähligen und nicht unterscheidbaren Malfoy-Euelen auszuweichen, die in sein Zimmer flog und ein kleines Packet mit sich trug. Ah, dachte er, das ist entweder zu unbedeutend, um Luzifer damit zu belästigen ... oder zu wichtig, um mit der Verwendung von Vaters Eule Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er nahm das Packet in die Hand, scheuchte die Eule wieder aus dem Fenster und schloss es. Es war ein seltsam klumpiges Päckchen. Draco drehte und wendete es in seinen Händen und trug es dann zu seinem Schreibtisch. Plötzlich beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag. Vielleicht war das endlich ...

Vorsichtig öffnete er eine Seite des Packetpapiers und hielt es kopfüber auf seine Hand. Ein kleines, silbernes Objekt fiel heraus und blieb glitzernd auf seiner Handinnenfläche liegen. Smaragdfarbene Augen leuchteten ihm entgegen, schimmerten grün-gold im Lampenlicht. Draco schaute in das Packet, sah aber nichts weiter. Er war ein bisschen überrascht, dass keine Nachricht beigefügt wurde. Er öffnete das Packet ganz und schaute auf die Innenseite des Packetpapiers. Nicht. Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, schmiss das Papier zur Seite, nahm den Ring, denn das war es, was es war, und setzte sich in den Sessel beim Kamin.

Draco drehte den Ring langsam um seine Achse, wobei sich ein kleines, betörendes und doch berechnendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich während er die durch die reflektierten Flammen auf dem polierten Metall entstandenen bernsteinfarbigen und roten Highlights beobachtete. Er war schon immer von der eleganten Kunstfertigkeit des Designs des Ringes fasziniert gewesen. Er war fast zerbrechlich, so ganz detailliert, ein perfekt geformter silberner Drachen, der sich in einen Kreis bog und seine Schwanzspitze zwischen seinen Zähnen hatte. Feingliedrige Flügel ergossen sich längs seines Rückens, jede Schuppe und jede Kralle seines Körpers und seiner Pfoten meisterhaft definiert, und seine Augen waren mit Smaragden besetzt. Dieser Ring war einer seiner wertvollsten Besitztümer. Bald würde es Harry gehören.

Bei dem Gedanken lief ein aufgeregter Schauer über ihn. Er sah auf und blickte in das Feuer während er sich an die Ereignisse am Morgen erinnerte. Heute Morgen war er sich so sicher gewesen, dass er alles ruiniert hatte, dass er sich kaum dazu aufraffen hatte können, zum Frühstück oder zum Unterricht zu gehen. Er wäre beinah an Harrys Erklärungen in Zaubertränke zugrunde gegangen, als er versuchte, den äffenden Unterton heraus zu hören, bei dem er sich sicher war, dass er hätte das sein müssen. Und als er das nicht war und Harry stattdessen mit unterschwelligem Stolz erzählt hatte, was Draco ihm erklärt hatte, war Draco den Tränen wieder schrecklich nah gewesen. Aber es hatte Draco auch ein bisschen Hoffnung und Mut wiedergegeben und zur Mittagszeit hatte er sich schließlich soweit zusammengerissen, dass er sich Harry stellen konnte.

Draco schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich lächelnd in seinem Sessel zurück. Oh Gott. Harry. Draco wäre beinah in Scherben zerbrochen, als er am See darauf gewartet hatte, dass Harry ihn einholte, gewartet hatte als wenn sich seine ganze Welt um die Worte drehen würde, die Harry sagen würde. Aber anstelle von der von Draco erwarteten Verachtung hatte Harry seine Ängste weggewischt, ihn berührt, ihn gehalten und ihn geküsst, hatte er sein ängstliches Herz mit Selbstvertrauen und Zuversicht gefüllt, hatte er seine innere Zerbrechlichkeit so geschickt und mühelos vollkommen geheilt, dass es atemberaubend und beängstigend zugleich war. Harry hatte gesagt: „Heute Morgen gehöre ich dir auf jeden fall voll und ganz" , und Draco hatte mit einer Sicherheit, die er kaum kannte, wenn es um das Vertrauen und Glauben an die Worte Anderer ging, gewusst, dass es die Wahrheit war. Dann hatte Harry ihn geküsst, ihm mit Augen und Lippen und Armen und Atem ‚Ich gehöre dir' gesagt und von diesem Moment an wusste Draco ohne Zögern, ohne Vergangenheit, ohne Zweifel, dass er vollkommen zu Harry gehörte und Harry zu ihm. Und dann, oh Gott, der zweite Kuss ... Draco schlang seine Arme um sich selbst. Er wollte alles von Harry und ihm alles von sich geben. Heute Nacht, dachte er mit zitternder Aufregung, heute Nacht werde ich genau das tun."

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Harry ihm etwas sagen wollte - er würde auch das heute Abend erfahren – und seine Gedanken wanderten kurz zu Ron Weasley als er sich fragte, wie Harrys Gespräch mit dem allgegenwärtigen Rothaarigen wohl gelaufen war. Er wünschte sich fast, dass Harry ihn darum gebeten hätte, zu bleiben. Weasleys Gesichtsausdruck, als er es erfahren hatte, muss unbezahlbar gewesen sein. Aber es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, was Weasley dachte, so lange man ihm vertrauen konnte, dass er ihr Geheimnis bei sich behielt und diskret blieb. Was zählte, war Harry. Und Dracos Pläne.

Ja, er plante Harry alles zu geben. Er brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Ring, den er noch immer hielt. Alles, was er besaß, sein Leben und all die Dinge, die für ihn von größter Bedeutung waren, würde er ihm geben zusammen mit dem Ring. Aber nicht, lächelte er, wie der Ring jetzt war. Die smaragdfarbenen Augen erinnerten ihn natürlich an Harrys Augen aber irgendwie passten sie nicht richtig, wenn der Ring Harry gehören sollte. Sie wären höchstens schlechte Imitate und würden die Schönheit des Ringes verblassen lassen. Und Grün und Silber waren Slytherinfarben, für Harry vollkommen unakzeptabel. Also musste er die Augen ändern. Eine helle Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Rubinrote Augen? Ja. Perfekt. Rot für Gryffindor. Alles, was er brauchte, war ein Verwandlungszauber – Smaragdgrün zu Rubinrot. Als er aufstand, steckte er den Ring in seine Tasche und lief dann in Richtung Bibliothek. Ein solcher Zauber sollte nicht allzu schwer zu finden sein.

* * *

Das Quidditschtraining war an diesem Nachmittag sehr gut verlaufen. Harry war sehr stolz auf das diesjährige Qudditchteam. Sie hatten mehrere neue, geheime Flugmanöver ausprobiert, mit denen er sich sicher war, dieses Jahr den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Er lief gerade sich mit Seamus angeregt über ihre Chancen unterhaltend zur Umkleide zurück, als ein zierliches Mädchen mit langen, dunkelblonden Haaren in den Weg trat. Sie trug Schuluniform mit dem Slytherinzeichen drauf. Oh, verdammt. Er hatte Dracos Warnung vollkommen vergessen.

„Hallo, Harry", sagte das Mädchen und lächelte ihn an. „Kann ich für einen Moment mit dir reden? Alleine?"

Harry hielt mitten auf dem Weg an. „Ähm", sagte er während er beetrot anlief. Er drehte sich zu Seamus, um sicher zu gehen, dass der andere Junge nicht wegging aber Seamus war mit einem großen Grinsen schon auf dem Rückzug.

„Keine Sorge, Harry", sagte er neckend. „Ich weiß, wann ich unbeliebt bin." Dann drehte er sich um und rannte zurück zum Quidditchfeld.

Harry wandte sich wieder dem Slytherin zu, bereit sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen und dann zu versuchen, in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon zu laufen, aber sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und er war zu höflich, um seinen Plan durchzuführen. „Okay", sagte er. „Ich höre."

* * *

Ron kam gerade die Tribüne runter gelaufen, als Seamus zurück auf das Quidditchfeld geschossen kam und wie verrückt winkte. Ron war erst gar nicht mit Harry und Seamus zurückgegangen, weil schlecht auf Harry zu sprechen weil Hermine schlecht zu sprechen war auf ihn. Er hatte ihr von seinem Gespräch mit Harry am Nachmittag am See erzählt und sie hatte ihn einen ... nun ... Ron zuckte zusammen ... es war einfach nicht zu ertragen, zu wiederholen, was sie ihn genannt hatte. Er verstand das überhaupt nicht. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er mit Seamus jetzt reden wollte. Aber Seamus drängte ihn, sich zu beeilen und seine Neugierde ließ ihn schließlich einen Zahn zulegen.

„Ron!", sagte Seamus atemlos als sie in Hörweite waren. „Komm schon! Du musst das sehen! Es ist Harry – er redet mit einem Mädchen. Ich denke, es könnte das Mädchen sein."

Ron beobachtete ihn skeptisch. „Ist sie eine Slytherin?"

Seamus Augen wurden größer. „Ja! Woher wusstest du das?" Er schnappte sich Rons Arm und begann ihn zu den Umkleideräumen zu zerren. „Komm schon! Du hättest ihn sehen müssen als sie kam. Er wurde rot wie eine Tomate."

Ron grinste nun nicht mehr genervt. Ha!, dachte er als er Seamus hinterher lief. Jetzt haben wir dich, Harry!

Die zwei Jungs hetzten den Weg entlang und kamen schlitternd an einer Stelle zu stehen, wo sie Harry mit dem Mädchen stehen sehen konnte, aber nicht nah genug waren, um Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Ron konnte eindeutig sehen, dass Harry mit einem hübschen Slytherinmädchen aus dem sechsten Jahrgang sprach. Aha! Harry hatte gesagt, dass sie hübsch ist.

Sie hatte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm und er hatte sich zu ihr gebeugt, um zu verstehen, was sie sagte, da sie sehr sanft sprach. Ron konnte nicht mal ihre Stimme ausmachen aber Harry lächelte über das, was sie sagte, nickte erst und lachte dann. Und er hatte gesagt, dass sie witzig ist. Harry antworte leise und sie lächelte.

Seamus und Ron tauschten verschwörerische Blicke aus und nickten. Sie beobachteten, wie noch wenige weitere Sätze ausgetauscht wurden bevor sie sich trennten und das Mädchen zum Schloss und Harry zu den Umkleideräumen ging. Sie hörten Harry nochmals auflachen als er lief.

„Ich gehe mich besser auch umziehen", flüsterte Seamus, „aber ich werde noch nichts sagen. Zum Abendbrot ist er fällig."

„Genau", flüsterte Ron. Er schlug Seamus auf den Rücken. „Oh, gut gemacht. Er wird diesmal nicht in der Lage, sich da raus zu winden."

* * *

Draco lief zügig mit einem kleinen, verstaubten Bibliotheksbuch zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Es hatte viel länger gedauert etwas über Verwandlung von Edelsteinen zu finden, als erhofft. Und der Zauber selber war viel komplizierter als erwartet. Jetzt hatte er keine Zeit etwas anderes vor dem Abendbrot zu machen als das Buch und den Ring in der Schreibtischschublade zu verstecken. Er würde morgen Zeit für sich alleine brauchen damit er den Zauber durchführen konnte. Einen Moment lang stand er still und schaute sich immer Zimmer um. Alles war an seinem Platz. Er schielte zum Schachbrett und grinste. Oh, er hatte so viele Pläne für heute Nacht! Ein Plan beinhaltete eine bestimmte Box in seiner Garderobe ... und der andere ... nun, Harry hatte ihm heute Morgen gesagt, dass er letzte Nacht nicht hatte gehen wollen und Draco hoffte fieberhaft, dass er diesmal die ganze Nacht bleiben würde. Sein zweiter Plan hing davon ab.

Er ging zur Tür und wollte sie gerade öffnen als er plötzlich einen schrecklichen Gedanken hatte. Er rannte in das Badezimmer, öffnete den Medizinschrank und nahm ein Gefäß gefüllt mit einem blauen Zaubertrank heraus. Wenn Harry die Nacht hier verbringen würde, würde er vielleicht das Schränkchen öffnen und Draco konnte Harry das hier nicht sehen lassen. Er nahm das Gefäß mit dem Trank und versteckte es weit hinten auf dem obersten Fach seines Kleiderschrankes, atmete dann tief ein und ging mit einem letzten Blick durch das Zimmer zum Abendbrot.

* * *

In der Umkleide duschte sich Harry und zog sich an, so dass er nach dem Abendbrot direkt zu Dracos Zimmer gehen konnte. Er hatte sogar eine Sachen, schön praktisch zusammengeschrumpft und verdeckt, für Übernacht mitgebracht, nur für den Fall, dass er heute Nacht nicht zurück zu seinem Schlafsaal gehen würde. Es war endlich Freitagnacht, also mussten sie keine Hausaufgaben machen und konnten den ganzen Abend zusammen verbringen – oder vielleicht, so hoffte er, auch die ganze Nacht. Er lief gutgelaunt mit Seamus zurück zum Schloss, ignorierte dabei die schelmischen, wissenden Blicke des anderen Jungen. Harry hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung, was Seamus dachte zu wissen, und war extrem amüsiert darüber, hatte aber nicht die Absicht, Seamus davon in Kenntnis zu setzten.

Als sie die Große Halle betraten, sah Harry zu seiner Überraschung, dass sie spät dran waren und das Abendbrot fast vorbei war. Anscheinend hatte er länger gebraucht, um zu duschen und sich fertig zu machen, als er gedacht hatte. Die meisten Schüler waren schon wieder gegangen und waren gerade im Aufbruch. Seamus und er nahmen ihre Plätze gegenüber von Hermine und Ron an dem fast verlassenen Gryffindortisch ein. Ron hat einen Arm um Hermine gelegt und flüsterte ihr gerade etwas zu als sie sich setzten.

Hermine schenkte Ron einen kurzen, verärgerten Blick und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Es ist nicht einmal warm", sagte sie. Dann wandte sie sich ab und lächelte Harry, der ihr direkt gegenüber saß, wissend zu. „Harry", sagte sie während sie mit dem Kopf in Richtung Seamus und Ron nickte, „diese zwei fleißigen Bienchen denken, dass sie dein Geheimnis gelüftet haben obwohl einer von ihnen mir extra versprochen hatte, dich deswegen nicht zu bedrängen."

„Aber ich kann nichts dafür, dass wir ihn gesehen haben, Hermine", protestierte Ron.

„Wobei habt ihr mich gesehen?", fragt Harry unbesorgt während er sich Essen auf seinen Teller lud. Er erlaubte sich einen kurzen Blick zum Slytherintisch. Er war froh, dass Draco noch dort saß und dass der andere Junge diesmal tatsächlich aß.

„Wir haben dich mit diesem Slytherinmädchen reden sehen", sagte Seamus. „Draußen bei den Umkleideräumen. Komm schon, Harry, gib es auf. Ist sie nicht diejenige, mit der du was hast?"

Harry lachte. „Oh, du meinst Natalia? Nein, sie ist nur mein Date für den Weihnachtsball. Ich bin an ihr nicht interessiert."

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt", sagte Hermine selbstzufrieden an Ron angewandt.

Ron und Seamus tauschten überraschte, dümmliche Blicke aus. „Dein ... Date?", quiekte Seamus. „Aber wenn sie nicht die ist, die du triffst ... Harry, bist zu verrückt?"

Harry zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Das ist geisteskrank!", sagte Ron als er sich aus den kurzzeitigen Schock gelöst hatte. „Nachdem du mir all das heute Nachmittag erzählt hast – gehst du mit jemand anderen zum Ball?"

„Na ja", sagte Harry mit einem Hauch vorgetäuschter Unschuld, „eigentlich hoffe ich ja, mit beiden hinzugehen."

Ron und Seamus starrten ihn sprachlos an.

„Harry", sagte Ron schließlich als würde er das Offensichtlichste der Welt zu einem kleinen Kind erklären, „du kannst deine Freundin nicht zusammen mit einem anderen Mädchen zum Winterball ausführen."

Harry biss von einem Hühnerbein ab. „Ich habe keine ‚Freundin'", sagte er.

„Wovon redest du?", spie Ron. „Du hast mit gesagt, dass du ernsthaft dabei bist, dich zu verlieben!"

„Und das tue ich auch. Ich habe nur ein Problem mit dem Begriff ‚Freundin'. Du ziehst Schlüsse, die nicht ... ähm ... ganz richtig sind."

Seamus rollte mit den Augen. „Okay, du kennst sie also noch nicht lange genug, um sie als deine Freundin zu bezeichnen – trotzdem kannst du nicht mit zwei Mädchen auf den Winterball gehen! Denkst du nicht, das sie wütend sein wird, wenn sie heraus bekommt, dass du sie erst küsst und dann jemand anderen zum Ball ausfragst. Du wirst alle vermasseln bevor du überhaupt die Gelegenheit haben wirst, sie als deine Freundin zu bezeichnen."

Eigentlich, dachte Harry, wird Draco wahrscheinlich wirklich wütend sein. Aber Harry hoffte, dass er Draco davon überzeugen können würde. Immerhin hatte Draco sich den Plan der zwei Mädchen gar nicht angehört und sogar Harry musste zugeben, dass der Plan perfekt war. Überlass es Slytherin, sich so etwas einfallen zu lassen – bestimmt wäre Draco davon angetan, wenn er davon erfuhr. „Nun, zuerst ein mal", sagte Harry grinsend zu Seamus, „hat Natalia mich gefragt. Und wegen der anderen Sachen – ich werde sehen was passiert."

Harry griff nach seinem Glas mit Kürbissaft und war gerade dabei einen Schluck zu trinken als seinen Augen über seinen Brillenrand auf denen von Hermine traf. Sie hatte diesen Ich-weiß-die-Antwort-Blick in ihren Augen. Harry hob eine Augenbraue und senkte das Glas. ‚Draco', formte sie mit ihrem Mund. Harry prustete beinah den Saft in seinem Mund über den Tisch.

Genau in dem Moment grinste Seamus, der von dem Austausch nichts mitbekommen hatte, plötzlich und sagte: „Oder, es ist vielleicht das Wort FREUNDIN, das dich stört, Harry. Vielleicht hast du ja einen FREUND."

Harry, der noch immer mit dem Saft in seiner Mundhöhle kämpfte, schnappte nach Luft, verschluckte sich prompt und begann zu husten.

Ron funkelte Seamus böse an. „Oh, um Himmels Willen, Seamus, wie mies, so was zu sagen. Schau nur, was du ihm angetan hast."

Seamus schlug Harry mehrfach auf den Rücken. „Alles okay bei dir, Harry?"

Harry nickte schweigend, als sein Husten nachließ. Er schaute wieder zu Hermine. Wie, zur Hölle noch mal, hatte sie das wieder herausgefunden? Sie hatte ihre Hand über ihren Mund und beobachtete ihn teils besorgt und teils amüsiert. Er war sich sicher, dass sie nur versuchte das Lachen zu verkneifen, weil sie Angst hatte, er könnte tatsächlich ersticken. Er schlunzte rüber zum Slytherintisch und musste zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass es so aussah, als würde jeden Moment aufspringen und zu ihm eilen. Er schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf und sah zu seiner Erleichterung, dass sich Draco entspannte.

In der Zwischenzeit war ein Streit zwischen Ron und Seamus entbrannt wegen dessen Kommentar darüber, dass Harry einen Freund haben könnte. „Ich habe ihn nur aufziehen wollen, weil er uns geärgert hat!", sagte Seamus hitzig. „Und ich verstehe nicht, was daran so schrecklich schlimm wäre. Da gibt es nicht gegen zu sagen, wenn ein Junge einen Junge mag."

„Nun, Harry ist aber nicht so", protestierte Ron.

„Und warum ausgerechnet Harry nicht?", konterte Ron. „Vorhin habe ich nur Witze gemacht, aber jetzt, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, hat er diese Person nie als eine ‚sie' bezeichnet. Und noch etwas – wenn es wirklich ein Mädchen ist, muss sie ganz schön aggressiv sein, so wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe. Ich meine, Harry kam mit einem ganz aufgeknöpften Hemd zurück – am ersten Abend, an dem sie zusammen gewesen sind! Wenn du mich fragst, klingt das mehr nach einem Jungen!"

Harry ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne in seine Hände fallen, hauptsächlich, um nicht anzufangen zu lachen aufgrund Seamus treffsicheren Wahrnehmungsvermögens, aber auch, weil er sich ein bisschen schuldig fühlte. Es hatte Spaß gemacht, sie zu ärgern, aber einen Streit hatte er nicht anfangen wollen. Und er musste feststellen, dass er es wirklich nicht mochte, Geheimnisse vor seinen Freunden zu haben. Er holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. Vielleicht sollte ich es ihnen jetzt einfach sagen, dachte er. Er hört sich den Schlagabtausch mit „Ist es nicht!" – „Und warum nicht?" an und dachte: Ich muss es ihnen jetzt sagen. Er holte ein weiteres Mal tief Luft. Genau, ich werde es ihnen direkt sagen.

„Okay, es reicht!", durchbrach Hermines Stimme die Auseinandersetzung. „Ihr werdet ihn in Ruhe lassen, verstanden? Warum ist es für euch beide so schwer zu verstehen, wenn er zur Abwechslung mal ein bisschen Privatsphäre haben möchte?"

Harry hob in der darauf eintretenden Stille seinen Kopf und schaute Hermine dankbar an.

„Entschuldigung, Harry", murmelten Ron und Seamus. Sie blickten sich immer noch Stirn runzelnd an.

Ein zögerlicher, schweigsamer Waffenstillstand wurde hergestellt als die Gruppe ihre Mahlzeit fortsetzte. Harry beobachtete, wie Draco aufstand und die Große Halle verließ, hinderte aber seine Augen daran, ihm zu folgen. Er beendete sein Abendbrot so schnell wie möglich ohne gehetzt zu wirken. Es würde sicherer sein, dachte er, ein bisschen zu warten, bevor er selber ging. Die Große Halle war jetzt fast vollkommen verlassen und das bedeutete, dass er auf dem Weg zu Dracos Zimmer auf weniger Schüler in den Gängen stoßen würde.

Harry schielte rüber zu Ron und Seamus und grinste leicht. Sie sahen sich noch immer so an, als würde der Streit wieder losgehen würde – nur, dass Hermines Anwesenheit das verhinderte. Harry schaute zu Hermine. Sie sah zurück, noch immer mit diesem wissenden Blick in ihren Augen. Er kam fast um vor Neugierde, zu erfahren, wie sie von Draco wissen konnte. Aber natürlich würde er sie nicht jetzt fragen.

Genau in dem Moment kam Dean und Neville rein und setzten sich zu der Gruppe. Dean verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und starrte Seamus an. „Und wo bist du bitte schön gewesen, wenn ich fragen darf?", sagte er ziemlich angefressen. „Wir hätten beinah das Abendbrot vergessen, weil wir auf dich gewartet haben."

Neville lehnte sich an Dean vorbei über den Tisch und fügte klagend hinzu: „Wir haben den ganzen Nachmittag an unserem Heilkräuterkundeprojekt gearbeitet. Du hast gesagt, du würdest gleich nach dem Qudditchtraining kommen und uns helfen."

Seamus schlug seine Hände auf beide Seiten seines Gesichtes und sein Mund klappte auf. „Oh zur Hölle noch mal", rief er, „ich habe das vollkommen vergessen, Jungs! Okay, ich verspreche euch, ich mache das wieder gut. Ich werde morgen den ganzen Tag daran arbeiten." Dann glitten seine Augen zu Harry und er grinste verschlagen. „Aber", sagte er mit leiser, verschwörersicher Stimme während er sich zu Dean und Neville lehnte, „wartet nur, bis ihr hört, warum ich es vergessen habe!"

Harry entschied, dass er sich jetzt besser davon machte. Sofort. Er stand vom Tisch auf und begann zur Tür zu laufen. „Ich muss los", gab er bekannt und unterbrach Seamus damit ohne jemanden anzusehen. „Wartet nicht auf mich!", fügte er grinsend hinzu und ging.

* * *

Harry war nur ein kleines Stücke den Gang hinunter gelaufen und gratulierte sich gerade für das knappe Entkommen, als er seinen Namen hörte.

„Harry?", rief eine sanfte Stimme nach ihm. Hermine. Harry kam zum Stehen und drehte sich herum, damit sie ihn einholen konnte.

„Ich schätze, ich kann von deiner Reaktion dort drin vermuten, dass ich richtig darüber gelegen haben, wen du triffst", sagte sie als sie vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Du hattest Recht", sagte Harry. „Aber wie? Wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

„Ganz einfach, mein Lieber", sagte sie mit einem selbst zufriedenen Grinsen. „Ich habe das Schachbrett in Dracos Zimmer gesehen, als ich gestern Nachmittag dort war. Du hast Ron erzählt, dass du mit jemanden aus einem anderen Haus Schach spielst, aber niemand in Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw hat dich gesehen. Und gestern Morgen vor dem Zaubertränkezimmer ich habe bemerkt, dass du und Draco euch im Umgang mit einander anders benehmt." Sie stoppte und fügte dann plötzlich ganz ernst hinzu: „Da dachte ich noch, dass ihr euch endlich vertragen habt, aber ... hast du das wirklich gemeint, was gesagt hast – was du Ron am Nachmittag erzählt hast – darüber, dass du dabei bist, dich zu verlieben?"

„Ja", sagte Harry während er sich für eine Szene wie er sie vorher mit Ron gehabt hatte wappnete. „Ich meinte es."

„Aber Harry. In Draco? Wie?" Sie sah zu ihm hinauf, ihre braunen Augen gefüllt mit Besorgnis und Unverständnis. „Ihr zwei habt euch seit dem ersten Jahr an gehasst und bis gestern dachte ich, dass ihr das immer noch tut. Wie konnte sich das so schnell ändern?"

„Wir haben uns nicht gehasst, Hermine", sagte Harry aufrichtig. „Nicht wirklich."

Sie sah ihn weiterhin zweifelnd an. „Es sah auf jeden Fall so aus, Harry."

„Ich weiß", sagte er Schulter zuckend. „Sogar ich habe es geglaubt. Aber ... letzte Woche haben wir für Stunden geredet, über alles, und ... Gott, Hermine, es wird so dumm klingen, aber na ja ... es scheint, als wäre er immer wütend auf mich gewesen, weil ich ihn schrecklich verletzt habe, da ich ihn nicht mochte und er mich mochte. Und ich war immer wütend auf ihn weil er sich so sehr wie ein Vollidiot aufgeführt hat, dass ich ihn nicht mögen konnte aber es wollte. Und die ganze Zeit war da diese intensive Anziehung zwischen uns gewesen, die wir nicht verstehen konnten, die dann wie Öl im Feuer war." Harry unterbrach sich kurz und setzte dann zögernd fort. „Er hat sich geändert, Hermine. Letzte Nacht hat er viele Dinge erklärt und ich kann es ihm ... nicht mehr vorwerfen ... das ganze Zeug in der Vergangenheit ... es spielt für mich jetzt einfach keine Rolle mehr."

Hermine nickte bedächtig und lächelte Harry dann an. „Ich schätze, das macht auf irgendeine Weise Sinn. Das erklärt, warum ihr so zornig aufeinander sein konntet, aber euch nicht in Ruhe lassen konntet. Aber was ist passiert, Harry?", fragte sie. „Wie seid ihr zwei überhaupt erst zusammen gekommen?"

„Er hat mit geküsst", sagte Harry leise mit einen leicht peinlich berührten Grinsen. „Und nachdem ich gemerkt habe, dass er es ernst meint und nicht irgendeinen Trick versuchte, um mich zu demütigen, konnte ich ... nun, ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören, ihn küssen zu wollen ... und so tat ich es."

„Wow", sagte Hermine. „Er ist einfach auf dich zu gekommen und hat dich geküsst?! Das ist ... wow ... einfach so unglaublich."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf vor Verwunderung. „Das ist alles, was du zu sagen hast?", sagte er erstaunt. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass geschockt wärst – und wütend. Ich meine, es war ein ziemlich Schock für mich!"

Hermine lachte. „Nun", sagte sie, „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es jetzt schon glaube. Ich habe euch zwei noch nicht wirklich zusammen ... gesehen. Und ich bin nicht wütend weil ich, seit die Schule dieses Jahr begonnen hat, viel von Draco gesehen habe und ich selber mit ihm gesprochen habe. Ich habe die Veränderung in ihm gesehen. Ich habe darüber nichts zu dir oder Ron gesagt, weil ich dachte, ihr Jungs würdet euch aufregen. Eigentlich scheute ich mich davor, mit ihm zu reden, als ich hörte, dass er als Vertrauensschüler ernannt wurde, aber es war von Anfang an klar, dass etwas anders war. Dir ist bewusst, dass er dieses Jahr Schülersprecher hätte werden sollen, oder?"

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Harry unglücklich als er daran dachte, dass er teilweise Schuld daran war, dass es nicht so war.

„Ich wünschte, er wäre es geworden. Er ist so klug, Harry. Er hat mich geholfen, mehrere schwere Probleme zu lösen, und war sehr höflich zu mir gewesen. Aber selbst, wenn er sich verändert hat, Harry, ich ...ich hoffe, dich stört es nicht, wenn ich das sage ... ich frage mich bloß, ob er wirklich der Richtige für dich ist. Ich meine, ich denke, du brauchst jemanden, der ... liebevoller ist. Er wirkt immer so distanziert und ... na ja ... kühl. In letzter Zeit wirkte er manchmal einfach nur traurig. Ich denke nicht, dass ich ihn jemals lächeln sehen habe. Um genau zu sein, gestern Morgen, als ich euch vor dem Zaubertränkezimmer angegrinst habt, das war das Naheste an einem Lächeln, was ich je gesehen habe." Sie stoppte, sah dann sehr nachdenklich aus und legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Arm. „Eigentlich ist es Naheste an einem Lächeln, das ich bei dir seit einer langen Zeit gesehen habe", sagte sie mit einem zärtlichen Leuchten in ihren Augen. „Ron hat Recht. Du hast in den letzten zwei Tagen wirklich glücklicher gewirkt."

„Das bin ich", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Und du liegst richtig mit Draco. Er ist traurig gewesen ... und das war teilweise meine Schuld. Aber Hermine, er kann lächeln. Mein Herz bleibt beinah stehen, wenn er es tut. Ich habe noch nie so viel gelacht, oder bin so ernst gewesen, oder habe mich so ..." Er errötete leicht bevor er mit leiser Stimme fortfuhr: „ ... tief berührt gefühlt ... von niemanden ... wie ich es die letzten zwei Tage mit ihm gemacht habe. Ich möchte wirklich, dass das funktioniert."

„Aber Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass wir ihm jetzt vertrauen können? Was ist mit seinem Vater?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit seinem Vater passieren wird", sagte Harry leise. „Aber ja, ich vertraue Draco jetzt."

„Nun denn", sagte Hermine als wenn Hermine hier und jetzt eine schwere Entscheidung treffen würde, „ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das über Draco Malfoy sagen würde, aber Harry, wenn du dir sicher darüber bist, dann hast du meine Unterstützung."

Harry trat vor und zwang seine Freundin in eine gigantische Bärenumarmung. „Gott, Hermine", sagte er. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie froh ich bin, dich das sagen zu hören."

„Hm", sagte Hermine während sie seinen Rücken streichelte. „Ich fürchte, mit Ron wird es nicht so einfach."

Harry löste seine Umklammerung und seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich habe es heute Nachmittag wirklich versucht, ihm zu sagen. Um genau zu sein, habe ich es ihm sogar gesagt – zumindest sagte ich, dass ich Draco wirklich mag. Aber er wollte das einfach nicht hören."

„Du wirst ihm direkt sagen müssen, Harry", sagte sie nachdrücklich. „Er wird es nicht durch irgendwelche Hinweise heraus bekommen – egal wie offensichtlich sie sind. Er kann das nicht."

Harry strich eine Hand durch sein zerzaustet Haar. „Ich hatte nur gehofft, ich könnte ihn daran gewöhnen – dass er Draco erst als einen Freund von mir akzeptiert aber er weigerte sich, es ernst zu nehmen. Er hat immer nur Zeug wie ‚Das ist geisteskrank, Harry' gesagt."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, und wenn er das noch ein einziges Mal zu mir sagt, werde ich seinen Mund für den Rest des Tages mit einem Zauber zum Schweigen bringen."

Harry lachte.

Hermine sah ihn an und lächelte. „Es ist schön dich wieder lachen zu sehen", sagte sie. „Und mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Ihm werden die Sicherungen durchbrennen, er wird einen Wutanfall bekommen und sich für ein paar Tage wie ein dummer Mistkerl benehmen, aber irgendwann wird er darüber hinweg kommen. Er wird es müssen. Er liebt dich, Harry, obwohl er es nie so sagen würde. Wenn du glücklich bist, wird er nicht lange Widerstand geben."

Harry zog sie in eine weitere Umarmung. „Danke", sagte er aus tiefsten Herzen. „Ich fühle mich, nun da ich weiß, dass du nicht wütend bist, so viel besser. Ich werde morgen noch mal versuchen, es ihm zu sagen." Er umarmte sie für einen langen Moment, seine Augen geschlossen als er bemerkte, wie anders sie sich anfühlte als Draco. Sie war fast ein Kopf kleiner als er und fühlte sich in seinen Armen fast zerbrechlich an. Draco und er waren mehr oder weniger gleich groß und gleich gebaut. Harry registrierte, wie sehr es mochte, direkt in Dracos Augen sehen zu können und Draco war in seinen Armen, oh Gott, alles andere als zerbrechlich. Er liebte es, wie ihre Körper exakt aufeinander passten, wie es sich so perfekt - .

Jemand räusperte sich direkt neben Harrys Ohr. „Ich frage mich", sagte eine leise Stimme als Harry und Hermine sich trennten, „ob Weasley über das hier Bescheid weiß, Granger?"

Harry blickte direkte in verschmälerte, graue Augen. „Gott, Draco", keuchte er. „Musst du dich an Leute so anschleichen?"

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, der hier rum schleicht." Draco sah Hermine nachtragend an.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wir haben gerade über dich gesprochen", sagte sie.

Harry lachte. „Und ich habe die ganze Zeit an dich gedacht."

Draco schaute wieder zu Harry und seine Augen wurden ein ganzes Stück weicher.

„Sie weiß es", sagte Harry. „Das mit uns."

„Das überrascht mich nicht, da du es ja am Nachmittag Weasley gesagt hast."

„Nun ja", sagte Harry eine Grimasse ziehend. „Eigentlich habe ich das nicht. Hermine hat es selbst herausgefunden."

„Hm", sagte Draco und richtete seinen Blick auf Hermine. „Das ist auch nicht überraschend. Was überraschend ist, dass kein Geschrei zu hören ist."

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich sie umarmt habe", sagte Harry. „Sie hat gerade gesagt, dass wir ihre Unterstützung haben."

Draco verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich muss sie nicht auch umarmen, oder?", fragte er als wäre es etwas ekeliges aber die Wärme in seinen Augen und das schiefe Grinsen, dass sich in seine Mundwinkel schlich, verriet die Lüge.

* * *

Hermine schaute zu Draco und war überrascht über die Wärme, die plötzlich in dessen Augen floss. Sein Auftreten entsprach noch immer der natürlichen Kreuzung aus kühler, ruhiger Selbstbeherrschung und unnahbarer Distanziertheit aber das leichte Lächeln und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen waren etwas, was sie an ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie hatte das plötzliche, fast unwiderstehliche Verlangen wegen diesem Kerl dümmlich zu grinsen. Sie war ein wenig enttäuscht, als er sich wegdrehte, um Harry anzusehen. Gott, Draco Malfoy hatte Ausstrahlung. Das musste sie ihm zugestehen. Genau wie Harry. Sie ähnelten sich dahingehend. Sie waren beide in der Lage mit einem Blick oder einem Wort, die volle Aufmerksamkeit zu haben.

Sie beobachtete sie, wie sie sich gegenüber standen, und wo früher so oft Wut und Abscheu in ihren Augen sprühten, musste sie bei dem, was sie jetzt sah, den Atem anhalten. Oh, Funken sprühten, keine Frage. Der Augenkontakt zwischen ihnen war elektrisierend. Draco sah nicht länger ruhig und gefasst aus und Harry errötete als er seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf den Slytherin richtete. Sie bewegten sich näher auf einander zu, ihre Hände in einander verschlungen.

Hermine wusste, dass sie für die beiden Jungs, die nur einen Schritt von ihr entfernt standen, einfach aufgehört hatte, zu existieren. Und sie wusste noch eine weitere Sache. Fast jedes Mädchen in Hogwarts wird bodenlos enttäuscht sein. Die zwei begehrtesten Jungs der Schule hatten sich in einander verliebt. Es würde eine überraschende und bittere Enttäuschung sein.

„Ich hab nach dir gesucht", sagte Draco sanft während er mit seiner freien Hand zärtlich Harrys Brille richtete, „um dir zu sagen, dass du nicht auf mein Zimmer kommen kannst. Außer du hast deinen Tarnumhang dabei."

„Den habe ich mit", sagte Harry und suchte einhändig in seinen Taschen. „Irgendwo. Ich habe ihn schrumpfen lassen." Schließlich zog er den Umhang, der momentan die Größe eines kleinen Taschentuchs hatte, hervor. Er ließ Dracos Hand los, um seinen Zauberstab zu fassen. „Engorgio", sagte er und der Umhang erhielt seine normale Größe zurück. „So, warum brauche ich ihn?", fragte er.

Draco machte ein verärgertes Gesicht. „Weil Vincent Greg aus ihrem Zimmer ausgesperrt hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum. Aber jetzt Greg draußen auf der Treppe und Pansy sitzt bei ihm und tut so, als wäre sie seine lang verloren gewesene beste Freundin."

Harry kicherte. „Er könnte später immer noch den Astronomieturm nutzen."

„Er ist zu dumm, um das zu wissen", sagte Draco grinsend. „Ich denke, dass er Pansy wirklich mag."

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Oh Gott", sagte er und platzierte dann den Umhang über seinem Kopf.

Als Harry unter dem Umhang verschwand, wendete Draco sein Gesicht Hermine zu. „Danke", sagte er nur. „Ich habe das nicht erwartet."

Hermine wollte gerade antworten, als Harry plötzlich für eine Millisekunde direkt hinter Draco auftauchte. Sie konnte nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf Dracos überraschtes Gesicht werfen und schon waren beide Jungs verschwunden, als Harry Draco unter den Umhang zog. Sie hörte ein Raufen und Rascheln, dann ein liebevolles Flüstern. Es klang wie. „Hab dich, S.-P." War das Harry? Und ein leises, raues Lachen. Draco?! Danach war es lange Zeit still und dann hörte sie etwas, das wie eine Mischung aus einem leisen, zufriedenen Seufzen und einem behaglichen Brummen klang. Hermine konnte nicht feststellen, ob eine Stimme dieses Geräusch erzeugt hat, oder zwei. Es folgte ein weiteres Geräusch und Hermines Gesicht fühlte sich plötzlich heiß an. Es gab keinen Zweifel an dem Geräusch eines endenden Kusses.

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?", fragte Dracos Stimme zärtlich neckend. „Du hast dich nicht an irgendwelchen lebenswichtigen Organen, Gehirnen, oder anderen unersetzlichen Körperteilen verschluckt, oder H.-B.?"

Hermine klappte vor Erstaunen der Unterkiefer runter. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich bei Draco geirrt hatte. Er gab sich überhaupt nicht cool und gefühllos, oder zumindest nicht Harry gegenüber. Sie hörte Harrys leises Lachen.

„Nein, mir geht es gut", sagte er. „Der Saft war bloß in die falsche Röhre gerutscht."

Das Geräusch eines weiteren Kusses entflammte ihre Wangen. Einen Moment war es still, dann hörte sie beide Jungs lachen.

„Oh, du müsstest dein Gesicht sehen, Hermine", sagte Harry lachend.

„Ja, du solltest wirklich deinen Mund schließen, Granger", fügte Draco mit seiner typisch nervig gedehnten Sprechweise hinzu, „bevor Fledermäuse sich entschließen, dort zu leben."

Hermines Mund schnappte zu aber ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, hört sie ein scharfes Lufteinziehen und ein geflüsterter Ausruf.

„Au! Harry, das war mein Fuß!"

„Oh, war es das?", sagte Harry lachend.

Sie hörte als Antwort Draco leise lachen. „Du weißt verdammt genau, dass es das war", sagte er eher amüsiert als genervt. Man hört noch mehr Raufen und gedämpftes Lachen, dann ein dringliches „Shhhh", gefolgt von einer abrupten Stille.

In der plötzlichen Ruhe vernahm Hermine Schritte. Sie drehte gerade um, als Ron zu ihr kam. „Hermine?", sagte er zögerlich. „Warum stehst du hier alleine rum?"

Hermine wollte schon ansetzen zu sagen, dass sie nicht alleine war, als sie bemerkte, dass es natürlich von Außen so aussah. Und sie konnte ihm wirklich nicht sagen, wer mit ihr war, ohne jede Menge Probleme zu verursachen. „Ich habe bloß … mit Harry gesprochen", sagte sie Stirn runzelnd. „Ich habe versucht, ihn zu unterstützen, anstatt ihn zu bedrängen, wie du und Seamus es getan haben."

„Oh", sagte Ron mit einem entschuldigenden Ausdruck auf seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht. „Bitte sei nicht böse mit mir, Hermine. Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, dass ich Harry in Ruhe lassen sollte, aber … es geht einfach nicht. Da ist irgendwas komisch mit ihm und das Mädchen, mit der er ausgeht – ich denke, Malfoy hat mit ihr auch irgendwas zu tun und es macht mir Sorgen. Ich möchte bloß nicht, dass er verletzt wird … und … Süße, bitte sei mir nicht böse. Ich ertrag das nicht."

Hermine sah in die bettelnden, blauen Augen und gab nach. Sie konnte einfach nicht lange böse mit ihm sein. Seine uneingeschränkte Loyalität zu den Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, obwohl sie manchmal unabsichtlich fehlgeleitet war, war eines der Dinge, die sie am meisten an ihm liebte. „Ich bin nicht sauer", sagte sie sanft. „Und niemand will, dass Harry verletzt wird, aber wir können uns in seine Entscheidungen auch nicht einmischen." Sie ignorierte Rons Bemerkung über das Mädchen – sie würde nicht diejenige sein, die ihm sagte, dass es kein Mädchen gab. „Du musst daran denken, dass du derjenige bist, der ihm weh tut", führte sie fort, „wenn du dich weigerst, ihn in dieser Sache zu unterstützen. Und in Wirklichkeit kannst du jetzt nichts machen, außer zu versuchen, es zu akzeptieren. Harry ist schon zu stark beteiligt … um genau zu sein, es scheint, dass die beide schon zu tief drin stecken."

Ron seufzte. „Also hast du sie zusammen gesehen? Hattest du Recht damit, wer es ist?"

„Ja", sagte sie. „Und ja, ich hatte Recht."

„Es ist schlimm, nicht wahr? Harry sagte, ich würde es nicht mögen."

Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme und versuchte ernst zu schauen, was ihr nicht ganz geland. Das verblüffende und irgendwie extrem bezaubernde Bild von Harry und Draco, wie sie Händchen halten und sich gegenseitig ansehen, als wenn niemand weiter auf der Welt existieren würde, erschien immer wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge. „Es ist nicht schlimm", sagte sie mit plötzlicher Überzeugung. „Um genau zu sein denke ich, dass das hier sehr gut enden könnte – für beide." Sobald wir alle den Schock überwunden haben, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. „Es ist nur, dass es … so überraschend … ich meine … es ist unglaublich …" Gott, sie waren so … so … zärtlich … miteinander! Ja, dachte sie, es gibt kein anderes Wort dafür. Es existierte noch immer diese erstaunlich Intensität zwischen ihnen – das hat sich nicht geändert. Die hatte es immer gegeben, bemerkte sie plötzlich, immer. Aber sie regierte und drückte es jetzt in einer Art und Weise aus, die keiner sich vorher hätte vorstellen können. Es war atemberaubend. „Oh Ron", sagte sie während sie anfing zu lächeln als sie sich dem Wunder endlich ergab, „du hättest sie sehen sollen … es war fantastisch und schockierend gleichzeitig. Weil das ist wahrscheinlich die letzte Person, mit der wir erwartet haben, dass sie mit Harry zusammen kommt."

Hermine hörte ein leises aber eindeutiges und zutiefst beleidigtes Nasenrümpfen direkt hinter ihr.

Oh mein Gott! Hermines Wangen verfärbten sich rosa. Sie hatte für eine Sekunde vergessen, dass Harry und Draco noch hier standen.

Ron schaute auf aber schien das unerklärliche Geräusch zu ignorieren. „Nun, wer auch immer es ist, Harry sieht wirklich glücklich aus", sagte er. „Das ist auf jeden Fall gut." Dann trat er näher an Hermine heran und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Und ich bin sehr glücklich, dass ich bei dir bin", sagte er während er sie für einen Moment anlächelte und sie dann runter beugte, um sie zu küssen.

„Ron", flüsterte sie gestresst und hielt ihn damit zurück. „Nicht hier!"

Er grinste sie bloß an. „Warum nicht? Niemand wird uns sehen. Hier ist niemand in der Näher im Moment."

Und Hermine fand sich in einem süßen Kuss verwickelt, der sich nach einigen Sekunden in etwas intensiveres vertiefte.

Plötzlich, mitten aus dem Raum, waren Ron und Hermine von einem schrecklichen, heulenden, stöhnenden Geräusch umgeben. Und irgendwo unter diesem fürchterlich Schauer erregenden Geräusch hörte man ein … Kichern?

Die zwei sprangen auseinander.

„Was zu Hölle?!", sagte Ron entsetzt als der Lärm abrupt endete.

„Äh … Geister", sagte Hermine schnell. „Komm!" Sie griff nach Rons Arm. „Lass uns verschwinden. Wir könnten auf mein Zimmer gehen."

Ron ließ sich wegziehen, aber starrte für einen Moment länger in den jetzt leisen, leeren Flur hinter ihm.

***

Als sie vollständig außer Sichtweite waren, wand sich Draco unter dem Umhang hervor. „Oh. Mein. Gott.", murmelte er. „Ich musste das echt nicht sehen!" Er hörte Harry direkt neben sich lachen und grinste. Er hielt seine Hand aus, die von einer unsichtbaren Hand ergriffen wurde. „Bereit, die Treppen zu erklimmen?", fragte er die Luft an seiner Seite.

„Bereit, wenn du es bist", war die geflüsterte Antwort und der Griff an seiner Hand wurde festern.

„Na dann", sagte Draco. „Bleib in meiner Nähe." Er lief mit Harry im Schlepptau zum Slytherin-Turm. Sie erklommen zwei Etagen der engen, gewundenen Treppe ohne Zwischenfall. In der dritten Etage hielt Draco, drückte Harrys Hand und ließ sie los. Gregory Goyle saß auf der untersten Stufe zur nächsten Treppe, sein Kopf in seine Hände gestützt und Pansy auf ihm drauf. Zusammen blockierten sie vollständig den Treppenaufgang. Draco spürte, wie sich Harry an ihn drängte, ein warmer, leichter Druck an seinem Rücken, und ein warmer Atem streifte sein Ohr, als wenn Harry über seine Schulter schaute. Dann spürte er, wie Harry weg, aus dem Weg, trat und eine mit Stoff bedeckte Hand sanft seinen Arm entlang wanderte. Draco unterdrückte ein Zittern und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit der Behinderung in Form von den zwei Slytherin zu. He fixierte Greg mit schmalen Augen. „Warum hat dich Vin aus deinem Zimmer gesperrt?", fragte er mit einem deutlichen Anzeichen von Ungeduld in der Stimme.

Als Greg nicht antwortete, zuckte Pansy mit den Schultern und gab stattdessen Auskunft. „Ich habe ihn das die letzte halbe Stunde lang gefragt, aber er will es nicht sagen."

Draco verschränkt seine Arme vor seiner Brust und beobachtete die beiden mit einem kleinen Todesblick. „Dann bewegt euch", kommandierte er leise. „Ich will hoch auf mein Zimmer."

Greg stöhnte ergeben und versuchte sich näher an die Wand zu quetschen, welches nicht den geringsten Effekt auf den Durchgang der Treppe hatte.

Draco rollte mit seinen Augen als Pansy Gregs Schulter streichelte. Er musste Greg Zugeständnisse machen. Der Kerl schöpfte die Situation bis zum Möglichsten aus. „Pansy", sagte er ernst. „Steh auf. Lass mich einfach nur vorbei, dann kannst du zurück zu deinem kleinen Liebesfest gehen."

Pansy schaute auf und schenkte Draco einen vernichtenden Blick. „Ich versuche nur ein Freund zu sein, was viel mehr ist, als was du tust. Du bist unser Vertrauensschüler. Warum tust du nicht etwas. Du könntest wenigstens versuchen mit Vin zu reden."

Draco schwang sein Haar zurück. „Und warum das? Das sind beide große Jungs. Ich muss mich nicht in jeden einzelnen ihrer blöden Streitereien einmischen." Er trat einen Schritt vor und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. „Pansy, komm schon. Ich habe mit ihnen sechs Jahre zusammen gelebt. Glaub mir, das ist wahrscheinlich was total Lächerliches."

„Es ist nicht lächerlich", sagte Goyle und sprach damit zum ersten Mal.

„Ha! Siehst du", sagte Pansy. Sie überkreuzte ihr Arme und gab Draco einen Blick, der ihn herausforderte, sie zu bewegen.

„Als wenn er wüsste, was nicht lächerlich ist", murmelte Draco unhörbar während er jedes bisschen Geduld, das er am Anfang noch hatte, verlor. „Also gut", sagte er laut. Er ging zur Tür und schlug dagegen. „Vin", schrie er. „Öffne sofort diese Tür!"

Eine gedämpfte Stimme von der anderen Seite fragte: „Wer ist das?"

„Ich bin es, Draco, du verdammter Idiot! Mach auf!" Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Draco schubste die Tür weiter auf, griff sich einen sehr überraschten Vincent am T-Shirt und zerrte ihn auf die Treppe. „Du", sagte Draco mit dieser leisen ‚Ich-werde-keinen-Unsinn-tolerieren'-Stimme, „wirst mir sagen, was hier zur Hölle los ist, damit ich zurück auf mein Zimmer kann."

Crabbe drehte sich um und zeigte mit einem wütenden und anklagenden Stirnrunzeln auf Goyle. „Er hat Snooky versteckt und verrät mir nicht, wo er ist. Also habe ich ihn rausgesperrt und habe ihm gesagt, dass er nicht eher wieder rein kann, bevor er ihn nicht wieder hergibt."

Dracos Augen rollten hoch zur Decke bevor sich ungläubig auf Goyle richteten. „Du hast seinen Snooky genommen!", zischte er. „Bist du verrückt?" Er funkelte Greg noch einen Moment an, wandte sich dann wieder Crabbe zu und legte einen Arm um den größeren Jungen. „Na, na, mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte er mit leiser, beruhigender Stimme während er Crabbe zu seiner Tür dirigierte. „Du gehst da jetzt einfach wieder rein und entspannst dich. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Greg dir deinen Snooky wieder gibt."

Nachdem Crabbe in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, wandte sich Draco sich wieder Goyle zu und schaute ihn verachtend an. „Das war wirklich mies", sagte er, „sogar für einen Slytherin. Was geht es dich an, wenn er dieses dumme Plüschding hat."

„Och, Draco", jammerte Goyle. „Es ist widerlich geworden. Es ist schmutzig und er … ihhh…. küsst es, wenn er ins Bett geht. Das macht mich fertig."

Draco schaute ihn böse an. „Na gut", sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme, „ich wollte das nicht machen, aber ich schätze, dass ich euch die Wahrheit über dieses Spielzeug sagen muss. Aber zuerst müsst ihr schwören, dass ihr es ihm nie wissen lasst, dass ihr es wisst." Er blickte Pansy und Greg ernst an und beide nickten. „Ich weiß das nur, weil ich mal seine und meine Mutter belauscht hatte, als wir kleine Kinder waren. Diese Plüsch - …was auch immer es ist … enthält einen Anti-Umwandlungszauber. Wenn er nicht jede Nacht damit schläft, könnte es sein, dass er wieder Animagus-Anfälle bekommt. Seine Mutter sagte, dass er anfing, diese Anfälle zu haben, als er noch ein Kind war, dass er sich in ein schreckliches Monster verwandelt, wenn er schläft. Dieses Plüschding mag widerlich sein, aber ich behaupte mal, es ist besser, als mit Tentakeln um deinem Hals aufzuwachen." Draco lehnte sich näher zu Greg und flüsterte: „Ich habe gehört, dass er so aus Versehen einen Hauselfen getötet hat – und da war er gerade mal fünf Jahre alt gewesen."

Greg schluckte schwer und wurde etwas grün um die Nase. Er stand auf und zwang sich an Draco vorbei. „Ich … äh … denke, ich gebe es ihm einfach jetzt gleich zurück", sagte er und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, die Tür lauthals zuschlagend.

Draco rollte seine Augen. „Endlich", sagte er. Dann wandte er sich Pansy zu und hob eine Augenbraue. „Da, ich hab was getan. Darf ich jetzt hoch gehen?"

Pansy sprang auf und eilte zu Draco mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick. „Wird mit Greg alles in Ordnung sein – ich meine, alleine da drin mit Vin?" Dann runzelte sie die Stirn als Draco anfing zu lachen. „Die Geschichte hast du dir nur ausgedacht, Draco, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", sagte Draco während er mit kühler Erheiterung auf sie nieder blickte, „natürlich. Es war allerdings äußerst geschickt. Es hat Greg zurück in sein Zimmer befördert, dich von der Treppe entfernt und Vin bekommt seinen Snooky zurück." Er zuckte lässig die Schultern. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es etwas Sinnloses sein würde."

Sie grinste listig. „Ha, ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass es nicht wahr war. Und du hattest Recht. Wie immer."

„Wie immer", sagte er als er um sie herum trat. Er wusste nicht, wo Harry war, aber sicherlich würde Harry ihm folgen, nun da Pansy von der Treppe weg war.

Aber Pansy trat schnell zur Seite und blockierte wieder seinen Weg. Sie kicherte neckisch. „Ich lasse dich noch nicht durch", sagte sie mit honigsüßer Stimme. „Nicht, bevor du nicht zugestimmt hast, mit mir zum Winterball zu gehen."

Draco erstarrte und erschauderte als er dieses abschreckende Kichern hörte. Oh Gott, dachte er, nicht das schon wieder. Warum kann ich nicht einfach in Ruhe hoch auf mein Zimmer gehen? Er trat einen Schritt zurück und verkreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Nein", sagte er entschieden. „Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich nicht mit dir gehe." Er trat noch weiter zurück als sie einen Schritt auf sie zu machte. „Ich meine es ernst, Pansy. Ich werde nicht mit dir gehen." Er trat noch einen Schritt zurück. „Fang nicht damit an", sagte er mit einem Hauch Panik in seiner Stimme als sie noch näher trat. „Du weißt, dass ich es hasse."

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht wirklich so meinst", gurrte sie. Dann sprang sie vorwärts und schmiss ihre Arme um Dracos Nacken.

„Oh, hey", rief Draco. Er griff nach ihren Armen und versucht sie von sich zu schälen, aber sie klebte an ihm wie eine Kletterpflanze.

Allerdings einen Sekundenbruchteil später ließ Pansy ohne Warnung ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen von sich und klammerte sich noch fester an Draco. „Draco!", keuchte sie während sie sich mit aller Kraft an ihn klammerte, „was ist das?!"

„Hör auf mich anzutatschen!", sagte Draco. „Du ruinierst mein Shirt! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest."

„Da! Schau! Auf dem Fußboden!" Ihre Stimme begann schrill zu werden. „Siehst du es nicht?"

„Wie soll ich etwas sehen, wenn du so an mir klebst?", forderte er zu wissen, während er mit jeder Minute verzweifelter und beschämter wurde. Oh verdammt noch mal, dachte er. Was wird Harry nur denken? Aber dann schaute Draco zum Fußboden und musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen, um nicht auf der Stelle los zu lachen. Genau in der Mitte des Ganges, auf zwei Fingern balancierend, war … oh Gott ….eine Hand! Er senkte seinen Kopf, um sein Grinsen zu verstecken, aber Pansys Blick war voll und ganz auf die Hand gerichtet und er war sich sicher, dass sie seine Reaktion nicht gesehen hatte. Er brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um seinen Ausdruck unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und schaute dann mit perfekt geschauspielerten Desinteresse zu Pansy und schüttelten seinen Kopf, um seine Haare aus dem Gesicht zu bekommen. „Nein", sagte er mit flacher Stimme und versuchte gelangweilt zu klingen. „Ich sehe nichts. Wie sieht es denn aus?"

„Es ist eine Hand!", kreischte sie. „Eine körperlose Hand! Sie steht einfach so da!"

„Oh Scheiße! Komm schon, Pansy", sagte er während er sich immer genervter von ihr fühlte. „Reiß dich zusammen, ok? Da ist nichts!"

Auf einmal bewegte sich die Hand. Sie krabbelte flink mit ihren spinnenähnlichen Fingerbeinen über den Boden zu Pansy.

Pansy schrie und versuchte an Draco hochzuklettern. „Oh Gott, Draco, mach was!", heulte sie. „Tritt drauf! Töte es! Es darf mich nicht berühren!"

„Gaaaah!" Für einen Moment dachte Draco, dass sie ihn erwürgen würde. „Geh von mir runter!", schrie er während er an ihren Armen zerrte und versuchte, ihren Griff zu lockern, so dass er atmen konnte. „Bist du verrückt geworden?"

Die Hand stoppte kurz vor Pansys Schuhen. Da stand sie, vor und zurück schwingend als wenn sie sich zum Sprung bereit machte.

Draco schaffte es endlich, Pansys zitternde Schultern zu fassen und sie endlich von sich zu schieben. Dann schüttelte er sie leicht. Sie schien vor Angst ertaubt zu sein. „Pansy!", sagte er laut. „Hör mir zu! Es ist nicht real! Was auch immer du siehst – es ist nicht wirklich hier."

Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick in seine Richtung, blickte dann aber sofort wieder auf den Fußboden. „Aber ich kann es sehen", wimmerte sie. „Genau dort."

„Und ich sage dir, dass da nichts ist", sagte Draco.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Natürlich", antwortete er gelassen. „Habe ich nicht immer Recht? Ich wette, wenn du versuchen würdest es zu treten, würde dein Fuß hindurch gehen."

Pansy sah sehr skeptisch aus. „Oh nein. Du trittst sie zuerst."

Draco seufzte übertrieben. „Ich kann es nicht mal sehen. Wie zur Hölle soll ich es dann treten?"

Pansy sah wieder runter. Die Spitze ihres Schuhs bewegte sich ganze leicht in Richtung der Hand.

Die Hand sprang sie an! Pansy schrie als kalte Finger ihren Fußknöchel umfassten. Sie waren sehr kalt, ziemlich fest und ohne Fragen sehr real. Sie kämpfte verzweifelt, um von Draco los zu kommen, aber für ein paar Sekunden hielt er sie fest. „Lass mich los", heulte sie auf. Er ließ sie gehen, genau wie die Hand. Pansy fiel fast nach hinten um, die Arme wie eine Windmühle rudernd, dann drehte sie sich um und rann die Treppe hinauf. Einen Moment später hörten sie ein lautes Zuschlagen einer Tür.

„Komm", sagte Draco und griff nach der Hand, die jetzt mitten im Raum schwebte. Die Jungs rannten die Treppe zu Dracos Zimmer hinauf, als wären Höllenhunde hinter ihnen her und verschlossen die Tür hinter ihnen. Draco ließ sich gegen die verschlossene Tür fallen und spürte, wie eine unsichtbare Gestalt neben ihm das selbe tat. Sie keuchten beide, außer Atem vom Hochrennen der drei Etagen. Dann zog Harry den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang runter und Draco wandte sich ihm zu und ließ sich in die wartenden Arme fallen. „Gott, Harry", sagte er mit einem Schauder, „das war schrecklich. Ich fühle mich misshandelt."

* * *

„Du bist in Ordnung", sagte Harry während er über Dracos Rücken streichelte. „Ich habe dich jetzt." Nach einer Weile hob er seine Hand und glättete Dracos Haare im Nacken. Er fühlte, wie der andere Junge erzitterte.

Draco lehnte sich leicht zurück und begann zu lachen. „Deine Hände sind eiskalt", sagte er. „Kein Wunder, dass Pansy geschrieen hat."

Ihre Augen trafen sich und die zwei Jungs begannen zu lachen. Draco ließ seine Stirn auf Harrys Schulter fallen und so standen sie dann da, sich gegenseitig haltend und hilflos kichernd.

„Das war genial", sagte Draco schließlich als er wieder reden konnte. „So lustig." Er hob seinen Kopf, schüttelte sein Haar aus dem Gesicht und grinste Harry an. „Die körperlose Hand!", lachte er. „Und, oh Gott, ihr Gesicht! Das war fast besser als Snape." Immer noch lachend strich er über den Rand des Umhangs, der auf Harrys Schulter lag. „Weißt du, hiermit können wir viel Ärger bekommen", sagte er mit einem Grinsen und einem schelmischen Leuchten in den Augen.

„Ja, das könnten wir", sagte Harry ebenfalls grinsend.

Wieder lachte Draco, drückte dann Harry gegen die Tür und küsste ihn tief. „Du überraschst mich immer wieder, Harry", sagte er zwischen den Küssen. „Als ich mir vorgestellt hatte, mit dir zusammen zu sein –." Kuss. „Hatte ich mir nie vorgestellt -." Kuss. „Dass es -." Langer Kuss. „So vie -:" Kuss. „Spaß machen würde."

„Wusstest du nicht -," murmelte Harry ein bisschen desorientiert als die Küsse zu seinem Hals wanderten, „- dass meine Initialen für Handy Prankster steht?" Er lehnte seinen Kopf an die Tür, schloss seine Augen und lächelte dann über Dracos tiefes Lachen.

„Und hier, all die Jahre", sagte Draco zuckersüß während er seinen Kopf hob und Harry ansah, „dachte ich, dass sie für Humongous Prick stehen."

Harry machte ein leicht ersticktes Geräusch und riss seine Augen auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie Draco sich an ihn presste.

Draco sah ihn mit dem unschuldigsten, engelhaftesten, ‚hab-ich-das-gesagt?'-Ausdruck an. „Dummkopf", sagte Draco sanft lächelnd. „Ich wollte Dummkopf sagen."

Harrys Augen trafen auf Dracos und er spürte, wie sein Gesicht errötete bei diesem Lächeln und der tiefen Zuneigung in diesen oh-so-wunderbaren grauen Augen. Er lächelte zurück. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, du meintest genau das, was du gesagt hast, mein Lieber", neckte er während er Draco sanft fester zu sich zog und war eine Sekunde später zufrieden als Draco errötete. Oh mein Gott. So hübsch. Ein kleiner Schauer des Verlangens durchlief ihn. „Du überraschst mich auch immer wieder", sagte Harry und holte sich einen weiteren sanften Kuss. „Es ist unglaublich – dass wir so viel Spaß mit einander haben können."

Draco lachte. „Warte es nur ab", sagte er grinsend, „ich habe etwas noch spaßigeres geplant." Er wandte sich aus Harrys Umarmung und ging zum Schachbrett. „Bauer auf D4", sagte er als er eine der weißen Elfen bewegte. Dann lächelte er Harry an.

Harry schaute zurück und staunte. Das war ein ganz anderer Draco als der, der heute Morgen so angespannt und zurück gezogen am See gestanden hatte. Dieser Draco sah glücklich und selbstsicher aus, um genau zu sein, strahlte er praktisch vor Vorfreude. Etwas noch spaßiger? Oh Gott. Harry spürte seine Knie weich werden.

„Komm, setz dich hier drüben hin", sagte Draco, „auf den Boden vor dem Feuer. Ich muss nur ein paar Dinge holen – ich bin sofort wieder da und dann sage ich dir, was wir machen werden."

**Ende Kapitel 9**


End file.
